Eclipse al amanecer
by ErickDraven666
Summary: Ésta es la segunda parte del SLASH de "Crepúsculo de dos mundos" entre Edward y Jacob ¿Te atreves a descubrir si habrá o no una Renesmee? Pues adéntrate en esta historia que aún tiene mucho para contar y sorprenderte.
1. Capítulo 1 - Entre bromas y

**NOTA:** Ésta es la segunda parte del fic **"Crepúsculo de dos mundos". **Para aquellos que encuentren esta segunda parte y deseen leer la primera, pueden hacer click sobre mi nombre (al lado de donde dice "autor") y allí en mi profile encontrarán el link de la historia.

De ante mano... Gracias por seguirme... Y dejarme sus gratos comentarios.

* * *

**Capitulo 1 Entre bromas y preocupaciones**

**A ojos de Edward**

Contemplaba su perfil como embobado, recostado boca arriba en aquel prado nuestro cubierto de flores silvestres mientras él leía acostado boca abajo sosteniendo su torso con los codos afincados en el suelo y su rostro enfocado en el libro de literatura griega.

-Hefestión acompañó a Alejandro Magno en su campaña asiática desde el principio, luchando en la unidad de caballería, al pasar por la ciudad de Troya Alejandro honró la sagrada tumba del héroe Aquiles, mientras que Hefestión la de el amante de aquel, Patroclo, asumiendo ante todo el ejército la naturaleza de la relación que compartían…-

Él se quedó pensando por unos instantes mientras yo me debatía entre lanzármele encima y decirle cuanto lo amaba o aguantarme las ganas y dejar que siguiera estudiando.

-Eso quiere decir que cuando yo haga la exposición sobre Alejandro Magno delante de toda la clase junto a ti, ¿estaré dando a entender que tu eres mi Alejandro y yo tu Hefestión?-

Solté una carcajada y girándome para quedar de lado le respondí acariciándole el cabello.

-No… porque Hefestión era el amante de Alejandro… tu eres mi todo, eres el eje de mi mundo… el que lo hace girar y seguir moviéndose alrededor de todo tu sistema solar-

Él me observó fijamente y comenzó a ruborizarse mientras que yo le acariciaba la mejilla, preguntándole.

-¿O quieres casarte con alguna chica y mantenerme a escondidas?... porque si es así… pues entonces allí si sería como en esa historia, solo que Alejandro serias tú… porque Hefestión solo tenía ojos para él y no deseaba a nadie más-

Él suspiró y se recostó en la misma posición en la que yo me encontraba, frente a mí.

-¿Dejarías que yo me casara y tuviera hijos?-

Yo asentí a su pregunta sonriéndole dulcemente.

-¿No te darían celos?- yo negué con la cabeza.

-En lo más mínimo Jacob, no me permito el sentir celos de una mujer… porque no puedo competir con una, yo soy hombre… no un transexual… respeto y amo a las mujeres tanto como tú… mi competencia no es con ellas-

El comenzó a jugar con el botón de mi camisa mientras soltaba la pregunta.

-¿Con quien es tu competencia?- observaba como trataba de no mirarme al rostro y acercándome a él le respondí.

-Si osaras tan solo el llegar a ver a otro chico y tener algún pensamiento con alguno de ellos, juro que enloquecería-

Él suspiró y levantando su mirada respondió divertido.

-Pues entonces no tienes contrincantes… no hay ningún otro chico que me pueda llamar la atención… de hecho… no me gustas por ser hombre… me gustas por ser tú, el vampiro, el ser esplendido que eres-

Cada una de sus palabras me hacían conocer lo que era alcanzar la gloria, no pude contenerme más y atrayéndolo con fuerza contra mi cuerpo comencé a besarlo en la comisura de los labios mientras que su corazón se agitaba sin control.

-Edward- susurró él entre beso y beso abrazándome con fuerzas mientras yo comenzaba a ganar terreno en su boca, sin dejar de tener precaución de no llegar a herirlo con mis dientes llenos de ponzoña.

Él comenzó a introducir su lengua en mi boca y me separé bruscamente de él.

-¿Qué… qué sucede?- preguntó él sentándose completamente ruborizado.

-No hagas eso- le respondí rápidamente a lo que él colocando su rostro adolorido me preguntó.

-¿Por qué?... ¿Acaso te da asco?- yo sonreía acariciándole el rostro mientras le respondía.

-No es asco Jacob… ¿cómo podría sentir asco hacia ti?... es solo que temo lastimarte-

Él tornaba el rostro serio mirándome con mala cara.

-Se que no me lastimaras- yo suspiraba mientras le reprochaba.

-Ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes Jacob por favor-

Y en efecto… ya habían pasado tres meses desde lo que había sucedido en Italia y siempre era lo mismo… él tratando de ir más allá y yo deteniéndolo por temor a lastimarlo mientras que él siempre argumentaba que era asco hacia su persona.

"Si tan solo te pudieras imaginar las cosas que me pasan por la mente contigo cachorro"

Pensaba mientras observaba como el comenzaba a recoger sus libros y a meterlos en la mochila aún molesto conmigo… yo suspiré, como si necesitara respirar… cuando escuchaba los pensamientos de Jasper y Emmett a la distancia, voltee a ver hacia donde los percibía mientras Jacob se daba cuenta de la presencia de los vampiros entrometidos.

Éste soltaba la mochila y se arrojaba pecho tierra mientras me halaba por el brazo para que hiciera lo mismo.

-¿Para qué escondernos si ya saben que estamos aquí?-

Pero éste sonreía alzando las cejas de manera entretenida y hacia ese típico gesto suyo de estar maquinando alguna travesura.

-¿Jacob?- le soltaba yo negando con la cabeza pero éste no se aguantaba las ganas de hacer una de las suyas y comenzó a decir muy sonoramente.

-¡Oh si!… si… por Dios, que rico Edward… así… así que boca papito… uuufsh-

Yo me tapaba la cara atragantándome las ganas de soltar una carcajada mientras percibía los pensamientos de mis hermanos-

"¿Estos puercos lo están haciendo al aire libre?" Jasper se reía y trataba de subirse al árbol.

"Estos desgraciados" pensaba horrorizado ante el comportamiento de mis hermanos.

-¿Dime que piensan?- me preguntaba Jacob muerto de risas mientras que yo le respondía girándome boca abajo para tratar de divisar sus posiciones.

-Emmett cree que lo estamos haciendo mientras Jasper trata de ver-

-¿Así que quieren ver?- pregunto Jacob y yo le asentí observando que este se comenzaba a desabotonar el pantalón.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte avergonzado mientras veía que se levantaba del suelo y Jasper se volvía a lanzar al suelo para esconderse detrás del árbol donde Emmett se encontraba escondido.

-Uuufsh…- soltaba éste jadeando de manera actuada mientras se volvía a abotonar el pantalón y a cerrarse la correa.

-¡Dios mío Edward!… no te aguantas ni aquí, eres una bestia… un día de estos nos vamos a colar a la cabaña de Emmett y Rosalie y lo haremos allí toda la noche-

Yo me levantaba del suelo tomando su morral y éste se acercaba a limpiarme la boca.

-¡Basta Jake!- pero éste me susurraba.

-¿No quieren ver?... pues que vean lo que quieren ver y se la gocen-

Yo volvía a suspirar mientras me colocaba su mochila en el hombro y comenzábamos a caminar hacia la casa.

-¡Ay vamos!… Sé que estaban fingiendo- soltó Emmett saliendo de su escondite mientras que Jasper se recostaba del árbol sin decir nada.

-¿Ustedes no tiene nada mejor que hacer que espiarnos?- pregunté a lo que Emmett negaba divertido mientras que Jasper respondía.

-Las chicas se fueron de compras, ya sabes cómo es Alice y no hay nadie en casa-

Yo rodé los ojos mientras veía como Emmett se le acercaba a Jacob y comenzaban a jugarse pesadamente mientras Jasper se acercaba a mí y soltaba en sus pensamientos.

"Siguen las muertes en Seattle… fueron a investigar, me extraña que los Vulturis no hayan aparecido ya"

La sola visión de los Vulturis en Forks me hacía sentir enfermo y preocupado mientras enfocaba la mirada en Jacob que reía entretenido con Emmett.

-No le digan nada a Jacob-

Él asintió y comenzamos a acercarnos aun más hacia ellos escuchando como Emmett le pedía a Jacob que se transformara.

-Si Alice sabe que destrocé la camisa que me regalo me matara-

Emmett tomaba una gran vara de madera y le soltaba agitándola en el aire.

-Vamos hombre… quiero ver como lanzo la varita y tu sales corriendo a buscarla-

Yo miraba a Emmett molesto mientras que Jacob soltaba sin ningún miramiento apretándose la entrepierna.

-Porque no vienes tú y juegas con esta varita, desgraciado-

Emmett hacía cara de asco mientras que Jasper y yo reíamos entretenidos.

-No gracias… esa vara ya la chupo mi hermano y no bebo ponzoña de otro vampiro-

Jacob comenzaba a correr tras de Emmett y éste hacía trampa corriendo a velocidad vampírica, deteniéndose cada tanto para que Jacob lo alcanzara y a escasos centímetros volvía a correr un poco más allá.

Me sentí pleno… eran los momentos más felices de mi vida pero no podía dejar de pensar el porqué Victoria se estaba comportando como lo hacía y llamando tanto la atención.

El solo hecho de imaginarme a los Vulturi acercarse de nuevo a mi cachorro me hacía sentir tan perturbado que solo deseaba arrancar cabeza a diestra y siniestra de pura ira.

Jasper comenzaba a infundir su don en mí haciéndome sentir calma y tranquilidad.

-Gracias- le respondí y éste asintió comenzando a correr hacia Emmett dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago… éste dejaba de enfocarse en Jacob y salía corriendo tras de Jasper mientras que yo me acercaba al chico y tomándolo del brazo hacia que se montara sobre mi espalda y salía corriendo a toda velocidad sintiendo como éste se aferraba con fuerza a mi cuello.

Llegamos a la casa y Jake se lanzaba al suelo justo cuando me detenía observándome con el rostro pálido.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso maldita sea-

Yo sonreía mientras el chico entraba aún mareado y subía las escaleras alegando que se tomaría una ducha.

Yo observaba el reloj el cual macaba las doce y treinta y ocho del mediodía… imaginé que tendría hambre y entré a la cocina a ver que podía prepararle pero sin duda que aquí se peleaban por atender al chico.

Había una bandeja con varios platos tapados y una nota de mi madre que decía.

"Allí está el almuerzo de Jake lo que no desee comer lo puede guardar para la cena"

Conociendo el apetito del chico no dejaría ni la bandeja como evidencia de que alguna vez hubo comida en ella.

La tomé entre mis manos y la subí a la habitación dejándola en la cama y recostándome en la misma encendiendo el televisor.

Jacob entraba con una toalla atada a la cintura y otra en la cabeza con la cual se secaba el cabello, yo trate de enfocar la mirada en el aparato audiovisual aunque era bastante complicado.

Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a pasar los canales mientras comía, dejarlo en el de noticias observando que volvían a hablar de Seattle.

-Mmm… ¿hasta cuando esta maldita pelirroja va a seguir matando gente?… ¿no se sacia nunca?-

Soltaba éste lanzando la toalla que tenía en la cabeza a un lado, buscaba su ropa y colocándose detrás del paraban que había comprado Rosalie para él se comenzó a vestir mientras que yo respondía cambiando el canal nuevamente.

-¿La verdad?... no tengo ni la más remota idea de que trama… no se deja ver por mí… sabe que voy a leer sus pensamientos-

Mientras éste salía semi vestido y se sentaba en la cama para colocarse los zapatos terminando de devorar todo lo demás.

-¿Pues la verdad?... que no se ha dejado ver más por mí-

Se quedó pensando por un rato mientras yo tomaba el pote de gomina y se lo lanzaba sacándolo de sus pensamientos… él giraba rápidamente y lo atrapaba sin problemas.

El poseía buenos reflejos lobeznos y a mí me fascina ver como los iba desarrollando… se terminó de acomodar y tomando las llaves de la moto me soltó encaminándose hacia la puerta.

-Iré a ver a Leah-

Me levanté y le seguí soltándole rápidamente.

-Iré contigo- éste se giraba apenas llegaba a la planta baja negando con la cabeza.

-Iré solo Eddy- yo negaba con la cabeza y él acercándose a mí sonriéndome con esa dulzura y observándome con esos ojitos de perrito regañado me soltaba muy sutilmente.

-Ya lo habíamos hablamos ¿Cierto?... no soy un niño y aunque me encanta tu preocupación… debes dejarme ser libre-

Yo suspiré y asentí.

-Tienes razón, pero…- no me dejó terminar cuando soltaba aún de manera tranquila.

-Pero… vas a comenzar a usar el poder Cullen y harás valer tus derechos sobre esta marca… ¿No es así?-

Pregunto el acariciándose la cicatriz que jamás se logro borrar de su pecho por sí sola, yo negaba con la cabeza mientras le acomodaba el cuello de la camisa.

-No vuelvas a decir eso ni en broma ¿Okey?-

Él me sonrió y dándome un pequeño beso en los labios, me abrazó para despedirse de mí.

Odiaba cuando se alejada de mi tanto tiempo, pero él tenía razón… le había prometido dejarlo ser y no lo estaba cumpliendo.

De por sí debería dar gracias a dios que él estaba a mi lado y que me correspondía… eso debía ser más que satisfactorio para mí y me estaba comportando como un idiota.

-¡Aaahhh!... por cierto, tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación en privado sobre lo que hablábamos en el claro-

Yo me quedé observándolo fijamente sin comprender

-Sobre lo de tener una chica-

Y sin decir más, observé como salía de la casa mientras trataba de contenerme las ganas de seguirlo… no comprendía que quería decir con aquello… pero si él deseaba tener una novia yo no se lo iba a impedir… pero no podía negar que después de haber tenido esa conversación en el claro me daba intriga el saber que le podía estar gustando una joven y tenía que saber de quién se trataba.


	2. Capítulo 2 - En la reserva

**Capitulo 2 En la reserva**

**A ojo de Jacob**

Llegaba a la casa de los Clearwater después de pasar por la casa de Embry y traerlo conmigo… éste bajó de la moto bastante emocionado… era hora de que él despertara sus genes de lobo y entraba sin tan siquiera tocar a la casa.

Leah salía a mi encuentro agarrándose la barriga con una sonrisa… su cabello largo estaba peinado de medio lado para cubrir la cicatriz que Sam le había dejado, la abracé y le di un beso en su mejilla marcada apartándole el cabello mientras le sobaba la barriga.

-¡Jake no!- soltaba ella cubriéndose de nuevo el rostro con el cabello mientras yo le volvía a abrazar.

-¿Ya fuiste a ver al Doctor Carlisle?-

Pregunté tomándola de la mano después de darle un beso en el abdomen para adentrarnos en la casa, saludaba a Sam que se encontraba junto a Seth y Embry observando el fútbol mientras Leah me respondía entre susurros.

-Sam no quiere Jake-

Soltaba su mano y la miraba reprochándole aquello.

-¿Por qué demonios tienes que hacer lo que Sam diga?-

A lo que él respondió desde su asiento

-¿Por qué soy el hombre Jacob, por eso y yo mando aquí?- Solté una sonrisita irónica.

-¡Vaya!... es cierto… hablo el macho dominante- Leah se ponía nerviosa mientras Seth bajaba la cara y Embry observaba las reacciones de Sam ante mis palabras.

-Pues no sé quién es el macho en la relación entre Cullen y tu Jake… pero aquí quien lleva los pantalones soy yo-

Embry se tapó la cara y Seth se levantó rápidamente a abrazar a su hermana mientras que esta se tapaba la boca con el rostro descompuesto.

-Pues te puedo asegurar que soy mucho más hombre que tu Sam… ya que yo sin duda jamás… pero jamás… atacaría a una mujer-

Sam se levantó mientras que Leah se posaba entre ambos.

-Por favor Sam… por favor… deja de faltarle el respeto a Jacob te lo ruego-

Éste le sacudió la mano y yo abrazándola dulcemente la apartaba mientras le decía.

-Tranquila reina, esto es entre el señor "Me creo más macho que Jacob, porque embarazo y golpeo mujeres" y yo-

Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta trasera de la casa haciéndole un ademán a Embry de que me siguiera… éste se levantó rápidamente y salió conmigo mientras que los demás hacían lo mismo… salvo Leah que prefería ver desde la puerta.

Embry se quitó la ropa quedándose en bóxer mientras que Sam nos observaba desde las escaleras que daban al corredor de la parte trasera de la casa y Seth abrazando a su hermana con ojos brillantes.

-Necesito que pienses en algo que realmente te haga sentir molesto-

Le decía a Embry mientras que Seth gritaba desde su posición.

-Los leones de Detroit le ganaron a los pieles rojas de Washington cuarenta a treinta y dos-

Todos comenzamos a reír escuchando como Leah le regañaba para que me dejara trabajar.

-Necesito que trates de sentir odio, amor, ira, dulzura, fuerza, y todo eso unido a un autocontrol total-

Le suelto al muchacho que me miraba fijamente mientras yo le lanzaba miradas furtivas a Sam.

Embry comenzó a jadear y a temblar tratando de controlar sus temblores… yo me fui acercando y posando mi mano sobre su pecho conjure al espíritu guerrero.

- Kolìswóli chik Taka Akki... tsítsxil layaas kidasstalich bikwatakkayo Quileutes xaawas layaas xakal hixat lawatsakil

Traducción:

[-Invoco al gran Taka Akki... a que guie a este su leal guardián Quileutes a encontrar su fuerza y su espíritu lobezno-]

Embry comenzó a convulsionar y justo al momento de transmutarse me aparté de él agachándome para ver ante mis ojos, al gran lobo de color arena que se encontraba frente a mí… éste chillaba y trataba de hablar… pero solo salían gemidos así que comencé a sacarme la ropa y al terminar entre en fase para entrar en contacto mental con él.

"¿Embry?... mírame… Hey… acá estoy"

Le soltaba al joven que se encontraba aturdido y éste alzaba el rostro.

"Bien… tienes que tratar de calmarte e incorporarte"

Éste comenzó a tratar de caminar entre sus cuatro extremidades pero se iba de lado.

-Creo que Embry se bebió media botella de aguardiente antes de venia acá-

Soltaba Seth divertido mientras que Sam comenzaba a bajar las escaleras y entrar en fase.

"Vamos Embry, levántate… no es tan difícil"

Voltee a ver a Sam y le soltaba en un tono bastante fuerte y dominante.

"Te recuerdo que aquí el alfa soy yo Sam, así que limítate a ver"

Éste se apartaba con la mirada fría y desafiante puesta en mí, mientras que Embry comenzaba a levantarse.

"Bien… con calma… no hay prisa"

Éste al fin se levantaba y caminaba encantado.

"Esto es grandioso" soltó el chico a lo que yo bufé por el hocico.

"¡Bien!... daremos un paseo" le dije comenzando a caminar mientras sentía como Sam nos segundaba.

Primero al trote y luego comenzamos a correr cada vez más rápido, el chico se enfocó en una bandada de aves y salió a todo galope a molestar a las pequeñas aves que alzan el vuelo mientras Sam se posa a mi lado.

"Acéptalo Jacob, no te gusta esto… preferirías estar al lado de tu chupasangre en vez de estar con los tuyos"

Me quede mirando a Embry como jugueteaba con las aves y luego le soltaba muy tranquilo.

"¿Sabes porque no me gusta estar con ustedes?... porque se empeñan en restregarme el que ahora viva con los Cullen, ninguno de ustedes me ofreció su casa salvo Leah… ¿y que dijistes tú?... ¡si le das asilo a Jacob me iré de la casa Leah!"

Cité sus propias palabras mientras volteaba a verlo.

"Pues tú te empeñaste en seguir viéndolo y yo no lo iba a aceptarlo aquí"

"¡Oh no!... si yo no pensaba traerlo hasta acá, no tenias que preocuparte por eso, pero ya no importa… no me eches a mí la culpa de preferirlos cuando los únicos culpables son ustedes mismos y sus malditos sarcasmos"

Comencé a caminar de vuelta a la casa cuando Embry grita.

"Vampiro al norte"

Salió corriendo como loco y Sam tras de él… yo trataba de percibir el efluvio pero no lograba dar con aquel olor, no sabía reconocer de quien se trataba.

Me detuve en seco al percibir de donde provenía el olor de aquel vampiro nuevo.

"¡Billy!" comencé a correr mientras les decía a los muchachos que lo siguieran, yo corría a la casa de mi padre desesperado… no quería ni imaginarme que aquel vampiro le hiciera algo a mi viejo… empujé la puerta que se encontraba semi abierta y entre olfateando el lugar.

Todo el sitio olía a aquel vampiro… Salí de fase rápidamente y comencé a gritar frenético.

-¡BILLY!... ¡PAPAAAA!...-

Pero no había rastros de él, tome el teléfono y disque a la casa de Charlie… repicó varias veces y luego la voz de Bella se escuchaba detrás del auricular.

-Casa Swan, ¿diga?-

Traté de sonar calmado y le solté rápidamente.

-Hola Bella… soy Jacob, dime algo… ¿Mi padre no ha ido hasta allá?-

Ella después de saludarme muy cordialmente respondió.

-Pues tengo entendido que iban a salir de pesca Charlie y él esta tarde-

Trague y suspire aliviado mientras le volvía a preguntar.

-¿Estás segura?- a lo que ella argumentó.

-Si Jake… dame un segundo- soltó ella y comenzó a hablar como si hablara con alguien más, después de un rato volvió a tomar el teléfono.

-¿Jake?...- preguntó ella a lo que respondí para que se diera cuenta de que seguía en la línea.

-Charlie me acaba de llamar al celular… dice que viene en camino y en efecto, Billy anda con él- yo suspiraba de nuevo aliviado mientras escuchaba llegar a Sam y a Embry que salían de fase y entraban a la casa.

-Aaammm… muchas gracias Bella-

-¿Sucede algo?- pegunto ella mientras los chicos comenzaban a revisar el lugar.

-No… no pasa nada… te hablo luego ¡vale!- ella asintió verbalmente y trancó el teléfono.

-Estaba buscando algo- Soltó Sam mientras que Embry argumentaba a sus palabras.

-O a alguien- yo me rebanaba los sesos pensando que podía querer un vampiro extraño con Billy… caminé hacia mi habitación y tomé uno de los short que aún quedaban en la alcoba, el teléfono repicaba mientras comencé a olfatear y allí era donde más se concentraba el hedor y contemplé que todo estaba revuelto.

-¿Jacob?- me llamaba Sam pasándome el inalámbrico –Es Billy- soltó este y yo tomando el teléfono completamente aturdido y nervioso respondí.

-¿Papá?- era la primera vez desde que me había ido que hablaba con él, el corazón me latía ante la expectativa de que diría al saberme en la casa.

-¿Jacob?... Bella me ha dicho que has llamado-

-¿Y cómo sabes que llame desde acá?- pregunte rápidamente

-Pues porque Charlie es policía y tiene instalado un sistema de rastreo de llamadas- no me parecía raro que Charlie hiciera esas cosas… por eso era que Bella era como era… mi padre siempre decía, mientras más cuides a una hija ésta será mas resbalosa y Bella lo era sin duda, aunque no se podía negar que tenía con que.

-Pues en la iniciación de Embry hemos olfateado a un nuevo vampiro acá en Forks y estuvo acá Billy, en la casa-

Él se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y luego yo observando una de las gavetas semi abiertas… recordé que allí había dejado dos camisetas mías que ya no estaban.

-¿Qué crees que buscan?- pregunto él a lo que yo respondí sin poder creérmelo yo mismo.

-Pues creo que me buscan a mí-

Se volvió a hacer el silencio y luego respondió rápidamente.

-Voy para allá- Tranco la llamada mientras yo salía de mi antigua habitación ofreciéndole algo de ropa a los muchachos.

-Billy viene para acá-

Tomé de nuevo el teléfono y marque a la casa de los Cullen… repicó tan solo dos veces y la voz dulce de Esme respondía.

-Buenas Tardes Familia Cullen- a lo que yo respondí tratando de hablar bajo.

-Esme, hola… disculpa pero me podrías comunicar con Edward-

Ella no dijo nada y en un minuto la voz de Edward sonaba del otro lado.

-¿Está todo bien?-

Les eché un vistazo a mis hermanos que buscaban de seguro algo que comer en la cocina.

-Estoy en la casa de mi padre… al parecer hay un nuevo vampiro Eddy y no sabemos de quien se trata, pero estuvo acá-

Edward se quedó en silencio y luego soltó.

-Voy para allá- a lo que yo respondí rápidamente.

-No Edward espera- pero el ya había trancado la llamada.

"Maldición"

Esos impulsos de Edward eran lo que a veces me ponían de malas pero no podía negar que el corazón me saltaba de emoción.

Escuchaba la camioneta de Billy y los muchachos salieron rápidamente a su encuentro, lo bajaron de la camioneta y sacaron la silla de ruedas para colocarlo sobre ella mientras que éste no dejaba de mirarme.

-Hola- le solté algo nervioso y este me preguntaba haciéndome un ademán para que me acercara… comencé a caminar hacia donde este se encontraba y me arrodille en frente de él.

-¿Cómo has estado?- yo le sonreí algo nervioso.

-Bien… muy bien Billy, gracias por preguntar- este me acaricio el cabello y yo deseaba ponerme a llorar como un crió pero tragué grueso y comencé a parpadear tratando de aguantarme el llanto.

-¿Por qué crees que te busca a ti?- preguntó éste apartando su mano de mi cabeza… yo me levanté y comencé a empujar la silla hacia el interior de la casa mientras le respondía.

-Faltan piezas de ropa en las gavetas de mi habitación y si no has sido tú que las has sacado…- él negaba con la cabeza -…Pues ese alguien se llevó mi ropa para algo-

-¿Rastrearte?- preguntó Embry y yo asentí.

-¿Por qué?... ¿para qué?- preguntaba Sam y a mi mente solo venía una posible implicada.

-Pues, puede ser Victoria- los muchachos se miraban entre ellos mientras escuchaba llegar el auto de Edward.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?- preguntó Sam a lo que yo respondía. -¡Yo lo llame Sam!, pero tranquilos… no va a entrar-

Salí a su encuentro y éste se posó rápidamente enfrente de mí.

-¿Qué sucedió?- comencé a darle un resumen de todo lo que había sucedido y él observaba hacia la casa intranquilo.

-Edward cálmate… mis hermanos están acá y nosotros resolveremos esto-

Pero justo mi padre salía hacia el umbral de la puerta soltándole a Edward.

-¡Joven Cullen!- voltee a ver a mi padre y le decía rápidamente.

-Él ya se iba padre, yo solo lo llame porque…-

Pero Billy no dejaba que yo terminara de disculparme por Edward cuando éste le hacia un ademán de que se acercara.

Me quedé con la boca abierta mientras veía que Edward caminaba hacia él

-Señor black- dijo Edward a manera de saludo inclinando su cabeza y mi padre le decía.

-¿Puede entrar y decirnos si esa peste es conocida para usted?-

Edward asintió mientras a mí se me caía la mandíbula al suelo y Sam se metía sus ganas de decirle todo lo que pensaba de él en el trasero.

Comenzó a olfatear y entró en mi habitación para luego salir de ésta observándome a mí mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No conozco el efluvio pero lo tendré presente para cuando vuelva a aparecer-

Billy asintió mientras que Sam soltaba refiriéndose a mi padre.

-No puedes quedarte solo Billy-

-Yo me quedare con él- respondí rápidamente mientras Edward negaba con la cabeza.

-No, es a ti a quien buscan no te puedes quedar desprotegido-

-No estoy desprotegido Edward, soy capaz de cuidarme por mi mismo pero Billy no-

Edward miraba a Billy y éste volteaba a ver a Sam

-Hoy se quedará Jacob y mañana serás tú y luego Embry y cada día se irán turnando la guardia, aunque no creo que vuelva… ya tiene lo que buscaba-

Los demás asintieron y salieron de la casa mientras yo le pedía a Embry que trajera mi motocicleta y mi ropa, comencé a sentirme incomodo al ver que Billy observaba la manera en que Edward se preocupaba por mí.

-Voy a estar bien, en serio… nos vemos mañana en el colegio ¿Está bien?-

Edward asentía y despidiéndose de Billy salía de la casa con aquel rostro triste que jamás pensé volver a verle.

-Ahora vuelvo-

Salí tras de él y me acerqué a la ventanilla del auto observando antes hacia la casa y le susurré al oído.

-Te amo, no olvides eso ¿sí?- le di un pequeño pero significativo beso en los labios sintiendo como él me aferraba del cuello prolongándolo aun más.

-¡Basta Ed.!…- él sonrió soltándome y yo le di una palmada en el pecho.

-Nos vemos mañana rey- me soltó guiñándome el ojo y salió del terreno de la casa mientras que yo entraba de nuevo al lugar.

Mi padre ya tenía montado una cena improvisada con los pescados que habían sacado del río, patatas fritas y ensalada.

Comenzamos a comer y a ver el partido, me sentía como antes… como cuando éramos una familia aunque no dejaba de sentirme incomodo ahora que él sabía la verdad.

-¿Ahora les perteneces a los Cullen?- soltó él sacándome de mis pensamientos mientras que observaba que su mirada estaba fija en mi cicatriz.

-Aaammm… ¿esto?... pues, esto fue lo que sucedió en Italia que no me dejastes contarte-

Él me miraba fijamente y me decía sin poner mala cara.

-Pues tenemos toda la noche-

Yo le sonreí mientras él me palmeaba la pierna para luego maldecir porque los pieles rojas estaban perdiendo ante la segunda entrada.

Yo soltaba una carcajada y entre bromas, maldiciones y cerveza pasamos la mejor noche entre padre e hijo que pude haber tenido alguna vez con Billy.

Me sentía feliz… no sabía si él me había perdonado, pero anhelaba con todas mis ansias que así fuera… comencé a contarle todo lo sucedido hacia ya tres meses en Volterra y del porque de mi marca… él me escuchó atento sin decir nada hasta que culminé toda la historia y éste me halaba para abrazarme.

Aquello no lo pude contener mas y comencé a llorar entre sus brazos mientras el palmeaba mi espalda alegando de que todo estaría bien.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Proyecto escolar

**Capitulo 3 Proyecto escolar**

**A ojos de Edward**

Me paseaba de un lado al otro del volvo en espera de mi cachorro, pero éste no aparecía… a cada minuto volvía a ver la hora pero él nada que llegaba.

-Edward querido, vas a abrir un hueco en el piso- decía Alice acercándose a mi mientras proseguía.

-Tranquilízate que si viene- me detuve a observarle y le pregunté extrañado.

-¿Y tu como sabes que viene si no puedes ver nada cuando él está?-

Ella asintió –Por eso querido… no he podido ver qué sucederá hoy… eso quiere decir que él estará aquí.

Y en efecto… Alice señalaba a la entrada del aparcadero y la moto de Jacob entraba por éste, dando un giro para esquivar a varios transeúntes y luego llegar estacionándose en frente de mi auto.

Alice me palmeo el brazo y comenzó a caminar hacia él, le dio un beso a manera de saludo y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada donde Jasper le esperaba mientras él bajaba de la motocicleta sonriéndome con aquellos labios que me tenía tan adicto.

Comencé a caminar hacia él y éste me susurraba.

-Kwopkalawo´li-

Yo le sonreí al saber lo que significaba… ese te amo en su idioma Quileutes me hacía perder los estribos pero traté de contenerme mientras veía como él ataba el casco al asiento y tomaba su mochila.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?- me preguntó, mientras caminábamos a la parte interior del colegio y yo le respondía con un tono de aflicción sobreactuado.

-De muerte, estuve a punto de volver a Volterra- éste volteo y me lanzó un manotón mientras yo le sonreía respondiendo un poco más autentico.

-¡Naaa!… traté de pasar el rato tocando el piano, lo bueno fue que sobreviví-

El sonrió de medio lado mientras yo caminaba junto a él rumbo a la primera clase.

Las horas fueron pasando de clase en clase hasta pasar un rato en la cafetería con los muchachos.

-Este año como presidenta de la clase daré yo el discurso de graduación-

Soltaba Jessica mientras los demás le bromeaban y Bella no hacía más que ver a Jacob y luego a mi sin dejar de tener esos pensamientos para con nosotros.

"Me encantaría ir con ambos a la fiesta de graduación"

Yo volteaba a ver a Jacob que estaba molestando a Eric como de costumbre y en toda la puerta del cafetín Alice quedaba con su típica cara de shock al tener una visión, era extraño… porque aunque Jacob estaba lejos de ella tampoco estaba lo suficiente como para dejarle tener una visión, pero aquello me dejo completamente inmóvil.

Victoria le daba órdenes a alguien, pero ese alguien no se dejaba ver el rostro… ordenaba crear nuevos vampiros y luego la visión quedo inconclusa… voltee a ver a Alice que comenzaba a caminar, observándome y preguntándome mentalmente si había visto todo, le asentí y ella se sentó de lo más tranquila mientras Jasper se paraba detrás de ella observando a todos en la mesa.

-¿Qué dicen si hacemos la fiesta de graduación en nuestra casa?-

Todos asintieron encantados, sobre todo Bella que ya no tendría que romperse la cabeza pensando con quien debería ir.

-Bien, que no se hable más los espero a todos en nuestra casa-

Y dicho esto Alice se levantó alegando que teníamos la última clase del día.

Era la clase de educación familiar y sociales… era una clase que tomábamos por tomarla, no era de las más importantes académicamente hablando pero la tomábamos solo por cubrir horas de ocio en el colegio y porque en ella podíamos estar todos juntos.

Entramos observando que ya Emmett y Rosalie estaban en sus respectivos puestos mientras que Alice dando saltitos como niña tomada de la mano de Jasper se dirigía hacia el de ellos y Jacob entraba saludando de manera cordial a la profesora.

Yo hacía lo mismo aunque era más seco que Jacob… él se le acercaba y le daba un beso a la profesora mientras que yo me limitaba a tomar mi puesto.

-Buenos días jóvenes… me alegra que sigan entrando a mi clase ya que al parecer a nadie le interesa tomarla-

Yo la miraba sin inmutarme mientras que Alice le sonreía y Emmett soltaba con su característica jocosidad.

-Es porque creo que somos los más inadaptados ante esta sociedad profesora-

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras Jacob reía a carcajadas y Rosalie le daba un zape.

-Bien… tengo un proyecto para ustedes que durara todo el día de hoy y el resto de mañana hasta que me entreguen los muñecos al final del día-

Todos se miraban a la expectativa pero yo sabía de que se trataba y aquello no me estaba gustando.

Se acercó a tres cajas y sacó de una de ellas un muñeco que simulaba un bebé de unos ocho meses, Rosalie miraba intrigada mientras la profesora sacando un chip se lo colocaba en la espalda al muñeco y éste comenzaba a llorar y a moverse como un bebe real.

Suspiré mientras que esperaba que dijera lo que ya yo sabía.

-Se le entregara a cada pareja un bebé de estos, cibernéticos… en cada chip se le guardara la información de cómo está siendo tratado por sus respectivos padres-

No había terminado su alocución cuando ya Emmett comenzaba sus malditos juegos pesados.

"¡Oye Ed.!... ¿Cómo van a hacer tú y Jacob?" yo simplemente levanté mi mano en un puño a manera de amenaza.

-Y ya que tenemos solo dos parejas y dos chicos sin una chica para cada uno… ¿qué les parece si ustedes dos hacen de una muy moderna pareja homosexual?-

Soltaba la maldita vieja muy a mi padecer escuchando las carcajadas que Emmett soltaba detrás de mí y al ver que la profesora se volteaba para sacar otro muñeco yo tomaba el pupitre y lo levantaba haciendo que Emmett cayera al suelo volviéndome a sentar como si nada.

Voltee a ver a Jacob y este me miraba sonriéndome mientras me decía con una vocecita.

-Papito Eddy- y soltaba una carcajada tratando de taparse la boca.

-¿Tú también?- le decía de manera retadora mientras que Alice me decía mentalmente.

"Vamos Edward… es solo un proyecto y me parece lindo… además eres el único molesto, mira lo bien que Jake lo está tomando"

Rodé los ojos sin decir nada mientras que la profesora se enfocaba de nuevo en nosotros.

-¿Y bien?... ¿qué me dicen los señores Cullen/Black?- yo no decía nada y Jacob asentía alegando que quería uno de los varones, yo rodé los ojos nuevamente de malas, mientras que Alice pedía la única hembra de los tres.

-Bueno Rosie, nos toca el otro chico- soltó Emmett y Rosalie sonreí, aquello era extraño sin duda pero al parecer a ella le hacía ilusión.

Fue entregando los respectivos bebés y al acercarse a mí la miré a ella y luego al muñeco sin decir nada.

-Démelo a mi- Soltaba Jacob al verme la cara que tenía.

Ella le entregaba el bebé a Jacob mientras me soltaba en un tono molesto.

-Señor Cullen, puede decir que no, no tiene que poner esa cara-

A lo que Jacob respondía

-Déjelo tranquilo, él lo querrá y lo amara como si lo hubiese parido-

Todos reían mientras que yo lo miraba de soslayo, él tomaba la mano del bebé cibernético y la movía a manera de saludo mientras decía con voz falseada.

-¿Verdad que si papito Edward?-

No me aguanté y comencé a reír mientras que él me guiñaba un ojo.

-Bien, quiero saber los nombres que les pondrán a los niños- dijo la profesora tomando un blog de notas y observándonos a cada uno con sus respectivos monigotes.

-El nuestro se llamara Stephano- soltaba Rosalie mientras que Emmett replicaba.

-¡Oye!... ¿Y por qué Stephano?- a lo que ella le respondió con mala cara.

-¡Pues porque yo lo digo Emmett!- yo sonreía a ver como Jacob se gozaba los regaños de Rosalie para con Emmett y éste asentía a todo lo que Rosalie decía.

-La mía se llamara Lysandeth Christine Hale Cullen-

Todos volteaban a ver a Alice y ésta nos miraba frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué?... es lindo… y será la princesa de la casa-

Jasper la abrazaba y asentía mientras que yo no sabía quién de todos estaba más loco de esa familia… la profesora se volvió a enfocar en mi mientras soltaba.

-Bien señor Cullen… va a participar y poner un poco de su parte para este proyecto o todo lo hará el joven Black-

Yo volteaba a ver a Jacob y éste me volteaba los ojos abrazando al muñeco y me soltaba con voz sufrida.

-Pues si él no quiere seré padre soltero… JUM-

Yo suspiraba y sabía que si no accedía esto me iba a costar muy caro así que solté observando a la profesora.

-Se llamara EdwJake- Emmett me palmeaba el hombro y soltaba a mi oído.

-Buen padre, así se hace-

Yo deseaba darle un puñetazo pero me contenía mientras la profesora escribía el nombre, entregó a cada uno un canguro, un biberón, una sonaja, un chupón y un manual… todo en un bolso materno.

La profesora me lo entregaba a mí y yo volteaba a ver de nuevo a Jacob que me decía.

-Llévalo tú, yo llevo al bebé… comportante y no me hagas pedir el divorcio-

Yo suspiraba como si necesitara el aire en mis pulmones para calmarme mientras Emmett seguía con su jodedera y Rosalie le soltaba malhumorada.

-Toma al bebé en vez de estar molestando a Edward-

Sonreí de medio lado al ver como este se ponía serio alegando que él no sabía cargar bebés mientras Jake me pedía el manual.

-Pues o aprendes Emmett o te rompo la cabeza-

Yo me levantaba tomando el bolso para sacar el manual y entregárselo mientras que Alice ya había salido de la clase.

Jacob se despidió de la profesora y salió del salón mientras que Emmett venía detrás nuestro casi sin querer moverse.

-¿Quieres apurarte Emmett?- le soltaba Rosalie a lo que este respondió.

-No quiero que Stephano se me caiga amor- yo bufé por la nariz.

-¡Por Dios!... es solo un muñeco- a lo que Jacob respondió dándome una patada en el trasero.

-No es un muñeco… es el hijo de nuestras entrañas insensible-

Comenzó a caminar volteándome la cara indignado mientras yo comenzaba a caminar tras de él.

-Jake vamos, no te molestes… es que me cuesta… todos sabrán de este proyecto y se meterán con nosotros-

Jacob se detuvo y acercándose a mí me soltó entre susurros.

-¿Tú crees que ya no sospechan?... por eso te hablé sobre lo de tener novia-

Él comenzó a caminar de nuevo saliendo al aparcadero mientras que yo escuchaba a Alice hablarle a la bebé.

-Vamos a ir de compras Lysandeth querida, esa mujer solo nos dio una muda de ropa y una Cullen no puede andar con esos harapos-

Traté de ignorar aquello pero Jacob lo empeoraba aún más comenzando a hablar como si fuese el monigote quien hablaba.

-Tía Alice tráeme ropa a mí también porque creo que mi papito Edward no me va a dar ni para un pote de fórmula para lactantes-

Yo lanzaba el bolso dentro del auto y observando cómo nos miraban le respondí.

-En primer lugar… no creo que esa cosa coma- a lo que él respondió.

-Pues esa cosa como le acabas de llamar a nuestro hijo… si come… lo dice aquí en el manual- yo suspiré y asentí.

-Ok… ok… le compraremos comida ¿Ya?- el me sonrió de manera fingida lanzándome un beso.

-Y en segundo lugar… ya dije que yo no quiero tener novia… si tu desea tener una bien… pero yo no quiero nada con nadie más y si lo oculto no es por mí sino por ti-

Jacob asentía a mis palabras alegando que ya hablaríamos de eso en casa, comenzó a caminar hacia la parte trasera del auto, abrió la puerta y acostó al muñeco en el asiento trasero.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte a lo que él respondió cerrando la puerta.

-Pues no creerás que voy a llevar a un bebé en moto, soy un padre responsable, así que lo llevaras tú y manejaras con cuidado hasta la casa-

-Jacob es un muñeco y…- éste caminó molesto posándose a mi lado y soltándome de mala manera.

-Ya sé que es un maldito muñeco Edward, pero es un proyecto… dime si lo vas a llevar conmigo o no… no tengo ningún problema en llevarlo solo-

Comenzó a caminar hacia la motocicleta mientras yo me quedaba inerte con la puerta de volvo abierta… éste tomaba la motocicleta y colocándose el casco la arrancó violentamente mientras que yo me montaba en el auto.

Odiaba que me hablara así… aquello dolía como no tenía idea… observé al muñeco que se movía atrás del auto y suspirando resignado arranqué el vehículo y conduje lo más normal posible.

Al llegar a casa ya todos habían arribado, Esme sostenía a Stephano entre sus brazos mientras que Jasper se encontraba sentado en el sofá con Lysandeth y Alice mostrando todo lo que había comprado.

Abrí la puerta del asiento trasero y tomé al muñeco por el torso alzándolo en el aire.

-JAAAAKE- gritaba para que viniera a tomar el monigote que comenzaba a llorar, este salió corriendo de la casa y tomándolo como se debía me lo pasó luego haciendo que yo colocara los brazos como debía tomarlo.

-No puedes tomar a un bebé así Edward, lo harás sentir rechazado- yo lo miré frunciendo el ceño mientras él me empujaba a que caminara hasta la casa… lo primero que vi fue la cara de Esme encantada con todo aquel revuelo por los bebés.

Carlisle sacaba una cámara y me tomaba una foto mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Lo siento Edward pero tu madre quiere recuerdos de esto-

Colocaba la boca fruncida caminando hacia el sofá y dejaba al muñeco en el mientras observaba a Emmett dándole el biberón al suyo con Rosalie con los ojos fascinados.

-Este crío come ¿eh?- alegaba mi hermano mientras yo negaba con la cabeza y escuchaba a Jacob hablar por teléfono.

-¿No estás solo verdad?- preguntaba Jacob, imaginándome que se trataba de su padre, voltee a ver a Alice que me pegaba en la cara un pequeño atuendo de bebé.

-Ese es para EdwJake- alego ella brincando emocionada mientras comenzaba a cambiar a su muñeca y Jacob se acercaba a mi trancando la llamada… yo después de quitarme la ropa de bebé que me habían atestado en la cabeza la mantenía en mis manos mientras me acercaba a Jacob.

-¿Está todo bien en la reserva?- Jacob asintió informándome que Sam lo cuidaba y que Quil y Embry patrullaban cada tanto.

-Pues yo creo lo que cree tu padre… no volverán hasta que…- me quedé callado por unos segundos recordando la visión de Alice y luego le solté emocionado.

-¡Mira!- la primera ropita de EdwJake- él me miró serio y quitándome la ropa de las manos me preguntó.

-¿No volverá hasta qué?- yo suspiré y le solté sin querer hacerlo.

-Hasta que logré conseguir la manera de tenerte-

No le soltaría aún lo de la visión de Alice y tratando de que dejara de interrogarme le decía enfocándome de nuevo en la ropa de bebé.

-¿Lo cambias tú o lo cambio yo?- él me entregaba la ropa haciéndome un ademán para que caminara hacia donde había dejado al bebé.

"Maldición" soltaba mentalmente mientras caminaba hacia el sofá y trataba de quitarle la ropa al muñeco sin romperla.

Logre quitársela perfectamente pero me estaba costando ponerle la otra mientras Jacob arrodillado a mi lado le hablaba al muñeco de manera cariñosa.

-Después que papito Eddy te cambie te dará el biberón- yo negué con la cabeza.

-¡Aaahhh no! Eso sí que no- Jacob alzaba al bebe en brazos y comenzaba a hablar de nuevo como si fuese el muñeco y le decía a mi madre.

-¡Abuelita Esme, Abuelita Esme!… mi papito Edward me odia y no me quiere dar mi biberón-

Esme me miro de manera retadora y yo le susurraba a Jacob entre dientes.

-Eso es extorsión- a lo que el alego.

-No, eso se llama ser un padre que es capaz de hacer por su hijo lo que sea, incluso manipularte emocionalmente-

-¡Ah! ¿Sí?- éste asintió y levantándose del suelo con el muñeco en los brazos me soltó divertido.

-Si no te comportas y haces éste proyecto conmigo como se debe, no velaras mi sueño por mucho, mucho tiempo-

No podía creer lo manipulador que se había vuelto, pero aquello sin duda era un duro golpe directo al estomago... tome uno de los biberones que Alice tenia preparados y quitándole al bebé me senté con él a darle de comer mientras miraba molesto a Jacob que se me acercaba sonriéndome y me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Manipulador- le solté sin verle a la cara mientras él me sonreía y me volvía a decir que me amaba en su idioma y Emmett comenzaba a gritar como loco.

-¡Oh MY GOOD!... mi bebe se dañó… está botando aceite por el trasero-

Jacob soltaba una carcajada revolcándose en el sofá mientras que Esme se acercaba a ver de qué se trataba.

-Cielo, los bebés humanos expulsan lo que se comen por allí-

Emmett suspiraba aliviado, ya que había pensado que había dañado al muñeco y reprobaría el proyecto.

-Creo que ya Emmett se le olvido que alguna vez el trasero le servía para algo- le soltaba Jacob a lo que éste alegó.

-Pues de seguro el de mi hermanito va a comenzar a funcionar para algo muy bueno, ¿No es así Ed.?- yo ignoré aquello aunque lo que quería era partirle el trasero a patadas, pero entre el aguantarme aquello y no velar los sueños de Jake por una larga temporada me quedaba con la broma pesada de Emmett.

Dos buenos zapes de parte de mi madre y de Rosalie no se hicieron esperar regañándole por irrespetuoso, yo sonreí divertido mientras Jacob me susurraba al oído.

-No le hagas caso… le mata la curiosidad de saber quien accederá-

Yo le miraba fijamente y le preguntaba.

-¿Y a ti?… ¿Te asusta eso?- el negó con la cabeza alegando que le daba igual lo que sucediera esa noche.

Pasamos la tarde entre bromas y ataques de risa provocadas por las torpezas de Emmett para con su monigote mientras que Jasper era el único buen padre de los cuatro… era el más preocupado, de seguro por su don sobre los sentimientos.

Ya eran las once y media de la noche cuando cada uno se dispuso a irse a su habitación con su respectivo bebé en brazos… Jacob llevaba al nuestro y lo acostó en la cama… comenzó a cambiarse la ropa de andar por la de dormir mientras yo colocaba música clásica en un volumen muy bajo.

-¿No entiendo algo?- pregunto Jacob saliendo del baño tan solo con el pantalón de dormir y sin camisas mientras yo le respondía.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Victoria sabe dónde encontrarme… ¿para que necesitaba una pieza de mi ropa?- yo me debatía entre decirle o no la verdad así que simplemente me limité a decir.

-A lo mejor piensa mandar a otro por ti-

Él se recostó al lado del bebe que dormía, arropándose para luego arroparlo a él.

-Mmm… sigo sin entender- yo suspiré y le solté mientras me acostaba del otro lado.

-Pues Alice y yo creemos que es más de uno- él alzó la cabeza observándome intrigado.

-Vamos Jacob es tarde y la verdad aunque no durmamos los vampiros nos cansamos mentalmente y este día no ha sido nada fácil-

Él me sonrió espelucándome el cabello mientras yo le preguntaba.

-¿Dime que no vamos a dormir con esta cosa acá?- Jacob me fulminaba con la mirada y yo rectificaba mis palabras.

-Quiero decir… ¿Dime que no vamos a dormir con el bebe acá?- Jacob asintió dándose la vuelta y deseándome buenas noches.

Yo me quedaba observándolo sin poder creer como me estaba tratando.

-¿Puedo saber él porque de la distancia? – éste se giró y respondiéndome muy normalmente me soltó.

-Le has dicho monigote, muñeco, cosa y demás adjetivos despectivos al pobre EdwJake… ¿Sabes?... doy gracias a Dios que no seremos padres, porque si así eres con un "pedazo de muñeco" como tú le llamas… no quiero imaginarme como serias con uno autentico-

El volvía a darme la espalda mientras que yo me quedaba pensando sobre su alocución.

-Pues soy así porque solo es eso para mí… un muñeco- Me voltee para darle la espalda malhumorado mientras él sonreía y me decía muy dulcemente.

-Te amo aunque seas un cascarrabias, buenas noches Eddy-

-Buenas noches cachorro, yo también te amo-

Me volví a poner de frente observando su espada mientras él decía con aquella vocecita falseada de bebe pequeño.

-Buenas noches papito Edward- haciéndome bufar por la nariz y este soltaba una carcajada acomodándose las sabana mientras que yo comencé a acariciarle el cabello sintiendo como poco a poco se iba quedando dormido.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Nuestra primera discusión

**Capitulo 4 Nuestra primera discusión**

**A ojos de Jacob**

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando desperté… me encontraba solo en la cama y eso me comenzó a preocupar… ya imaginaba a Edward lanzando el muñeco por algún acantilado o peor aun… dándolo en adopción a Rosalie.

Me encaminé rumbo a la habitación de baño lavándome la cara y los dientes para luego colocarme rápidamente una remera azul, "su color favorito" y unos jeans negros… tomé mi mochila y bajé las escaleras casi que saltando los tramos para encontrarme con Edward sentado en el sofá junto a Esme enseñándole como cambiarle el pañal al crío.

Sonreí acercándome a ellos mientras Edward me soltaba serio.

-No te atrevas a reírte-

Apreté los dientes y los labios para no hacerlo mientras le decía en un tono bastante cursi.

-Yo sabía que EdwJake se iba a ganar el corazón de papito Edward-

Éste bufó por la nariz mientras yo saludaba a Esme con un beso.

-¿Y los muchachos?- pregunté observando que la casa estaba desierta.

-Ya todos se fueron al colegio… yo esperaba a que tú despertaras-

Respondió él a lo que yo asentí y tomando al bebé en mis brazos y Edward el bolso con todo dentro salimos de la casa rumbo al colegio.

Íbamos en la vía cuando Edward al fin soltaba en un tono incomodo.

-No puedo creer que esta bruja nos haga cargar éste monigote a todas las clases… seremos el hazme reír del colegio-

Yo observaba los movimientos del bebé mientras le respondía.

-Pues en Emmett no creo que eso sea un problema, siempre ha sido el hazme reír-

Edward me miró de soslayo y yo sonreí de medio lado.

-Estoy bromeando, ¿ya?- él me miró y luego a EdwJake que no paraba de balbucear y moverse.

-¿En serio te encariñaste de esa co… de ese bebé?- sabía lo que pensaba decir… pero me alegraba que lo rectificara… no porque en realidad me agradara el monigote como él lo llamaba, sino porque simplemente quería ver que tan complaciente podía llegar a ser.

-Pues es lindo… tanto como su padre el desalmado-

Apretaba mis labios para mantenerme serio mientras él sonreía y me tomaba de la mano.

-Me haces feliz aunque a veces me saques canas verdes y eso es ya decir mucho para un vampiro-

Yo apreté su mano respondiendo al cariño para luego tener que soltarla al entrar al aparcadero.

Salimos del auto y todos nos miraban.

-Genial- Soltaba Edward en un noto irritante mientras yo observando a Mickey que no dejaba de vernos y reírse así que solté en voz alta.

-Cariño… toma el bolso del bebé mientras yo me encargo de llevar conmigo a EdwJake en el canguro para poder tener las manos libres…- Fui caminando hasta donde se encontraba el irritante muchacho. –Para poder ROMPERLE LA CARA AL CRETINO DEL NEWTON-

Edward me tomó por el brazo tratando de detenerme mientras sonreía al ver como Mickey se echaba hacia atrás y observando de manera irónica le soltó de lo más de entretenido.

-No te metas con un padre que recién dio a luz Mickey, no es conveniente… es como tratar de quitarle el cachorro a un lobo-

Yo voltee a verlo encontrándome con su cálida mirada mientras todos reían y nos palmeaban los brazos a manera de apoyo ya que habían muchos que detestaban al Newton salvo Jessica que al parecer se había enfocado en el cretino.

-A mi me parece muy sexy un par de padres solteros-

Escuché decir a Bella volteando a verle, le sonreí y abracé saludándola muy cordialmente mientras observaba como Edward se encaminaba al interior del instituto.

-¿Me dejar cargarlo?- preguntó ella caminando junto a mí y yo le asentí entregándole al muñeco que comenzaba a reír.

-¡Vaya!... le caes bien- ella sonrió mientras me preguntaba.

-¿Y al padre?- escuché el bufido de Edward aunque ella no se había dado cuenta.

-Pues me caes aún mejor- solté volteando a ver la reacción de Edward pero éste simplemente comenzó a caminar rígido y sin decir ni hacer nada.

-Me alegro, aunque creo que a uno de los padres le caigo mal- él seguía sin decir nada, caminando para detenerse en su lockers mientras que yo me detenía en el mío que quedaba a dos lockers mas allá del de él, saqué mi libro de algebra mientras lo cerraba y le preguntaba a Edward muy naturalmente.

-¿Es cierto eso?... ¿te cae mal Bella?... y yo que pensé que más bien te atraía-

Edward me miró con cara de querer fulminarme mientras que Bella se ruborizaba y casi se le caía el bebe.

Ella se le quedó mirando mientras que él simplemente bajó el rostro y me soltó en un tono molesto.

-Te espero en el salón- yo ignoré su mal genio mientras le quitaba el bebé a Bella, soltándole en un tono dulce.

-No le hagas caso… no le caes mal… es solo que es tímido… pero si le gustas, tanto como a mí- Le di un beso en la comisura de los labios y ésta quedó paralizada mientras que yo le guiñaba un ojo al apartarme de ella y me encaminé de lo más tranquilo al salón de algebra.

Entre sonriendo al haber conseguido lo que buscaba… la atención de Bella para mis propósitos.

Pero la cara de Edward me decía que éste no le había gustado en lo más mínimo lo que de seguro había visto desde la perspectiva de la mente de Bella; me senté y acomodé al bebé en el canguro, abrí el libro en la página indicada por la profesora mientras él simplemente hacía como que prestaba atención.

-Me dijiste que jamás sentirías celos de una mujer-

Volvió a bufar por la nariz y después de un rato en silencio soltó algo irritado.

-Jamás pensé que lo desearas tan rápido- Me limité a observar a la profesora y a comenzar a hacer anotaciones... él golpeó la mesa y todos voltearon a verle.

-¿Sucede algo señor Cullen?- Preguntó la profesora y éste tratando de controlarse, negó con la cabeza y se limitó a hacer el ejercicio mientras que yo seguía sin dirigirle la palabra y solo hablaba con el muñeco tratando de que no llorara.

Al sonar el timbre Edward tomó el bolso del bebé y salió del salón sin esperarme… yo tomé mi mochila y salí del salón muy lentamente observando cómo Edward caminaba de un lado a otro al lado de Jasper y Alice que trataban de calmarlo… pero al parecer ni Jasper podía controlar sus sentimientos.

-¿Porque eres tan mentiroso?... dijistes que jamás…- pero Edward no me dejaba terminar abalanzándose sobre mi tomándome del brazo y soltándome sin importarle nada.

-¿Quieres irte tras de Bella?... pues vete tras de ella… es más… puedes ser su pareja para la fiesta de graduaciones como ella tanto lo desea… pero no me pidas que te lo aplauda y que esté a tu lado cuando estés besuqueándote con ella-

Me soltó de mala gana y se fue de allí lanzándole el bolso a Alice la cual se había quedado de piedra ante la reacción de Edward.

Yo me quedé observando atónito ante aquella reacción mientras me percataba que varios se habían dado cuenta de la escena y tomando el bolso les solté a los mirones.

-Este Ed si que se toma los papeles en serio… jeje-

Voltee a ver a Alice la cual me pregunto qué sucedía con Lysandeth en brazos mientras que yo simplemente le respondía que era algo entre él y yo.

Fui a las dos clases que me quedaban antes de entrar a sociales, solo ya que él no se apareció… no podía comprender porque estaba tan molesto si el mismo me había dicho que no le darían celos… yo no quería una vida con Bella claro está, pero sin duda que aquella manera de actuar ante lo que él creía no me ayudaba en lo mas mínimo a mis planes así que debería de hablar con él y explicárselo.

Las horas pasaron y entre al fin a la clase de sociales y estaban todos menos Edward… todos me miraban pero yo no observaba a ninguno de ellos, me senté y espere solo para entregar el bebé y largarme.

-Bueno, vamos a darle tiempo a que el joven Cullen aparezca y comenzaremos con Lysandeth, ¿Le parece, señorita Cullen?-

Alice asintió y se levantó de la silla entregándole a la bebe.

-Adiós Lys querida… te voy a extrañar- en otro momento aquello me hubiese hecho reír pero en serio estaba tan incomodo que solo me quería irme de la clase.

La profesora le sacó el chip a la muñeca y lo introdujo en una laptop que tenía en el escritorio… tomó notas en su blog y luego hizo pasar a Rosalie y a Emmett los cuales tenían cara de que iban a romper a llorar… daba gracias a Dios de que no podía ser así.

Igual tomó nota y justo en el momento en que me pensaba llamar a mi entró Edward disculpándose con la profesora alegando que algo le había caído mal y que estaba en el baño vomitando.

Sin duda era bueno para las mentiras, ya que me había dicho unas cuantas a mí… Él me sonrió, pero sin duda que eso no lo iba a salvar de que él y yo tuviéramos una conversación muy acalorada, tomó al bebé mirándome a los ojos pero yo no lo miraba… al apartarse de mí, rozó mis manos pero yo no hice gesto alguno y simplemente me crucé de brazos.

Él le entregó el bebé a la profesora y ésta agradeciéndole sacó el chip e hizo lo mismo que con los demás.

-Bien…- comenzó a decir la profesora enfocándose en Alice.

-Señorita Alice, al parecer tiene una muy fuerte tendencia a cambiar de ropa al bebé cada hora como si de eso dependiera la vida del bebe-

Alice bajaba la cara y tomaba la mano de Jasper.

-No digo que sea malo, pero tampoco es sano-

Soltó esta para luego enfocarse en Jasper

-Señor Hale… me parece demasiado preocupado, eso no es malo… pero a los bebés no se les debe sobreproteger tanto-

Éste asintió mientras la profesora seguía tomando notas.

-Señorita Rosalie usted fuese una estupenda madre si dejara de enfocarse tanto en lo que deja o no deja de hacer su esposo para con su bebé… debe de dejarlo ser él y no dominarle tanto-

Emmett apretaba los dientes para no reír mientras que Rosalie la miraba con cara de querer estrangularla.

-Señor Emmett… creo que usted debe de dejar de ser tan complaciente con su pareja- Al parecer Edward había captado un pensamiento asesino de parte de Rosalie ya que éste le soltó entre susurros a la rubia.

-No creo que sea buena idea Rosalie- ésta se cruzó de brazos volteándole la cara a la profesora la cual se enfocó en Edward y en mí.

-La verdad que me sorprenden-

Yo no sabía que decir, voltee a ver a Edward y éste sonreía de medio lado y pensé que ya sabía los resultados antes que todos.

-A pesar de que el joven Cullen comenzó con una negación a ser padre de EdwJake, Jacob supo cómo sacar del joven Cullen su lado paternal-

Emmett nos palmeaba los hombros mientras que yo sonreía y sentía que la rabia de lo que había sucedido, se disipaba.

-¿Jacob?... vas a ser un extraordinario padre… y joven Cullen, espero que cuando eso suceda usted esté allí para apoyar a su amigo y de seguro ser el futuro padrino de ese bebé-

Edward asintió mientras que yo sonreía y volteaba a ver a todos sacándoles la lengua mientras que Alice se reía y me espelucaba el cabello.

-Bueno chicos, la clase término… los veré la próxima semana- todos asentimos y comenzamos a salir del salón.

En las afueras Rosalie maldecía a la profesora y comenzaba a preguntarle a Emmett si ella era dominante a lo que Emmett simplemente respondía con cariños y atenciones para con ella negando con la cabeza.

Yo observaba a Edward molesto y éste a mí con un rostro sereno… comencé a caminar hacia la salida y éste me siguió… entré en el auto y Edward de igual manera encendiéndolo y saliendo a toda prisa del aparcadero.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?- pregunto él a lo que yo respondí encogiéndome de hombros.

-Lo lamento- yo no dije nada y simplemente comencé a mirar por la ventanilla observando el paisaje.

Contemplé que se dirigía hacia el claro así que simplemente me limité a esperar.

Llegamos cerca del sendero que daba hacia aquel lugar dejando el auto allí y comenzando a caminar, Edward tomó mi mano y dejé que lo hiciera… suspiré y luego al contemplar que el sol se veía a lo lejos, solté su mano y quitándome la remera y el jean entre en fase caminando sobre mis cuatro patas hacia el claro.

Me recosté en el mar de flores silvestres mientras él se acercaba a mí acomodando la ropa a un lado, recostándose sobre mi costado izquierdo acariciándome el pelaje.

No quería que hubiesen secretos… así que por eso había tomado mi forma de lobo… así no me ocultaría nada.

"En serio lo siento. Tienes razón… soy un hipócrita… pero yo pensé que…"

"¿Que cubrías todas mis necesidades?" solté rápidamente a lo que él asintió.

"Cubres cada una de ellas maldito estúpido" le solté molesto comenzando a mostrarle del porque yo estaba tratando de conquistar a Bella.

Él se quedó inerte por un momento y luego volteo a verme.

"¿Crees que necesito de esas experiencia?... ¿Crees que necesito que mi primera vez sea antes con una mujer?" yo asentí y éste sonrió abrazándome.

-¡Ay Jacob!... en serio, no necesito de eso… sé muy bien lo que quiero-

Soltó de manera verbal mientras que yo le mostraba mentalmente que yo deseaba que así fuera y que tenía miedo de entregarme a él, no por los mismos temores que él poseía de no querer herirme, sino el temor de tener intimidad con un hombre, algo que jamás pensé el llegar a tener alguna vez.

-¿Deseas que Bella sea como un tipo de conexión entre tú y yo?-

Yo asentí mentalmente y él sonrió abrazándome como si fuese su enorme lobo de peluche y me besaba en el rostro acariciándome el cuello.

-Entonces así será- dijo el mostrándome el momento en el que estábamos en la cafetería y Bella pensaba en nosotros dos como sus parejas.

"Wooow… sabia que ella gustaba de nosotros pero no a ese nivel"

Él asintió divertido mientras que yo le daba varios lametones como perro encantado con su amo.

Él sonrió y se levantaba retándome a una carrera, yo asentí y comenzamos a correr mientras él hacia trampa saltando entre los árboles.

"Eso no se vale Edward" él sonreía alegando que en el amor y la guerra todo era válido.

"¿Ah si?" le solté más que tomándolo como un interrogante, tomándolo como un reto… él saltó de un acantilado a otro mientras que yo hacía lo mismo cayéndole encima arrojándolo al suelo posando mis patas delanteras en su pecho dándole unos lametones juguetones y saliendo corriendo de nuevo ganándole distancia.

"Manipulador" Soltaba Edward mientras yo reía divertido sintiendo como se iba acercando a mí, de repente el celular comenzaba a sonar, Edward tomaba la llamada aminorando la velocidad… yo comencé a hacer lo mismo y contemple en la mente de Edward el terror que se le dibujaba, voltee a verlo deteniéndome en seco y él hacía lo mismo.

-¿Cuándo?- preguntó Edward y me acerqué para escuchar lo que Alice decía.

-Estarán aquí pasado mañana- Edward culminó la llamada mientras yo podía ver lo que Alice le había comentado.

Un chico, de unos dieciocho años aproximadamente pasaba una de mis camisetas a un grupo de vampiros para que la olfatearan.

"Debemos hablar con Sam y los muchachos" le solté a Edward y este asentía mientras comenzaba a correr rumbo a la casa y yo tras él.

Podía ver su preocupación y sus pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente como locomotoras chocando entre sí.

"Todo va a estar bien Edward… debes de confiar en nosotros… somos más fuertes de lo que crees"

Pero él no decía nada… simplemente se limitaba a pensar la manera de mantenerme a salvo.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Entrenamiento en equipo

**Capitulo 5 Entrenamiento en equipo**

**A ojos de Edward**

Íbamos a toda velocidad en el Volvo rumbo a la casa mientras Jacob llamaba por teléfono a los Quileutes explicándoles lo que se nos venía encima.

-Necesito que llames a los chicos y que se acerquen al claro de la casa Cullen-

Le soltaba Jacob a Sam en un tono firme, refiriéndose al claro donde acostumbrábamos a jugar Baseball, él se quedó un momento en silencio con la camisa sobre las piernas ya que aún no se terminaba de vestir mientras que yo viraba para adentrarme al sendero hacia la casa y escuchar que éste le soltaba de manera autoritaria.

-Pues no es una pregunta Sam… es una orden… y lleva a mi padre, no quiero que esté solo-

Trancó la llamada y comenzó a colocarse la camisa saliendo del vehículo casi que al segundo de yo haber detenido el auto.

Ambos subimos las escaleras y entramos a la casa donde ya todos estaban reunidos.

-Lamentamos interrumpir sus apapachos pero esto es importante-

Decía Emmett en un tono serio aunque sin dejar su característica jocosidad… yo rodé los ojos mientras que Jacob se enfocaba en Alice.

-Cuéntame Al… ¿Cómo cuantos son más o menos?- preguntó éste a mi hermana mientras ella respondía que como unos quince aproximadamente.

-Todos neófitos Edward- me soltaba Jasper observándome fijamente cruzado de brazos

Me tensé ante la sola idea de una jauría de vampiros recién creados ante el enloquecedor efluvio que poseía Jacob, sin duda era como lanzarle una gran bolsa de marihuana a un montón de adictos.

-¿Y qué con eso?- preguntó Jacob observando a Jasper y luego a mí a lo que mi hermano respondió.

-Los neófitos son vampiros recién creados… son mucho más fuertes y sedientos de sangre en los primeros días de creados, ya que aún poseen sangre en sus tejidos-

Jacob asintió y le preguntó a Jasper.

-¿Crees que puedas enseñarle a la manada la manera de vencerlos?... es decir necesitamos saber todo acerca de ellos-

Jasper asintió y Jacob le informó que sus hermanos Quileutes estaban esperando en el claro.

Todos salimos de la casa y comenzamos a caminar rumbo hacia el punto de reunión, al llegar contemplamos que todos estaban en el lugar pero como lobos mientras que el padre de Jacob se encontraba dentro de su camioneta.

Carlisle se acercó al vehículo y saludó muy cordialmente a Billy y éste le respondió el saludo de lo más normal… contemplé como Jacob sonreía y Rosalie preguntaba.

-¿Por qué no están en su forma humana?- a lo que yo respondí observando a Sam

-No confían en nosotros- ésta bufó por la nariz alegando que ella tampoco confiaba en ellos.

-Pues no queda de otra Rosalie… la seguridad de Jacob está por sobre cualquier odio o rivalidad mutua-

Jake volteo a verme y me sonrió palmeándome el hombro para luego comenzar a correr hacia la camioneta de su padre a saludarle mientras que yo al percibir los pensamientos de inquietud de la manada comencé a decirles.

-Mi hermano Jasper acá presente…- señalé al mencionado.

-Les explicará lo que deben de saber sobre lo que se avecina para pasado mañana acá en Forks-

Jasper comenzó con su discurso militar sobre el peligro de pelear con un grupo de neófitos mientras yo me enfocaba en los pensamientos de mi padre y del padre de Jacob para ver de qué conversaban los tres tan amenamente.

"No se preocupe por nada señor Black… jamás dejaríamos que le sucediera algo malo a Jacob"

Observaba el rubor de mi cachorro en su rostro mientras bajaba la cara y Billy lo palmeaba para reconfortarlo.

"Sé que así será doctor Cullen" respondía Billy alzando su mano hacia mi padre para que estrechara su mano, este la apretó con fuerza moderada pidiéndole a Billy que lo tuteara… éste asintió mientras Jacob abrazaba a su padre fuertemente y este le palmeaba la espalda alegando que le terminaría de desprender la columna.

Los tres sonreían muy entretenidos mientras Jasper tomaba posición de ataque y le decía a Emmett que le ayudara.

-Dame tu mejor golpe hombre mono-

Le soltó divertido Jasper y Emmett arqueando una ceja de manera sarcástica se lanzo sobre Jasper a lo que este casi imperceptible, giró hacia un lado ayudándose de los árboles cercanos e hizo que Emmett derrapara en la tierra y se volteara bufando como un toro bravío.

Jacob se nos incorporaba al trote mientras que yo observaba su semblante… estaba feliz, eso me desconcertaba… era a él a quien buscaban y el estaba de lo más tranquilo mientras que yo era sin duda un saco de temores.

-Al parecer los consuegros se llevan bien ¿no?- él volteo como si no hubiese entendido mis palabras y luego volteo a ver hacia la camioneta y sonrió ruborizándose de nuevo.

-¡Aaahhh!... sí, eso creo- soltó él enfocando su mirada en la pelea que mantenían Emmett y Jasper.

Este último palmeaba el hombro de Emmett agradeciéndole mientras que comenzaba a luchar contra Alice pero esta se le escurría como la arena entre los dedos sin poder atinarle ni un solo golpe.

Volví a enfocarme en la mente de Carlisle y Billy, este último le soltaba a mi padre sin ningún tipo de miramientos.

"¿Y qué piensas sobre este par?" Carlisle se enfocaba hacia nosotros y sonreía para luego responderle.

"Nosotros no somos quienes para decidir sobre los sentimientos de los demás"

Billy lo miraba fijo mientras le soltaba en un tono seco.

"Jacob siempre fue muy normal hasta que conoció a tu hijo"

Aquello me hizo sentir incomodo, en cierto modo él tenía razón pero mi padre con su típico tono cordial y amable le respondió.

"Igual que el mío… digamos que están a mano… cada chicos logró volcar la vida del otro de una manera irreparable, pero ahora Edward es más feliz que antes y creo que Jacob también… y me pondré en contra de quien pretenda romper esa felicidad"

Billy alzó el rostro y yo voltee a verlos, este le sonreí a mi padre y asentía a sus palabras… no sabía si ir y abrazar a mi padre por aquellas extraordinarias palabras o simplemente hacerme el desentendido.

-Edward- Soltó Jasper y alcé la mirada para encontrarme con la de mi hermano que me hacia un ademán de que tomara posición de ataque.

Jacob me palmeaba el hombro y yo tomaba posición observando como Jasper asentía para confirmar que estaba listo, me abalancé sobre este, el cual me hizo una maniobrar que jamás me había mostrado… todo paso tan rápido que no sabía ni en qué momento había logrado pegar mi espalda contra el suelo y tomarme del cuello.

Jacob me abucheaba colocando su pulgar derecho hacia abajo y gritándome.

-Buuu… ¿y eres tú quien me va a defender?- soltaba entretenido

Yo trataba de incorporarme pero Jasper apretaba con fuerza mi cuello mientras mantenía su rodilla en mi pecho.

-Numero uno jamás traten de usar las técnicas conocidas, ya que las estarán esperando, numero dos… traten de trabajar en equipo, el estar divididos los harán blanco fácil y tercero…-

Soltó este soltándome e incorporándose de su postura y justo en ese momento entrelazo mis piernas con la suyas asiéndolo caer al suelo y éste soltaba desde su posición de víctima.

-…jamás, pero jamás… le den la espalda a su oponente-

Todos reían, incluso los Quileutes que parecían disfrutar de la puesta en escena de Jasper y sus maniobras militares, era extraño pero grato ver como dos grupos rivales trabajaban por un bien común… el preservar la vida de Jacob y ¿por qué no?... también de todo Forks.

Jasper se levantaba del suelo mientras se enfocaba en Jacob.

-Necesito a un lobo para esto- Jacob sonrió encantado de participar aunque ya yo me estaba maquinando la manera de que no participara en la batalla que tendríamos.

Se sacó los pantalones y la camiseta como si nada… sin duda que Jacob no sufría de vergüenza, las chicas lo miraban mientras que Emmett le tapaba los ojos a Rosalie para que no observara su desnudes… Jacob reía respondiendo ante aquello.

-Deja que por una vez en su vida vea algo bueno-

Todos rieron y entrando en fase Emmett dejó de tapar los ojos de Rosalie para responderle mostrándole el dedo medio a manera de grosería.

Jacob se colocó al lado de Jasper y este posó sus manos a cada costado del lobo.

-No vayas a meterle mucha mano al chucho hermanito que Edward se puede molestar-

Jacob le rugía a Emmett mientras que ahora era yo quien le hacia el mismo gesto con el dedo que él había hecho anteriormente a Jacob.

Jasper trataba de no reír y prosiguió con la explicación.

-Éste es uno de los puntos a atacar… aunque ellos no saben de su existencia, lo más seguro es que sea acá…- dijo apretándole las costillas a Jacob –donde busquen atacarlos para dejarlos inmovilizados, ¡yo lo haría!-

Sam estaba atento a cada una de las indicaciones de Jasper… me parecía extraño pero podía incluso decir que había cierta admiración del lobo para con mi hermano.

Las horas pasaron y el rato se hizo un poco más ameno… incluso Sam se dignó a tomar su forma humana detrás de los matorrales mientras que los demás seguían en fase atentos ante a cada una de las explicaciones de mi hermano.

La practica términó y Jacob volvía a tomar su forma humana tomando su ropa y sentándose a mi lado sobre un tronco caído.

-Los muchachos están encantados con la idea de matar algunos vampiros-

Soltó el chico fascinado ante aquella posibilidad.

-Mientras sea para resguardar tu vida… hasta yo estoy encantado ante la idea-

Él me sonreía y me palmeaba la pierna mientras yo me rebanaba la cabeza pensando como decirle que no lo quería en el puesto de batalla.

-¿Jacob?- solté rápidamente y este volteo a verme.

-¿Qué tanto me amas?- pensé en usar las herramientas que él usaba conmigo "la manipulación".

-Demasiado Edward y lo sabes, ¿no es así?- yo asentí y le sonreí volteando a verlo… luego volví a girar el rostro para ver a mis hermanos conversar con los Quileutes que se encontraban todos en su forma humana mientras yo le soltaba lo que de seguro lo haría explotar, ya que lo conocía muy bien.

-¿Tanto como para no participar en la batalla?- él enfocó sus ojos en mi y luego bufó por la nariz levantándose del tronco a lo que yo alcé el rostro para verle.

-Ya te dije que no me va a pasar nada… es más, pienso que es mucho mejor que esté yo allí… que estemos todos a que traten de perseguirme tomando otro rumbo diferente… soy la carnada Ed.-

Justo aquello era lo que no quería… que el fuese la carnada, me levante observándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-Jacob por favor entiende mi posición- pero él se echaba para atrás alegando de que yo no me ponía en la suya.

-No voy a hacer de victima Edward no voy a sentarme por allí con una bolsa de cotufas a ver como ustedes arriesgan su vida por mí, me estas tratando como a un niño y NO LO SOY-

Todos voltearon a vernos y yo simplemente traté de ignorar las miradas y los pensamientos de cada uno de ellos mientras veía a Jacob caminar rumbo a la casa ignorándome, comencé a caminar tras de él pero la voz de Billy me frenaba de golpe.

-Joven Edward- yo voltee a verlo y trate de controlar el mal momento que estaba pasando y me encaminé hacia la camioneta mientras veía que mi padre se apartaba de esta dejándome a solas con el padre de Jake.

-¿Señor?- le respondía muy educadamente a Billy el cual comenzó a hablar.

-En los dieciocho años que llevo conviviendo con Jacob he aprendido que es mejor dejarlo solo cuando está molesto-

Yo asentí y me recosté de la camioneta observando cómo Jacob se perdía entre los arboles… me moría por ir tras él pero me trataba de contener como nunca mientras Billy me miraba fijamente.

-Supongo que está molesto porque usted no lo quiere dejar pelear, ¿No es así?-

Yo asentía sin verle a la cara.

-Pues no pierda su tiempo, porque si de algo estoy seguro es de la terquedad de mi hijo-

Voltee a verlo y le sonreí mientras veía como el proseguía.

-Déjelo… él es el lobo alfa, la manada no es nada sin el líder… así que simplemente déjelo estar y comandar a los suyos mientras usted hace su trabajo… el de protegerlo a él cómo su guardia y segundo al mando de parte de los suyos-

Sin duda Billy había servido alguna vez en la milicia por su manera de hablar, yo le asentí y agradecí sus palabras.

Este también asintió y me palmeó el hombro para luego acomodarse en la camioneta y soltarle a Sam que hoy se quedaría con ellos en la casa de Leah, este asintió retomando fase junto a los demás y todos salieron corriendo tras la camioneta que se perdía entre los arboles junto a los lobos que custodiaban el vehículo.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa mientras Jasper y Emmett corrían empujándose entre ellos, Alice y Rosalie reía y les pedían que se comportaran.

Entramos a la casa comenzando a subir las escaleras rápidamente… entre en la habitación pero Jacob no se encontraba allí, abrí la puerta del baño pero tampoco se encontraba en aquel lugar.

Bajé las escaleras y entre a la cocina donde se encontraba mi madre haciendo unos espaguetis.

-¿Y Jacob?- Pregunté a mi madre y esta me observó extrañada preguntando que si no estaba en la habitación, negué con la cabeza y saque mi celular para tratar de contactarlo… pero el suyo sonaba a las afueras de la casa… Salí y el teléfono se encontraba en el interior del Volvo.

Tranqué la llamada y comencé a olfatear a ver si percibía su efluvio pero no estaba su olor por toda la casa.

-¡Jasper, Emmett!…- no tenía que decir más, ellos sabían que lo que quería era que me ayudaran a encontrarlo y ambos salieron de la casa a recorrer el perímetro mientras Alice me indicaba que me llevara el celular por si tenía alguna visión.

Comencé a correr observando a todos lados… sonó el teléfono y tomé la llamada.

-Dime- respondí cortante a sabiendas de quien se trataba a lo que Alice respondió.

-Me tomé el atrevimiento de llamar a Billy a ver si se había ido a la reservación pero no está allí-

Aquello me preocupo aun más.

-Los lobos van para allá- tranque la llamada y seguí buscando hasta que escuche los pensamientos de alguien ya conocido, este se encontraba atormentado ante el deseo de beber la sangre de Jacob.

Comencé a correr hacia donde sentía aquellos infames pensamientos y allí estaba… Laurent a punto de lanzársele encima a Jacob, este trato de entrar en fase pero el vampiro lo tomaba por el cuello pegándolo contra uno de los árboles disponiéndose a clavar sus dientes en él pero Jake logró entrar en fase y comenzó a batallar con el vampiro lanzándolo a un lado.

Éste se disponía de nuevo a atacarlo pero no deje que se le acercara de nuevo lanzándome sobre él comenzando a golpearnos con fuerza contra los árboles y el suelo mientras percibía en su mente que Victoria lo había enviado a espiarnos.

-¡Así que si es Victoria la que anda tras de todo esto!... ¿No es así?-

Éste asintió alegando que nunca había dejado de mantener contacto con ella y que solo estaba con los Denali para saber de nosotros.

Me mantenía en el suelo apretando mi cuello con fuerza mientras Jacob lo atacaba y éste saltaba hacia los árboles, me levanté para subir por uno de ellos cuando Emmett se le lanzaba encima haciéndolo caer al suelo y justo en ese momento llegaban los lobos abalanzándoseles encima al vampiro desmembrándolo por completo y acabando con su vida.

Me lancé de nuevo al suelo, Jasper sacaba un encendedor y lo lanzaba sobre el cuerpo desmembrado de Laurent prendiéndolo en candela mientras me acercaba a Jacob acariciándole el cuello y este me lamía el rostro disculpándose por no haber ido directo a la casa.

"No pasa nada cachorro, todo está bien" le soltaba mentalmente y comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa pero uno de los lobos, el mas nuevo en la manada soltaba mentalmente que había otro vampiro en la zona… comenzaron a correr tras de él junto a mis hermanos que también lo percibieron aunque yo no conocía el efluvio de este.

Jacob volteo para correr junto a la manada y yo le detuve tomándolo con fuerza por el cuello.

-No Jacob, deja que mis hermanos y los tuyos se encarguen de él-

Este pateaba y rugía pero yo no lo soltaba por nada del mundo.

-Te pusiste y nos pusiste en riesgo antes de la pelea... YA BASTA JACOB-

Éste comenzó a aullar mientras sentía lo molesto que estaba y prometiéndome que se iría a la casa, decidí soltarlo y este comenzó a correr hacia la misma mientras yo le seguía muy de cerca.

Entró en la casa aun en su forma lobezna, comenzó a patear y a morder todo sacado de control.

-Jacob ya cálmate- le solté reprendiendo su actitud y éste volvía a aullar como si lo que yo le decía le doliera.

-Prometo que estarás en la batalla… se lo prometí a Billy como tu guardia y segundo al mando pero necesito que ahora pienses con claridad y te controles-

Esme salía de la cocina y Alice bajaba las escaleras ante los gritos, golpes y aullidos del lobo.

-Cariño cálmate- le decía mi madre mientras le informaba que la comida estaba lista a ver si eso le calmaba, pero que debía de ir a asearse primero… éste bufó y bajó la cabeza mientras Alice se le acercaba y acariciándole el lomo le soltaba dulcemente.

-El perrito quiere que su hermana política le dé un baño anti pulgas, ¿Cierto?-

Jacob le rugía pero en afán de molestarla, ya que no estaba molesto… de hecho aquello lo había hecho reír y no podía negar que a mí también.

Me comencé a acercar a él y mentalmente le pregunté.

"¿Quieres que Alice te quite las malas pulgas o te las quito yo?"

Este me volteo los ojos y comenzó a caminar subiendo las escaleras mientras ambas mujeres me observaban como esperando una explicación, justo en ese momento mis hermanos entraban y yo le respondía a ambas subiendo las escaleras.

-Que los muchachos les cuenten… yo me encargaré de despulgar a ese cachorro malcriado-

Ellas asintieron sonriéndome mientras Jasper me soltaba mentalmente.

"El vampiro era un Vulturi, no se dejó ver el rostro… pero pude ver su escudo en la túnica, no pudimos alcanzarlo"

Yo asentí terminando de subir las escaleras, sin duda esto se estaba complicando aun más, si los Vulturis estaban aquí… ¿por qué no actuaban en contra de los neófitos?... ¡acaso ellos esperaban que estos tuvieran éxito y nos aniquilaran!

Eso podía ser… para Aro siempre habíamos sido uno de los aquelarres con mejores dones y eso a él no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

Entré en la habitación y Jacob no estaba en ella… escuché la regadera, contemplé que la puerta estaba entre abierta… me asomé lentamente y sonreí al ver que Jacob permanecía en su estado de lobo dentro de la tina de baño y el agua humedeciéndole el pelaje.

-Así que el cachorro si desea un baño anti pulgas ¿no?-

Éste no decía nada, así que me adentré en la habitación de baño y justo cuando me acerque a él, se levanto y se sacudió como hacían los perros mojándome de pie a cabeza.

Éste comenzó a reír mientras yo escupía el agua que me había entrado en la boca y tomando el champú le desprendí la tapa y comencé a apretar con fuerza el pote llenándolo por completo de aquel líquido jabonoso.

Éste me tomó con sus fauces por la camisa y comenzamos a tener una batalla campal en la ducha destrozando el baño por completo.

Jacob se parecía mucho a Emmett en cuanto a los juegos pesados… le fascinaba aquello y yo lo disfrutaba como nadie.

Así pasamos un buen rato jugando en la ducha hasta que Esme comenzó a preguntar desde la planta baja el porqué el comedor se estaba inundando de agua y decidimos terminar la batalla que teníamos en la tina arreglando todo y bajando a que él se alimentara mientras mis hermanos me esperaban para ir de cazar y estar bien alimentados para lo que se nos aproximaba.


	6. Capítulo 6 - La batalla

**Capitulo 6 La Batalla**

**A ojos de Edward**

Eran alrededor de las siete de la mañana cuando Jacob despertó y me observó mientras parpadeaba y se estiraba en la cama poniendo mala cara.

-No pude dormir nada anoche, maldición-

Yo le acariciaba el cabello asintiendo al mismo tiempo que decía.

-Me di cuenta, no parastes de hablar toda la noche y de moverte, deberías dormir un poco más-

Este negó con la cabeza levantándose para adentrarse en el baño mientras yo me paraba en el umbral del amplio ventanal observando al bosque, ya había pasado un día entero sin querer darme cuenta que hoy sería el día… no podía parar de sentir tanta angustia, iba a dejar mi vida en aquella pelear pero no me arrebatarían al motivo de mi felicidad, cerré la ventana y comencé a caminar hacia las escaleras… bajé veloz, ya Emmett y Jasper estaban conversando sobre la manera de atraerlos.

-Debemos hacer que Jacob deje su rastro desde la playa hasta el claro donde estaremos esperándolos-

Aquello no me gustaba pero ya lo habíamos discutido y no volvería a retomar aquel tema.

-¿Dónde está Alice?- pregunté percibiendo que no estaba en la casa.

-Ella, Rosalie y Esme preparan el terreno y buscan la manera de esconder a los lobos- asentí y luego observé como Jacob bajaba las escaleras ignorándolos a todos, entrando a la cocina aun de mal humor.

-¿Qué le sucede?- Preguntó Emmett.

-No durmió bien anoche- respondí y Jasper alegó

-Esta perturbado, preocupado-

-Pues no es para menos ¿No creen?... que una jauría de neófitos se dispongan a atacar Forks por él no lo debe de hacer sentir muy bien-

Les solté a ambos mientras me levantaba y entraba en la cocina.

-¿Te ayudo?- pregunté pero este negó con la cabeza alegando que ya estaba terminando.

-Entiendo porque te debes sentir así, es comprensible que sientas temor-

Jacob bufó por la nariz mientras se sentaba en la barra de la cocina.

-Te equivocas Edward, yo no temo por mí… temo por mi familia, por mis hermanos y hermanas… temo por mi padre y temo por ti y los tuyos-

Me senté a su lado sonriéndole dulcemente respondiendo a su preocupación.

-Ellos estarán bien resguardados, Carlisle y Billy se encargarán de ellos y nosotros vamos a estar bien-

Lo tomé de la mano mientras él asentía y comenzaba a comer, era la primera vez que veía a Jacob comiendo con desgano aquello no me gustaba… escuché llegar a las chicas y levantándome de mi silla, besé su mano saliendo de la cocina rumbo a la sala.

-¡Todo listo Mayor!- Le soltaba Alice sonriendo mientras se lanzaba sobre Jasper en el sofá y éste la atrapaba entre sus brazos.

-Bien hecho soldado- comenzaron a besarse mientras Rosalie caminaba hacia la cocina junto con Emmett y yo me acercaba a mi madre.

-¿Estas asustada?- ella asintió.

-No quiero perder a mi familia Edward- negué con la cabeza y la besé en la frente. –eso no pasara, quédate tranquila-

Jacob salía de la cocina secundado por mis hermanos y tomándome de la mano me alaba para que saliera de la casa junto con el alegando de que estaba listo.

Todos comenzaron a correr en pareja menos Esme que iba con Jacob y conmigo… el chico iba en su forma Lobezna llevando la ropa en su hocico… llegamos al fin al punto de la emboscada, Jacob salía de fase y se vestía rápidamente tras los árboles.

-Deberás ir hasta la playa… por la zona norte de ésta y comenzar a dejar rastros…-

Le soltó Jasper a Jacob mientras este asentía observando hacia donde debía ir.

-…No puedes ir en tu forma Lobezna Jacob, tu efluvio cambia un poco cuando te transformas, así que debes ir y venir como humano-

-Yo iré contigo- solté rápidamente pero ambos negaban con la cabeza mientas era Jasper quien respondía.

-Sentirán también tu olor Edward y se darán cuenta que es una trampa-

Odiaba sentirme tan impotente, él me sonreía afirmándome que todo estaría bien y comenzó a correr mientras escuchaba llegar a Carlisle con los lobos alegando que los demás Quileutes estaban a salvo muy lejos de este lugar.

Alice se encargaba de esconder a los Quileutes mientras me paseaba de un lado a otro completamente perturbado.

**A ojos de Jacob**

Ya estaba lo bastante lejos de ellos al punto de no escuchar más que el sonido del bosque, sin duda me sentía mejor y más seguro en mi fase de lobo pero no podía cambiar la estrategia de juego de Jasper y arruinarlo todo.

Corrí y corrí sin detenerme hasta llegar a la playa contemplé por un rato el horizonte y después de darme un chapuzón en el mar comencé a caminar de vuelta recordando el día de ayer en la reservación donde mi padre delante de una gran fogata había comenzado un relato sobre la primera esposa que se había sacrificado por su tribu, suspiré y tomando una alhaja de piedra bien afilada corte mi mano y comencé a dejar rastros de sangre entre los árboles, piedras y hojas del lugar mientras que seguía corriendo de vuelta deteniéndome al percibir el olor de un vampiro en los alrededores.

Comencé a ver hacia todos lados retomando el trote sin dejar de estar alerta… no olía a alguien conocido para mí pero podía percibir que era una mujer… seguí corriendo hasta llegar al punto de encuentro donde Edward corrió hacia mi apenas me vio llegar observándome el corte en la mano.

-No es nada, era solo carnada- le solté mientras seguía viendo había atrás.

**A ojos de Edward**

Comencé a limpiar su herida con mi camisa mientras observaba su nerviosismo.

-¿Te sucede algo?- pregunté intrigado y éste no decía nada, hasta que soltó casi en susurros.

-Había alguien en el bosque, una mujer… de tu raza, pero no supe reconocer el olor-

-¿Jane?- pregunté pero el denegaba a mi pregunta alegando que reconocería su olor a lame botas de Aro… eso me hizo reír y observando que la herida dejaba de sangrar y se cerraba poco a poco contemplé como este alzaba una ceja de manera petulante.

-¿Ves?... no soy de cristal… soy más resistente que un humano normal-

Asentí y comencé a ayudar a resguardar la guarida de los lobos mientras Alice decía que debía de apartarse de Jacob para ver que hacían… comenzó a correr alejándose lo más que podía de nosotros.

-A Alice la señal del router se le va cuando el radio de onda corta del Jacob esta cerca, ¿Edward?... creo que deberías de moverle la antena al can a ver si deja de generar interferencia-

Soltaba Emmett haciendo una simulación de mover una antena imaginaria entre sus piernas mientras que Jasper apretaba los labios para no reír y Jacob no perdía el tiempo respondiéndole con uno de sus sarcasmos.

-Pues Edward tiene las manos ocupadas… ¿por qué no vienes tú y me mueves la antena parabólica que tengo aquí entre las piernas si tanto te interesa?-

Yo me aguantaba las ganas de reír mientras escuchaba las carcajadas internas que tenían los Quileutes ante los juegos pesados de Jacob y mi hermano.

Alice llegaba rápidamente mientras decía en un tono de voz lo bastante audible para que todos escucharan.

-¡Ya vienen!- todos se tornaron serios tomando sus posiciones, Jasper y Alice delante de donde se suponía que llegarían, Esme y Carlisle detrás de estos a la derecha y Rosalie junto a Emmett a la izquierda mientras que Jacob y yo al final del rombo que habíamos formado esperando atentos.

Yo trataba de mantener a Jacob detrás de mí pero era bastante difícil, era terco y trataba de mantenerse delante mientras los Quileutes se estaban impacientando.

Con la velocidad en la que se dirigían hacia nosotros se escuchaba claramente como esta rompía el sonido del viento.

-Por favor Jacob… trata de mantenerte detrás de mí lo más que puedas te lo ruego-

Pero no había terminado de decir aquello y ver al primer neófito salir de entre los árboles abalanzándose sobre mi hermano cuando ya esté entraba en fase saltándome por encima atrapando en el aire al vampiro que Jasper había lanzado a sus espaldas con una maniobra impecable.

-¡JACOB!- en verdad que era terco pero no podía negar que el chico poseía agallas, desmembró en segundos aquel neófito mientras soltaba mentalmente a la manada.

-¡ATAQUEN!- mostrándoles mentalmente como estos se habían desplegado en la zona, los Quileutes comenzaron a salir de su escondite de ramas y troncos que habíamos improvisado mientras yo desmembraba a una joven de unos dieciséis años aproximadamente.

No podía evitar el sentir culpa… pero eran ellos o Jacob y sin duda no me iba a detener en arrepentimientos si el chico era su blanco principal.

Alice y Jasper eran los que se destacaban luciéndose en la zona de batalla… era como si uno fuera el complemento del otro… él comenzaba una maniobra y ésta la terminaba impecablemente y a cada tanto ayudaban a mi madre que era la más inexperta en cuanto a batallas aunque Carlisle no paraba de defenderle con garras y dientes.

Emmett era el único que no sentía el mas mínimo indicio de sentir culpa… estaba disfrutando tanto o más que los lobos degollando y asesinando cada uno de los neófitos mientras yo comenzaba a percibir los pensamientos de Victoria y el joven que le acompañaba.

"¿Jacob?... Victoria" el chico termino de aniquilar a un joven no menos de catorce y comenzaba a olfatear por todos lados tratando de encontrar el escondite de esta mientras observaba como el muchacho era quien saltaba de uno de los árboles… busqué el nombre en su mente y caminando hacia el abriéndome paso entre los neófitos que trataban de oponerse a que lo alcanzara le gritaba tratando de llamar su atención para que dejara de enfocarse en Jacob que era su blanco principal observando que su objetivo era atraparlo con vida.

-¡Riley Biers!… el sirviente de Victoria- éste volteo a verme fulminándome con la mirada mientras Jacob aprovechaba para abalanzarse sobre el vampiro arrojándolo al suelo pero este lo tomaba por el hocico al momento de intentar morderle, comenzando a echarle la cabeza hacia atrás tratando de sacárselo de encima, me agaché y tomándole del cuello lo lancé con todas mis fuerzas haciendo que el chico derrapara por todo el terreno pegándolo contra un árbol, pero este se levantaba rápidamente tomando de nuevo posición de ataque mientras que a nuestro alrededor el índice de neófitos comenzaba a bajar considerablemente… ya quedaban los más fuertes y los que eran fornidos y mas nuevos en su creación.

Riley se lanzaba de nuevo hacia nosotros y yo al mismo tiempo comencé a correr hacia él derrapando en el suelo como un jugador de Baseball tratando de llegar a la base asiéndolo caer sobre mí y tomándolo del cuello lo hice girar para quedar sobre él, pegándolo contra el suelo una y otra vez sintiendo como Jacob desprendía uno de sus brazos hasta la base del codo.

Aquel rugido de dolor fue grotesco… Riley le lanzaba manotazos a Jake con el otro brazo mientras me apretaba a mi por la cintura con sus piernas mientras yo le ahorcaba tratando de zafarle le cabeza del cuello.

-¡EDWARD!- Gritaba Jasper pero ya era demasiado tarde… Victoria caía sobre mi asiéndome rodar por el suelo alejándome de Jacob.

Riley se levantaba comenzando a correr mientras Jacob corría tras de él.

El chico la miraba y ésta asentía... era una trampa… lo pensaban alejar de nosotros, la pelirroja me mordió varias veces seguidas asiéndome sentir el ardor de la ponzoña arrojándome con fuerza en contra de Emmett que se disponía a atacarla sacándonos del camino y comenzando a correr hacia donde Riley y Jacob habían desaparecido.

-No los dejes solo Emmett, la familia cuenta contigo y con Jasper, esto es entre la pelirroja y yo-

Éste me asintió palmeándome el hombro mientras yo salía como alma que lleva el diablo.

Trataba de percibir el rastro de estos tres que se adentraban cada vez más en el bosque.

"¡JACOB!... DETENTE, ES UNA TRAMPA- le soltaba al cachorro mentalmente a ver si me escuchaba pero él no me respondía y contemplé en la mente del Riley como este lo tomaba por el cuello con el brazo bueno mientras que con el otro lo golpeaba en el hocico, Victoria llegaba al punto donde se habían detenido, era como una especie de muelle… tomaba unas cadenas para atar botes y comenzando a atarlo con estas por el cuello.

Llegué al lugar y Riley era quien salía a mi encuentro tomando un enorme tubo de acero tratando de golpearme con este mientras Victoria maniataba a Jacob que le daba batalla.

El chico me arrojó al suelo y comenzó a darme golpe tras golpes con el tubo de acero macizo creándome grietas en el rostro que se volvían a unir, lo tomé del cuello y el abdomen arrojándolo por los aires pero éste cayó de pie corriendo de nuevo hacia mí.

-¿Eres tan ciego que no te das cuenta que te está usando?- éste se detenía y observaba a Victoria la cual comenzaba a caminar hacia mi teniendo a Jacob completamente maniatado con un montón de cadenas que cubrían su cuerpo.

-No lo escuches amor… ellos solo saben manipular tu mente, te lo dije ¿o no?- éste asentía y observaba a Jacob el cual mordisqueaba las cadenas tratando de zafarse.

-¿Por qué crees que quiere al lobo?... lo quiere para ella, está enamorada de él y en lo que menos te descuides se deshará de ti, tú no le importas-

El chico la miraba sin comprender.

-¿Victoria?- le decía él en un tono gélido mientras proseguía.

-Me dijiste que querías al lobo porque había matado a tu antiguo grupo de vampiros-

-Y así es hermoso, no le hagas caso a esta basura, él ayudó al lobo a destruir mi aquelarre-

Yo negaba con la cabeza mientras sonreía sarcásticamente.

-Si es así… ¿por qué no lo has matado tú misma?-

Ambos vampiros se voltearon a ver mientras veía el desconcierto de Riley… él no podía creer que ella amara a un animal.

-Así que no le has dicho la verdad ¿Cierto?- soltaba acercándome a Victoria que se echaba hacia atrás. –Riley no sabe que el lobo es un Metamorfo…- voltee a ver a Riley -…Pues así es, el lobo es un humano y ella desea convertirlo en un vampiro.

La pelirroja me rugía lanzándose sobre mí, comenzando a batallar conmigo mientras el muchacho observaba a Jacob y luego nos veía luchar… debatió un rato con sus pensamientos y dudas haciendo que su amor por ella tuviera aun más peso que mis palabras.

Victoria me hacía una llave inmovilizándome mientras Riley trataba de desprender mi cabeza y justo en ese momento los pensamientos de angustia de Jacob salían de mi mente y el olor a sangre impregnaba todo el lugar.

Los tres volteamos al unísono y Jacob se encontraba desnudo en su forma humana entre cadenas con un gran corte en su antebrazo izquierdo y le soltaba a Victoria de manera seductora.

-Ven Victoria, aquí estoy… soy tuyo, ya no pelearé más en tu contra-

Riley me soltaba al igual que Victoria que comenzaba a caminar hacia Jacob, tomé al muchacho por el cuello posándome a su espalda mientras éste gritaba el nombre de Victoria, la cual volteo a verle y le sonrió irónicamente volteándole el rostro de mala gana.

Contemplé como al muchacho se le agolpaban los recuerdos de cuando había estado con ella íntimamente y le solté antes de terminar con su vida.

-Te lo dije, pero optaste por el camino equivocado- arranqué su cuello de un solo tajo y lancé la cabeza hacia un lado mientras observaba como Victoria volteaba la cabeza de Jacob hacia un lado para clavar sus dientes sobre éste.

Corrí, tomé el tubo de acero macizo y saltando sobre ella lo enterré en la nuca de la vampira de manera vertical traspasándolo hacia el otro lado para luego darle un giro horizontal haciendo que el cuello se le desprendiera por completo y su cabeza cayera sobre las piernas de Jacob que la miraba con desdén.

Tomé la cabeza y el cuerpo de la asquerosa pelirroja lanzándolos sobre el de Riley prendiéndole fuego a ambos cuerpos… el sonar de las cadenas me hicieron voltear a verle y este trataba de zafarse de ellas, corrí a ayudarle pero mi prioridad era tratar de que dejara de sangrar.

-Tú papa debería de guardarse esas historias para otros momentos ¿no te parece?- El me sonrió observando cómo me rompía la camisa y le hacia un torniquete en la herida.

-Veo que has aprendido a soportarlo- acaricié su rostro que se encontraba bañado en sudor mientras le respondía.

-Mi amor por ti es más grande que cualquier cosa Jacob-

Él me abrazaba mientras yo lo levantaba del suelo haciendo que las cadenas cayeran al suelo, yo sacaba un bóxer de mi bolsillo y apartándome de él se lo entregaba volteándome para ver como los cuerpos se consumían.

-Creo que lo que aún no soportas es verme desnudo-

Sonreí volteándome a verle y volvía a abrazarlo después de haberse puesto la ropa interior susurrándole al oído.

-Eso más que perturbarme me enloquece-

Besé su cuello sintiendo como éste se estremecía ante aquello quedándose completamente mudo y sin moverse, me separe de él y su rostro estaba tan ruborizado que parecía tener fiebre… solté una carcajada.

-¿Qué?... primero te gusta incitarme y ahora ¿tienes miedo de lo que pueda hacerte?-

Comenzamos a caminar de vuelta mientras él comenzaba a alegar que aquello había sido un golpe bajo y que daba gracias a Dios que hacia frío porque sino la antena parabólica iba a comenzar a sintonizar hacia el norte.

Yo no paraba de reírme de sus ocurrencias hasta que llegamos al punto donde se había iniciado la batalla donde ya Jasper y Emmett habían prendido fuego a todos los cuerpos haciendo una gran fogata.

-¿Y mis hermanos?- preguntó Jacob a lo que mi padre respondió.

-Se fueron a la casa de los Clearwater, Sam ha salido mal herido Jake-

Jacob se le descompuso el rostro mientras mi padre explicaba que trató de estar en todo al mismo tiempo, que tratando de ayudar a Quil y a Embry había descuidado su defensa siendo un blanco fácil para dos neófitos que le rompieron unas cuantas costillas.

-Yo le atendí rápidamente y coloque las costillas en su puesto antes de que comenzaran a sanar- Jacob le asintió dándole las gracias mientras los pensamientos de una pequeña joven neófita me hacia voltear a verle colocando a Jacob a mis espaldas.

-¿Y ella?- pregunté observando que la chica se apretaba el cuello y se relamía los labios observando a Jacob mientras me decía.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan cerca de él y no beber su sangre?-

La ignoré observando a mis padres que nos explicaban que se había rendido y que le darían una oportunidad.

Yo tomé la mano de Jacob apartándolo de la chica y éste la saludaba observándola desde mis hombros.

-¡Jacob!- lo reprendía y este reía divertido.

En verdad era malo y le agradaba torturar a la chica mostrándole su herida y la tela llena de sangre.

Observé hacia uno de los senderos y todos los demás hicieron lo mismo mientras yo decía entre susurros.

-Los Vulturis- Jacob dejaba de molestar a la chica tensando todo su cuerpo abrazándome por la espalda.

-¡Vaya, vaya!... que extraordinario trabajo el que han hecho acá-

Soltaba Jane observando la fogata de cuerpos desmembrados que poco a poco se consumía, Félix y Demetri reían secreteándose la manera en la que Jacob se aferraba a mí mientras yo mantenía mis manos entrelazadas con las de Jacob que las mantenía sobre mi pecho.

-Supongo que hubiese sido mejor trabajo si ustedes hubiesen llegado antes-

Respondió Carlisle mientras mi madre y Rosalie trataban de cubrir a la neófita.

Jane chasqueó los dedos y los dientes de manera irónica mientras decía que odia ser tan innecesaria.

-¡Oh!... creo que se les ha olvidado una- soltó ella inclinando la cabeza para ver a la joven que comenzó a gritar descontroladamente.

-¡Jane por favor basta!- le soltaba mi madre con el rostro adolorido al ver como la chica gritaba.

-¿Quién eres?... ¿Por qué atacaron a este aquelarre?... ¿Por qué accediste a esto?-

La chica seguía gritando arrebolándose en el suelo mientras Jacob le gritaba soltando mi cuerpo y caminado hacia delante.

-No creo que así pueda responderte-

Jane dejaba de infringir el don sobre la angustiada chica mientras se enfocaba en Jacob tratando de infundir su don sin éxito.

-Es frustrante para la muñequita el no poder hacerme daño ¿cierto?-

Soltaba Jacob divertido mientras que a Jane se le saltaban las mil y una maldiciones mentales en contra del chico.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así… maldita mascota inmunda?-

Félix se acercaba a Jacob y toda mi familia reaccionó al mismo tiempo interponiéndose entre mi chico y el vulturi que los miraba con desdén.

-¿Jane?- soltó mi padre enfocándose en la pequeña rubia que lo miró de soslayo con el rostro encolerizado.

-No estás aquí para comenzar una nueva pelea ¿No es así?... Aro en su eterna sabiduría ha mandado a la mejor de sus leales súbditos a hacer valer las leyes y según tengo entendido las leyes ya fueron cumplidas y tú mi hermosa chica… darás un reporte de los acontecimientos, yo mismo estoy dispuesto a contarte todo lo sucedido-

Mi padre era zalamero en verdad… era uno de los seres más inteligentes y elocuentes que conocía, la chica asintió mientras argumentaba.

-Pero la orden era acabarlos a todos-

Comencé a rebuscar lo que había sucedido hace dos días atrás y comencé a rebuscar en la mente de cada uno de ellos y allí estaba… la conversación con un guardia menor vulturi que había sido mandado a espiarnos al igual que podía ver que ellos ya se habían enterado de todo con anterioridad.

Félix se comenzaba a acercar a la chica la cual comenzó a escudarse detrás de Emmett y este le rugía a Félix mientras yo me acercaba al frente.

-¿Por qué matarla ahora?... ¿por qué no lo hiciste cuando ya sabían de su existencia?... ¡porque lo sabían! ¿Cierto? Y aun así no hicieron nada, supongo que Aro estará muy complacido de saber el buen trabajo que has hecho en Forks-

Sus pupilas rojas se clavan en mí con deseo de infundir su don sobre mi cuerpo.

-Saben que puedo destruirlos aquí mismo a todos y notificarle a Aro que no hubo sobrevivientes-

A lo que Jacob respondió.

-Pues hay una de tu raza que es testigo, de seguro ella estará encantada de que Aro vea en su mente lo que en verdad sucedió-

Sonreí mientras palmeaba el hombro de mi cachorro

-Jacob tiene razón… había alguien que no era conocido… no sabemos quién era pero no era uno de ustedes, pero sabe todo y es testigo-

Jane sacudía su capa encaminándose hacia el sendero por donde había llegado maldiciendo en italiano mientras llamaba a la guardia de mala gana para que le siguieran… todos comenzaron a caminar tras de ella perdiéndose entre los árboles mientras la pequeña vulturi se volteaba para espetarme de mala gana.

-Espero que para la próxima ese maldito perro tenga un bozal puesto, no volveré a aceptar que se dirija a mí con esas ínfulas-

Y retomando su camino desapareció junto con su guardia mientras todos sonreíamos y suspirábamos aliviados al sentir que al fin todo había terminado.

Jacob comenzó a citar las últimas palabras de Jane comenzando a imitar a la chica mofándose de ésta para luego culminar con un ademán de su dedo medio alzado hacia el sendero a manera de grosería.

-Maldita chupasangre… debería casarse a ver si se le quita lo amargada-

Yo sonreía abrazándolo por los hombros mientras observaba a la chica y veía a mi padre.

-Ella no puede quedarse en casa, no podrá resistir el olor de Jacob-

Carlisle asintió tomándola del brazo.

-La llevaré con los Denali, ellos se encargarán de ella y la harán una de ellos, así seguirá siendo de nuestras familia-

Mi madre le acariciaba el cabello a la joven mientras se encaminaba junto a mi padre para llevar a la chica con mis primos mientras nosotros volvíamos a casa rogando que ahora en adelante, Forks tuviese un poco de paz.


	7. Capítulo 7 - El pasar del tiempo

**Capitulo 7 El pasar del tiempo**

**A ojos de Jacob.**

Los meses fueron pasando… nos graduamos y la fiesta en casa de los Cullen fue todo un éxito.

Los invitados disfrutaron de los entremeses sin pasar a convertirse en parte de ellos terminando por ser el entremés de Jasper que era lo que más temíamos Edward y yo.

Por mi parte hice que Edward fuera un poco más suelto con Bella tratando de ganarse su cariño y así lo había hecho aunque cuando estaba en fase descubría que no sentía nada por ella más que aprecio y amistad, aquello me gustaba pero era un cabrón mentiroso al decirle las cosas que le decía.

Emmett y Jasper por su parte seguían con la joda conmigo y con Edward eso no cambiaba y al descubrir lo del triángulo amoroso era aún peor alegando que Edward quería tener todas las experiencias al mismo tiempo pasando de ser un reprimido a un aberrado sexual.

Eso me daba mucha risa porque solo yo podía estar en la mente de Edward y podía ver que solo lo hacía para hacerme feliz pero él no decía nada sobre el asunto.

Por otro lado los Quileutes y los Cullen se llevaban un poco mejor… Sam seguía algo incomodo por mi relación con Edward pero solo por sus suposiciones ya que nosotros no le dábamos motivo alguno para ello.

Alice por su parte se había logrado hacer amiga de Leah, se caían muy bien y ya que Sam jamás quiso que el doctor Cullen la ayudara por lo menos accedió a la propuesta de Alice de dejarla encargarse de la boda.

Sam quería algo muy tradicional a lo Quileutes pero Leah deseaba algo glamoroso y digno de una princesa… como suponía que toda mujer soñaba así que Alice prometió hacerles algo donde hubiera una fusión de ambos deseos.

Por su parte Leah le había dado a Sam una hermosa niña a la que llamaron "Idalí" que significaba poderío, grandeza. Según mi padre y la madre de Leah la pequeña a pesar de haber nacido siete mesina era fuerte, luchadora y había salido adelante ante todos los obstáculos.

Yo había sido nombrado el padrino oficial de la niña y eso me tenia loco… yo adoraba un crío, suponía que porque yo era uno rehusándome a madurar o eso decía mi padre.

Jessica comenzó a salir con Mickey y se pasan todo el tiempo juntos o eso nos había dicho Bella ya que poco los veíamos al haber terminado la prepa… Emmett se estaba planificando algo para vengarse del Newton por tantas veces que nos jodió la vida en la prepa y yo lo apoyaba al cien por ciento.

Edward había hablado con mi padre para pedir oficialmente el permiso de este para que yo viviera con él… aquello no sabía cómo tomarlo, lo había hecho a mis espaldas por lo tanto no quería ver a mi padre… de solo imaginarme la cara de Billy ante eso me daba terror volver a verle, aunque se aproximaba su cumpleaños y de seguro iba a tener que ir a verlo en la fiesta que los Quileutes le tenían preparada.

No habíamos sabido mas nada de los Vulturi y dábamos gracias a Dios por eso… el solo pensar en volver a ver a Aro se me erizaba el pelaje del terror.

Todo aquel remolino de recuerdos pasaban por mi mente mientras me dirigía a toda velocidad a la casa de Leah donde Alice se encontraba de seguro metiéndole las mil y unas ideas locas en la cabeza a Leah sobre la boda.

Llegué a la casa y me sorprendió ver el Chevyl de bella aparcado en la entrada… bajé de la motocicleta y entre a la casa donde se encontraban Leah, Bella y Alice riendo sentadas a la mesa tomando gaseosas y galletas, aunque no imaginaba que podía estar haciendo Alice con su parte.

-Aamm… creo que me equivoque de casa ¿o entre a otra dimensión?- Alice me lanzo una galleta y yo la atrapaba para meterla en mi boca mientras sonreía y Leah respondía.

-Pues sí, hablábamos de que Bella no era precisamente santo de mi devoción pero… debo de admitir que estaba equivocada con ella-

Me acerqué más a la mesa y contemplé un montón de invitaciones de boda y a Bella escribiéndolas junto con mi hermana Quileutes mientras Alice las dirigía.

-Aaahhh pues mira que bien, lo que hacen las bodas ¿no Alice?- ésta me sonrió y asintió yo escuchaba llorar a Idalí y salía disparado hacia la cuna lanzando el casco a un lado mientras la tomaba en brazos.

-¿Cómo está la cosa linda de tío Jake?… ¿cómo esta?… ¿cómo esta esa muñequita?- le soltaba a la beba alzándola mientras salía de la habitación hacia la sala con voz consentidora.

Las chicas reían alegando que yo parecía más el papa de la niña que el propio Sam y así era… yo era más cariñoso que él en todos los sentidos, suponía que era por su carácter a lo que yo era un poco mas sumiso y dulce.

Bella se acercaba a mí asiéndole cariño a la pequeña mientras me decía al oído.

-Te he extrañado- yo volteaba a verle lanzándole rápidamente una mirada furtiva a Leah y Alice observando que no nos miraban le di un beso fugaz a la chica en los labios y esta devolvió rápidamente el gesto suspirando y relamiéndose los labios.

-Y yo a ti Bella- le respondí sonriéndole mientras ella acariciaba mi cabello, aquello entre los tres lo manteníamos en secreto o al menos eso creía ella ya que sin duda Charlie la mataría y nos mataría a ambos... aunque no era precisamente la integridad de este la que me preocupaba… él era antibalas pero yo no.

Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett sabían la verdad sobre el triángulo y el porqué… los demás no decían nada pero Rosalie era la única que no lo aprobaba aunque tampoco nos delataría ante los demás.

Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta escuchando que el auto de Edward se acercaba a la casa y Alice se levantaba de la silla alegando que habían venido por ella.

Sam ya no le prohibía a Edward ir hasta la casa siempre y cuando nosotros la respetáramos y aunque él no lo hubiese dicho jamás pensaríamos en irrespetarla.

Bajó del auto haciendo aquel típico gesto suyo de pasar la mano por su cabello mientras escuchaba a Bella suspirar, sonreí y negué con la cabeza mientras mecía a Idalí entre mis brazos y Edward se paraba en la puerta observando a Leah.

-Buenas tardes- esta le saludaba y asentía dándole permiso a pasar y así lo hacía, Edward jamás entraba a la casa de algún Quileutes si no era invitado a pasar.

-¿Ya terminaron?- preguntó Edward después de saludar a Bella con un beso en la mejilla y a mí con una palmada en el hombro aunque yo sabía que deseaba que fuese al revés.

-Si hermanito, ya lo poco que falta lo terminaran Leah y Bella ¿cierto?- ambas chicas asintieron y Edward sonrió asintiendo de igual manera.

-Pues entonces vámonos Alice que creo que Rosalie te espera para ir a buscar el vestido de bodas que al parecer está listo-

Leah comenzó a gritar como loca y se abrazo de Alice mientras esta le decía que mañana se lo mostraría, Edward y yo rodamos los ojos ante aquel ataque loco de progesterona mientras Bella se les incorporaba comenzando a hablar de moda, encajes y un montón de cosas que me interesaban en lo mas mínimo.

-Mujeres- Solté enfocándome en Edward mientras le ponía a la bebé enfrente y le decía como si la beba le hablara.

-Hola tío Eddy, ¿no me vas a saludar?- asomándome por uno de los costados de la bebé y este sonreía observando a la nena mientras respondía.

-Hola Idalí, no creo que a tu papa le agrade la idea de que me llames tío-

-Pero si tú eres el novio de mi tío Jacob eso te hace mi tío aunque él no quiera- decía nuevamente con esa voz fingida de niñita pero en un tono menos fuerte.

Éste sonrió volteando a ver a las chicas y respondió.

-Pues sí, pero igual lo hablaremos con tu mami ¿está bien?- yo le movía la cabeza a la bebé como monigote y este reía negando con la cabeza.

Las chicas se nos acercaban y Leah me quitaba a la nena mientras alegaba que los muchachos se encontraban en el bosque, yo le asentí a sabiendas de que seguro ellos deseaban que me les uniera, voltee a ver a Edward y éste asentía imaginando lo que le diría.

Aquella conexión entre él y yo era única… a veces no teníamos ni que hablarnos, simplemente nos mirábamos y ya todo estaba dicho y respondido; ambos Cullen se despidieron de las chicas saliendo de la casa mientras Bella se recostaba del marco de la puerta y Leah se iba a cambiarle el pañal a la niña.

Yo me posaba detrás de Bella y observando a ambos ya dentro del auto, comencé a mover mi pelvis detrás de esta como si me la follara.

Alice se tapaba la cara mientras Edward arrancaba el auto bruscamente poniendo su típica cara de "no me gustan esos jueguitos"… Bella volteaba a verme y yo me detenía sonriéndole como si nada sucediera.

Ella me abrazaba dándome otro beso para luego despegarse de mí rápidamente al escuchar que Leah salía de la habitación de nuevo.

-Mmm… bueno chicas…- Soltaba yo caminando hacia la puerta trasera mientras me limpiaba el labial que Bella había dejado sobre mis labios.

-…Me voy a ver qué están haciendo mis hermanos Quileutes, así que con su permiso me retiro- le guiñé el ojo a Bella y saliendo por la puerta de atrás comencé a quitarme la camisa para lograr entrar en fase.

Escondí mi ropa y comencé a correr saltando el pequeño río que había detrás de la casa cayendo del otro lado ya en mi forma Lobezna.

Comencé a sentir los pensamientos de mis hermanos mientras Seth soltaba mentalmente.

"¡Acaba de llegar Jacob!" comencé a correr hacia donde sentía los pensamientos de mis hermanos y veía al cachorro más nuevo de la manada brincar como loco de un lado al otro a verme.

"Seth, presta atención a lo que trato de enseñarte" pero el chico no le prestaba atención saltándome encima arrebolcándome por el suelo.

"Ya, ya, hombre… a mí también me alegra verte" le soltaba mordiéndole el cuello para quitármelo de encima… me incorporé y me sacudí la tierra mientras los demás me saludaban y comenzaban a juguetearse con Seth que al parecer se había vuelto aun mas hiperactivo de lo que ya era.

Me acerqué a Sam y le pregunté rápidamente.

"¿Nervioso ante la boda?" él asintió mientras respondía.

"Aunque más por saber donde se efectuara que por la boda en si"

"Pues no deberías… ya verás… todo saldrá de lujo" le respondí tratando de animarlo.

"Eso espero" fue lo único que alego ante el asunto para luego volver a la pregunta del millón de dólares.

"¿Ya decidiste si pasaras el mando o no?" yo sonreí y le respondí.

"Si Sam… ya lo decidí… y aun no creo que allá uno que se merezca el liderazgo"

"Pero tú no quieres…" no dejé que terminara.

"No Sam… tu eres el que no quieres que yo sea el líder… pero te lo tendrás que aguantar muy a tu pesar y no quiero volver a tener esta conversación… a lo mejor después de la boda decida algo"

Me acerqué a los muchachos y comencé a juguetearme con ellos y a decirle que simplemente fueran ellos mismo que acá no estábamos en ningún régimen militar y que esto que éramos había que disfrutarlo al máximo.

Sam se iba de aquel lugar rumbo a su casa bastante molesto mientras que nosotros pasamos una tarde de risas y diversión entre bromas pesadas y saltos hacia el acantilado.

Después de retomar mis cosas, vestirme y despedirme de todos volví a la casa de los Cullen donde se encontraban todos en la sala escuchando a Edward tocar el piano.

Entre tratando de no hacer ruido… "Como si se pudiera entrar a hurtadillas en una casa repleta de vampiros con sus cincos sentidos al máximo" y me quedaba observando desde la puerta.

Aquella melodía era nueva… era algo como una marcha nupcial y Alice aplaudía a penas terminaba de tocar para ser segundada por los demás.

Yo me acercaba a Edward y este me sonreía halándome para que me sentara a su lado.

-¿Supongo que eso es lo que tocaras en la boda?- Este me asintió mientras Alice se nos unía tapando las teclas con la respectiva tapa del piano y se sentaba sobre este mientras soltaba en su respectivo tono de excitación ante la creación de un festejo.

-Es perfecta Edward, primero saldrás tú escoltado por Rosalie tomada de tu brazo izquierdo y yo de tu brazo derecho… te dejaremos en el piano y nuestros amores nos escoltaran a nuestras respectivas sillas…-

Soltó está observando a Jasper lanzándole un beso y este hacia que lo atrapaba.

-Ridículos- le soltábamos al unisonó Emmett y yo soltando una carcajada ante la sincronización sintiendo el zape de Alice y a Edward mirándola de mala gana mientras me sobaba el golpe.

-Cállense los dos que estoy hablando yo- soltó Alice poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras proseguía.

-Allí mi Eddy aquí presente comenzará a tocar esa hermosa melodía que acaba de componer mientras sale la madrina junto con el padrino… o sea Jacob y Emily, más atrás las damas que serán Bella junto a dos chicas de la reserva… todo esto sucederá después de que ya Sam este posicionado en el altar…-

Suspiró emocionada como si fuese ella quien se iba a casar mientras yo volteaba a ver a Edward y este arqueaba una ceja.

-… Y luego entra Leah tomada del brazo de Billy el cual será llevado por la mama de la novia como símbolo de que ambos la entregan al novio-

Comenzó a aplaudir como loca y yo volteaba a ver de nuevo a Edward.

-Ya veo porque me decías que no era buena idea que Al se encargará de esto-

Alice fruncía el ceño cruzándose de brazos y todos rían menos ella.

-Gracioso- yo le alaba los brazos para descruzárselos y tomando sus manos le soltaba sonriéndole de lo más feliz.

-En serio no tengo como agradecerte lo que estás haciendo por Leah-

Ella me sonrió y me abrazó con fuerza.

-No seas tonto, yo adoro hacer esto, estoy fascinada-

Ella volvía a retomar aquel montón de palabreríos raro acerca de donde quería aquello y donde quería esto junto con Rosalie y Esme acercándose a ellas mientras Edward volvía a destapar el teclado y me decía.

-Me dijo Esme que te ha visto practicar-

Comencé a reír negando con la cabeza.

-Yo solo juego con las teclas- comencé a tocar con mis dedos índices "Para Elise" a modo de changuitos.

Al terminar solo un pequeño pedazo de la tonada este sonrió y me abrazó por los hombros.

-Pues déjame decirte que tienes oído rey… ¿Jamás has tocado piano?-

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Y te gusta esa melodía?- asentí, él comenzó a buscar entre sus partituras, coloco una mientras las chicas se iban a la cocina y los muchachos a las afueras de la casa y nos dejaban solos en la sala.

-Esta es una partitura simple, ponemos comenzar con esta que es básica y que puedas aprender a leerla, ¿te parece?-

Asentí mientras el comenzaba a explicarme los tipos de notas y como se tocaba cada una de ellas en el piado… él lo hacía en un todo bajo y yo lo repetía en uno un poco más alto y este me asentía… observando que lo hacía igual.

-Muy bien Jake- decía el cambiando la partitura, yo le ladraba y le decía que merecía una Scooby galleta.

Este soltaba una carcajada y me espelucaba el cabello.

-¿Tienes hambre?- negué con la cabeza alegando que solo era una broma y que comería luego.

El comenzó a tocar de nuevo y yo le seguía aunque en un modo más lento… así pasamos un rato hasta llegar a la tercera página de la partitura.

-Perfecto, tengo al mejor alumno- me soltó en aquel tono tan dulce mientras yo me giraba para quedar frente a él.

-Es porque tengo al mejor profesor-

Él se mordía los labios ahogando una sonrisa nerviosa mientras veía como lanzaba una mirada fugaz hacia la puerta de la cocina ya que se escuchaba la conversación que las chicas tenían en aquel lugar.

Tomó mi cuello y comenzó a acercar su rostro al mío observando mis labios con total deseo, yo mantenía mis manos sobre el taburete y mis piernas una a cada lado del mueble.

Sentí como poso sus labios sobre los míos haciendo que un gemido se escapara de mi garganta… cerré mis ojos aunque no quería… en esa casa había que estar alerta de que Emmett y Jas. No asomaran sus narices en aquellos momentos, pero no pude soportarlo dejándome llevar por aquel beso suyo sintiendo como su lengua entraba poco a poco entre mis labios.

"Éste condenado sí que ha perdido la pena"

Pensaba sintiendo como ganaba terreno sobre mi boca haciendo estragos en mi cuerpo… no me había dado cuenta pero ya tenía una mano sobre su pecho mientras la otra aun la mantenía afincada al taburete acariciándole el torso mientras él seguía buscando mi lengua con la suya.

Al cabo de unos instantes sentí que necesitaba el aire y me aparté un poco de él muy a mi pesar.

-Maldita sea- Solté con la voz temblorosa mientras Edward sonreía y respondía.

-¡Vaya!... imaginaba un te amo o me encanto… pero un maldita sea está bien-

Sonreí aun temblando y negué con la cabeza.

-Lo siento, es… es que me dejastes mal… iba a decir Maldita sea como haces para besarme de esa manera y soportarlo tan bien-

Soltaba apretándome la entrepierna para calmar la tensión que sentía en aquella zona de mi cuerpo.

Él lo notaba y sonriendo de aquel modo apenado respondió.

-Pues no creas que lo soporto… es simplemente que he aprendido a controlarme-

-Tienes muchas décadas de practica ¿no?- Edward sonreía divertido y asintió.

-Pues de seguro mi temperatura corporal no ayuda a controlarme, soy muy caliente- solté con un gesto sobrado y este me espeluco el cabello alegando que de seguro eso influía mucho aunque yo en el fondo sabía que era las ganas que le tenía… pero el temor no me dejaba.

Mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar y levantándome rápidamente lo tome de la mesa, observe la pantalla y era Bella quien me llamaba.

-Hola Bella- conteste volteando a ver a Edward que volvía a enfocarse en las teclas del piano.

-Hola Jake… ¿están todos en casa?- afirmé y ella prosiguió.

-¿Pues recuerdas que Emmett y tú me contaron lo del plan que tienen para molestar a Mickey y Jessica en "La colina del deseo"?-

Asentí recordando la conversación que habíamos tenido sobre ese lugar… la colina del deseo era un claro en lo más elevado del bosque cerca de la reservación donde acostumbraban a ir las parejitas enamoradas a besuquearse dentro de los autos.

-Pues Mickey llevara esta noche a Jessica hasta allá, creo que se le entregara a él por lo que le comento a Ángela-

Comencé a brincar como loco mientras Edward dejaba de tocar el piano y tapando el auricular comenzaba a gritar.

-EMMEEEEEETT- Edward me miraba extrañado mientras las chicas salían de la cocina… volvía a ponerme el celular en el oído y le decía.

-¿Estas completamente segura?- ésta me lo afirmaba alegando que había llamado al Jessica invitándola al cine y esta le había dicho que saldría con Mickey a una cita romántica.

-Perfecto Bella… ¿vas a ayudarnos?-

-Por supuesto que si… los voy a estar esperando unos kilómetros antes del lugar para que me pasen buscando- yo afirmé de nuevo y volviendo a darle las gracias tranque la llamada contemplando como Emmett y Jasper entraban por la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Qué sucede… no me digas que Edward te pidió matrimonio?- Yo le lanzaba uno de los cojines mientras todos reían menos Edward que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-No animal… Bella me acaba de informar que Mickey y Jessica van a la colina del deseo y que Jess le piensa entregar el tesorito al Newton-

Decía la palabra tesorito haciendo un aro con mis dedos… Edward se tapaba la cara y reía a carcajadas al igual que los demás pero Esme me mira cruzándose de brazos.

-Uupsh… perdóname Esme- me disculpaba con ella mientras esta negaba con la cabeza y subía las escaleras alegando que mejor iría a hacerle compañía a Carlisle y que no quería enterarse de lo que estábamos tramando.

-¿Amor?... ve a buscar los walkie-talkie que compré… ¿Jasper?... ve a pedirle el Mercedes a Carlisle y ¿Edward?... tú llevaras el Mercedes y le entregaras tu auto a Jasper-

Edward lo miró de mala gana sin moverse, me acerque a él y comencé a empujarlo muy dulcemente alegando que lo hiciera por mí.

-Manipulador- me soltaba y yo me reía observando que se iba a hacer lo que le habían pedido.

-¿Bella está dispuesta a lo que planeamos?- me preguntó Emmett a lo que yo le afirme alzando el pulgar.

-¿Y Edward?- pregunto este mientras yo comenzaba a arrugar la cara.

-¿No le dijistes nada a Edward pedazo de burro?- negué con la cabeza.

-Vamos Emmett… ¿crees que si le hubiese dicho algo él hubiese accedido?-

Este se lo pensó por un buen rato y alzo su mano para que la chocara.

-¡Bien hecho pulgoso!, así se hace… a mi hermano hay que caerle de sorpresa… estas aprendiendo-

Choque los cinco y escuchando rugir los autos a las afueras de la casa, salimos juntos montándonos cada uno en sus respectivos autos rumbo a hacerle la peor maldad que se le podía hacer a un imbécil como el Newton en su primera vez con Jessica.


	8. Capítulo 8 - La colina del deseo

**Capitulo 8 La colina del deseo**

**A ojos de Edward**

No sabía que era peor… que estos dos se llevaran tan bien o que se jodieran de igual manera sin contemplaciones.

Jacob y Emmett estaban disfrutando tanto esto que me asustaba… ya había visto alguna de las ideas en la cabeza de mi hermano mientras conducía y Jake destapaba su walkie-talkie, yo lo miradas a cada tanto de soslayo hasta que le soltaba algo molesto.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho lo que tú y Emmett planeaban?-

Éste suspiró y colocándole las baterías al radio me respondió.

-Porque sabía que me lo reprocharías como me reprochas todo lo que consideras malo-

Suspiré mientras observaba a Bella que movía una linterna a lo lejos.

-Lo siento, tratare de ser menos "Aburrido"-

Me detuve mientras éste me miraba serio.

-Jamás he dicho que seas aburrido Edward, simplemente deseo que seas más distendido y menos preocupado ¿ya?-

Él bajó del auto sin esperar mi respuesta para que Bella entrara en el auto.

-¿Y el Volvo?- me preguntó Bella después de que Jacob trancara la puerta y las luces internas del auto se apagaran, pero antes de que pudiera responder ella me besaba en los labios… yo no dije nada y simplemente le correspondí a sabiendas de que eso era lo que el cachorro deseaba.

Ella se separó de mí sonriéndome y yo le respondí tratando de poner un rostro cordial.

-Jasper lo lleva, ya que el Mercedes es mejor para lo que planeamos-

Ella asintió limpiando su labial de mi boca para luego enfocarse en Jacob que comenzaba a hacerle cosquillas.

Para ella no era extraño lo de mi temperatura… Jacob había inventado una extraña anomalía en mí hipotálamo y por lo consiguiente mi temperatura baja era algo normal para ella.

-¡Jake Basta!- decía la chica riéndose mientras el comenzaba a explicarle y yo comenzaba a conducir rumbo al punto de encuentro donde ya los demás estaban en sus respectivos autos.

Rosalie y Emmett en el convertible con la capota puesta por supuesto, Jasper y Alice en mi auto mientras que nosotros tres llegábamos en el Mercedes observando el auto de Mickey estacionándonos al lado de este.

-Todos a la parte trasera- comenzó a decir Jacob… Bella era la primera que se pasaba hacia atrás, secundada por Jake para luego poder pasarme yo… encendió el radio y ya se escuchaban las risas de Emmett y la conversación que tenían.

-Aquí el chico sexy al chico potencialmente excitado, cambio-

Soltaba Emmett y Jacob apretaba los labios escuchando detenidamente mientras Bella se acomodaba recostándose de mi hombro.

-Aquí chico potencialmente excitado a chico sexy… ¿puedo protestar por ese nombre clave?, cambio- respondía Jasper y Jacob soltaba una carcajada al ver de quien se trataba.

Yo sonreía mientras le acariciaba el cabello a Bella que estaba igualmente muerta de risa.

-Aquí lobo ardiente al chico sexy, cambio-

Decía Jacob de lo más normal mientras observaba como le acariciaba el cabello a la chica… ella no decía nada ante lo de lobo ya que estaba enterada de que los Quileutes tenían leyendas sobre sus ancestros provenientes de los lobos, pero eso era para ella… solo leyendas.

-Aquí chico sexy al saco de pulgas… lo siento pero yo pongo los nombres claves, Cambio-

Se escuchaba un golpe, a Emmett quejándose y a Rosalie decir.

-Déjalos en paz Emmett que ellos escojan sus nombres-

Todos comenzaron a reír aunque yo de manera más sonora ya que era el único que había logrado ver el momento en que Rosalie le daba el zape y éste ponía cara de niño regañado.

-Ok, ok… pero no digas mi nombre real amor que estamos en una misión secreta- ésta bufaba por la nariz y yo negaba con la cabeza alegando que mi hermano era más inmaduro que el mismo Jacob.

-Así se hace chica sexy, controla a ese animal, cambio- le soltaba Jacob a Rosalie escuchándose las risas de esta.

-Bueno, bueno… que quería el lobo ardiente, cambio- le decía Emmett sonando sarcástico al llamarlo lobo ardiente.

-Pues creo que deberían de haberse estacionado del otro lado del objetivo, Cambio-

-El lobo ardiente tiene razón chico sexy… están demasiado lejos de ellos… así que creo que deberías cambiarte, cambio-

Le respondía Alice mientras este encendiendo el auto para acomodarse al otro lado respondiéndole.

-Gracias por la acotación enana, cambio- Bella le quitaba el radio a Jacob y pulsando el botón preguntaba.

-¿Puedo saber porque el chico sexy te llamo chico potencialmente excitado?... cambio- el ataque de risas de Emmett no se hacía esperar y Jasper respondía.

-Porque es un hijo de su madre que no tiene oficio, cambio-

Yo reía a sabiendas de el porqué le había puesto ese nombre… todos los sentimientos de aquel lugar se agolpaban en la integridad física de mi pobre hermano, este la debía de estar pasando mal… no era para menos, yo trataba de enfocarme en lo que sucedía en los autos de mis hermanos y el mío propio ya que me comenzaba a sentir algo perturbado.

-Y puedo saber ¿cómo se llamara la señorita de la pregunta?, cambio-

Preguntaba Emmett a lo que Bella le respondía.

-Chica afortunada, cambio- yo apreté los labios y observe a Jacob que alzaba las cejas mientras que por la radio se escuchaban vitoreós y silbidos.

-Pensé que te pondrías…- pero rápidamente tome el radio a sabiendas de lo que soltaría el muy infeliz.

-Emmett… deja de molestar y di de una vez que tienes en mente- éste soltaba una carcajada y me respondía.

-En primer lugar soy el chico sexy para usted señor reprimido… y en segundo lugar, no dijo cambio, cambio-

Suspiré mientras esta vez era en Jacob que Bella se apoyaba tomándolo de las manos y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

-¿Qué tienes en mente chico sexy?, cambio-

Le respondía aunque era solo para aparentar delante de la chica.

-Pues el lobo ardiente tiene instrucciones mientras que usted señor reprimido observa lo que nuestro objetivo está haciendo, cambio-

Yo me encontraba en la ventanilla opuesta al auto de Mickey así que Jacob y yo intercambiamos posición, Bella seguía en medio de ambos… Jacob me pasaba unos binoculares alegando que eran infrarrojos aunque era comunes y corrientes, era simplemente para hacerle creer a Bella que yo observaba la situación dentro del auto gracias a estos y no porque estaba en la mente del objetivo a espiar.

Hacía como que los espiaba con los binoculares y le decía a Jacob.

-Se están besando y ya la tiene en ropa interior-

Si hubiese tenido sangre en las venas toda se me hubiese acumulado en la cara al decir aquello.

-Bien Bella, dame tu sostén-

Yo voltee a ver a Jacob y este me pedía que me calmara mientras observaba como la chica se metía las manos por la camisa colocándolas hacia atrás se escuchaba un click y luego sacaba los tirantes de la ropa interior por entre los brazos para finalizar sacándose toda la pieza por debajo de la blusa.

-Wooow… yo tardé una eternidad sacándoselo a mi primera chica… jajajajaja… ¿ustedes hacen un curso para eso o qué?-

Alegaba Jacob mientras Bella sonreía bajándose las tiras de la blusa sacándolas por los brazos y colocándose la prenda como si fuese una toalla de baño.

Yo tomaba la radio y decía.

-Jas… has lo tuyo, Cambio- Este comenzó a infundir un sentimiento de asfixia y sofocación en la pareja, mientras yo bajaba un poco el vidrio de la ventanilla.

Después de unos minutos Mickey hacia lo mismo que yo bajando un poco su ventanilla; le asentía a Jacob… éste tomó el sostén de Bella y estirándolo como la goma de las resorteras apuntaba hacia el auto de Mickey lanzando el sostén pegándoselo en la cara a Jessica que comenzó a gritar arrojando la prenda hacia un lado.

-¿Justo en el blanco?- me preguntaba Jacob y yo observando con los binoculares haciéndome el que espiaba todo con ellos le asentía soltando una carcajada.

La de mis hermanos no se hicieron esperar… ya que aunque ellos no podían ver lo que ocurría dentro si podían escuchar perfectamente por lo sensible de su audición.

Mickey bajaba por completo el vidrio y golpeaba el nuestro.

-¡Hey… HEY!... ¿se puede saber si esto es de ustedes?-

Jacob se agachaba y me pedía que me quitara la camisa y así lo hacía… Bella se acomodaba sobre mis piernas esta me espelucaba un poco mientras que yo comenzaba a bajar el vidrio.

Bingo… le habíamos dado en la madre… la cara de ambos era de total sorpresa y frustración… por una parte Jessica maldecía a Bella en su mente por tener la suerte de estar conmigo y Mickey me maldecía internamente al ver a su adoración de muchos años entre mis brazos.

-¡Oh my good… discúlpenme es que fue tanto el deseo que ni nos dimos cuenta hacia donde había saltado-

Soltaba Bella mientras tomaba el sostén que el Mickey le entregaba y echaba miradas hacia dentro como tratando de ver mas allá de lo que el vidrio dejaba ver.

Jessica se daba cuenta como el Mickey babeaba deseando verle los senos a Bella y ésta le daba un golpe en el pecho.

Yo trataba de no reírme mientras Jacob seguía agachado ahogando las risas en el asiento.

-Lamento mucho lo sucedido- le solté muy cortésmente y después de darle un beso en los labios a Bella delante de los frustrados amantes subí el vidrio por completo y Jacob no paraba de reír mientras Jasper me informaba mentalmente que sus sentimientos eran de odio, frustración y envidia.

Se escuchaban aplausos en la radio y luego la voz de Emmett diciendo en ese tono jovial, característico de él.

-¡Vaya, vaya!... Miren al señor reprimido y a la chica afortunada… jajajajaja… los contrataran para playboy-

Bella después de acomodarse toda la ropa y Jacob me lanzaba mi camiseta le respondía está tomando la radio.

-Y eso que no has visto cuando en verdad estoy deseosa chico sexy, cambio-

Todos volvieron a silbar y a vitorear la respuesta de Bella mientras yo observaba la cara que le ponía Rosalie de "Si respondes a eso te mato".

Bella se pasaba hacia delante mientras Jacob le decía a Emmett.

-La fase dos del plan es toda de ustedes… nosotros nos retiramos, cambio-

Yo me pasaba al asiento del piloto y arrancaba el auto mientras Jacob se quedaba atrás… aquello me había hecho recordar la vez que habíamos salvado a Bella.

Encendí el auto y escuché como Mickey hacia lo mismo.

-Chico sexy… se te escapa la presa, cambio-

Le decía Jacob por la radio y éste encendía el auto… pero justo cuando Mickey pretendía echar hacia atrás Jasper del otro lado era quien les obstruía el paso.

Yo arrancaba el auto y salíamos de aquel lugar a toda velocidad… Jacob apagaba el radio comenzando a llamar a la estación de policía… debíamos de sacar a Bella antes de que estos llegaran al lugar.

-¿Hola?... ¿estación de policía?... si, este disculpe pero estábamos haciendo un trabajo ecológico en la zona de la reservación llamada la colina del deseo… no sé si sabe donde es… y… pues… encontramos a una pareja en aquel lugar teniendo actos lascivos-

Bella reía y yo negaba con la cabeza escuchando como el chico ponía la denuncia.

-Sí, si… ok… bueno muchas gracias… hasta luego-

Éste volvía a discar otro número y Bella abrió la guantera en busca de un peine descubriendo tres boletos de avión, ella me observó fijamente mientras me los mostraba… yo sonreí y argumente.

-Era una sorpresa para Jacob y para ti-

Jacob comenzaba a hablar con Alice explicándole que ya había hecho la llamada y trancaba rápidamente al ver los boletos.

-Después de la boda de Leah y Sam… pues tenía pensado que los tres podíamos ir a Río de Janeiro… a la casa que mi padre le obsequió a mi madre allá-

Bella tenia la boca abierta de la impresión y Jacob brincaba emocionado... él sabía que íbamos a hacer allá por su reacción.

Yo volteaba a ver a Bella la cual aún estaba en shock.

-Yo… yo no sé si Charlie me deje-

-Pues de eso se va a encargar Jacob y Alice- le respondía rápidamente a la chica y ésta me abrazaba con fuerza.

Jacob me observaba por el retrovisor alzando su pulgar hacia arriba mientras la chica me soltaba observando los boletos de lo más de emocionada.

Llegamos donde esta había dejado el Chevyl y después de darme un beso a mí le dio uno a Jacob en las afueras del auto… esta tomo su camioneta y la escoltamos muy cerca de su casa.

Nos devolvimos para ir hacia la nuestra encontrando a todos los demás en ella.

Entramos a la casa y Jacob pedía detalles.

-Mientras que Jasper ahogaba tu Volvo como pretendiendo encenderlo sin poder… yo le sacaba el aire a los neumáticos del auto del cretino… Jasper arrancaba y se iba mientras era Rosalie la que los trancaba sin darle espacio por donde salir… cuando escuchamos las sirenas salimos allí y ellos ya no pudieron escapar de aquel lugar sin aire en las llantas-

-¡Siiii… somos los mejores!... jajajajaja…- soltaba Jacob chocando los puños con mis hermanos y las chicas reían divertidas.

-Y ya que mi hermoso can no estaba cerca pude ver que les harán… les darán veinticuatro horas de detención por comportamiento inmoral y ya les avisaron a sus padres… así que de seguro el Newton va a quedar muy mal visto ante los ojos de sus suegros, jajajajaja…-

Yo entraba en la cocina y observaba una bandeja de comida que decía "para Jacob" no sé porque mi madre le ponía una nota si era más que obvio que era el único que comía comida humana en esa casa.

Tomé la bandeja y la coloque en la mesa de la sala enfrente de Jacob y la destapaba.

-¿Come quieres?... que ya son las doce de la noche y tú aún no has cenado-

-Este comenzaba a comer observándome de malas mientras Emmett me soltaba para variar.

-Lo estas engordando para luego hincarle el diente en navidad ¿verdad?-

Yo no respondía a aquello mientras Jacob reía y comenzaba a comer.

"No lo trates como a un niño… eso le incomoda" me soltaba Rosalie mientras yo comenzaba a levantar la mirada para verle.

Ella me sonreía y negaba con la cabeza… yo le asentía y comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello a Jacob… era raro, pero ya no me importaba ser cariñoso con él delante de mis hermanos y ellos no hacían ningún indicio de molestia ante aquello.

Así pasamos toda la noche entre risas y cuentos sobre las muchas veces que el Newton nos fastidió y Emmett se desquitaba haciéndole jugarretas, pero sin duda aquella había sido la peor de todas.

Ya eran las dos de la mañana cuando Jacob se quedo dormido en el sofá... me levanté para tomarlo entre mis brazos y llevarlo a la recamara.

-¿Vas a volver?- preguntaba Emmett, yo volteaba a verle y éste alegaba que irían a cazar.

Voltee a ver a las chicas y estas prometieron cuidarlo mientras yo regresaba, así que le asentí a Emmett, éste palmeaba el hombro de Jasper para salir de la casa y esperarme de seguro en un punto cercano a la ventana de mi habitación.

Acosté a Jacob y le di un dulce beso en los labios pero al cubrirlo con las sabanas me soltó entre dientes.

-No tienes que mandarme a cuidar-

-¿Pensé que dormías?- pregunte acariciándole la mejilla y éste se estiraba en la cama.

-Me encanta que me consientas Ed. pero no soy un bebé, no me va a pasar nada-

Yo le asentí y prometí que estaría de vuelta antes de lo que él pensaba y volviendo a darle un beso, esta vez un poco más intenso me levanté de la cama y salté por la ventana después de darle una última mirada al ser que hacía mis días los más felices e inolvidables de mi vida, perdiéndome en el bosque con mis hermanos rumbo a una caza nocturna.


	9. Capítulo 9 - Cumpleaños Quileutes

**Capitulo 9 Cumpleaños Quileutes**

**A ojos de Edward**

Luego de la pesada broma elaborada entre Emmett y mi Jacob, la semana paso con normalidad.

Mis padres habían salido de viajes a isla Esme y que para pasar una semana a solas… aunque ellos sabían que yo llevaría a Jacob a la isla y de seguro la arreglarían para nosotros, lo que no sabían era que Bella también iría, odiaba mentirles pero era mejor así a la larga eso quedaría tan solo en una primera vez que no se repetiría nunca más y ellos no lo sabrían jamás.

Me encontraba en Port Angel´s ya que hoy era el cumpleaños del papá de Jacob y ¿la verdad? No sabía que comprarle… estaba en aquella tienda donde le había comprado el lobo al cachorro, me encontraba con Alice que me mostraba a cada tanto algo diferente y yo negaba con la cabeza.

-A lo mejor buscamos en el lugar equivocado-

Le suelto a mi hermana y ella frunce el ceño.

-Es que es más que obvio que el papá de Jacob debe tener todo esto, creo que mejor hubiera optado por tu sugerencia de comprarle una camisa y punto-

Alice me sacó la lengua asintiendo mientras me soltaba un "te lo dije" mentalmente a manera de regaño.

Me disponía a salir de la tienda cuando la dueña de ésta me detuvo al preguntarme.

-¿Para qué tipo de hombre es el regalo?

Yo volteaba a verle con el rostro extrañado.

-Me refiero a que si es un hombre mayor o un muchacho, si es un chaman o líder de alguna tribu-

Yo volteaba a ver a Alice y ella me decía mentalmente

"Cómpralo, te espero en el auto"

Salió de la tienda y me quedé con la mujer respondiéndole

-Es un líder del consejo tribal de la Push-

-¿Billy Black?- yo le asentí entre sorprendido y extrañado, ella era una Quileute pero al parecer se había criado en Post Angel´s o eso imaginaba yo.

Ella sonrió y siguió llenando unas pequeñas bolsas con semillas como lo hacía aquella última vez que había entrado a aquella tienda.

-Tengo algo para ti, o mejor dicho para que le obsequies al señor Black-

Ella dejó de hacer lo que hacía mientras entraba en una diminuta habitación y esta comenzaba a buscar entre el montón de cajas que se encontraban en aquel lugar.

Yo espiaba en su mente en búsqueda de alguna señal del porque ella conocía a Billy, aunque no debía de extrañarme… era Quileute igual que él pero con otra crianza.

La mujer sacaba un paquete envuelto en cueros de animal atado con cordones del mismo material… Salió de la habitación y posó el paquete sobre el mostrador, desató los cordones y separó los extremos de aquella piel dejando ver algo que parecía una manta y pude observar en su mente como recordaba el momento en que lo había tejido.

-¿Lo hizo usted?- pregunté y ella asintió sonriéndome.

-Era para alguien especial que ya no está conmigo-

Y al decir aquello la imagen de un Billy mucho más joven a su lado me sorprendía aun más.

Abrió la manta y esta tenía un lobo gris aullándole a una luna tejida en un bordado muy bien elaborado en hilo plateado.

-Woow… es hermoso, ¿cuánto cuesta?-

Ella suspiró, tornando su rostro serio y melancólico

-No tiene precio, quiero que se lo entregue a Billy Black y le digas que una vieja amiga suya te ayudó a encontrar el regalo perfecto para él-

Yo enseguida busqué su nombre.

"Rachel"

-No puedo aceptarlo… debo pagar por el-

Ella alzó su rostro y me sonrió dulcemente.

-Entonces póngale usted el precio joven, porque para mí no hay dinero que pueda comprar lo que vale-

Saqué mi cartera y le entregué ochocientos dólares, la mujer me observó sorprendida.

-Disculpe si la ofendí- le coloqué en el mostrador doscientos más pero ella solo quiso tomar quinientos guardándolos en la caja registradora.

-Por favor, acepte el resto- pero ésta negó con la cabeza.

-Solo no olvide decirle lo que le he pedido que le diga-

Yo asentí y esperando a que ella envolviera de nuevo la manta, tomé el dinero que había rechazado y lo metí sin que ella se diera cuenta en un libro que estaba leyendo. Me entregó el paquete y le agradecí prometiéndole que le diría su recado.

Ya estábamos de regreso, había dejado el paquete en el auto mientras Alice se dirigía hacia la parte trasera de la casa en busca de Jasper y yo subía a buscar a Jacob.

Éste se encontraba tan solo en bóxer en la cama pasando el televisor y comiendo para variar.

-¡Hey!- me saludó muy a su manera y yo le sonreí recostándome en la cama mientras le espelucaba el cabello.

-¿Aburrido?- pregunté tratando de hacer conversación.

-Algo- soltó metiéndose otra galleta a la boca del enorme paquete que tenía en la cama.

Él se recostaba de mis piernas y yo comenzaba a acariciarle el cabello mientras él seguía jugando con el control de la televisión.

Después de un largo rato en silencio le pregunté, ya sin poder aguantarme.

-¿Jacob?... Mmm… ¿Tú conoces a una tal Rachel?-

Él se levantó como si un resorte lo hubiese impulsado y me miró fijamente.

-¿Rachel?- yo le asentí mientras él fruncía el ceño.

-Rachel es mi hermana, ¿y esa pregunta?-

Yo me quedé inerte.

-¿Tu hermana?... ¿y porque jamás me dijiste que tenias una hermana?-

-Pues nunca lo preguntaste- soltó una carcajada. –Y son dos, son gemelas, Rachel y Rebecca-

Yo lo miré completamente atónito

-¡Así que si!, tienes cuñadas… pero ¿Por qué la pregunta?-

Comencé a pensar en aquella mujer… ella sin duda no podía ser la hermana de Jacob era una mujer mayor aunque bien conservada.

-Es que hay una mujer en Port Angel´s que es Quileute y se llama Rachel… tiene una tienda, la tienda donde compré el pequeño lobo de tu cadena-

El chico comenzó a ver el lobo que guindaba sobre su pecho tomándolo entre sus dedos y luego preguntó.

-¿Y… que con ella?-

Me lo pensé por unos segundos, creo que estaba hablando demás y de seguro era un secreto entre esa mujer y el señor Black.

-Nada, creí que todos los Quileutes se conocían, no me prestes atención-

Yo tomaba una galleta y se la lanzaba, Jacob la atrapaba con la boca, yo sonreía mientras este lo hacía de igual manera… eso le encantaba, más que sentirse humillado el amaba comportarse como un can aunque estuviera en su forma humana.

-Buen chico- le decía tratando de no reírme mientras que Jacob si reía a carcajadas, acercándose a mí para comenzar a besarme el rostro… entre beso y beso éste me soltaba un te amo, te quiero y te adoro, yo comencé a acariciarle la espalda tratando de hacer que se sentara en mis piernas pero éste se separaba de mi de golpe.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunté al ver como el chico se separaba de mí pero éste negó con la cabeza metiéndose rápidamente en el baño.

-¿Jacob?- decía tocando la puerta del baño pero éste alegaba que estaba bien y que se daría una ducha… odiaba no poder leerle la mente en su forma humana así que no me quedo de otra que dejarlo solo.

Bajé las escaleras observando a Jasper y a Emmett cuchichear para variar, aunque no sé porque lo hacían si igual les podía leer la mente y los demás podrían escucharles como si nada.

"¿Qué le estaría haciendo este condenado de mi hermano al pobre perro que este está rastrillándose el tótem indio en el baño?"

Voltee a verlos serio y Jasper se daba cuenta de mi molestia comenzando a codearle el costado haciéndolo voltear a verme.

-¡Hey men!... una pregunta curiosa-

Suspiré como si lo necesitara… aunque en ese momento en verdad necesitaba controlarme y no caer en sus juegos pesados.

Busqué aquella pregunta en su mente y respondí

-Porque él no quiere- Jasper no decía nada mientras Emmett alegaba.

-Pero… ¿Por qué no?- me senté en el piano y voltee a verlo de mala gana.

-Porque tiene miedo Emmett.

Se quedó callado por unos minutos mientras yo jugaba con el teclado sacando notas a lo loco hasta que soltó.

-¿Es porque le teme a la penetrada?- posé mis manos con fuerza sobre el piano haciendo sonar las teclas con fuerza ante aquello mientras Jasper se tapaba la cara.

-Ya basta Emmett, no estoy de humor-

Éste se levantó del sofá y antes de salir de la casa me soltó.

-El mal humor se te pasará cuando ese tótem indio te rompa el trasero-

Y tiró la puerta de mala gana mientras yo me levantaba del taburete para ir a ver qué hacían las muchachas en la parte traerá de la casa pero Jasper se levantaba del sofá posándose frente a mí.

-Juro que no estoy de humor para nada más Jasper-

Le solté rápidamente a lo que él respondió mientras posaba su mano derecha sobre mi hombro.

-No te molestes con él… sabes que es un niño grande… ¿puedo hablar contigo?-

Yo le asentí sentándome, observándolo detenidamente mientras él se sentaba frente a mí y me decía con su característica calma.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que van a hacer con Bella?- Negué con la cabeza.

-Sabes que lo hago por él- él simplemente me miraba mientras yo observaba al suelo, sabía que lo hacía porque veía mi rostro en su mente.

-Alice y yo tenemos un mal presentimiento sobre eso Edward-

Voltee a verle y este asentía afirmando aun más sus palabras.

-Ella no puede ver lo que sucederá porque en ese futuro estará Jacob pero creemos que pasará algo malo-

-Pues yo temo hacerle daño a ella- solté volviendo a enfocar la mirada en el suelo.

-Pero ya te has dado cuenta, es decir…- no sabía cómo hablar esto con mi hermano, era más fácil con Alice porque era mujer y ella comprendía este amor entre dos hombres pero me sentía muy avergonzado con mi hermano y al parecer él lo podía percibir ya que trato de hacerme sentir más tranquilo con su don mientras decía.

-No te avergüences hombre, soy hombre de mundo… ¿Crees que no he visto este tipo de relaciones antes?... vamos, cálmate y ábrete con tu hermano que yo solo te jodo cuando esta Emmett pero solo para darle gusto a ese cabrón-

Yo sonreí y la verdad que aquello me hacía sentir mucho mejor.

-Gracias Jas… y pues lo que intento decir es que él se empeña en que mi primera vez sea con una mujer, para que yo logre tener todas las experiencias antes de tomar una decisión, pero ya yo decidí-

-Y decidiste por él por supuesto, ¿prefieres mil veces que sean solo ustedes dos?- yo le asentí y éste se recostó en el sofá.

-Pues habla seriamente con él y dile lo que piensas-

Yo le asentí a mi hermano escuchando a Jacob salir de la habitación y comenzar a bajar las escaleras mientras yo volteaba a ver a Jasper para darle las gracias y este asentía levantándose del sofá palmeándome el hombro para luego chocar los puños con Jacob para despedirse.

-Estoy listo- aunque vestía casual la ropa que traía puesta lo hacía ver sumamente apuesto, sonreí mientras él ponía mala cara.

-Esto es obra de Alice, ya sabes cómo es-

Asentí y dándole un beso en la frente le pedí cinco minutos para estar listo y así fue… tan solo cinco minutos me tomo cambiarme de ropa y salir de la casa mientras Jacob me esperaba en la motocicleta.

Habíamos quedado que iríamos en esta y le quise dar gusto, fui al auto y tomé el regalo, me monté en la parte trasera tomándome de su cintura mientras este arrancaba la motocicleta a penas me posicionaba correctamente.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-

Le pregunté mientras él medio giraba su rostro tomando la carretera principal.

-¿Qué cosa?- yo dándole un beso en el cuello le respondí

-Ponerme tan cerca ese cuello, es una completa tortura-

Este sonrió ya que podía verlo por el espejo retrovisor.

-Pues en peor posición estoy yo al saber eso-

Aceleró aun más mientras yo pasaba mi nariz por el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¿Edward?- yo sonreí mientras le decía muy cerca del oído.

-¿Qué?... ¿ya tu autocontrol no es tan bueno?-

-Jamás he tenido auto control, sabes que deseo romper unas cuantas cabañas contigo-

Aquello me dejo más frío de lo que era y de seguro la cara no se me hubiese puesto roja sino violeta si pudiese ruborizarme… aunque sin duda era un muy buen momento para hablar lo de Bella.

-Pero no podremos romper la casa de mis padres en Rio si esta Bella en ella-

Él no dijo nada, simplemente se puso serio y siguió conduciendo hacia la reserva, era la primera vez que él conducía para mí en su vehículo y debía de admitir que este momento pasaría a la lista de mis mejores momentos a su lado, pero yo quería una respuesta la cual llegó a manera de interrogante.

-¿Te estas echando para atrás?-

Yo negué con la cabeza y no dije nada más ya que estábamos llegando a la casa de Leah que era donde le celebrarían el cumpleaños, él rodeó la casa ya que se encontraban todos en las afueras donde habían adornado el lugar con antorchas y una gran fogata donde asaban carne y habían colocado una enorme mesa con todo tipo de ensaladas y diversidad de comida humana.

-¡Vaya!… un paraíso para ti- éste soltó una carcajada mientras se detenía y yo bajaba de la motocicleta mientras él trataba de estacionarla correctamente.

-Pues ya ves, es cosa de lobos- le espeluqué el cabello cuando de golpe el hermano de Leah lo tacleaba como en el fútbol americano arrojándolo al suelo comenzando a golpearse mutuamente… estaba tranquilo porque ya sabía como ellos se trataban así que comencé a enfocarme en los demás.

Me sentía extraño en aquel lugar… y sin duda ellos no se sentían muy a gustos conmigo allí pero como siempre Leah era la primera que venía a saludarme.

-Hola Edward, me alegra que este acá- yo le sonreía agradeciéndole, mientras ella se ofrecía en guardar el obsequio hasta el momento de abrirlos todos así que se lo entregué observando cómo se alejaba y una voz detrás de mi me hacia voltear.

-Cullen- yo levanté la mano para estrechar la de Sam, el cual la miró con desdén por unos segundos volteando a ver a Jacob que lo miraba de manera retadora… éste me tomó de la mano y me la estrechó con fuerza para soltarla rápidamente.

-Lamento no haberte guardado la sangre del carnero pero una vez que está afuera se coagula muy rápido y de seguro no sería de tu agrado-

Me soltó con una sonrisa irónica.

-¡Sam!- le espetaba Jacob alejándose del hermanito de Leah para colocarse a mi lado.

-¿Qué sucede Jacob?... solo quise ser cortés-

Pero antes de que el chico respondiera por mí yo le solté muy calmadamente.

-No te molestes Sam… hay mucha variedad por aquí- le dije contemplando a todos mientras éste me fulminaba con la mirada.

-Atrévete y vas a ver de…- pero Billy lo hacía callar.

-Vamos a tratar de controlarnos Sam, ya que el joven Edward está invitado por mí a este jolgorio y no quiero que seas tú precisamente el que lo termine a causa de no saber controlarte-

Yo no dije ni hice nada, simplemente ignoré a Sam que comenzaba a alejarse de nosotros mientras le ofrecía mi mano al padre de Jacob y este me la estrechaba muy cordialmente, felicitándolo por su cumpleaños, este me dio las gracias cuando Jacob lo abrazaba agachándose para llegar a la altura de la silla de ruedas.

-Feliz cumpleaños Bill, mi regalo te lo daré luego ¿está bien?- éste asintió mientras le tomaba la mano a su hijo comenzando a revisársela como si buscara algo.

-¿Qué buscas?- a lo que Billy respondió.

-El anillo de compromiso, pensé que ya que él había venido a pedir permiso para que vivieras con él por lo menos tendrían una alianza-

Yo aguantaba las risas al igual que Billy mientras Jacob le daba un puñetazo en el hombro poniéndose ruborizado a más no poder.

-Gracioso- se colocó detrás de su padre y comenzó a caminar empujando la silla hacia donde estaban todos reunidos mientras una voz a mis espaldas me saludaba.

-Hola, mi nombre es Seth- yo le asentía mientras estrechaba su mano y éste me preguntaba soltándome rápidamente.

-¿Quieres mucho a Jacob no es así?- yo asentía sonriéndole mientras el chico me decía entre susurros.

-No me importa que a Jacob le gustes, él es mi mejor amigo y hermano, si él te quiere pues yo seré tu mejor amigo-

Yo le asentí mientras le espelucaba el cabello y éste me sonreía muy sinceramente.

-Gracias, lo aprecio mucho- a lo que Jacob respondió al haber escuchado aquello después de dejar a su padre muy cerca de la fogata.

-No te recomiendo que le des alas… una vez que este cachorro te toma cariño no te lo quitas de encima-

El chico lo volvía a taclear tirándolo al suelo mientras Jacob me gritaba desde el suelo tratando de quitárselo de encima.

-Te lo dije, es la muerte este muchacho-

Yo tomaba a Seth por los brazos apartándolo de Jacob para que este se incorporara mientras el chico se zafaba de mi agarre.

-Woow… sí que son fríos ¿eh?- yo le asentí y este dándome un puñetazo en el hombro de manera amistosa salió corriendo a molestar a Quil mientras yo le daba la mano a Jacob para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

Le sacudí la ropa por la parte de atrás mientras le decía

-Si Alice sabe que te han revolcado con la ropa nueva te matara-

Éste asintió tratando de limpiársela también mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia uno de los troncos posicionados alrededor de la fogata.

Jacob se sentó y yo a su lado mientras Sue, la mamá de Leah me saludaba desde la mesa donde ayudaba a Leah a servir la comida, yo le saludé inclinado la cabeza como se hacía en mi época mientras veía a una joven que no conocía con Idalí en sus brazos.

-¿Quién es la chica que tiene a la bebé?- pregunté a lo que Jacob respondió, es Emily, ¿Por qué?-

-Es que sus pensamientos son como de molestia- Jacob me sonrió mientras me explicaba.

-Emily le gusta Sam… pero éste jamás le gusto ella y siempre estuvo enamorado de Leah-

Asentí al entender el porqué de su incomodidad.

La reunión a pesar de las miradas y los pensamientos de odio de Sam para con mi persona había transcurrido tranquilamente.

Jacob no paraba de meterle comida al pobre estomago aunque no sabía hacia donde se le iba ya que ni se le notaba la gran cantidad que se había engullido.

Jacob jugó con la bebe de Leah hasta que ésta lo vomitó y yo no paraba de reírme ante aquello diciéndole que Alice ahora si lo mataría.

Seth a cada tanto se nos acercaba y me llenaba de preguntas las cuales no me incomodaba responder, simplemente me causaba gracia su curiosidad ante mi raza.

Sue se disculpaba por no poder ofrecerme nada de mi agrado y yo le respondía muy cordialmente que no se preocupara que con el simple hecho de ver comer a Jacob ya se me quitara el hambre y esta sonreí al ver la cara que este ponía ante mi respuesta.

-Solo espero que no me vomites como lo hizo Idalí contigo-

Éste sonreía a más no poder golpeándome el hombro mientras se escuchaba llegar un auto.

-Llegó mi regalo, quédate aquí-

El chico salía corriendo mientras veía acercarse a Billy posicionando la silla a mi lado entre dos troncos.

Se comenzó a escuchar música folklórica… era como música indígena americana… y cuatro hombres Quileutes vestidos con indumentaria india antigua salían de la casa.

Voltee a ver a Billy y éste sonreía negando con la cabeza.

-Este muchacho- soltaba para sí mismo mientras yo trataba de ver donde se encontraba Jacob pero éste no aparecía… los cuatro hombres se posicionaron en la puerta de la parte trasera de la casa dos a cada lado de esta mientras Jacob, Quil y Embry vestidos de igual manera que los músicos pero con mascaras de lobos salían de la casa y comenzaban a danzar alrededor de la fogata.

Yo me quedé sin moverme… de seguro cualquiera que me observara detenidamente vería que no movía ni un músculo, no pestañaba y no hacía absolutamente nada para no perderme cada detalle.

Los tres chicos lo hacían perfectamente pero mis ojos estaban enfocados en Jacob que efectuaba aquella danza Quileute al ritmo de la música mientras cantaba en su idioma natal.

No sabía a la perfección el idioma pero si lo suficiente como para entender… daba gracias a su padre por darle la vida y cuidarlo a pesar de la pérdida de su madre… yo volteaba a ver a Billy y aunque éste estaba serio sus ojos brillaban como jamás llegue a verlo en su mirada alguna vez.

La canción terminaba y todos aplaudían incluyéndome mientras comenzaba otra melodía, Sam sacaba a bailar a Leah y Jacob quitándose la máscara le daba un beso en la mejilla a su padre… éste estaba encantado con el obsequio y no era para menos… para mí era extraordinario que estuvieran tan apegado a sus raíces a pesar del modernismo.

Veía como Embry sacaba a Bailar a Emily dejándole la bebé a Sue mientras Jacob se me acercaba al oído y me decía.

-Esta va dedicada a ti-

El golpe en mi pecho se sintió fuerte y este comenzaba a danzar de nuevo y a cantar en Quileute… sentía como si el tiempo se detuviera y que todos quedaban inertes a nuestro alrededor, la canción hablaba de encontrar al amor perfecto y de que no había nada en el mundo que pudiera romper aquel amor que nacía entre dos personas que danzaban el mismo son y cantaban la misma canción… que todo era perfecto y que los dioses bendecían ese tipo de amor.

Yo no podía parar de mirarlo hasta que Billy habló sacándome de mi ensimismamiento.

-¿Comprende la letra?- yo le asentí y este no dijo nada más… pero un pensamiento suyo me hizo perder el enfoque en Jacob.

"Espero que Jacob no se llegue a imprimar"

¿Qué demonios era aquello?... ¿qué quería decir él con aquella palabra?

La música termino y todos aplaudieron mientras Jake se sentaba a mi lado y yo no dejaba de verlo.

-Yo… no tengo palabras- fue lo único que le dije y el sonrió complacido.

-Tu cara me lo decía todo- tratábamos de hablar entre susurros pero al parecer Billy tenía muy buena audición.

"Será mejor que me retire" éste comenzaba a mover la silla hacia la mesa de comida dejándonos a solas.

-No, no puedo describir lo que me has hecho sentir al verte vestido así y cantando en Quileute… yo… yo…-

Las palabras se me trababan y éste terminaba por mí aunque no era precisamente lo que quería decir.

-Ya sé, quieres violarme, ¿Cierto?-

Solté una carcajada y le respondí

-Pues no exactamente violarte pero si… si deseo… deseo…- observaba sus labios olvidándome por completo de los demás acercándome a él y éste se levantó rápidamente mirando a todos lados.

-Aaamm… debo cambiarme ya van a comenzar con los regalos-

Y salió corriendo mientras yo me levantaba y observaba a todos lados, pero al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de aquella pequeña debilidad de mi parte.

Billy comenzó a abrir los regalos entre risas y agradecimientos mientras que Jacob salía justo en el momento que le entregaban el mío… el hombre observó la manera en que se encontraba envuelto.

-Esto debe de ser obra de Sue- ella volteo para ver el regalo y negó con la cabeza.

-Es mío señor- le solté al padre de Jake y éste se quedó asombrado.

Comenzó a desanudar las trenzas que lo ataban y luego abrió los pliegues de cuero que estaban doblados.

Sacó la manta y la extendió por completo dejando ver el bordado. Las palabras de asombro no se hicieron esperar… Sue se agachó para acariciar la prenda y detallar el decorado.

-¿Dónde has conseguido esto?- preguntaba ella mientras Billy me miraba fijamente esperando la respuesta, Jacob también contemplaba la prenda encantado.

-Lo compré en una tienda Quileute que está en Port Angel´s-

Sue levantaba la mirada observándome detenidamente para después mirar a Billy el cual observaba la prenda. No podía decirle al señor Black lo que me había dicho aquella mujer delante de todos así que simplemente no dije nada.

-Muchísimas gracias joven Cullen, es un extraordinario presente-

Éste se lo entregó a Sue la cual comenzó a doblarlo mientras yo le respondía que no había sido nada.

Destapó todos los demás obsequios dando las gracias a todos… se cantó el cumpleaños y se repartió el pastel… Jacob se comía su porción y alegaba que le dieran a él la parte que me correspondía.

-Madre santa no sé donde le cabe tanto- soltaba Billy riéndose al ver como este peleaba con Leah para que le diera otro pedazo.

Yo reía junto a él mientras pensaba que era mi oportunidad para decírselo.

-Señor Black…- este volteaba a verme mientras yo me agachaba para estar a su altura.

-La mujer que me vendió su obsequio me lo dio con la intención de que le diera un recado-

Billy volteaba a verme intrigado mientras yo proseguía

-La mujer me dijo que me lo daría a cambio de que le dijera que ella lo bordó especialmente para usted y que aún le recuerda a pesar de todo-

Él se quedó como si le hubiese caído un balde de agua fría encima

-¿Sabes el nombre de esa mujer?- pregunto él a lo que yo asentí.

-Su nombre es Rachel señor- aquello fue aún peor que el recado, él volteo a ver hacia el desbarajuste de pastel que tenían los Quileutes lanzándose crema por todos lados.

-¿Le comentaste eso a Jacob?- Yo negaba con la cabeza

-Pues espero que no le digas nada- yo me quedé en silencio y luego pregunté.

-Solo dígame que esa mujer no es nada de Jacob-

-No es nada de él- respondió rápidamente mientras yo preguntaba sin pensar que me estaba metiendo donde no me llamaban.

-¿Y de sus hijas gemelas?-

El volteaba a verme molesto y yo volteaba la cara disculpándome por mi atrevimiento.

-Gracias por el obsequio y el recado joven Cullen, pero esto a usted no le incumbe-

Él comenzó a movilizar la silla lejos de mí, mientras comenzaba a gritar que ya dejaran de ensuciar todo y que se detuvieran.

"Si la madre de las gemelas es la mujer de la tienda, entonces ¿porque las hicieron pasar por hijas de la madre de Jacob?"

Sin duda era intrígate pero no me iba a meter donde no me llamaban así que preferí dejar todo como estaba.

Jacob se acerco a mí tratando de llenarme de pastel pero le tomaba de las muñecas amenazándolo con meterlo de cabeza en la ensaladera.

Éste se controlaba mientras yo le decía que era hora de irse, este me asintió y lavándose las manos se despidió de Billy al igual que yo… este actuó de lo más normal como si no hubiésemos tenido aquella conversación.

Nos despedimos de todos y caminando hacia la motocicleta mientras le pedía dulcemente.

-Déjame conducir a mi ¿quieres?-

Éste se asombraba ante la petición

-Woow… el gran señor Cullen va a manejar mi chatarra, ¡qué bien!-

Yo lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras este reía entregándome las llaves.

-¿Pues la verdad?... tengo pensado comprarte un auto-

Suelto montándome en la motocicleta y éste me miraba asombrado.

-Pues prefiero que me compres una motocicleta nueva- alegaba mientras yo encendía la moto.

-Mmm… prefiero un auto pero como tú quieras-

Éste me tocaba la frente como probando mi temperatura

-¿Estás enfermo?- yo negaba con la cabeza tratando de no reírme ante sus loqueras.

-No voy a seguir tratándote como a un bebé… si quieres una motocicleta pues, una motocicleta será… es mas creo que comprare dos y así podemos echar unas carrera… ¿te parece?-

Éste me abrazo con fuerzas a sabiendas de que no estábamos siendo vistos ya que habíamos empujado la motocicleta al frente de la casa, yo le correspondí al abrazo y éste se montó rápidamente dándome un beso en el cuello.

-¿Eso es venganza?- pregunté ante el beso y éste reía mientras le quitaba el soporte principal a la moto posicionándola frente al camino de tierra y encendiéndola a la primera ya que la moto tenia deficiente el sistema de arranque solté los frenos y la arranqué con fuerza haciendo que este me abrazara.

Yo sonreí al salirme con la mía, pues eso era lo que yo deseaba… que me abrazara con fuera para sentir su calor corporal.

-¿Así que quieres jugar sucio no?- yo le asentía sonriendo de medio lado con malicia y éste comenzó a meter la mano por mi camisa acariciándome el abdomen.

Cambie la velocidad mientras trataba de concentrarme en el camino… pero aquello era imposible.

-¿Jacob?- éste soltaba un "¿sí?" después de morderme el lóbulo de la oreja. Por unos segundos pensé en detenerme pero preferí seguir mientras le decía.

-Se supone que hoy me evadiste para irte a dar una ducha de agua fría y ¿ahora me estas tentando?-

Éste sonrió y dejó de acariciarme.

-Pues solo te estoy pagando con la misma moneda con la que tú lo hacías mientras yo conducía-

Suspiré tratando de controlarme y calmar mis emociones.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?- me soltaba él mientras yo le asentía.

-¿Qué sientes cuando hago eso?... es decir… ¿ustedes los vampiros sienten deseos igual que los humanos?-

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-¿No sientes nada?-

Pregunto él desilusionado pero yo tratando de no reírme le respondí

-Sentimos aun más intenso que los humanos… es como un deseo animal, de allí mi temor de estar con Bella-

Estábamos llegando a la casa mientras él respondía.

-Pero sé que lograras controlarte-

No dije nada más… este muchacho era terco en serio y no deseaba tener una confrontación con él.

Bajo de la motocicleta después de estacionarme dentro del garaje y entregándole las llaves para que la guardara junto a las demás le prometí.

-Después de la boda compraremos las motos ¿te parece?-

Éste me sonrió asintiéndome mientras después de darme un beso alegaba sobándose el estomago que necesitaba el baño.

-Madre santa, no es para menos… tendremos que llamar al plomero después de eso- le conteste tratando de decírselo serio aunque me costaba, éste frunció el ceño llamándome payaso y salió corriendo hacia el lugar en cuestión mientras yo cerraba la puerta del garaje recordando todo lo sucedido en la fiesta con los Quileutes.

Muchas cosas inundaban mi mente, pero sin duda había una que no se me borraría en toda la noche y fue el momento en el que Jacob había ejecutado la danza india.

Trepé velozmente uno de los árboles más cercano contemplando la luna llena de esa noche… las nubes eran escasas y de vez en cuando una que otra la atravesaba pero no la cubría del todo.

Sin duda hoy no sería el momento de hablar lo de Bella pero no dejaría de intentarlo… pero esta noche no quería nada más que estar cerca de mi cachorro y velar sus sueños, escucharlo decir mi nombre dormido era lo más extraordinario del mundo.

Hablaba mucho en sueños y eso me hacía sentir que hablaba inconscientemente conmigo.

"¡Hoy no será!" me repetía mentalmente pero sentía que estaba muy cerca el día en que Jacob Black fuese mío íntimamente y eso me ponía tormentosamente ansioso.


	10. Capítulo 10 - La boda

**Capitulo 10 La boda**

**A ojos de Jacob**

El gran día para Leah había llegado… todo estaba listo en la casa de los Cullen aunque Sam seguía sin querer que fuera en aquel lugar pero entre Billy, Sue y la propia Leah lograron convencerlo de que era lo mejor.

El lugar era más amplio y a los Cullen no les incomodaba estar rodeado de lobos a diferencia de ellos que se sentían incómodos con la presencia de los "Fríos" como los acostumbrábamos a llamar los Quileutes.

Alice había cumplido su promesa… todo lo había hecho entre el modernismo de Seattle y la cultura Quileute teniendo como resultado el mejor decorado de bodas que había visto en mi vida.

-¡Vaya, vaya!... esta enana sí que se lució- soltaba bajando las escaleras de la parte trasera de la casa observando todo y al segundo una piedra me pegaba en el pecho desde la dirección donde Alice se encontraba mirándome de mala gana.

-Más respeto pulgoso- soltaba ella a lo que yo respondía.

-Pues lo pulgoso a mí se me quita bañándome con un champú anti pulgas… ¿a ti como te quitamos lo enana?-

Emmett soltaba una estruendosa carcajada y me chocaba los cinco mientras Edward trataba de acomodar el piano donde Alice le había dicho que estaría, sonriendo ante el chiste.

-Bueno, bueno… en vez de estar molestando ¿por qué no vas a ayudar a adornar el piano?- me soltaba Alice.

Yo negaba con la cabeza alegando que no servía para eso… que si quería ayudaba con lo de las mesas y a cargar sillas así que me mandó con la agencia de festejos que había llegado a recibir todo el inmueble para la recepción.

-Pues ya yo termine aquí, Rosalie puede adornarlo mientras tú y yo acomodamos las mesas ¿te parece?-

Me preguntaba Edward, yo le asentía y comencé a caminar hacia el frente de la casa rodeando ésta ya que en la parte interna los mesoneros y cocineros estaban ocupando una gran parte de la cocina y el comedor que eran las dos entradas de la casa.

Edward les daba la bienvenida a la agencia de festejos mientras yo subía al camión y tomando sillas de diez en diez amontonadas entre sí comenzaba a lanzárselas a Edward el cual las metía en la sala que había sido completamente desalojada mientras los empleados de la agencia montaban las mesas.

Al terminar de descargar Edward firmaba la orden de entrega agradeciendo nuevamente a los despachadores mientras yo entraba a la casa y comenzaba a poner las sillas de cinco en cinco en cada mesa.

Edward entraba y en cinco minutos terminó de hacer el restante usando su velocidad vampírica.

-Eso no se vale- le solté mientras él me abrazaba por detrás y sonreía alegando.

-Trato de simplificarte la vida, además… podemos alegar que nos tardamos haciéndolo cuando en realidad…- comenzó a empujarme hacia la tarima que Alice había mandado a hacer para el grupo de música en vivo mientras me pegaba de una de las paredes la cual tenía una gran cortina como decoración y allí me metió comenzando a besarme intensamente.

-¿Ed.?… ¿Edward?- trataba de llamar su atención pero al parecer cada día me deseaba más y no podía negarlo… yo me moría por estar con él… pero sería a mi modo y eso sería irreversible.

Él me apretaba con fuerza contra la pared y de repente me soltaba saliendo de aquel escondite dejándome jadeando y deseando más mientras escuchaba.

-¿Tú no te cansas de molestarnos?- Salí de detrás de la cortina y Emmett se encontraba al parecer tratando de sorprendernos, traté de disimular mi excitación ante el juego que Edward había comenzado mientras Emmett sonreía y le decía a su hermano.

-¡Ay vamos!, solo tengo curiosidad de ver como se besan dos hombres-

Yo negaba con la cabeza riéndome ante aquello, sin duda que el desgraciado era un hijo de puta con todo y ropa… volteaba a ver el semblante de Edward ante aquello, sin duda estaba molesto.

-Te puedo conseguir una porno Gay Emmett, si tanta curiosidad te da-

Le respondí y este negaba con la cabeza poniendo mala cara alegando que le daba curiosidad era vernos a nosotros en eso.

-Pues yo no soy entretenimiento tuyo Emmett, así que respétanos, ¿Quieres?-

Éste se disculpaba con su hermano pero alegaba que no se daría por vencido… salió de la casa después de que Rosalie le pegara un grito y Edward comenzara a poner los manteles mientras yo salía a recibir unos arreglos florales.

Los recibí y los coloqué en la tarima a la espera de ver donde los pondría Alice mientras Edward se acercaba a mí preguntándome.

-¿No te gustaría tomar una siesta?- negué con la cabeza.

-Esto bien rey, no me siento cansado y hay mucho por hacer-

-¿Y hambre?... ¿Quieres comer algo?-

-Pues eso sí- éste me tomaba de la mano y me hacia entrar en la cocina, le pedía a los cocineros que me acomodaran un plato con varios entremeses y me entregaron uno con diferentes tipos de pastelitos y embutidos junto a masas de hojaldre rellenas y un montón de cosas más que no sabía que eran pero estaban deliciosas.

Me lo comí todo y devolví el plato dando las gracias saliendo de la cocina le informé a Edward que iría a ver a Leah que se encontraba en la habitación de Alice, este asintió saliendo de la casa mientras yo subía las escaleras y tocaba la puerta.

-Soy yo Leah, tu padrino y compadre-

Se escuchaban sus risas y me daba permiso a entrar.

-Permiso- soltaba asomándome primero y ella se encontraba con Bella la cual estaba ayudando a maquillarla.

-Woow… que linda- ella sonreía al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba.

-¡Vaya!... mira tú… pensé que no sabias hacer eso, como siempre andas al natural-

Le soltaba a Bella y ésta me lanzaba una brocha con la que le estaba maquillando.

-Pues el hecho que no me agrade para mí no quiere decir que no lo sepa hacer- yo le asentí alegando que era correcta su respuesta mientras me recostaba de la mesa de peinar observándola fijamente mientras Rosalie entraba preguntando si podía ayudar.

-Claro, claro… pasa Rosie, creo que ya Bella agotó sus dones femeninos con el maquillaje así que no creo que tenga más para dar-

Bella me miraba con ganas de matarme mientras yo reía divertido y Alice entraba pegando un grito.

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ JACOB?-

Todos voltearon a verle ante aquel grito.

-¡Hey… Hey!... yo no soy el novio, puedo estar aquí JUM-

Pero ésta me tomó por el brazo sacándome bruscamente de la habitación pegándome la puerta en la cara alegando que debía de irme a vestir y que debía ser yo quien ayudara a Sam ya que él no se dejaría ayudar por ninguno de los Cullen.

-GRAAACIAAAS… LOCA- le grité algo molesto y me encaminé hacia la habitación de Emmett y Rosalie que era donde este se cambiaba, entre y el chico estaba a medio vestir… Billy se encontraba con él al igual que Quil y Embry que no lo dejaban ni a sol ni a sombras.

-Mmm… veo que todo está cubierto por acá- Sam asintió y yo despidiéndome de mi padre informé que entonces me iría a vestir.

Tomé una ducha rápida y salí de la habitación de baño observando el traje que Alice había comprado para mí.

-Que ganas de joder, ¿dónde demonios se pondrá esta cosa?- me preguntaba a mi mismo observando una cinta gruesa y otra delgada con bordes en zigzag.

Suspire y simplemente comencé a ponerme lo que conocía donde y como iba dejando aquello en la cama, me observaba en el espejo abotonándome la camisa cuando Edward entró por la ventana.

-Oh My Good- soltó este quedándose de pie en el amplio ventanal mientras yo apretaba los labios tratando de no reír, se acercó a la cama tomando aquel listón negro grueso y después de haberme metido la camisa por dentro del pantalón éste comenzó a ponérmela en la cintura.

-¿Así que allí iba esa cosa?- Edward soltó una carcajada separándose de mí para tomar el otro listoncito y colocarlo en mi cuello.

-Déjame ayudarte mi ángel- yo me giré para quedar en frente de él y éste comenzó a anudarme aquella cosa en el cuello.

-Listo, como para raptarte y violarte como dices tú- dijo aquello después de darme un piquito el cual me relamí de manera muy lujuriosa.

-Mmm… pues estoy a disposición para el rapto- este me sonrió y tomando el frasco de gomina para el cabello coloco gran cantidad en sus manos para luego embadurnarme todo el cabello de aquella cosa.

Tomó el peine y comenzó a darle forma a mi cabello de una manera que jamás llegue a pensar en peinarme alguna vez.

-Ahora sí, estás listo- suspiró para luego argumentar.

-No sé cómo voy a poder contenerme, te vez demasiado apetecible-

Yo sentía que toda la sangre se me iba a la cara y lo abrazaba por la cintura enterrando mi rostro en su pecho.

-Pronto estaremos juntos mi hermoso demonio chupa sangre-

Edward soltaba una carcajada ante aquello y cerrando sus brazos sobre mí comenzaba a besarme la frente una y otra vez.

Yo me apartaba un poco pero sin dejar de tocarlo lo miré fijamente a los ojos pero este rodaba los ojos a manera de fastidio mientras le gritaba a Alice.

-Sí, si Alice… ya vamos- suspiró y disculpándose conmigo por tener que dejarme solo unos momentos se encaminó hacia la ducha mientras yo salía de la habitación rumbo hacia la de Emmett donde Sam se paseaba de un lado a otro mi padre me observaba sorprendido y yo ponía cara de sobrado.

-Veo que los ánimos acá no están muy tranquilos ¿he?- los chicos negaban con la cabeza mientras que Sam me ignoraba, Emmett entraba y le avisaba a Sam que era hora de que saliera.

Éste me pasó por un lado y bajó las escaleras mientras Emmett me palmeaba alegando que parecía gente.

-Pues ya ves lo que hace un traje y el bañarse con un buen anti pulgas-

Todos comenzaron a salir de la habitación entre risas ya que Emmett se debía de cambiar, bajamos todos las escaleras y Edward ya se encontraba listo en compañía de Rosalie y Alice observando hacia las afueras donde Sam tomaba su posición en el altar.

-Woow, woow, woow… puro colirio para los ojos-

Alice y Rosalie modelaban muy coquetamente sus vestidos para mí mientras que Edward simplemente se abría el saco y luego metía sus manos en los bolsillos sonriéndome con aquella sonrisita suya de medio lado.

Yo hacía un gesto de acalorado soplándome con la mano el rostro.

-Creo que yo tampoco podré contenerme-

Le suelto a Edward mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo y éste pasa su brazo por mis hombros acercándome a él observando que ya el sacerdote había llegado.

-Bien Edward, ven con nosotros- soltó Alice y este me soltó poniendo cara de tristeza, yo le palmee la espalda para alentarlo y ambas chicas se llevaban a mi vampiro hacia donde habían colocado el piano.

Vi como este se sentaba y comenzaba a tocar mientras alguien me abrazaba por detrás.

-¡Qué guapo, dios mío!- la voz de Bella me hacia voltear admirándola por completo.

-Madre mía, Alice hace milagros- ésta me golpeaba el hombro y luego me dio un beso limpiándome rápidamente el labial que había dejado en mis labios.

-Muy, muy hermosa- ella dio las gracias y colocándose junto a las demás damas comenzaron a caminar al compás de la tonada que Edward tocaba y ya al punto donde ellas llegaban al altar yo tomaba el brazo de Emily que estaba seria como con cara de pocos amigos.

Yo me encogí de hombros y comencé a caminar por el pasillo que Alice había adornado con antorchas y hermosos arreglos florales le guiñé el ojo a Edward al pasar junto a él y proseguí hasta el altar donde Emily se colocó a un lado sin dejar de observar a Sam el cual la ignoraba mientras yo me posaba detrás de él.

Edward volvía a retomar la melodía y se vislumbraba a lo lejos una hermosa Leah con un gran vestido blanco de encajes y pedrería… su sonrisa no podía disimular lo feliz que esta se encontraba.

Mi padre la traía tomada de la mano y detrás de este Sue empujaba la silla con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de su hija.

Seth venía del otro lado saludando a todo el mundo como si fuese artista de televisión… yo trataba de aguantar las risas mientras que Sue lo regañaba a cada tanto calmándole aquella hiperactividad innata en él.

El chico soltaba a su hermana y se sentaba junto a sus hermanos Quileutes mientras que Billy entregaba la mano de Leah a Sam el cual por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonreía brillándole los ojos de una manera impresionante.

No había duda alguna, Sam amaba desmedidamente a Leah y eso se le nota a mil kilómetros de distancia.

El cura comenzó a hablar y a decir el respectivo sermón mientras Edward tomaba su puesto al lado de sus padres y a cada tanto me miraba y sonreía haciéndome sentir sonrojado a más no poder con cada miradita y guiño que me enviaba.

Llegó el momento del "si acepto" y cada uno lo dijo con unas ansias y un anhelo despedido como deseando que ya eso terminara para comerse a besos y así lo hicieron… después de "los declaro marido y mujer" no esperaron al permiso y se dieron un apasionado beso delante de todos los presentes los cuales comenzaron a aplaudirles y vitorear aquel acto descontrolado de Sam y Leah mientras yo los abrazaba a ambos y estos se soltaban para agradecerme aunque sin duda Leah mucho más emotiva que Sam.

Todos comenzaron a acercarse y a felicitarlos mientras Edward se acercaba a mi posando de nuevo su brazo en mis hombros y del otro lado de él se encontraba Bella abrazada a su cintura.

-Vamos a dentro, debemos ayudar a Alice con el brindis-

Soltó Ed y yo le seguí junto a Bella que sonreía encantada.

Ayudamos a la enana con lo del brindis y comenzaron a dar sus agradecimientos ante el micrófono… las lagrimas de parte de Sue y de Leah no se hicieron esperar.

Sam dio las gracias a los Cullen por tan magnífica recepción y eso si me dejó con la boca al suelo.

Bella, Edward y yo nos encontrábamos en una mesa junto a Jasper y Alice mientras que mis suegros, Rosalie y Emmett en otra muy cercana a la de nosotros.

Terminó el brindis y los agradecimientos comenzando con la música y el primer baile de los novios… ambos bailaron una adaptación moderna de música indígena con vals algo extraño pero no sonaba nada mal.

Jasper sacó a bailar a Alice y Carlisle a Esme mientras que Embry se acercaba a sacar a Bella a bailar, ésta ponía cara de que deseaba que hubiésemos sido uno de nosotros pero yo me rehusaba a bailar aquello y de seguro Edward no deseaba bailar con ella.

-Creo que esta algo decepcionada- le solté a Edward el cual se encogió de hombros volteando a verme.

-Sabes que me interesa en lo más mínimo si Bella respira o no… yo solo soy amable con ella…-

-…Por mí… sí, sí… ya lo sé- le solté tomándolo de la mano por debajo de la mesa, éste observó mi mano sobre la suya y preguntó.

-¿Porque si ya todos saben lo nuestro debemos ocultarlo?-

-Bella no lo sabe Edward y hay algunos Quileutes acá que tampoco-

Él tornaba el rostro serio y apretando mi mano suspiraba observando a otro lado.

-No te molestes, te lo ruego- él negaba con la cabeza.

-No estoy molesto Jake, simplemente que no me interesa ocultarlo… así que promete algo-

Yo lo miré fijamente asintiendo.

-Dime-

-Después de que estemos con Bella le dirás la verdad-

Me soltaba este como si me estuviese pidiendo un vaso de agua.

-Pero Edward, vamos a romperle el corazón-

-¿Y qué hay del mío?- soltaba este rápidamente posando su mano derecha sobre su pecho.

-Sí, sé que he dicho muchas veces que no poseo uno pero…- le hacía callar diciéndole dulcemente.

-Claro que si tienes uno y es todo mío- él se quedó inerte y yo me ruborizaba bajando la cabeza.

-¿Y por qué el tuyo no es completamente mío?- ya sabía por dónde venía el reproche y suspirando para no hablarle de mala manera le respondí.

-Mi corazón es solo tuyo Edward, yo no amo a Bella… solo debes de comprender mi punto, te lo ruego, por favor-

Él bajó la mirada y no dijo nada más ya que Bella volvía a la mesa y éste se levantaba hacia donde estaba su madre hablando con la madre de Sue y la sacaba a bailar.

-¿Sucede algo?- yo negaba con la cabeza y disculpándome con ella me levantaba de la mesa alegando que iría al baño.

Salí de la casa en busca de aire fresco, había demasiada gente dentro y la pequeña disputa que tuvimos Edward y yo no ayudo para nada a la relación, es más… sentía que esta decisión mía la estaba desquebrajando pero él ya había accedido y yo no me iba a echar para atrás.

Comencé a caminar por los alrededores de la casa observando la oscuridad cuando un efluvio impregnó mis fosas nasales… aquel olor ya era familiar… fue el mismo que había percibido el día de la batalla con los neófitos.

Me quité el saco mientras decía.

-Quién quiera que esté allí, ya sé que se esconde así que será mejor que salga- una mujer rubia, bastante hermosa debía de admitir salía de entre los árboles con una larga túnica vino tinto y un largo vestido aunque estaba descalza.

-¿Así que por ti fue que mataron a mi futura pareja?- por un momento pensé que era una vulturi pero sus ojos eran como los de Edward así que pregunté rápidamente.

-¿Y puedo saber quién era tú futura pareja?- volteaba a ver cada tanto a la casa mientras esta respondía.

-Laurent… él iba a ser mi pareja y por tu culpa está muerto- yo había dejado el saco en el suelo y comencé a sacarme la corbata mientras me echaba hacia atrás.

-Mira, no sé quien seas pero las cosas no son como tu las pintas… Laurent quería matarme…-

-MIENTES- gritó ella descontroladamente y yo simplemente alcé mis manos como cuando los policías dan la orden de detenerse y alzar las manos.

-¡Oye! El no te amaba como tú crees, el trabajaba para una pelirroja que quería transformarme en su esclavo vampiro-

Ella se me echaba encima y yo me disponía a correr pero esta me acorralaba saltando del otro lado impidiéndome el paso.

-No te quiero hacer daño- ésta soltó una carcajada irónica.

-No te tengo miedo perro- comenzó a acercarse a mí para llevarme hacia la oscuridad del bosque pero una voz la hizo detener.

-¿Jacob?... ¿Sucede algo?- Leah había aparecido detrás de la vampira que volteaba a verla de arriba hacia abajo.

-Sin duda que desconozco a mis primos, ahora emparientan con lobos, que asco- así que ella era una Denali… comencé a recordar cuando Laurent había llegado a la casa a informar que se quedaba en la casa de los primos de Edward y que viviría con ellos.

-Leah entra a la casa- pero antes de que ella comenzara a caminar la rubia la tomó por el brazo lanzándola al suelo… yo no me iba aguantar que le hiciera daño y entré en fase tan rápido que los pedazos de traje volaron por todas direcciones, sin duda Alice me mataría por eso pero mi familia era primero.

Le rugí con fuerza mientras trataba de entrar en la mente de Edward para que se acercara al lugar, en serio no quería herirla y que ellos tuviesen problemas con sus familiares.

Al fin di con él y éste salió rápidamente de la casa tomando a Leah por el brazo para levantarla y más atrás Sam que entraba rápidamente en fase.

-¿Irina?... ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaba Edward y ella lo miraba con odio.

-¿Ahora emparientas con perros, Edward?- Sam le rugió pero yo le daba la orden de que no atacara Irina observaba a Sam de manera psicótica mientras esta le volvía a hablar a Edward.

-Fue él, ese asqueroso lobo quien lo mató- señalaba a Sam mientras éste le rugía y le lanzaba zarpazos con las garras.

"SAM… DIJE QUE TE DETENGAS, ES UNA ORDEN" se me estaba complicando el mantenerlo dominado, él era fuerte y trataba de romper con la orden dada.

-Te equivocas Irina, él mismo se mató al querer venir a hacerle daño a Jacob, Laurent trabajaba para alguien más, él nunca te amo realmente-

Ésta se encontraba completamente desquiciada y fuera de sus cabales, golpeó a Edward al punto de arrojarlo a un lado, atacó a Sam lanzándolo por los aires pegándolo contra un árbol y se disponía a atacar a Leah así que decidí detenerla tratando de no hacerle nada y rogaba porque Edward la hiciera entrar en razón.

La vampira rugía tomándome por el cuello mientras comenzaba a abrirme las fauces tratando de desprenderlas… Leah gritaba descontrolada mientras podía ver en la mente de Edward que Alice y los demás trataban de mantener ocupados a los invitados para que no se dieran cuenta de lo que ocurría afuera.

-Irina no quiero hacerte daño, suéltalo- ella volteaba a verlo con ojos desorbitados y yo aprovechaba para arrojarla al suelo pero ésta se levantaba rápidamente escurriéndose entre mis patas justo cuando Sam volvía a retomar el ataque en contra de la vampira que trataba de hacerle daño a Leah… en su mente veía su propósito, ella deseaba quitarle la pareja a Sam así como éste hizo lo mismo con ella.

-¿Irina?... esa no eres tú, debes controlarte- le decía Edward mientras Sam la atacaba pero esta volvía a hacer una maniobra para dejarlo en el suelo chillando de dolor, Edward la tomaba por el brazo pero ésta lo volvía a hacer volar por los aires cayendo sobre el jeep de Emmett que se encontraba en las afueras de la casa.

Iba de nuevo por Leah que estaba tratando de socorrer a Sam y yo me arrojé sobre ella pero ésta giró tomándome de nuevo por las fauces y girándome para quedar de espaldas a ella para poder soltarme ésta me abrazó con fuerza quebrándome una costilla… pegué el chillido de mi vida… aquello me dolía como el mismísimo infierno.

-NOOOO…- Gritaba Edward tratando de levantarse mientras la rubia volvía a retomar su objetivo principal… corrió hacia donde Leah, la cual se levantó rápidamente observándola con ojos de odio.

Yo quería gritarle de que corriera pero era inútil solo rugidos y aullidos salían de mi garganta y justo cuando la vampira estaba a punto de tomarla entre sus brazos; trozos de vestido y encajes salieron disparados por todos lados y una enorme loba blanca y gris se agazapaba en frente de la vampira rugiéndole con furia desmedida cubriendo a Sam el cual la miraba atónito.

En seguida mis pensamientos se unieron con los de ella.

"No voy a dejar que destruyas a mi familia" Soltaba Leah lanzándosele encima teniendo una batalla campal mientras Edward se acercaba a mí revisando mis heridas.

"Estoy bien Edward, por favor detenlas" este me asentía y se levantaba para tratar de detener a ambas fieras de aquel grotesco combate, jamás me había podido imaginar que Leah heredara los genes y más aun… que fuera tan buena batallando con una chupa sangre.

-¡Irina no!- se escuchaba entre los árboles y dos rubias más salían de entre los árboles, esta se detenía soltando a Leah la cual le rugía nuevamente con fuerza.

"Basta Leah, se acabó" ella se echaba para atrás aun mostrando los dientes y Sam se incorporaba para ir a su lado.

Ambas rubias tomaron a la desquiciada vampira disculpándose con Edward por todo lo ocurrido, se la llevaron de allí velozmente y Edward me tomaba entre sus brazos aún en fase y comenzó a caminar hacia uno de los costados de la casa para entrar por el amplio ventanal mientras yo le decía a Sam y a Leah que entraran por el garaje y se cambiaran sin ser vistos por los que trabajaban para la agencia de festejos.

Edward saltó entrando a la habitación y me recostó en la cama y comencé a tratar de salir de fase mientras Carlisle entraba en la habitación.

-AAAGGRR… MALDICIOOOON…- gritaba agarrándome el costado mientras Edward me miraba con rostro descompuesto y Carlisle me revisaba la costilla.

-Esta sanando y no está en el puesto correcto, debo volver a fracturarla, Edward necesito que vayas por mis cosas-

Este salió rápidamente y volvió casi en dos minutos, Carlisle tomó morfina con una jeringa y me inyectó una muy buena cantidad mientras que Edward se paseaba de un lado a otro como león enjaulado.

-Bien, necesito que muerdas esto Jake- me soltaba el ándome una venda entre los dientes mientras Eddy se sentaba a mi lado tomándome de la mano con cara de angustia.

-Respira profundo Jacob- soltaba Carlisle, se escuchó un "Crack" y luego mi grito ligado con maldiciones y palabrotas de toda índole.

-Listo- soltó el doc. inyectándome algo más sintiendo como aquello me daba sueño –Debes dormir Jake- Edward me arropaba y me decía que iba a estar bien… Carlisle me vendó el torso y comenzaba a sentirme embobado cuando Sam y Leah entraban ya vestidos con otro atuendo a la habitación preguntando por mí.

-Él estará bien, ya le coloqué la costilla en su lugar y solo debe de dormir, de seguro mañana estará mejor, su metabolismo ayuda a su pronta recuperación-

Estos asintieron mientras me daban miradas furtivas y llegaba Alice diciendo que los invitados preguntaban por los novios.

-¡Vayan!... yo lo cuidaré- soltaba Edward y estos asentían bajando junto a Alice comenzando a contarle todo lo que había ocurrido.

Carlisle le entrego una jeringa y el frasco de morfina a Edward alegando que si me despertaba con dolor me inyectara otra dosis.

Éste asintió y después que Carlisle se despidió, Edward cerró la puerta y la ventana corriendo las cortinas mientras se acostaba a mi lado acurrucándome entre sus brazos comenzando a tararear mi canción.

-¿Eddy?- soltaba casi sin poder hablar.

-Dime mi ángel-

-Lamento haber armado este embrollo con tu familia-

Éste negaba con la cabeza y me abrazaba más hacia él.

-Tú eres mi familia Jacob, eres mi chico, mi pareja, mi todo y nadie tiene el poder de alejarnos jamás, ¿me entiendes?-

Yo le asentí con una media sonrisa y dándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios sentía como el medicamento me ganaba sucumbiendo a un sueño profundo aun escuchando en mi mente mi canción de cuna.


	11. Capítulo 11 - Mi mayor temor

**Capitulo 11 Mi mayor temor una simple imprimación**

**A ojos de Edward**

Sus ojos al fin se abrieron enfocándose en mi, sonrió y eso me decía que se encontraba mucho mejor.

-¿Dime que no has estado aquí toda la noche hasta ahorita?-

Pregunto él a lo que yo respondí

-Estuve aquí toda la noche hasta ahorita-

-Te dije que no me lo dijeras- solté una carcajada y lo besé en la frente mientras él trataba de levantarse.

-Quédate en la cama por favor- pero como siempre era más terco que una mula y alego que necesitaba ir al baño, le ayudé a llegar hasta la puerta y allí me la cerró en la cara, yo reía, esperando a que saliera.

Después de unos minutos abrió la puerta y lo llevé de nuevo a la cama pero no quiso acostarse… me pidió que le ayudara a vestirse y a bajar hacia la sala y así lo hice, sabía que no iba a servir de nada el contradecirlo.

Intenté cargarlo pero me lo prohibió… dijo que bajaría poco a poco las escaleras así que fui paciente, lo ayudé a bajar y lo senté en el sofá… aunque debía de admitir que un humano normal con una costilla rota no se hubiese ni podido levantar de la cama y eso me tranquilizaba, sabía que pronto estaría como nuevo.

-¿Quién de los dos dañó mi auto ayer?- preguntaba Emmett haciéndonos voltear al unísono para verlo parado frente a nosotros.

-Yo… caí anoche sobre él, ¡lo siento Emmett!-

-Bien. Entonces saldrá de tu bolsillo la reparación- soltaba éste y justo en lo que iba a asentir Jacob le replicó.

-No fue su culpa, Irina lo lanzó hacia el jeep, ¿así que porque no vas y le pides a la loca esa que pague la reparación?-

Yo me levantaba entre ambos que se miraban molestos.

-¡Oigan, oigan!… ya basta, tranquilo Em. Yo repararé el auto ¿está bien?-

Jasper entraba en la casa junto a Rosalie que le decía.

-Ya te dije que lo repararemos Emmett deja a Edward tranquilo que está preocupado por algo más importante que un simple auto-

-¿Un simple auto Rosie?... ¿Un simple auto?... era mi bebé, sabes cómo amo mi auto-

Soltaba éste señalando las afueras de la casa mientras Jacob trataba de levantarse… Rosalie suspiraba y Jasper simplemente se cruzaba de brazos.

-Pues bien, dile a la loca de tu prima lo que nos estas restregando y que ella pague los gastos-

-¡Jacob!- soltaba yo tratando de calmarlo.

-No Edward, me parece estúpido que Emmett se ponga de esta manera a sabiendas de que fue sin querer-

Pero Emmett se posaba al lado del piano y me miraba sonriéndome a sabiendas de que yo ya sabía lo que haría.

-No te atrevas Emmett- pero este no lo pensó dos veces y le dio un puñetazo al piano partiéndolo en dos. Todos quedaron atónitos aunque yo simplemente lo miraba con rabia y Rosalie le gritaba.

-¡EMMETT McCARTY CULLEN!-

-Ya no me debes nada Eddy- soltaba Emmett saliendo de la casa mientras yo observaba el piano completamente destrozado.

-Lo siento mucho Edward- soltaba Rosalie y salía detrás de este mientras que Jasper se posaba en frente del piano.

-Emmett se pasó con esto… es decir… se que ama su auto pero… ¿que se ponga así al punto de herirte donde más te duele?-

Pero yo le respondí abrazando a Jacob.

-Sabia que lo haría… y lo dejé porque lo que más me dolería perder en la vida seria a mi cachorro, si para él es más importante un auto que su hermano… pues bien… que sea feliz destruyendo el piano, ya vendrá a pedir disculpas-

Fue lo último que dije mientras hacía que Jacob se sentara aún con los ojos enfocados en el piano.

-Edward yo…- yo negaba con la cabeza posando mi dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-Tranquilo Jake… es algo que se puede remplazar… tu eres irremplazable y no iba a dejar que te lastimaran, sea quien sea… ¿me entiendes?-

Jake se ruborizaba mientras Jasper comenzaba a sacar los escombros de lo que había sido alguna vez un piano, me dolía… no lo iba a negar… pero más me había dolido la actitud de mi hermano y eso el mismo debía de curarlo sobre mi persona.

Jasper terminó de sacar todo y yo le hacía un buen plato de espaguetis con albóndigas a Jacob el cual se lo comió casi en segundos.

Se escuchaba llegar la camioneta de Billy, yo salía a recibirle, ya que Carlisle y Esme habían salido a Seattle.

Le ayudé a bajar la silla de ruedas mientras me preguntaba como seguía su hijo.

-Está progresando señor Black… en dos días ya lo tendremos de nuevo destrozando la casa-

Lo ayudé a subir las escaleras y de la puerta para adentro él se condujo solo hasta el sofá donde Jacob le sonreía y le estrechaba la mano a su padre.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó el hombre mientras yo me sentaba al lado de Jacob y éste respondía que estaba mucho mejor.

-Sigue usted poniendo en riesgo a mi hijo joven Cullen-

-Papá, basta- pero yo alzaba las mano tratando de que no dijera nada y le asentía a Billy.

-Tiene usted toda la razón señor Black y no tengo excusas, créame… intenté alejarme de él para no hacerle daño, pero fue inútil-

Jacob no paraba de ruborizarse y mirar de mala gana a su padre mientras este volvía a pensar en aquella palabra que me atormentó el día de su cumpleaños.

-Señor Black… ¿Qué es la imprimación?... en su fiesta de cumpleaños pensó que si eso ocurría Jacob seria desdichado y ahora ¿piensa que es lo mejor para él si le ocurre?-

Jacob me miraba extrañado para luego enfocarse en su padre el cual se tornaba serio y se recostaba en el espaldar de la silla.

-No sabe mantenerse alejado de la mente de quienes le rodean, ¿no es así?-

-Lo siento señor… es algo que no puedo evitar y con todo respeto pero su mente no habla… sino grita, así que no es culpa mía-

Él comenzó a pensar en Rachel, la mujer de la tienda y me decía mentalmente que no dijera nada sobre ella… Me mostró cuando él era más joven y ella mucho más que él… no me equivocaba… aquella mujer era más joven que Billy pero al parecer aquello a ellos no le importó nunca.

-La imprimación es algo que le sucede solo a los Quileutes, joven Edward… a los Quileutes con genes lobeznos-

-Como Jacob… ¿No?- pregunté a lo que este asintió y prosiguió.

-¿La verdad?... rara vez sucede… es cuando un Quileute con genes lobezno se encuentra con su pareja ideal-

Jacob volteo a verme y sonrió de medio lado.

-Ustedes no están imprimados- soltó Billy rápidamente a las suposiciones que Jacob se hacía.

-La imprimación Jake solo ocurre entre una mujer y un hombre-

Ambos alzábamos el rostro y observábamos atentos a Billy que proseguía.

-Es cuando un Quileute consigue a esa persona ideal para pasar sus genes… por eso es que no ocurre entre dos hombres… ya que es la unión tanto interna como externa de ambos seres que nacieron para ser el uno para el otro-

-O sea que Leah y Sam… ¿están imprimados?- Billy negó con la cabeza… -Sam y Leah están enamorados es algo como lo de ustedes pero no es imprimación- Jacob suspiraba.

-Pues no entiendo- Billy sonrió y respondió.

-Cuando te imprimas de alguien sientes como si el mundo se detiene, solo puedes pensar, desear y querer estar con esa persona y no existe alguien más… no cabe nadie más en esa relación salvo esas dos almas-

-Definitivamente no estamos imprimados- solté yo entre dientes y Jacob me daba una patada a sabiendas de que lo decía por su afán de que estuviésemos con Bella, yo rodaba los ojos y observaba a Billy pidiéndole que prosiguiera.

-Sientes que ya no es la gravedad la que te ata a este mundo sino esa persona-

-Hablas como si supieras lo que se siente- argumentó Jacob y justo en ese momento apareció la imagen de otra mujer… no era tan hermosa como la mujer de la tienda pero si era bonita y sus ojos eran como los de Jacob.

-¿Usted se imprimó de la madre de Jacob?- Billy asintió mientras Jacob abría los ojos de par en par.

-¿En serio?- preguntó éste atónito y Billy le respondió.

-¿Qué te sorprende?... yo amé a tu madre como no tienes idea y por eso tuve tres hijos con ella… era la adecuada-

Al decir aquello me dio una mirada furtiva y no pudo ocultar aquel recuerdo.

"Billy con ambas bebés Quileutes saliendo de una casa donde una mujer lloraba mientras que otra anciana le decía a este.

-Da gracias a los Dioses de que Rachel es joven y olvidará esto… tal vez le llegue como a ti su imprimación y logre sanar heridas… llévatelas… si te vas a casar con Sarah es mejor que ella se encargue de las gemelas… Rachel es muy joven y no podrá hacerse cargo de ellas sola-

Billy se marchaba con ambas bebés en el Chevyl que ahora era de Bella."

Así que Rachel y Rebecca no eran hijas de la madre de Jacob y de seguro ninguno de los tres sabía la verdad.

-¿Papá?...- soltaba Jacob sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿Tú crees que Rachel y Rebecca puedan tener los genes como Leah?-

-Mmm… no lo creo, pero todo es posible ¿no?- sin duda él sabía que no sería así… aquella chica de seguro no era la adecuando para pasar los genes lobeznos así que sin duda las gemelas carecerían de ese don.

-Mmm… entonces… ¿Crees que me pueda ocurrir?- Billy asintió y yo sentí una punzada en mi pecho que me hacía desear la muerte si eso ocurriera… sin duda soportaba lo de Bella ya que sería solo una vez y lo tomaba como una prueba de lo que yo sería capaz de hacer por él… pero el simple hecho de saber que él podía llegar a imprimarse y olvidarse por completo de mí, me hacia retomar la posibilidad del suicidio.

-Pues, si eso me ocurre me mataré-

Yo volteaba a ver a Jacob asombrado ya que al parecer ambos pensábamos iguales ante aquella posibilidad… Billy bufó por la nariz y respondió.

-Cuando te imprimas tu vida ya no te pertenece Jacob-

-¿O sea que seré el títere de otra persona?- Soltó el chico levantándose del sofá como pudo mientras su padre le respondía.

-No es así Jacob… la amaras tanto que no te importara, tu mundo es el de ella y viceversa-

-Pues al diablo la imprimación, yo ya tengo a alguien que es todo mi mundo, es lo único que deseo en la vida y juro por Dios que me mataré-

Billy reía y negaba con la cabeza haciendo que este se pusiera aun más molesto.

-NO TE RIAS BILLY- Yo me levantaba y lo abrazaba por los hombros tratando de no lastimarle la costilla dañada pero éste me soltaba y mirándome fijamente me preguntó.

-¿Dime que sentirías si yo me imprimara de alguien Edward?... séme sincero-

Yo observaba a Billy y luego a Jacob para responderle.

-Iría con los Vulturis- Jacob me señalaba con la mano mientras volteaba a ver a su padre alzando las cejas.

-Allí lo tienes, pensamos igual… así que tú me harás una promesa aquí mismo Edward-

Yo no decía nada a sabiendas de que se trataba, no tenía que leerle la mente para eso.

-Si me llego a imprimar, prométeme que me matarás-

-¡JACOB!- le gritaba Billy pero este le respondía en el acto.

-Tú no te metas, vienes aquí a soltarme ahora esta porquería de la imprimación a estas alturas del partido y ¿quieres que lo tome como si nada?-

Billy bufaba de nuevo apretándose la frente con la mano mientras Jacob volvía a enfocarse en mí y antes de que soltara de nuevo la pregunta yo se la respondía.

-Sabes que no lo hare Jake- este comenzaba a patear los muebles y a apretarse el costado quejándose.

-Basta rey, por favor… ¿podemos hablar de esto luego?- pero este seguía con sus berrinches a pesar del dolor y yo llamaba rápidamente a Jasper el cual salía de la cocina y comenzaba a infundir su don sobre Jacob hasta controlar su rabieta la cual se convirtió en lagrimas.

Yo le abrazaba acariciándole la espalda mientras Billy se disculpaba alegando que no fue su culpa y que había sido yo el de la pregunta.

-Eso quiere decir, ¿que no nos lo hubieses dicho, si Edward no te hubiese leído la mente?- le espetaba Jacob bañado en lagrimas mientras que Billy suspiraba acomodándose en sus silla.

-Creo que es mejor que te vayas a descansar Jacob… aún estas mal y esos ataques de rabia no te ayudan en nada-

Yo asentí a las palabras de Billy y éste dijo que se iría a dormir solo porque no quería verle la cara a su padre que seguía con sus mentiras.

Billy no dijo nada y mientras yo llevaba a Jacob hasta nuestra habitación Billy me decía mentalmente.

"Aquí lo voy a estar esperando Joven, debemos hablar" yo no dije nada y comencé a subir las escaleras rumbo a la habitación.

Lo ayudé a recostarse y después de que le acobije, le limpié el rostro lleno de lágrimas para decirle muy cerca de su rostro.

-Así tenga que mantenerte encerrado no dejaré que nadie me separe de ti, ni siquiera esa maldita imprimación-

Él me abrazó con tanta fuerza que pude percibir lo fuerte que mi chico lobo podía llegar a ser.

No dijo nada pero el beso que me dio antes de darse la vuelta para tomar una siesta me lo había dicho al punto de desear tener aire en mis pulmones.

Salí de la habitación y antes de que me sentara Billy soltó a manera de reproche.

-Ahora de seguro quedo yo como el malo gracias a su afán de querer saber más de la cuenta-

Había sido demasiado amable con mi suegro pero hoy había rebasado mi poder de tolerancia y le solté en un tono bastante duro y firme sin sentir ningún remordimiento.

-Aquí el único que ha llenado a Jacob de mentiras, una tras otra es usted… yo solo me he tomado a la tarea de quitarle la venda de los ojos-

Éste me miró asombrado mientras yo proseguía.

-Jake es un chico noble, dulce, inteligente, sabe ser un buen amigo, un buen hijo y una extraordinaria pareja… y usted no le ha dado más que dolor y sufrimiento…-

-No te permito…- pero yo lo hacía callar.

-¿No me permite qué?... ¿Qué le cuente su ultima mentira?...- Bufó por la nariz –No se preocupe, no le diré nada… ya bastante daño le ha hecho con sus mentiras y esto de la imprimación fue la gota que derramó el vaso-

Billy me miraba completamente asombrado pero en su mente podía ver que se sentía avergonzado y ¿la verdad? Aquello me hacía sentir bien… que sufriera lo que ha sufrido Jacob por sus mentiras era un buen castigo.

-¿Cómo se que tengo su palabra, de que no le dirá nada a Jacob?-

-Pues tendrá que simplemente confiar en mí… si esto se llega a saber va a ser por usted mismo o por alguien más pero como ya dije, no tengo intenciones de hacerle más daño del que ya usted le ha hecho-

Billy bufó por la nariz.

-Y me imagino que usted no le ha hecho daño- observé en su mente el momento en que Jacob le había contado lo de Volterra y le respondí.

-Sí, se que lo he puesto en riesgo, lo admito… pero siempre he hecho hasta lo imposible por liberarlo de que sufra o sea dañado-

-Pero se fue a sabiendas de que sufriría-

Negué con la cabeza.

-Me fui porque creí que sería lo mejor para él… pensé que él jamás podría llegar a corresponderme y me equivoqué, ahora que se que siente lo mismo que yo no voy a permitir que ni usted, ni Sam… ni nadie y mucho menos la maldita imprimación me aleje de mi única razón de existencia en este condenado mundo-

Éste suspiró y asintió.

-Pues como dije en mi cumpleaños… espero que Jacob no le ocurra y tenga que sufrir, ya veo que lo de ustedes es realmente fuerte… pero si ocurre, solo tiene dos opciones Joven Edward-

Yo me le quedé observando esperando a que dijera lo que ya su mente me había dicho.

-O se aparta de él y lo deja libre… o mata a quien sea su imprimación, pero le advierto algo, el vínculo entre los imprimados es tan fuerte que de seguro Jacob terminaría odiándolo-

Él comenzó a mover la silla de ruedas hacia la puerta, yo me levante sin decir nada, simplemente le abrí la puerta y esperé a que saliera, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaba siendo descortés, pero no sentía ni deseos de ayudarlo y cerrando la puerta me encaminé hacia las escaleras donde Jasper me esperaba al final de esta.

"¿Crees que pueda suceder?... él dijo que era uno entre miles" soltó mentalmente y terminó argumentando verbalmente.

-¿Qué posibilidades puede haber de que la imprima de Jake este acá en Forks?- Negué con la cabeza encogiéndome de hombros.

-No sé Jas… siento que estoy maldito y que si tomo un tickets de lotería donde sortean noventa y nueve Jacob y una Bella yo me ganaré a Isabella-

Jasper soltó una carcajada y yo tras de él ante mis ocurrencias… no sé porque la tomaba de ejemplo pero fue lo primero que se me venía a la mente en ese momento.

-Trata de no pensar en eso y de que Jacob lo olvide… lo sentí muy perturbado mientras dormía y creo que eso va a traerle pesadillas-

Yo simplemente suspiré como si necesitara una imperial necesidad de aire que mis pulmones no necesitaban pero cada vez era más la agonía que sentía mi ser al imaginarme una vida sin Jacob Black.

Me despedí de mi hermano palmeándole el hombro y éste haciendo lo mismo bajó las escaleras con la mente enfocada en que deseaba que Alice volviera lo más rápido a casa.

Yo entré en la habitación y me encontré con un Jacob que a cada tanto pegaba brincos en la cama.

Me recosté a su lado y posé mi rostro en frente del suyo ya que él se encontraba de lado percibiendo cada detalle de él.

Su calor corporal, como sus aletas nasales se abrían y cerraban al respirar, el olor de su aliento que me volvía loco de deseo por besarlo hasta que ya no pudiera más, él como la aorta palpitaba en su cuello torturándome a más no poder… a cada salto que esta daba era como una invitación al deseo agobiante de beber su sangre pero el golpeteo fuerte de su corazón gritaba te amo en cada palpitar y eso era la mejor cura ante mi adicción a su sangre.

Podía vivir sin beber su sangre, pero sin duda jamás podría vivir sin escuchar cada te amo de aquel corazón que latía con fuerzas indicativo de que mi Jake, mi chico, mi cachorro estaba vivo y a mi lado.

-Te amo Jake-

Le susurraba sin dejar de verlo y sin querer parpadear como si temiera que al hacerlo este se desvaneciera de mi visión.

Éste comenzó a llorar dormido y a decir mi nombre… me levanté y no sabía si despertarlo o dejarlo tranquilo pero lo que vino a continuación me hizo actuar sin tan siquiera pensarlo.

-EDWARD NOOOO…-

Aquel grito me hizo atraerlo hacia mis brazos sosteniéndolo como si fuese un niño pequeño y meciéndolo comencé a sisearle como se le hacía a los bebés para tratar de que volvieran a dormirse.

-Ya, ya… aquí estoy cachorro-

Soltaba tratando de sonar fuerte, pero por dentro sentía que su angustia y sufrimiento era la mía propia… no deseaba verlo así… yo solo quería que el fuese feliz y sonriera como siempre.

-No quiero Ed, no quiero perderte-

Soltaba entre lágrimas aferrado a mi espada enterrando su rostro en mi pecho.

-No va a ocurrir Jacob… yo no dejare que suceda-

Ni siquiera yo me creía aquellas palabras pero yo solo deseaba que el dejara de llorar.

-Promételo Edward, prométeme que acabaras con mi vida si eso ocurre-

-Tengo algo pensado si eso ocurre, tú tranquilo-

Sin duda tomaría en consideración la segunda alternativa que me había propuesto Billy si eso llegara a ocurrir, aunque Jacob me odiara no dejaría que alguien más se quedara con él.

Me sentía en plan posesivo pero ya no podía ser de otra manera… así era mi amor por el… obsesivo al punto de llevarme al mundo por delante si era preciso y aquello era irreversible.

Sin dejar de mecerlo entre mis brazos comencé a sentir como el fuerte agarre de sus brazos se fue haciendo cada vez más débil hasta que ambos brazos cayeron con su propio peso indicándome que se había quedado profundamente dormido.

Pero esta vez no lo recosté en la cama… comencé a acomodar todos los cojines y almohadones que se encontraban en la cama a nuestro alrededor y allí me recosté con él a cuestas sin soltarlo hasta que el mismo lo quisiera.

Aquellos eran los momentos que yo atesoraba en mi mente como si fuesen preciadas joyas invaluables que no tenía precio alguno y que no cambiaría por nada en este mundo.

La luna se fue escondiendo entre los árboles que solo dejaban ver trozos de ella como si se hubiese desquebrajado en mil pedazos imaginando que así quedarían nuestros corazones si fuesen separados.

* * *

NOTA DEL AUTOR:

Bien...

1ero. Me alegra que sean sinceros en sus Review... Pero en ningún momento Jacob le a dicho a Edward que quiere estar con Bella para tener un hijo... Jacob quiere es que Edward al no haber tenido experiencias sexuales previas como nadie... Las tenga con una mujer y en este caso escogió a Bella... Pero Edward quiere que este Jacob... Eso pensé que se entendía... Sino estas leyendo entre líneas... Hay capítulosque especifican el porque Jacob quiere que Edd este con Bella y jamás a dicho en ningún capítulo que sea por un hijo... Ambos Personajes y todos los que me escriben Review NO saben lo que yo tengo planeado para ese momento... Ni lo que pasara luego... Lamentándolo mucho dos hombres no hacen hijos pero es lo que YO estoy buscando... No Jacob... El es un pj. Que yo manipuló en cada capítulo y el aun no sabe si sera o no sera papá... Esta bien?

2do. Aquí nadie esta diciendo que terminaran los tres juntos... La mayoría de l s Fans acá son antiBella... Y amaran lo que tengo planificado para ella... Ella no quedara muy bien parada y de cada 1.000 fans una querrá a Bella.

3ero. El que no me quiera leer que no me lea... Es valido... Gracias por todos sus comentarios pero no voy a cambiar mi idea... Porque el final se que a mas de uno los dejara fascinados. Y como me escribieron en un Review en "Crepúsculo de dos mundos" así debió de hacer sido la saga y no como la hizo la Meyer. Gracias por esa O_~ Mas asco me dio a mi la pedofilia de Jacob con Renesme pero cada quien a sus gustos y limites.

4to. La trama no solo gira al rededor de Jacob y Edward... Ya que las demás historias como la de Leah, Sam y la bebe... En conjunto con otros PJ mas que no mate como lo hizo la meyer tienen que ver en el desenlace de esta historia y ya dije mucho jajajaja... No voy a contar el final.

Solo quiero que sepan que todo aquel que desee dejar de leerme pues nadie los obliga... Y gracias por haberme seguido hasta acá, pero novoy a cambiar mi idea y dejare a Bella como la mala en todo esto... Para eso mismo... Para que el amor de Edward y Jacob no quede manchado.  
A lo que me seguirán Gracias por estar allí siempre y a los que no... Pues se perderán un final que nadie se lo espera.  
Gracias por haberse tomado su tiempo y lamento el haberlos desilusionado.  
Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	12. Capítulo 12 - El viaje a la isla

**NOTA:** Mi deseo fue transmitir todos los pensamientos de todos ellos a la vez, y como Edd no le lee la mente a su cachorro, decidí hacerlo en tercera persona.

**Capítulo**** 1****2****El viaje a la isla**

**A ojos del lector tercera persona**

Ya había pasado un mes desde lo sucedido en la boda de Leah y Sam... Jacob se había curado en menos de una semana y estaba ansioso porque Edward le comprara la moto nueva.

Edward por su parte no dejaba de pensar en lo de la imprimación aunque no se lo comentaba a Jacob para hacer que olvidara aquello y que se mantuviera sin preocupaciones.

Ambos chicos habían decidido mejor no involucrar a Alice en el complot para llevarse a Bella hacia isla Esme y que si Bella salía lastimada no tuviera ella nada que ver.

Le informaron a Bella cuando sería el día en que se irían y que debía de ver cómo demonios salía de su casa sin informarle a su padre que era con ellos que se iba a ir de viajes.

Jacob observaba el reloj a cada tanto mientras Edward pasaba por el registro del aeropuerto para que le sellaran los pasajes y el pasaporte.

-¿En serio crees que venga?- preguntaba Edward a Jacob y el chico se encogía de hombros observando hacia donde llegaban los pasajero a sus respectivos vuelos.

-Pues supongo que no pudo darle una mentira contundente a Charlie-

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala de abordar y justo cuando Edward pensaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que después de todo estaría a solas con Jacob la voz de Bella destruía todo aquel anhelo.

-ESPERENME-

Jacob volteaba a verla y Edward simplemente se quedaba observándola y sonriéndole aunque en el fondo maldecía su suerte.

-¿Se pensaban ir sin mí?-

Preguntó ella y Jacob le explicaba que ya era hora de abordar y que ya que ella no había llegado se irían con o sin ella.

Fue a que le sellaran sus documentos y Edward comenzaba a caminar hacia la sala de abordar sin decir nada mientras Jacob la esperaba en la puerta observando a Edward y luego a la chica.

Ésta termino al fin y se encaminó hacia donde Jacob se encontraba preguntándole que le había dicho a Charlie para que la dejara salir.

-No le dije nada, me escapé sin decir absolutamente nada-

-¿Estas loca?- respondía Jacob pero Edward esperándolos en la puerta para ir al avión sonreí al poder leer su mente y como había esta escapado de su casa.

"Genial, una preocupación menos... Charlie no sabe que anda con nosotros"

Pensaba el vampiro sintiéndose mejor por eso ya que Alice le había advertido que algo malo ocurriría y que aunque no sabía que era, era mejor no tentar a la suerte.

Entraron en el avión y compartirían un asiento de tres, Jacob se sentó en el medio a sabiendas de que si ponía a Bella entre ambos Edward se podría peor de lo que ya estaba, alego que odiaba volar, algo que por supuesto era mentira... Pero Bella no lo sabía, así que ésta tomó el asiento de la ventanilla, Jacob en el de en medio y Edward en la punta... Feliz por tenerlo cerca y a la chica bien lejos de él.

El avión despegó y Bella no paraba de hablar y hablar con Jacob mientras Edward trataba de pasar el tiempo contándole las canas al caballero que tenía delante de él hasta que sin poder contenerse más observó pasar a la azafata y le dijo entre susurros.

-Disculpe... Estoy nervioso y no puedo dormir... ¿Podría conseguirme algo para poder conciliar el sueño?-

La chica asintió y salió en busca de algo mientras que otra comenzaban a repartir bebidas calientes ante el frío que había en el avión.

La sobrecargo le entregó dos pastillas a Edward y dijo que con una era suficiente pero que si se sentía muy tenso que se tomara ambas, éste asintió dándole las gracias y justo cuando la otra azafata se acercaba a ofrecer café y chocolate caliente ya Edward tenía en el puño ambas pastillas hechas polvo.

Bella pedía un chocolate y Jacob un café con leche, la sobrecargo sirvió el chocolate y Edward lo tomó rápidamente ofreciendo su ayuda para que se dispusiera a servir el café y así terminar con ellos y poder atender a los demás... Casi en segundos colocó las pastillas trituradas en el chocolate y tomando un popote se lo colocó revolviendo la bebida mientras ella seguía enfocada en su conversación con Jacob.

-Aquí tienes Bella- soltó Edward amablemente mientras ella le daba las gracias lanzándole un beso... Tomó el café pasándoselo a Jacob mientras le daba las gracias a la sobrecargo alegando que ya no deseaban nada más.

Edward se recostó colocando un cojín en su cuello haciéndose el dormido mientras que a cada tanto escuchaba bostezar a Bella.

Éste sonreía y seguía haciéndose el dormido hasta que Jacob al ver sus ojos y la cara de somnolienta que tenía le propuso a Bella dormir un rato... Ésta asintió colocándose uno de los cojines detrás de su cabeza y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos-

Le soltaba Jacob a Edward y este los abría enfocándolos en Bella.

-Vaya, pensé que jamás le iban a hacer efecto las pastillas-

Jake lo miraba interrogante y Edward le mostraba un blíster de pastillas para dormir.

-Eres un desgraciado- Edward tomó la mano de Jacob por debajo de las sabanas lanzándole un beso.

-Lo que sea con tal de que se callara y me dejara a solas contigo-

Pasaron el resto del vuelo entre juegos de carta y un montón de cosas más sin dejar de mimarse entre dientes el uno al otro.

El avión arribo al fin a Rio de Janeiro, despertaron a Bella y se encaminaron hacia los taxis que se encontraban en las afueras del aeropuerto… éste los llevo por toda la ciudad… Bella y Jacob parecían niños pequeños frente a una juguetería… no dejaban de ver por la ventanilla mientras Edward les explicaba que era cada cosa y ellos fascinados asentían.

Llegaron hasta un muelle donde los esperaba una lancha… abordaron el vehículo y fue Edward quien lo condujo hasta la isla.

-¿Todo esto es tuyo?- le preguntaba Bella a Edward mientras que a esta le pasaba por la mente que sin duda se había sacado la lotería.

Éste respondió que pertenecía a sus padres y ésta pensaba que sin duda él sería el heredero de todo… Edward no decía nada, simplemente sonreía imaginándose la decepción de Bella al ver que los que ella cree sus futuros suegros no morirán nunca.

Llegaron a la isla… los tres bajaron de la lancha y sacaron el equipaje mientras Edward ataba la lancha al muelle y Bella no dejaba de decir lo maravillada que estaba al encontrarse en aquel lugar.

Entraron a la casa y Jacob no dejaba de juguetearse con ella mientras Edward solo sonreí a las jugarretas de ambos.

-¿Tienen hambre?- preguntó el vampiro a lo que ambos asintieron, éste se encaminó hacia la cocina mientras Jacob y Bella llevaba las maletas a la habitación.

Los pensamientos de Bella eran como ver una película para adultos… pensó Edward preparando ravioles con salsa napolitana y tratando de no enfocar su mente en los pensamientos de la chica que al parecer ya deseaba comenzar la noche antes de tiempo, se estaba besando con Jacob en la habitación mientras Edward trataba de no destruir las ollas ante la rabia.

Se sentía mal porque le había prometido a Jacob jamás sentir celos por una mujer… pero Bella era ante sus ojos, al poder ver sus pensamientos como una viuda negra… quería todo para ella y sin dejar nada para nadie.

Edward había terminado y colocó la mesa mientras los llamaba… tan solo puso dos platos y alego que ya había comido en el avión cuando ella se había quedado dormida.

Comieron mientras Edward se retiraba hacia la habitación y se paseaba como león enjaulado buscando la manera de evitar el estar con la chica.

"Si alego que estoy enfermo igual se acostará con Jacob y no voy a poder soportarlo, ¿si la duermo de nuevo?... ¿de qué va a servir?... no será hoy pues será mañana… no podré mantenerla sedada todos los días… de seguro si me paso de dosis la terminare pasando para el otro mundo y Jacob me odiara"

-¿Estás bien?- preguntaba Jacob sacándolo de sus pensamientos deteniéndole el paseo que tenía en la habitación… éste asintió pero Jacob no se quedaba tranquilo, se sentó a su lado y tomándolo de la mano le susurró.

-¿Tu preocupación no es que Bella salga lastimada cierto?-

Edward no respondía, simplemente observaba al suelo mientras Jacob trataba de leer su rostro.

-¿A qué le temes?- él vampiro seguía sin decir nada y de repente tuvieron que soltarse al percibir que Bella se acercaba.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó la chica y Edward asintió saliendo por la ventana panorámica que daba hacia la playa.

-Está preocupado, es… es que teme que te lastimemos-

Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza mientras salía detrás de él y Jacob se quedaba observando en la entrada recostado del marco de la ventana panorámica.

Bella se acercaba a Edward y lo abrazaba por detrás mientras que este seguía viendo al horizonte.

-¿Edward?... no temas hacerme daño… Jacob dice que crees que al estar ambos conmigo saldré herida ante el deseo que ambos me tienen pero no me importa nada-

Soltaba la joven que lo rodeaba para posarse en frente de él tomándolo por el cuello para besarlo con intensidad… los brazos de éste se cerraron sobre su delicado cuerpo sin apretarla demasiado y éste podía sentir como su ser respondía ante los besos de Bella que sabía muy bien cómo usar su lengua dentro de una boca masculina, aunque Edward abría la boca más de la cuenta para no lastimarla con sus dientes llenos de ponzoña.

Dejaron de besarse y ella observaba a Jacob por el hombro del vampiro que besaba el cuello de la joven tratando de contener el deseo de beber su sangre.

Jacob por su parte se encontraba serio observando la escena, pero había algo que no podía ocultar… el bulto que comenzaba a dibujarse en su entrepierna… ella se daba cuenta y sonreía divertida mientras acariciaba la espalda de Edward completamente extasiada.

-Llévame a la cama- le susurraba Bella a Edward y éste la tomaba entre sus brazos como si cargara una almohada de plumas.

Ella sonreía divertida moviendo sus piernas en el aire aferrada al cuello de Edward y al llegar a la entrada de la alcoba era Jacob quien la tomaba entre sus brazos y le daba vueltas por toda la habitación hasta llegar a la cama donde la lanzó haciendo que cayera en todo el medio de ésta y al rebotar su vestido se subió dejando ver unas diminutas pantis negras de encajes.

Jacob tragaba grueso al verle la ropa interior y Edward recostándose en la cama comenzó a acariciarle las piernas.

"Menos mal que no quería" pensaba Jacob entretenido al ver como Edward la miraba curioso y la acariciaba enfocado en los gestos de la chica ante el jugueteo.

Jacob salía de la habitación alegando que volvería pronto y al cabo de unos minutos este regresaba con el reproductor de música que había en la cocina.

Colocó un CD y comenzó a bailar… Bella soltó un grito al estilo vaquero y comenzó a aplaudir mientras que Edward sonreía y bajaba el rostro con aquel típico gesto de vergüenza suyo… se recostó imitando a Bella contra el espaldar de la cama doselada observando cómo Jacob comenzaba a ser locuras.

El momento se volvió estupendo, las tensiones se fueron de parte de los tres e incluso del propio Edward que era quien mas sufría por todo esto distendiéndose y disfrutando de aquel momento.

Jacob comenzó sacándose la camisa lanzándola hacia la cama y era Bella quien la atrapaba… a cada tanto el joven Quileute le daba mirada furtivas a su vampiro como indicándole que todo su jugueteo era para que él disfrutara… Edward sonreía y mordía su labio inferior como si eso pudiese aminorar el deseo que sentía por el muchacho.

Jacob sacó su pantalón y quedándose en bóxer se fue acercando hacia los otros dos… Bella se arrodillaba sobre la cama y posaba sus manos en el torneado abdomen de Jacob sintiendo cada uno de sus cuadros abdominales.

-Eres hermoso- este sonrió y Edward asentía a las palabras de Bella a sus espaldas. La chica se fue recostando lentamente en la cama sin dejar de halar a Jacob por el brazo para que este entrara en la cama, el cual se fue recostando más que en la cama sobre la chica besándole muy dulcemente el cuello.

Ella se estremecía mientras volteaba el rostro tanto para darle espacio a Jacob de que devorara todo su cuello a puro beso como para enfocarse en Edward que los miraba fijamente sin decir nada.

-¡Bésame!- le pedía Bella a Edward y éste se acercaba para cumplir sus designios.

Aquello comenzó a ser un más de deseos encontrados… Bella y Edward entrelazaban sus bocas en un ardiente beso mientras que Jacob después de besar el cuello de esta… comenzó a bajar los tirantes del vestido negro que Bella traía puesto dejando al descubierto un brazier sin tirantes del mismo color del vestido… Jacob besaba y pasaba su lengua por lo poco que dejaba al descubierto dicha prenda comenzando a escucharse los gemidos de la joven que estaba enteramente entregada a aquel par de sementales que aunque sentían deseos hacia su propio genero… no podían contener las ganas que despertaba la joven en ellos.

Sin que ella se diera cuenta Edward no perdía la oportunidad de acariciar la espalda de Jacob… eso lo ponía aun más deseoso y entregado a las ganas que en aquel lugar se encontraban a flor de piel.

Jacob a cada tanto miraba a Edward y lo incitaba a tocarla… éste sin pensarlo dos veces le sacó el brazier rompiéndolo sin querer.

-Sorry- soltaba Edward nervioso pero Bella lo calmaba diciéndole que eso no importaba y que más que molestarle le excitaba saber que ella lograba sacar su lado salvaje.

"Si supiera que tan salvaje podemos llegar a ser" pensaba Jacob tratando de no reír recostándose en la cama y observando cómo Bella se le encimaba a Edward acostándose sobre su cuerpo… éste tragaba grueso y volteaba a ver a Jacob el cual le sonreía, ella comenzó a besar su cuello enterrando su rostro en aquella zona del vampiro que comenzaba a respirar agitadamente como si necesitara el aire.

Jacob, al ver que en esa posición Bella no podía verlos le decía casi imperceptible a los oídos humanos.

-Relájate y simplemente déjate llevar- pero Edward negaba con la cabeza… el dejarse llevar para un vampiro era contraproducente… si eso sucedía la podía llegar abrir en dos como a una muñeca de trapo.

Sentándose sobre la entrepierna de Edward Bella se sacó el vestido quedándole el torso completamente desnudo… Edward no paraba de ver sus senos y está tomando las manos del vampiro comenzó a guiárselas por toda aquella zona que ahora se encontraba erizada… no solo ante las caricias sino ante la frialdad de las manos de Edward sobre aquella zona.

Jacob apretaba su entrepierna masajeándose aquella zona como tratando de calmar la tensión que su miembro sentía… Edward notó lo que éste hacía y le susurró a Bella al oído sentándose en la cama.

-Creo que Jake necesita ayuda- ella volteo y le sonrió con picardía y sin dejar de estar sobre Edward se inclinó para sacar el miembro completamente tenso de Jacob acariciándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

Edward daba gracias de no ser humano, ya que de seguro hubiese tenido un ataque al corazón al verle aquel sexo suyo en ese estado… si, lo había visto antes desnudo… pero jamás excitado… y no sabía cómo demonios le había crecido de esa manera.

Después de un largo rato masajeándole el sexo a Jacob esta introdujo sin ningún miramiento el miembro del muchacho en su boca… Edward se quedó estático mientras Jacob jadeaba como poseso y de repente un grito de parte de Bella rompía todo el encanto.

-¡AAAHHHIII… EDWAAARD!... ME LASTIMAS- el vampiro soltó rápidamente el seno que había tomado sin darse cuenta descargando todo aquel deseo de ser él quien probara el sexo del muchacho.

-Lo… lo lamento…es que…- Edward no dejaba de verle la entrepierna a Jacob y éste a su vez trataba de que los ánimos se calmaran, comenzó a acariciarle el seno herido y a llenarlo de besos.

Edward simplemente observaba la escena y la chica volvía a retomar los gemidos y a curvar su cuerpo hacia atrás… moviéndose sobre la entrepierna del vampiro hacia delante y hacia atrás incitándolo a que éste perdiera el control.

Se escuchó la tela desgarrarse y la tanga de Bella salió disparada hacia el suelo de la habitación quedando completamente desnuda… la chica jadeó ante aquello mientras Jacob se posaba a las espaldas de ésta acariciándole ambos senos y devorando su cuello entre besos y mordiscos sin dejar de enfocarse en Edward que los miraba completamente sacado de control.

-No puedo Jake- soltaba Edward en un susurro sintiendo que perdería la cordura y la destrozaría en mis pedazos ante el deseo.

Jake negó con la cabeza mientras le decía a Bella que sacara el sexo de su mejor amigo y se penetrara así misma.

Ésta sonrió divertida haciendo exactamente lo que el chico a sus espaldas le ordenaba.

Saco el sexo erecto del joven vampiro y lo fue introduciendo ella misma dentro de su ya húmeda vagina comenzando a gemir descontroladamente… Edward rugió mientras que Jacob al ver que este la tomaría con furia por los hombros entrelazo sus manos con las del vampiro pegándolas contra la cama haciendo que Bella se pegara más al pecho de Edward y Jake recostara el suyo de la espalda de la chica.

Edward lo miraba fijamente mientras Bella besaba su pecho y acariciaba sus tetillas con la lengua haciendo que este volvía a rugir y Jacob articulando solo los labios sin soltar sonido alguno le decía.

-Cálmate… mantén tus ojos en mi- el vampiro asentía y no dejaba de mirarlo a los ojos.

-Te amo- soltaba éste hacia su cachorro pero era Bella la que contestaba creyendo que era para con su persona.

-Yo también te amo Edward… los amo a ambos-

Ella alzaba su rostro para ver a Edward y éste no decía nada, Jacob le susurró un "eres especial" a Bella que la dejo sin aliento mientras la chica observaba como ambos muchachos mantenían sus manos entrelazadas.

-Eso me encanta… que sean tan unidos… me fascina- soltaba la muchacha sin dejar de moverse sobre el vampiro que hacía todo lo posible por no perder la calma.

-Los quiero a ambos dentro de mi cuerpo- soltó Bella y Jacob sonriendo de manera lasciva no lo pensó dos veces para soltar una de las manos de Edward para dirigir su sexo hacia la entrada de su vagina la cual ya abrigaba la hombría del vampiro.

Éste comenzó a empujar y la chica completamente recostada sobre el cuerpo de Edward gemía desesperada ante el deseo de tener a ambos hombres poseyendo su cuerpo.

Al fin el chico se abrió una brecha entre el sexo de Edward y la estreches de la chica penetrándola por completo o casi hasta donde lo que la posición y las circunstancias dejaban.

Jacob volvió a entrelazar las manos con Edward y comenzó a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás... aquello había sido la gota que derramó el vaso para que Edward perdiera la cordura.

Bella gritaba descontrolada de deseo mientras Edward se soltaba del agarre de Jacob pero en vez de tratar de tomar a Bella se agarró del espaldar de la cama apretándolo con tanta fuerza que término desprendiéndolo haciendo que la cama sucumbiera desplomándose hacia el suelo.

Aquello no hizo mellas en el deseo de los tres amantes que estaba completamente extasiados.

Jacob no dejo de embestir a Bella una y otra vez haciendo que aquella fricción estimulara el sexo del vampiro que volvía a entrelazar las manos con su cachorro.

Aquello era un mar de éxtasis entre los tres… Bella ayudaba ante los movimientos y Edward simplemente era un receptor de todas las atenciones que estos le daban a su recién despertada sexualidad.

No lograron contenerse mucho tiempo en esas circunstancias cuando Bella fue la primera en probar aquel orgasmo que su cuerpo comenzaba a saborear… gimiendo sin control tratando de clavar las uñas en el pecho del vampiro.

Éste por su parte no sabía qué hacer ante lo que su cuerpo estaba a punto de probar por primera vez… aquella descarga de fluidos en las entrañas de la joven hicieron que este terminara de destrozar la cama mientras que Jacob gemía sin control sin dejar de embestir a la muchacha hasta dejar de sentir placer cayendo sobre el colchón completamente exhausto ante tantas sensaciones y ardua entrega.

Bella se encontraba sobre el pecho de Edward y éste observaba al techo completamente inmóvil… Jacob lo miraba recostado en la cama sonriendo de medio lado sin decir absolutamente nada hasta que este volteo el rostro.

Bella observaba hacia el otro lado, Edward acariciaba el cabello de ésta y Jacob su espalda mientras ambos se comían con la mirada… aquello que sentían era entre embriagador e impotencia… se querían soltar un te amo sin que fuera Bella la que respondiera… pero al mismo tiempo era excitante el haberse amado delante de ella sin ser descubiertos.

Con la otra mano libre Edward acarició el rostro de Jacob y éste le besaba los dedos cuando los pasaba cerca de sus labios.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando se comenzaron a escuchar los ronquidos de Bella… Edward trataba de ahogar las risas mientras Jacob tomándola entre sus brazos se la quitaba de encima acostándola sobre la cama o lo que quedaba de ella.

Era raro que Bella no se detuviera ante el destrozo… aunque la cama tenia cierto aire de antigua y de seguro pensó que esta había sucumbido ante el desgaste y el tiempo.

Edward la arropó y le dio un beso en la frente… Jake se quedo observándole extrañado… él era así cuando ella estaba consiente pero era la primera vez que era dulce con la chica sin que ella estuviese despierta.

Edward se levantó de la cama y dándole una mirada furtiva a Jacob salió de la habitación completamente desnudo… Jacob le observaba fijamente contemplando que este comenzaba a sumergirse en el agua.

Jacob apagó las luces y saliendo de la habitación se encamino hacia donde Edward comenzaba a hundirse hasta la cintura sin dejar de pensar mientras observaba la espalda del vampiro.

"Sé que esto no ha terminado… ahora es que comienza la mejor noche de mi vida"

**Nota: **Muchas gracias por el apoyo… en verdad que no pensaba dejar la historia... jamás dejo las cosas a medias y terminare las dos que tengo en lo que el tiempo libre me deje.

Pero cada uno de sus review me ha dado más que aliento… no solo los que me apoyan… con tantas palabras gratas que ensanchan mi corazón, sino a los que ofendí o de alguna manera no les gusto el desenlace, porque no ha habido un gran escritor que no allá sido criticado alguna vez.

Así que más que molestia es gratificante que me critiquen de esa manera… daré mucho de qué hablar entonces si logro algún día publicar algo mío.

Gisela… trato de actualizar cada vez que puedo… gracias por seguirme.


	13. Capítulo 13 - Al fin solos

**Capitulo 13 Al fin solos.**

**A ojos de Jacob**

El agua estaba cálida y el mar estaba en calma… aunque sin duda mis ganas seguían vivas… y el temor de estar a solas con él se había ido, aunque no del todo.

Supongo que aún no quiero aceptar que me gusta un hombre y debía de estar con la conexión de una mujer entre él y yo para sentirme cómodo… eso fue lo que fue Bella… una conexión entre Edward y yo haciendo que mis temores se fueran… bueno, se disiparan lo suficiente como para desearlo como lo deseaba.

Me posé a su lado observando la enorme luna que se dibujaba en frente de nosotros mientras le preguntaba.

-¿Te sientes bien?... dime que disfrutaste lo que sucedió hace rato-

Edward sonrió sin dejar de ver hacia el horizonte.

-¿Tu lo disfrutaste?- me preguntó él volteándose para posarse frente a mí, yo asentí mientras bajaba el rostro.

-¿Lo disfrutaste porque estuvo Bella presente o porque nos ayudó a sentirnos más cómodos?-

Yo levantaba los ojos para encontrarme con unos ojos ámbar que brillaban a la luz de la luna como si fuesen dos piedras preciosas.

-Lo disfruté porque no dejaste de estar enfocado en mi persona a pesar de estar ella-

Edward tomaba agua en sus manos colocándolas como un cuenco soltándola sobre mis hombros mientras decía.

-Es porque aunque hubiésemos estado en una orgía… mi cuerpo solo respondería si tú estuvieses cerca de mi sin dejar de mirarme como lo hiciste, tienes el don de lograr contener a la bestia que llevo dentro-

Yo sonreía nervioso alegando.

-A diferencia de mí- él arqueó una ceja y culminé diciendo.

-Es que mi bestia interior aún está rugiendo…- Tragué grueso y proseguí -…Y ruge por ti-

Volví a bajar el rostro sintiendo como la sangre se me iba al rostro cuando Edward tomándome por la cintura con una mano y levantaba mi barbilla con la otra soltaba a milímetros de mi rostro ya que al hablar sus labios se rozaban con los míos y su aliento me hacia sucumbir ante el estremecimiento que aquello que me hacía sentir.

-Pues mi bestia no está muy tranquila que digamos y muere por tener a la tuya entre sus brazos-

Dicho esto me abrazó pegando su cuerpo al mío de una manera tan estrecha que ambos sexos se tocaban.

-Edw…- Pero él no me dio tregua a nada, me besó de una manera tan salvaje que ahora era yo quien temía por la ponzoña de sus dientes.

Deslizó sus manos por toda mi espalda… no sabía cómo lo hacía pero sentía que acariciaba cada parte de mi cuerpo como si tuviese seis brazos, yo no pude contenerme más… ¿y la verdad?... no quería contenerme, lo abracé por el cuello con fuerza casi trepándome a su cuerpo abriendo mis piernas y abrazando su cintura con éstas sintiendo como mi sexo pegaba contra su abdomen.

Edward me sostuvo sin ningún problema con un brazo sobre mi torso y el otro tomando una de mis piernas… dejamos de besarnos en los labios para comenzar a comernos el cuello… yo lo hacía con furia desmedida mientras que él lo hacía más delicadamente.

-Lamento haberte hecho estar con Bella pero…- Edward negaba con la cabeza colocando su dedo índice sobre mis labios.

-Ya no importa… ya no hay más pruebas… no hay intermediarios ni hay conectores entre tú y yo… solo hay eso… solo un tú y yo… un aquí y un ahora... un presente dibujando un futuro en el que solo cabemos tu y yo Jacob Black-

Sus palabras me dejaron atónito… no podía pensar con claridad… los sentimientos se me agolpaban y el deseo crecía el doble.

-No te merezco… yo…- Pero él volvía a hacer callar mis argumentos de disculpas con otro beso que dejó sin aire mis pulmones, separé mis labios unos segundos de los de él para tomar aire mientras él seguía sosteniéndome entre sus brazos upándome como si fuese un crío pequeño… aunque eso más que hacerme sentir como un niño me hacía sentir más deseo… ya que mi sexo se frotaba con su abdomen incrementando mis ganas.

Él no dejaba de mirarme girándonos en el agua hasta que comencé a sentir como la mano que tomaba una de mis piernas y la que se aferraba a mi cintura se dirigían hacia mis glúteos.

No pude contener el rubor y me abracé fuertemente a él cubriéndome el rostro dentro de su cuello mientras sus dedos exploraban mi trasero.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntaba él cómo tanteando terreno, sabía que pensaba… quería saber quien sedería y ese era mi mayor temor… asentí y éste siguió aún más allá introduciendo sus dedos dentro de mi aro anal haciéndome saltar.

-¡Edward!…- lo miré fijamente y luego bajé la mirada enfocándome en su pecho sin dejar de sentir como no se detenía introduciendo otro de sus dedos haciéndome estremecer.

-Duele- le susurré volviendo a abrazarme a él tratando de bajar mis piernas.

-No- soltó él de una manera dominante.

-Tengo miedo Edward- el joven vampiro sacó sus dedos y comenzó a besarme de nuevo llevándome hasta la orilla de la playa aun entre sus brazos… me recostó en la arena posándose sobre mi volviendo a hacer que ambos miembros erectos se tocaran.

-Te deseo Jake… deseo tu cuerpo y ya no logro contenerme más-

Me soltaba éste sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo mientras comenzaba a moverse hacia delante y hacia atrás aumentando el deseo de mi cuerpo.

-¿Eso te gusta?- preguntó sin dejar de moverse a lo que yo asentí sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello.

-¿Eres hermoso, lo sabes?- le soltaba yo mientras él sonreí y negaba con la cabeza.

-Aquí no hay nadie más perfecto que tú cachorro-

Comencé a acariciarle la espalda jadeando ante lo que me hacía sentir mientras llegaba hasta sus glúteos comenzando a acariciarlos… tal parecía que ambos buscábamos lo mismo y no sabía quién de los dos sedería.

-Te amo- le decía al oído mientras él besaba mi cuello y se dirigía hacia mi pecho rodando su cuerpo hacia abajo para quedar a la altura de mis pezones comenzando a besar, lamer y chupar mis tetillas haciéndome gemir cada vez más sonoramente.

Me tapaba la boca tratando de no hacer ruido pero él la descubría alegando de que Bella estaba profundamente dormida y que él estaba pendiente de sus pensamientos por si despertaba.

Separó mis piernas sosteniéndolas por los dobles de la rodilla pasando su rostro por todo mi sexo como un animal olfateando a su pareja en celo.

En un arrebato de deseo lo tomé por los cabellos halándoselos con brusquedad enterrando su rostro en medio de mis piernas… quería ponerme rudo y soltarle palabras fuertes pero a sabiendas de que él venia de otra época me contuve y simplemente le solté el cabello enterrando mis dedos en la arena para controlar las ganas que tenía de ponerme intenso en serio.

Comenzó a masturbarme y a besar mis testículos mientras yo me estremecía de gusto ante todo lo que hacía.

No solo los besó… me hizo hasta lo inimaginable haciéndome perder completamente la cordura al soltarle.

-Maldición Edward… estas logrando lo que buscas- mientras él soltaba en un falso tono de inocencia, muy dulce.

-No sé de qué me hablas Jacob- pero no había terminado de decir aquello cuando levantó aún más mis piernas para comenzar a ejecutar un perfecto anilingus que me deja sin aliento.

-Santo Diooooos… ¿dónde está el vampiro virgen, casto y puro que no sabía nada de sexo?-

Pero Edward no se detenía… su lengua calmaba el ardor que había sentido momentos atrás al sentir sus dedos dentro de mí deseando más de lo que me daba.

Mis manos instintivamente fueron a dar hasta mi miembro comenzando a masturbarme con intensidad mientras él no paraba de humedecer aquella zona con su lengua sintiendo que de un momento a otro acabaría.

Edward se levantó sin dejar de mantener mis piernas alzadas y posándose de nuevo sobre mí pude sentir como posicionaba su sexo entre mis nalgas.

Esta vez ahogué el no que amenazaba con salir de mi garganta volteando el rostro a un lado cerrando mis ojos y mordiéndome el dedo índice a manera de ganchillo para aguantar lo que se me venía encima.

-Solo relájate y respira profundo amor- y al culminar de decir aquello empujó poco a poco su sexo dentro de mí haciéndome gemir y golpear la arena ante el dolor que comenzaba a invadir aquella zona.

-¡EDWARD!- éste me abrazó con fuerzas mientras callaba mis gritos pegando sus labios a los míos ahogando los gemidos que se perdían dentro de su boca.

Comenzó el vaivén de su cuerpo poco a poco… sintiendo como su sexo entraba y salía de mi cuerpo aumentando la sensación de dolor… simplemente me contuve y suspiré aferrándome con fuerza a su cuello mientras él me decía que la zona se acostumbraría y sedería el dolor.

-Tú… Tú como… ¿cómo lo sabes?- Edward sonreía y respondía que había leído sobre el tema.

-Así… así que ya tenías esto planeado… ¿No es así?- le soltaba yo entre jadeos mientras Ed negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo leí ante las posibles perspectivas…- me decía Edward sin dejar de embestirme comenzando a hacerlo con más intensidad.

Poco a poco el dolor fue cediendo y abriendo paso a diferentes sensaciones.

Por un lado estaba la posición en la que me encontraba… me hacía sentir demasiado expuesto… estaba siento poseído por sus deseo completamente a su merced.

Por otro lado la fricción, no solo de su sexo dentro de mí, sino el de mi propio sexo en su abdomen, ya que éste se encontraba completamente sobre mi cuerpo manteniendo mis piernas sobre sus hombros.

No supe en qué momento comencé a llorar… pero al sentir como corrían las lágrimas por mi rostro traté de limpiarlas con vergüenza.

-¿Quieres que me detenga?- preguntó Edward a lo que yo negué con la cabeza… no sabía ni por qué demonios lloraba, pero me sentí pleno entre sus brazos, la vergüenza y el dolor fueron cambiados por deseo desmedido de sentirlo aún más dentro de mí.

-No te detengas hasta que me hagas delirar- y así lo hizo… cada caricia, cada beso y cada te amo me hacía sentir en el paraíso cada embestida me traía una nueva oleada de placer a mi cuerpo haciéndome sentir el ser más amado del mundo.

Solo pasaron unos cuantos minutos cuando mi cuerpo sucumbió ante tanta excitación… convulsionando en aquel éxtasis ante el placer contenido abrazándome a su cuerpo de una manera desmedida sin dejar de sentir como mis lágrimas inundaban mi rostro y él a su vez culminaba soltando toda su esencia dentro de mi cuerpo.

Él me mantenía entre sus brazos mientras yo escondía mi rostro en su pecho.

-Me siento pleno- soltaba él en un susurro sin dejar de mantenerme aferrado a su cuerpo… yo no decía nada… solo quería quedarme allí en aquella posición fetal a su lado percibiendo su olor, su temperatura que contrastaba con la mía y su desnudez completamente expuesta para mí.

Yo siempre había estado desnudo delante de él… para mí era algo ya normal pero era la primera vez que él estaba desnudo delante mío y aquello me agradaba.

Levanté mi rostro y en seguida él bajó un poco el suyo para que quedáramos frente a frente.

-Soy en verdad un idiota… no debí insistirte- pero él volvía a hacerme callar.

-Quiero que lo olvides… ¿está bien?- yo le asentía mientras él se levantaba y me tomaba entre sus brazos… aquello me agrado porque las piernas no me daba.

Volvimos a introducirnos en el mar para lavar la arena que se había adherido a nuestro cuerpo… me llevó al sofá y colocando una almohada y un cobertor nos volvimos a hacer uno en un abrazo donde poco a poco me fui quedando dormido.

Desperté a eso de las doce del medio día y podía escuchar risas en la cocina… era Bella que reía a carcajadas… me levanté y me di cuenta que Edward me había puesta la ropa… un bermuda beige y una franela blanca.

Me encaminé hasta la cocina y Bella comía mientras Edward servía un plato de pollo con espaguetis.

-¿Puedo preguntar cuál es el chiste?- pregunté sentándome en la barra de la cocina, Edward colocó el plato frente a mi mientras Bella respondía.

-Me está contando sobre las ocurrencias de Emmett, sin duda que tiene un hermano que es todo un personaje-

Yo rodé los ojos negando con la cabeza.

-No te imaginas- solté dándole una mirada furtiva a Edward el cual sonrió de manera cómplice.

Edward se levantó de su asiento y fue hasta donde estaba Bella acariciándole el cabello, ella volteó y este le dio un beso en los labios el cual ella respondió encantada.

Aquello me había dejado en shock… traté de comer sin hacer ningún gesto pero la punzada que había sentido en mi estomago me había quitado el apetito.

Éste se alejó de ella y dijo que trataría de acomodar la cama… yo voltee a verla y ella le sonreía de manera picara guiñándole el ojo.

Seguí comiendo sin decir nada.

"¿Qué te sucede?... ¿eres idiota o qué?... solo está actuando cálmate, además fuiste tú el que lo quería ¿no?"

Me retaba a mi mismo internamente ante el malestar que sentía.

-¿Jacob?- yo voltee a verle y ella echándose un poco más hacia mí me soltó.

-Tú… no estás muy enamorado de mi ¿cierto?-

No sabía que responder a eso ya que no entendía él porque me hacía aquella pregunta.

-Mmm… ¿a qué viene la pregunta?-

Ella sonrió algo nerviosa y luego respondió jugando con las migas que quedaban de su plato.

-Pues… bueno… esta experiencia fue genial… y jamás la olvidaré… pero se supone que me deba decidir por uno de los dos ¿No es así?-

Suspiré y trataba de no reírme… sin duda le romperíamos el corazón pero se quedaría más sola que un cactus en el desierto.

-¿No se a que te refieres Bella?… no se qué habras pensado tú pero yo te veo como mi amiga… una amiga especial claro- sonrió –pero solo eso-

Sabía que estaba siendo duro y que de seguro la estaba lastimando pero su reacción me decía lo contrario.

Me abrazó y me dio un beso en la mejilla dejándome atontado… voltee a verle extrañado con el trozo de pollo en la boca mientras esta me soltaba.

-Pues me alegra, porque de eso justamente hablábamos Edward y yo hoy-

Tragué grueso el trozo de pollo que casi me rompe la garganta… tomé un poco de jugo de naranja y la miré esperando a que continuara.

-Pues que le comentaba que yo deseaba ser la novia formal de uno de ustedes y que ya yo había decidido de quien… pero que debíamos hablarlo contigo para que no hubiesen malos entendidos, pero si no estás enamorado de mí entonces no hay problema en que Edward y yo seamos novios ¿no es así?-

No sé qué cara habre puesto pero Bella no dejaba de mirarme… sentía que iba a regresar todo lo que me había comido.

-Pu… ¿puedo saber que te dijo Edward sobre eso?-

-Pues me dijo que si tú no tenías inconveniente el tampoco-

Justo en ese momento Edward salía de la habitación y abrazaba a Bella observándome asombrado.

-¿Estás bien Jacob?-

No podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo… voltee mi rostro y clavé el tenedor en mi mano para ver si aquello era un mal sueño… había pasado al fin nuestra primera vez íntimamente, nos habíamos dado todo… hasta accedí a entregar el tesorito como siempre me decía Emmett a modo de joda ¿para qué ahora Edward me saliera con estas?

-¿Pensé que no te molestarías?... dijiste que no sentías nada por mi así que ¿por qué pones esa cara?-

Sacudí el plato y éste cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

-No sucede nada... espero que sean muy felices-

Y dicho esto con todo el sarcasmo que podía soltar salí corriendo de aquel lugar que me asfixiaba… las lagrimas comenzaron a salir solas y pronto entré en fase corriendo por toda la isla sintiéndome el ser más miserable de todos.

Sus "te amare por siempre", sus "solo me importas tu", aquella negación de estar con Bella una y otra vez para que ahora la prefiriera a ella… me daba en lo mas hondo de mi ser.

"¿Por qué… porque lo hiciste imbécil?… él no quería y ahora mira lo que has hecho"

Rugía, aullaba y maldecía queriendo morirme lenta y dolorosamente… todos los recuerdos se agolpaban y eso hacia aun más daño hasta que me detuve en un acantilado que daba a una pequeña cascada donde él me veía del otro lado sonriéndome muy calmado.

"Maldito seas…déjame solo… ve donde esta ella… ¿por qué la dejas sola?"

Él no decía nada y simplemente me observaba mientras comenzaba a bombardearme con pensamientos sobre Bella y él juntos.

"BASTAAAA" soltaba mi mente mientras que mi garganta soltaba un rugido hacia su persona… comencé a correr al lado contrario pero pronto él comenzó a seguirme.

Me alcanzó y saltó enfrente de mí… y sin ningún indicio de detenerme lo embestí con brusquedad haciendo que ambos rodáramos por el suelo.

Edward trataba de detenerme mientras yo le rugía… éste sonreía divertido y aquello me daba aún más en la madre haciendo que le rugiera con fuerzas, casi al punto de quedarme sin cuerdas vocales.

"Que tonto eres Jacob y que fácil crees que dejaré de amarte"

Los ojos se me humedecían y mi respiración se encontraba acelerada aunque comenzaba a calmarme.

"¿Qué fue eso?... explícame, ¿cómo después de una noche como la de ayer ahora sales con que vas a ser el novio de Bella?"

El volvía a sonreír mientras yo me apartaba de él y este se sentaba sacudiéndose la ropa.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntaba él como si preguntara la hora.

"¿Como que, que tiene de malo?" soltaba yo indignado.

-¡Claro!- argumentaba él encogiéndose de hombros. -¿Cuál es tu problema?... ¿si fuiste tú mismo quien la atravesó en medio de los dos?-

Comencé a echarme para atrás mientras me sentaba en el suelo sin dejar de gimotear.

-Los actos traen consecuencias, y las consecuencias traen momentos incómodos en los que nos detenemos a pensar... si esto hubiese sido de otra manera no hubiese sucedido esto… ¿No es así?-

Sus palabras me daban duro en el pecho pero él tenía razón… yo había provocado esto.

-¿La amas?- Edward me miró por unos segundos y luego soltó una carcajada.

-Jajajajajaja… ¡ay Jacob Black!... no sé en qué jodido idioma voy a explicarte que eres mi todo-

Aún no quería salir de fase, me sentía a gusto… era como un escudo para mí y me hacía sentir a salvo.

Él se acercó a mí y recostándose en uno de mis costados comenzó a acariciarme el pelaje mientras decía.

-Yo jamás voy a dejarte ¿me entiendes?... y menos ahora… no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que me hiciste sentir anoche-

Él comenzaba a pasar en su mente diversas imágenes de mi rostro completamente distorsionado de placer… comencé a sentir aquel calor en todo el cuerpo ante la vergüenza mientras él sonreía.

-Cada gesto tuyo se quedó grabado en mi mente… eso nadie podrá arrebatármelo-

Yo le di una lamida juguetona y el sonrió palmeándome el lomo.

-Entiéndeme algo de una buena vez Jacob… aunque tu reencarnaras en el cuerpo de Bella y Bella en el tuyo… yo me iría detrás de tu alma… porque no es la caja la que me importa… sino la joya que esta posee dentro y tú Jake eres la única joya que me importa-

Me entraron unos deseos inmensos de lanzármele encima y así lo hice arrebatándome ante tantas palabras edulcoradas que me hacían sentir tan amado… si de seguro alguien nos hubiese visto dirían que era el típico adolescente y sus mascota.

Pero en la mente de Edward aquellos momentos lo hacían sentir el ser más feliz del mundo y debía de admitir que yo también lo era.

Me separe de él y éste colocándose de pie me rasco detrás de la oreja mientras decía.

-Hay que volver… le dije a Bella que vendría a buscarte para calmarte… así que tu sígueme la corriente y terminaremos esto con ella de una buena vez-

Yo le asentí mientras caminábamos uno al lado del otro.

-Lamento haber tenido que darte de tu propia medicina… pero créeme… era la única manera que entendieras lo que me hacías sentir… así que espero que algo así no vuelva a pasar jamás ¿esta bien?-

Yo le asentí poniendo cara de perrito regañado y él me sonrió dándome un beso en el hocico y comenzamos a correr rumbo a la casa sintiendo el alivio de que solo había sido una dura enseñanza de su parte.

Algo que sin duda me merecía por haber sido tan idiota y cabeza dura.


	14. Capítulo 14 - En Forks y con problemas

**Capitulo 14 En Forks y con problemas**

**A ojos de Edward**

Volvimos a casa... Jacob sonreía entretenido ante mis ocurrencias. Entramos al salón de recibo y Bella se encontraba sentada en el sillón leyendo una revista.

-¡Vaya!... Por lo que veo ustedes ya hicieron las paces-

Jacob me lanzaba una mirada de soslayo lo bastante picara para que Bella se diera cuenta.

-¿Sucede algo?-

Preguntó ella a lo que yo simplemente le ignoré... Contemplé que había dejado los platos donde habían comido y comencé a recogerlos mientras decía.

-Tienes razón Jake... Al parecer Bella no es la mujer para mí-

Éste volteaba y sonreía mientras respondía.

-¿Viste?... Te lo dije... Ella solo quiere tu dinero y tu estatus social-

Ella abría los ojos de par en par con cara de indignación pasando la mirada de Jacob hacia mi persona mientras dejaba la revista a un lado y levantándose del sofá se acercaba hacia Jake mientras le decía.

-¿Como que yo quiero a Edward por interés?... Le metistes eso en la cabeza simplemente porque ya no deseo nada contigo, ¿cierto?-

Éste soltaba una carcajada de manera sarcástica mientras él le respondía sentándose en una de las butacas que se encontraban frente al televisor.

-Jajajajajaja... No seas tonta Bella... Eso lo pensastes tu misma camino acá, ¿no es así Edward?-

Ella volteaba a verme asombrada.

-Así es... Te has puesto a pensar el día en que Carlisle me herede todo para tu ser la dueña de la fortuna Cullen-

Niego con la cabeza chasqueando los dientes.

-Un completo error Bella... Primero porque yo no heredaré los bienes de Carlisle... Esos son de él, segundo... Yo tengo mi propia fortuna y esa es toda de Jacob-

Éste último se ruborizaba y volteaba el rostro haciendo como si estuviese enfocado en la pantalla del televisor... Bella me miraba extrañada ante mis palabras.

-¿En serio eres tan tonta Bella?... Jacob y yo siempre estamos juntos, día, mañana, tarde y noche... Se fue de su casa y vive en la mía... Se lleva de lujo con mi familia... De paso... ¿No te distes cuenta de la marca que tiene en el pecho?-

Ella comenzaba a hiperventilarse y a abanicarse con la mano buscando asiento... Yo de manera calmada busqué un vaso con agua y se lo ofrecí mientras ella no dejaba de poner cara de drama.

-Tu... Ustedes... No...- Fue lo único que soltó y de repente comenzó a vomitar tirándose en el suelo, Jacob se levantó rápidamente del sofá y comenzó a acariciarle la espalda.

-Bella cálmate... Respira profundo ¿quieres?-

Pero la chica estaba pálida y su rostro casi verdoso, la tomé entre mis brazos y la llevé a la cama... La recosté mientras Jacob le traía el vaso con agua pero ella negaba con la cabeza alegando que no quería nada.

-Oh vamos que no se va a acabar el mundo-

Ella negaba con la cabeza.

-No... No me interesa si ustedes par de...- se lo pensó por unos segundos aunque en su mente podía ver bien la palabra despectiva que deseaba soltar para con nosotros- de... De dos, están o no juntos... Ya discutiremos eso... Pero no es por lo que me acaban de decir que estoy así-

Ella se sobaba el abdomen y hacía arcadas.

-Me siento mal... Ya desde hace rato me sentía mal pero ahora estoy peor... Creo que algo me cayó mal o de seguro agarré un virus-

Yo comencé a tomarle los signos vitales mientras que Jacob le preguntaba que sentía.

-Siento algo extraño en el estomago... Como si tuviese las tripas revueltas... Siento nauseas horribles y me siento mareada-

Jacob sonrió divertido y soltó a modo de juego.

-¡Oh vamos! Solo falta que digas que tienes antojos extraños y diremos que estas embarazada-

Yo volteaba a verlo con el rostro descompuesto mientras Bella miraba mi semblante y luego el de Jacob al ver el mío.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba el cachorro y yo me levantaba de la cama pidiéndole que se quedara con ella.

Salí de la habitación y tomando el celular disqué rápidamente el número de Carlisle... Repicó varias veces y luego la voz de mi padre saludándome me daba un poco de calma ya que lo imaginaba de viaje.

-Carlisle... Dime una cosa... Tú que has sido un hombre de mundo... ¿Alguna vez llegaste a saber de vampiros que tuviesen relaciones con humanas?-

Él se quedó en silencio por unos segundos y luego respondió.

-Pues, supe de algunos casos donde ellas fallecieron ante el acto sexual... El vampiro ha perdido el control y termina asesinándolas, sin querer por supuesto-

Suspiré y reformulé mi pregunta mientras le daba una hojeada rápida a la mente de Bella... Ésta le preguntaba a Jacob desde cuando estábamos el y yo juntos como pareja.

-Mmm... ¿Has sabido de uno que no haya matado a la chica?-

Se volvió a hacer el silencio y su respuesta fue una interrogante.

-¿Tú andas con Jacob, no es así?-

Le respondí afirmativamente y éste preguntó.

-¿Y entonces a que viene tu pregunta?-

Suspiré paseándome de un lado a otro... No sabía que responderle hasta que simplemente solté algo molesto.

-¿Solo contéstame quieres?- se escuchó la voz de mi madre preguntando quien era y Carlisle le respondía que se trataba de mí.

-Hijo... Solo he sabido de un caso aislado aunque no sé a ciencia cierta si es verdad o no... Pero conocí a alguien que conoció a un vampiro que experimentaba con mujeres humanas y al parecer tenía sexo con ellas para procrear una nueva raza pero creo que fue asesinado por los Vulturis por esa misma razón-

Sentía que la cabeza me daba vueltas.

-¿Podemos procrear?- Carlisle me confirmaba aquello alegando que en efecto los vampiros poseíamos semen fértil pero que nuestras mujeres vampiresas no tenían el don de crear óvulos fértiles y que por eso aquel vampiro científico experimentaba con mujeres humanas.

-¿Me vas a decir que sucede?- Jacob se acercaba a mí, mientras yo le preguntaba a mi padre.

-¿El embarazo entre una humana y un vampiro dura el mismo tiempo que el de los humanos?- Jacob se quedaba en shock ante mi pregunta mientras escuchaba a Carlisle responderme que no tenía certeza de cuanto duraba.

-Edward por favor... ¿Dime que sucede?- demandaba mi padre a lo que yo respondí.

-Vamos para allá... Necesito que por favor no te alteres y dile a Alice que te cuente, pero creo que tenemos un problema-

Tranqué el celular y volteando a ver a Jacob que seguía en estado catatónico le pedí muy dulcemente…

-Jacob... Necesito que te calmes... Todo va a estar bien... Le sacaremos esa cosa a Bella y trataremos de que ella olvide todo lo que sucedió aquí... De seguro Carlisle nos ayudara-

Entré a la habitación donde Bella dormía y comencé a hacer las maletas a gran velocidad.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

**A ojos de Jacob**

La pierna me brincaba mientras tamborileaba mis dedos observando por la ventanilla del avión. Bella dormía en uno de los asientos detrás de nosotros, ya que esta se encontraba aún molesta y decidió no sentarse a nuestro lado.

-Cálmate rey, no va a pasar nada y vamos a deshacernos de ese engendro-

Pero mi silencio fue roto al escucharlo hablar de esa manera.

-No le llames engendro maldita sea-

Edward me miró asombrado y yo me volví a enfocar en la ventanilla mientras la rabia me carcomía y me preguntaba a mi mismo el porqué no podía ver al bebe como yo lo veía.

-¿No te das cuenta verdad?...- Voltee a verle -... ¿No te das cuenta que esta es una oportunidad única?... De que vas a ser padre… vas a tener un hijo... Algo que jamás pensastes ¿y le llamas engendro?-

Edward me miraba sin saber que decir, volteo a ver a Bella y esta estaba profundamente dormida.

-Jacob, es la creación de un monstruo... En tan solo un día y ya Bella tiene síntomas de embarazo de un mes... Por favor... Eso no es normal-

-Claro que no es normal... Él o ella será un bebé especial... Único... Un...- pero él me interrumpía alegando.

-...Un monstruo Jacob... Y puede herirla si no se lo sacamos a tiempo-

Rodé los ojos y bufe por la nariz.

"Como si me importara su existencia" pensé cruzándome de brazos... Debía de admitir que estaba siendo cruel, pero ella también lo había sido pensando en la posibilidad de casarse con uno de los dos prefiriendo por supuesto al que poseía mas dinero... Demostrándome que era una manipuladora e interesada arribista.

-No creo que puedas ver lo que yo veo en esta posibilidad que nos da la vida-

Pero el simplemente calló mientras mandaba mensajes posiblemente a Carlisle o Alice ya que de seguro eran los que se iban a poner a su favor.

"Rosalie" pensé en la rubia recordando ese afán suyo por ser madre y me levanté rápidamente de mi asiento pidiéndole permiso para ir al baño... Entré al cubículo y marqué el teléfono de Rosalie deseando que no estuviera cerca de alguien.

Repicó tres veces y luego se escuchó su voz algo extrañada.

-¿Jacob?- le afirmé que se trataba de mí mientras me asomaba a ver si Edward seguía en su asiento.

-Hola Rosie, se que te parecerá extraño que te llame-

-No, no... Por favor... Dime, ¿sucede algo malo? Aquí todos estar consternados pero no sé a ciencia cierta que sucede-

Comencé a contarle lo que había sucedido con Bella, aunque me daba un poco de vergüenza contar detalles al final casi llorando de impotencia le rogué.

-¡Por favor Rosalie! Esta es la única posibilidad de que Edward y yo seamos padres... Él piensa que es un monstruo... Pero yo siento que no es así... Será un bebé hermoso sin duda y necesitara una madre claro... No creo que Bella salga muy bien parada de esto-

Sin dudas que era el manipulador más grande del mundo, pero debía de buscar la manera de que no le hicieran abortar.

-Tranquilo Jacob... Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance, pero si Bella decide no tenerlo ni tú ni yo podemos hacer nada al respecto-

Aquello hizo que mi mente trabajara en mi próxima manipulación.

-Déjame eso a mi Rosalie... Tú has tu parte que yo haré la mía... ¿vale?-

Ella me asintió y trancó el teléfono, yo hice lo mismo y lavándome las manos salí rápidamente a tomar asiento como si nada, incliné la butaca hacia atrás y me hice el dormido maquinando mi próximo movimiento... Si de algo estaba seguro era que no me iban a arrancar a ese bebé aunque tuviese que atar a Bella el tiempo de gestación y sin duda aquello no sería mucho tiempo.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

**A ojos de Edward**

Llegamos al aeropuerto y Bella seguía sintiéndose mal... Aún planeaba que decirle a la chica para que se dejara intervenir por Carlisle... Aunque de seguro mi padre ya tenía planeado algo.

Jacob no me dirigía la palabra... Seguía en su afán de que aquella cosa que Bella había engendrado era un bebé hermoso pero en mi mente solo podía imaginar una bestia monstruosa sedienta de sangre que acabaría con medio Forks sin no se le era detenido antes de nacer.

Jasper nos fue a recoger en el volvo y fui yo quien condujo hasta la casa mientras Jasper iba de copiloto y Jacob se había sentado junto a Bella en el asiento trasero abrazándole mientras le decía que todo iba a estar bien.

Llegamos a la casa y las primeras caras que vimos fueron las de Carlisle y Alice que nos recibieron de manera cordial mientras que Rosalie salía de la casa acercándose a Jacob el cual le sonrió y ella posó su brazo en sus hombros... Algo realmente extraño a mi parecer, pero no le di mucha importancia... Carlisle llevó a Bella hasta una habitación que había acondicionado el mismo como un pequeño quirófano.

-Recuéstate en la camilla Isabella y vamos a ver que pescastes por allá por Rio- ya yo le había dicho por medio de mensajes que Bella era el problema y que había intimado conmigo, tratando de no involucrar a Jacob y aunque Carlisle le había indicado a este último que permaneciera afuera de la habitación, el chico hizo caso omiso quedándose cerca de la puerta pero lo suficiente para ver que hacía Carlisle

Odiaba no poder leer su mente pero no había mucho que buscar... Él se seguía rehusando a la idea del aborto pero sin duda era lo mejor.

Mi padre le hacía un ecosonograma mientras yo le colocaba el termómetro para ver si su temperatura era la correcta ya que la chica sudaba demasiado.

Comencé a ver la pantalla de la ecografía y allí estaba... Su corazón latía, se podía escuchar... Pero no se veía absolutamente nada... Carlisle trató de ver si la maquina daba alguna lectura de cuantos meses podía tener y esta arrojaba dos meses y una semana de gestación.

-¿Y bien?... ¿Qué sucede?-

Preguntó ella a lo que Carlisle respondió.

-Al parecer tienes una bacteria en el estomago... Y te ha causado una severa infección... A lo mejor es algo tropical que a los brasileros les da como si nada pero a ti se te complicó y creo que no sedera con tratamientos-

Bella lo observaba asustada soltándole que debía de ayudarle ya que se había ido de la casa sin permiso y que si Charlie se enteraba la mataría... Traté de no cambiar mi semblante, ya que si no la mataba Charlie el bebé lo haría.

Jacob se comía las uñas observándonos con cara de querer soltar toda la verdad... Me acerqué a él posando mi brazo en sus hombros pero este se sacudió mientras me soltaba en tono reprocharte.

-Te vas a arrepentir... Cuando ese niño sea un adulto le contaré que su papá Edward no lo quería-

Traté de no reírme o lo alteraría mas así que simplemente le solté.

-No tendrás que hacerlo... Ven, vámonos... Ya Carlisle la intervendrá y todo terminará- Pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decir aquello y encaminarlo hacia la puerta éste se dirigió hacia donde Bella se encontraba soltándole sin ningún miramientos.

-Es mentira Bella... No estás enferma-

Carlisle volteaba a verme como tratando de que me llevara a Jacob por las buenas o por las malas pero justo cuando intenté hablarle y alejarlo de ella le soltó casi histérico.

-Estas embarazada Bella... No dejes que te hagan eso... Pretenden hacerte abortar-

Yo me tapaba la cara y Carlisle suspiraba negando con la cabeza... Bella miraba a Jacob y luego me miraba a mí sin poder creer lo que el chico le decía.

-Lo que sucede es que Edward sufre de una patología extraña donde los bebés crecen más rápido de lo normal...- el chico comenzó a inventar las mil y una locuras que le pasaban por la cabeza.

-Pero el muere por ser papá, ¿no es así Eddy?- yo lo miraba sin decir nada y Carlisle se acercaba a la chica que lo miraba como esperando una respuesta de su parte.

-Jacob tiene razón- todos volteamos a ver hacia la puerta y Rosalie entraba en la habitación mientras proseguía.

-Edward sufre de lo que se llama procreación de bebes con síndrome de progeria-

Carlisle trataba de no reír al ver de lo que hablaba Rosalie mientras yo trataba de controlar el mal genio que amenazaba con explotarme en cualquier momento.

La rubia tomaba la mano de Bella y le decía muy dulcemente.

-Progeria o síndrome de Werner es un síndrome donde el niño sufre de un envejecimiento prematuro… ¿alguna vez llegastes a ver la película Jack, donde Robín Williams sufre de un síndrome que lo hace ver de cuarenta cuando tenía solo diez años?-

Bella asentía mientras yo bufaba por la nariz y tomando a Jacob por el brazo lo sacaba a los empujones de la habitación mientras Rosalie le seguía explicando a Bella sobre el síndrome de Progeria que por supuesto no actuaba como ella se lo planteaba a Bella… aunque conociéndola como la conocía si a ella le decían que la luna era hecha de queso ella se lo creería con los ojos cerrados.

-Tú definitivamente te volvistes loco ¿no es así?-

Le decía de mala gana a Jacob que se soltaba sacudiéndose de mi agarre.

-Pues si tú no lo quieres yo si- él se encaminaba de nuevo hacia dentro de la habitación y yo me le interponía.

-Jacob… Charlie debe estar esperando el regreso de Bella-

-Pues ella no le dijo nada y conociendo la hija que tiene de seguro pensará que se fue con un tipo por allí, así que deja de sufrir por ella pues ella se lo buscó por zorra, nadie la obligó a estar con nosotros-

Yo lo miraba sin poder creer que él hablara así de ella… imaginaba que después de lo que lo hice sentir con la jugarreta de darle de su propia medicina le tomó odio a la muchacha; en parte aquello me gustaba pero odiaba que se pusiera irracional.

Carlisle salía de la habitación y al cerrar la puerta lo primero que hizo fue clavarnos la mirada de mala manera.

-Ahora ustedes par de dos me van a explicar que fue lo que le hicieron a esa pobre muchacha-

Ambos nos vimos a la cara y señalándonos mutuamente soltamos al unisonó.

-Fue su culpa- fruncimos el ceño y nos volteamos las miradas de mala gana mientras nos cruzábamos de brazos.

-Con permiso- soltaba Emmett tratando de pasar a la habitación.

-¿Y tú a donde crees que vas?- pregunto Carlisle a lo que mi hermano respondió de lo más tranquilo.

-Voy a apoyar a mi mujer, ya que me entusiasmé con la idea de ser tío-

Yo pegaba la mano contra mi cara mientras Jacob se reía palmeándole el hombro y mi padre indignado lo dejaba pasar y después de que este cerrara la puerta tras de sí alego.

-Definitivamente esta familia perdió el juicio… avísenme que deciden y por favor… piensen bien las cosas… luego vendré a ver a la chica-

Carlisle bajaba las escaleras mientras Jacob se disponía a entrar de nuevo en la habitación.

-No he terminado de hablar contigo Jacob Black- a lo que él respondió.

-Pues yo ya terminé con usted señor Cullen así que si me disculpa-

Pero me volví a atravesar en la puerta soltándole de manera retadora.

-Se lo contaré a Billy y el no dejara que le hagamos daño a la hija de su mejor amigo-

Jacob se dio la vuelta y sin decir absolutamente nada intento darme un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que la mano se le fracturara.

-HIJO DE LAS RE-MIL PUTAS CARAJOOOO-

Aquello sí que me había hecho reír y observando cómo soltaba las mil y unas palabrotas apretándose la mano trate de abrazarlo pero este no se dejaba.

-Ya cachorro mal hablado, deja que tu papito Edward te revise-

Él me clavó la mirada pero el rubor en sus mejillas era indicativo de que había llegado a lo más profundo de su ser con aquellas dulces palabras… dejó que lo revisara y le solté muy cerca de su rostro.

-Solo tienes dos pequeñas fracturas… sanarán rápido-

Le troné los huesos para llevarlos a su sitio y lo hice entrar en la habitación donde Bella se encontraba, busqué una venda y un spray analgésico.

Emmett moría de risas ante la historia de Bella mientras yo traba de ignorar el relato.

-Así que mi hermano el reprimido se puso tan intenso que terminó haciéndote una mamografía en tus senos-

Jacob soltaba una carcajada al recordar el apretón que le había hecho a la chica ante mi excitación de verlo a él erecto haciéndolo callar apretándole la mano herida.

-AAAHUCH… duele maldición-

Yo le recriminaba el que aún estaba molesto, que no me hacían gracia las ocurrencias de Emmett y que aún estaba enfadado con él por lo del piano.

-¿Edward?- soltaba Bella y yo volteaba a verla sin dejar de atender a Jacob.

-Quiero tener al bebé- Jacob se emocionaba aunque no era a él al que le daban la noticia mientras yo simplemente soltaba de manera irónica.

-Genial-

Salí de la habitación sin decir nada mas dejándolos a todos con su alegría mientras yo me iba a sacar la rabia con algún puma o quizás, si tenía suerte y se me atravesaba un oso pardo le terminaría haciendo un tapete nuevo a la cabaña de Emmett y Rosalie.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

**A ojos de Jacob**

Aunque la mano me dolía Rosalie y Emmett había logrado lo que yo tanto anhelaba, que Bella se negara al aborto y por lo consiguiente que tuviese el bebé de mi hermoso vampiro… aunque él lo odiara yo deseaba que naciera lo antes posible.

-¿Por qué se pone así?- preguntaba ella mientras que yo bufaba por la nariz.

-Es que se preocupa por ti Bella… teme que el bebé te desgarre ante el rápido crecimiento pero créeme… si le llegas a dar un heredero a Edward éste morirá de amor por ti.

Si, sabía que me estaba volviendo el mal vil de los seres, pero con tal de que esta arribista de Isabella Swan me diera lo que yo deseaba, "al hijo de Edward" sería capaz de vender mi alma al diablo.

-Vas a ver que cuando vea al bebé morirá de amor por él-

-¿Y eso de que me sirve?... ustedes son…- Ella me miraba y me señalaba como si fuese a decir lo mal vil del mundo.

-¿Pareja?- me encojo de hombros -¿De qué te quejas?... primero no tenías ningún indicio de moral y pudor al entregarte a ambos ¿y ahora te incomoda que él y yo seamos pareja?- sin duda no dejaría que ella se le volviese a acercar a él y mucho menos a intimar con mi chico, pero era la única arma que poseía para manipularla a mi antojo.

Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta mientras le decía.

-¡Aaahhh… por cierto!... si recuerdas bien lo que te dijo Edward… le estas apostando al ticket de lotería equivocado-

Los tres me miraban extrañados esperando a que prosiguiera y abriendo la puerta le solté a punto de salir de la habitación.

-Edward dijo que el heredero de sus millones era yo, ¿no es así?-

Bella abrió los ojos de par en par y me sonrió pícaramente mientras yo salía de la habitación y bajando las escaleras sonreía divertido ante todo este juego macabro donde la única perdedora iba a ser ella.

Yo por mi parte vislumbraba un futuro perfecto junto a Edward y el hermoso bebé que tendríamos.

Siempre fui muy bueno, amable y un ser de moral… pero ante la posible destrucción de lo que ahora era para mí una vida perfecta al lado del ser más maravilloso del mundo… mi moral y buenas costumbre me las pasaba por el trasero… y Bella Swan no se quedaría con lo que era mío… eso sin duda que no dejaría que pasara ni en un millón de años.

* * *

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Jeimy no tengo planeado cierta cantidad de capítulos... Los que vayan saliendo según la trama... Pero calculando de seguro serán 23 igual que Crepúsculo de dos mundos. Gracias por seguirme en serio... Cada review me alienta el doble... Y ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente. Por cierto... gracias también a los que dijeron que no me seguirían leyendo... sé muy bien que están allí... Gracias... Y Gisela? jajajajaajaja... Como gozo cada uno de tus review... En serio... Ustedes son los geniales que se dan su tiempo para leerme... Un abrazo


	15. Capítulo 15 - El destino y el modo

**Capitulo 15 El destino y el modo en que se mueven las piezas**

**A ojos de Jacob**

Ya había pasado un mes y medio… el embarazo de Bella estaba avanzando pero no tanto como lo deseaba… parecía que tenía seis meses de gestación… la chica estaba delgada y la piel en su abdomen completamente cruzada por las estrías y moretones que el crecimiento tan acelerado del bebé le producía aunque ella no se quejaba.

Había llamado a Charlie y le había dicho que estaba bien y que se había ido a vivir a Canadá con un multimillonario.

Aunque eso éramos Edward y yo para ella… una mina de oro… cuanto pedía era complacida aunque yo solo lo hacía por interés y Edward por sentirse culpable.

Yo no le hablaba a Edward aunque él intentaba por todos los medios de que yo cediera y fuera racional… pero él sabía lo terco que era y que no daría mi brazo a torcer ante esto… si a la primera decisión mía había cometido un error sabía que no sería así en esta segunda ocasión.

Comíamos en la barra de la cocina, yo trataba de que Bella comiera sin éxito.

-Vamos Bella… debes intentar comer algo- pero ella negaba con la cabeza mientras hacía arcadas y alegaba que nada le agradaba.

Carlisle a cada tanto le tomaba sus signos vitales y éste alegaba que la chica estaba de mal en peor… Alice me miraba molesta pero yo trataba de ignorarla como lo hacía con Edward el cual entraba al comedor observando a Bella y luego a mi serio mientras le preguntaba a su padre como se encontraba ella.

-Pues está bastante anémica… trata de comer pero no retiene la comida-

Justo en ese momento Rosalie entraba junto a Emmett que traía suministros y dejándolos muy cerca de Bella comenzó a hablarle a la barriga de la muchacha.

-¿Cómo está hoy el bebé del tío?- Edward rugía mientras Alice salía de la cocina volteándome el rostro y Carlisle simplemente le miraba serio… Esme se encontraba averiguando como estaba Charlie ante la situación de que Bella se hubiese ido de la casa y Jasper simplemente se trataba de mantener lejos de Bella.

Una de las bolsas de alimentos se rodaba cayendo en la barra y dejando ver varios de los alimentos.

-Mmm... Que rico huele- soltaba Bella comenzando a buscar dentro de la bolsa.

-¡Vaya!... hasta que algo le atrae- traté de ayudarle a sacar las cosas cuando la chica tomó una bandeja de carne trozada en pedazos completamente ensangrentada aún a causa de la frescura de esta.

Todos nos mirábamos las caras pero la chica sin ningún indicio de detenerse rompió el empaque y comenzó a comerse la carne cruda sin hacer ningún mal gesto mientras que yo me comenzaba a poner verde.

Si era cierto que yo había comido animales… pero en mi forma animal, jamás comería carne cruda como humano y menos con el deleite con el que ella lo hacía.

Se tragó toda la bandeja al punto de lamerse los dedos ante los ojos atónitos de todos hasta que Emmett rompió el silencio.

-Estaba rico ¿eh?- ella sonrió y enfocándose en mi persona argumentó.

-En verdad es extraño pero he escuchado que los antojos son las cosas mas insólitas jeje… y creo que este bebé es tragón como tú Jake-

Edward me miraba y luego a Carlisle que ya había notado las miradas entre nosotros.

-¿Jacob, Edward?...- soltaba Carlisle saliendo de la cocina rumbo hacia la sala.

Yo me levanté y le pedí a Rosalie que cuidara de Bella, ella asintió mientras Edward era el primero en atravesar la puerta para salir y yo tras de él observando la mala cara de mi suegro.

-¿Fuiste solo tú quien tuvo sexo con Bella?-

Edward volteaba a verme y luego volvía a enfocarse en Carlisle asintiéndole.

El doctor lo miraba como buscando la verdad para luego enfocarse en mí.

-¿Tú también vas a mentirme o me dirás la verdad?- yo le daba una mirada furtiva a Edward pero éste miraba al suelo.

-Pues… sí… ambos estuvimos con Bella- Carlisle rodó los ojos y suspiraba comenzando a caminar de un lado a otro.

-¿Pero eso importa?- pregunté al ver su semblante.

-¡Pues claro que importa Jacob!... tú no eres un humano común y corriente… así como Edward posee genes y ponzoña en su semen tu posees tus genes lobeznos… ¿sabes lo que eso significa?-

-¿Que Bella puede estar gestando un bebé con ambos genes?- solté yo mas a modo de pregunta y encanto al mismo tiempo, que de susto como Carlisle lo veía.

-Estas disfrutando esto ¿no es así?- me reprochaba Edward a lo que yo le respondía.

-No te imaginas cuanto, no sabes lo feliz que soy porque aunque te amo como te amo Edward yo ya me había resignado a no ser padre nunca gracias a nuestra relación… y no es que me arrepienta, al contrario… aunque no me estés apoyando sigo amándote y por eso es que esto del bebé me hace muy feliz… porque si antes lo quería creyendo que era solo tuyo… no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que me hace sentir el saber que dicho bebé es mío y tuyo y que Bella no es más que una incubadora-

-Jacob por Dios- me soltaba Carlisle a manera de reproche a lo que yo le respondí.

-Lo siento Carlisle, suena cruel lo sé… pero más cruel creo que es el pretender acabar con una vida que se abre paso a la evolución de las razas y que por el simple temor de no saber lo que puede llegar a ser lo destruyamos sin darle la oportunidad de aprender de él-

Carlisle se quedaba sin poder argumentar nada en contra y simplemente se retiró alegando que Esme se sentiría muy mal al saber que ambos habíamos sido tan irresponsables.

Yo suspiraba tratando de controlarme mientras me disponía a entrar en la cocina pero las palabras de Edward me detenían en seco.

-Te extraño-

Yo bajaba la cara observando al suelo dándole la espalda mientras él se acercaba a mí y apoyaba sus manos en mis hombros.

-Un mes entero en el que no he tenido el privilegio de cuidarte el sueño, es demasiado castigo para mí ¿no te parece?-

Aquello me apuñalaba el corazón, pero más lo hacía cuando llamaba cosa o monstruo a nuestro futuro bebé.

-Como si no lo haces desde lejos- le soltaba yo a sabiendas de que me observaba desde los árboles.

-Sabes que no es lo mismo… yo quiero sentirte... quiero estar a tu lado y escuchar los latidos de tu corazón, quiero observar tus gestos al dormir y que digas mi nombre entre sueños… y me estas matando lentamente-

Voltee a verle pero antes de que pudiera decir algo este posaba con intensa pasión sus labios sobre los míos haciéndome estremecer de amor y deseo por él.

Instintivamente cerré mis brazos a su alrededor mientras sentía como mi cuerpo volvía a revivir el intenso deseo de aquella noche tomándolo por los bolsillos del pantalón y apretándolo contra mi cuerpo para sentir su sexo pegado al mío… no sabía porque pero aquello me ponía tan deseoso de él y más cuando él lo sabía y frotaba más intensamente su miembro en mi entrepierna hasta que Edward tratando de despegarse de mis labios pero sin dejar de mantenerme abrazado soltaba entre jadeos.

-¿Lo disfrutaste maldito fisgón?- decía él con su frente pegada a la mía aferrándome por la cintura… por un momento pensé que se diría a mi hasta que la voz de Emmett me hacía sonrojar y al mismo tiempo sonreír nervioso enterrando mi rostro en el cuello de Edward que me abrazaba fuertemente contra él.

-¡Oh my good!... mi hermano el gay es sexy y muy HOT-

Yo soltaba una carcajada tratando de ahogarla entre la chaqueta de Edward pero era imposible.

Pude sentir como Edward se trataba de incorporar sin dejar de mantenerme aferrado a él, así que simplemente giré el rostro para ver a mi cuñado recostando el rostro en el pecho del vampiro que acariciaba mi espalda.

-¡Bastardo!... aún no te perdono, lo sabes… ¿Verdad?-

Le soltaba Edward aunque en el fondo sabía que eso era solo joda entre ellos… Jasper, Emmett y Edward eran muy unidos y no iban a romper esa unión por un simple mal entendido.

-Yo sé que en el fondo extrañas a tu hermano favorito-

Yo alzaba el rostro y veía a un Edward completamente distinto… sonreía y tenía ese típico gesto suyo de vergüenza que me mataba de amor.

-Mi hermano favorito es Jasper- le respondía éste observando el semblante de Emmett que reía y comenzaba a jugarse de empujones y manotazos haciendo que Edward me soltara.

Aquello me dejaba deseando más de él pero sin duda el ver que se volvían a jugar entre ellos me hacía sentir pleno.

Después de unos cuantos manotazos más Emmett rompió el jugueteo con la peor pregunta de todas.

-¡Y bien!… ¿ahora quiero saber quien le dio el tesorito a quien?-

Mi cara me delataba por completo… podía sentir como la sangre se me iba al rostro así que voltee la cara mientras Edward respondía.

-Eso es algo que no te diré- pero Emmett volteaba a ver mi cara y soltaba aquella jodida carcajada estruendosa palmeándome el hombro.

-Jajajajajaja… Maldito can… te pusiste en posición de perrito y te ensartaron la varita por el trasero-

Yo abría los ojos de par en par completamente ruborizado hasta la medula espinal, Edward se tapaba la cara aguantando las risas mientras reprendía a su hermano por ser tan boca sucia.

-Ay vamos… no se avergüencen… aunque fui quien se molestó al principio Jasper me ha educado mucho y sé que no hay nada malo en que un par de machos se amen-

Yo miraba a Edward y él a mí… eso era suficiente para desearnos a morir… volví a bajar el rostro ruborizándome mientras Rosalie salía junto a Bella abrazándola para sostenerla.

-Llevaré a Bella a que tome una ducha y luego una siesta-

Yo asentí mientras Edward miraba a la chica y ésta le volteaba el rostro molesta.

Subieron las escaleras y se perdieron de vista hasta que Emmett rompió el silencio.

-Creo que Bella es bipolar- Edward rodó los ojos con ironía.

-¿En serio?- soltó éste con sarcasmo.

-Pues si… un día esta de malas con Jacob y otro desea que Edward la ame… pero hoy está al revés… se la ha pasado de risas con Jake y no puede ver a Edward porque se va de nauseas-

Edward se encogía de hombros

-Como si me importara- yo sonreía divertido ante su respuesta… me gustaba saber que la existencia de Bella para él era equis y que solo tenía ojos para mi persona.

-¿Vamos a cazar?- preguntaba Emmett a su hermano y éste negaba con la cabeza.

-Hoy no, Jacob y yo iremos a Seattle a comprar su nueva motocicleta-

Yo volteaba a verle y éste sonreía pícaramente con aquella sonrisa suya de medio lado que me hacía perder el juicio.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- él asentía y yo simplemente me le lanzaba encima llenándolo de besos sin importarme que Emmett estuviese allí.

Éste simplemente sonrió y entendiendo las señas que su hermano le hacía nos dejaba a solas.

-Espero que esto no sea para que desista del bebé… ya le dije a Rosalie que la cuide a costa de lo que sea y sé que Emmett no dejara que…-

Edward me hacía callar con un beso que me hizo estremecer mientras me decía tan cerca de mí que podía sentir el aroma de su aliento.

-¿Quieres dejar de hablar del bebé y de Bella por el resto que nos queda del día y solo enfocarte en que al fin nos hemos reconciliado como es debido y que hoy si me dejarás dormir a tu lado?-

Asentí sintiéndome completamente apenado, pero feliz de que al fin nuestras peleas acabaran o al menos eso deseaba creer.

Nos encaminamos a Seattle a comprar la motocicleta nueva.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

Ya estábamos de regreso a Forks… Edward iba en su auto y yo en la nueva moto BMW S1000RR yo estaba más que fascinado… aquella moto era sin duda la mejor maquina del mundo… era algo que solo en mis sueños podría llegar a tener y aunque me importaba en lo más mínimo el dinero de Edward y lo que había dicho de que yo era su único heredero no podía dejar de sentirme mimado y complacido por él a más no poder y aquello sin duda me gustaba.

-¿Te gustaría ir a Port Angel´s?- me preguntaba Edward desde el auto a lo que yo asentí… sin duda que él buscaba atrasar la llegada a la casa y tener que aguantarse a Bella y sus cambios de humor.

Yo le seguí hasta una estrecha calle donde habían unos cuantos comercios entre ellos una tienda Quileute… de seguro era la tienda de la que él me hablaba siempre y de donde había sacado mi collar del pequeño lobo y el obsequio de mi padre.

Nos detuvimos y apagando la moto me bajé de la imponente maquina que comenzaba a llamar la atención de los mirones.

-¿Así que esta es la famosa tienda Quileute de la que me has hablado?- pregunté subiendo las escaleras mientras Edward asentía alegando que le parecía extraño que jamás la hubiese visto.

-¿Pues la verdad?... a mí también me extraña… jamás supe de esta tienda hasta ahora-

Entramos y una mujer mayor se encontraba detrás del mostrador… no era como Edward me había descrito a la mujer.

-¿Esa es la tal Rachel de la que me preguntaste la otra vez?- Edward negó con la cabeza alegando que esta era otra persona.

-Rachel esta en el depósito- me susurro él para que la mujer que estaba en ese momento no le escuchara… Edward se acercó a la anciana mientras yo le daba un vistazo a la tienda.

-Disculpe… ¿me podría decir si sería tan amable de llamar a la mujer que normalmente atiende este lugar?- la mujer le soltó que ella se encontraba ocupada y que bien ella podía atenderle.

Yo contemplaba un pequeño lobo de peluche con el símbolo Quileute en una diminuta plaquita de metal que guindaba del collar y enseguida pensé en el bebé.

Me acerqué a Edward y se lo mostré a lo que él simplemente alegó.

-¿Lo quieres?- yo asentí y Edward lo colocó en la caja registradora mientras le decía a la mujer.

-No quiero sonar grosero, es solo que ella fue muy amable a venderme algo que era muy valioso para ella… y quería darle las gracias personalmente-

La mujer asintió y se adentró a la parte interna de la tienda mientras yo volvía a tomar el pequeño peluche y lo hacía hablar fingiendo una vocecita de comics.

-Hola… soy Puky y seré el primer obsequio de papito Edward-

El aludido rodó los ojos mientras me quitaba el pequeño peluche y me decía tratando de hacer lo mismo que yo con el lobo.

-Pero primero dormiré con papito Jacob esta noche ya que papito Eddy quiere ver a su cachorro dormir con un peluche en brazos-

Yo solté una carcajada mientras le preguntaba.

-¿Es algún fetiche raro o algo así?- Edward asintió y tomándome por la cintura me pegaba a su cuerpo mientras soltaba de manera seductora.

-Me excita saber que estoy pervirtiendo a un niño-

Me rugió muy sensualmente y aquello casi hace que se me reviente la liga del bóxer.

Se escucharon ruidos provenientes de la parte interior de la tienda y éste me soltó rápidamente mientras yo me aclaraba la garganta y controlaba mis emociones que se agolpaban todas en mi entrepierna.

Yo me encontraba apenado así que voltee el rostro buscando en que enfocar la mirada mientras una dulce voz hablaba con Edward.

-Hermoso Joven… me alegra volver a verle- yo voltee a verla de soslayo pero Edward tapaba mi visión así que seguí observando la exhibición.

-Como esta mi señora… lamento importunarla pero quería darle las gracias por el obsequio fue el mejor de todos a excepción del de Jacob.

Observé por medio del reflejo distorsionado de un estante de metal que la mujer se hacía a un lado para verme y alcé mi mano a manera de saludo sin dejar de enfocarme en un molino de maíz… algo que pensé que los Quileutes ya no usaban.

-Él es el hijo del señor Black-

La mujer no dijo nada… y el silencio se apoderó de aquel lugar hasta que fue Edward quien hablo.

-Por cierto… las hijas de el señor Black están bien… no viven acá pero he sabido que son felices-

Voltee a ver de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba Edward explicándole sobre la felicidad de mis hermanas a aquella mujer y ésta se encontraba de espaldas con un pañuelo en las manos… parecía que lloraba así que fui acercándome a ver que sucedía y justo cuando la mujer giraba para verme, el teléfono sonaba haciéndome voltear la cara.

-Diga- respondí sin tan siquiera ver de quien se trataba y la voz de Rosalie me decía que debíamos volver que Bella había entrado en pánico y que le estaba pidiendo a Carlisle que le sacara el bebé.

-No dejes que Carlisle se le acerque por favor-

Tranqué la llamada y posándome frente a Edward dándole la espalda a aquella mujer le dije que pagara el peluche y que me alcanzara lo más pronto posible… deseaba ver si él se iba a poner de parte de Bella o mía.

Me voltee y la mujer estaba nuevamente de espaldas secándose las lagrimas.

-Disculpe, lamento el no poder quedarme más… luego vendré a ver las maravillas que tiene acá-

Ella se disponía a voltear pero yo salí disparado de la tienda casi lanzándome sobre la moto y encendiéndola al toque y no como solía hacer con la antigua moto, salí como alma que lleva al diablo hacia la casa Cullen… la moto corría sin duda… veía los árboles como simples manchones que pasaban a gran velocidad… me adentré entre ellos y llegué a la casa a tiempo record.

Entré y subí las escaleras tratando de controlar mis temblores… lo que faltaba era que entrara en fase delante de Bella para que ella misma se provocara un aborto del susto.

Entré y Rosalie trataba de hacer que la chica entrara en razón pero ésta gritaba como loca que deseaba que le sacaran el bebé.

-¿Pero qué demonios te sucede?- preguntaba yo acercándome a ella abrazándola y ésta se aferró a mi chaqueta bañada en lágrimas.

-No quiero Jacob, no quiero tener al bebé… tengo miedo-

Carlisle me miraba esperando en que nueva mentira me iba a apoyar para hacerla cambiar de parecer, yo comencé a acariciarle el rostro mientras observaba a Rosalie y ésta me explicaba que lo que la tenía en ese estado era que se había dado cuenta de la merengada polivitamínica que ella y Emmett le estaban suministrando.

-Era sangre Jacob… me estaban dando a beber sangre- decía ella histérica y Rosalie sonreía divertida.

-¡Oh vamos! Llevas tres semanas bebiendo eso y te encantaba hasta que te diste cuenta que era sangre-

Justo en ese momento Edward entraba y observaba la escena… se quedó unos segundos como indagando información en la mente de todos los presentes hasta que soltó serio y enfocándose en Bella.

-Déjenme a solas con Bella y Jacob, por favor-

Todos salieron de la habitación, Edward buscó entre los estantes y sacó un pequeño frasquito tomó una hipodérmica y la llenó con dos mililitros del medicamento… se acercó a ella y estirándole el brazo limpio la zona a ser inyectada y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo éste clavó la aguja en la joven e inyectó todo el liquido hasta el fondo.

-Esto te calmara y te hará dormir un rato-

Ella comenzó a secarse las lágrimas mientras Edward sacaba el pequeño peluche y se lo mostraba a Bella.

-Y yo que ya había aceptado al bebé… lastima… supongo que esto junto con mis millones se irán a la basura-

Edward caminó hacia el bote de la basura pero Bella lo tironeaba del brazo pidiéndole que no lo hiciera.

Yo trataba de no reírme… él me llamaba manipulador pero é sin duda se había tomado el mismo curso que yo de manipulación y coño de madradas.

-Pero entiéndeme Edward… pensé que estaban involucrados en una especie de secta satánica o algo así y que querían al bebé o a mí para algo demoníaco-

Edward sonrió y acomodándole el desgreñado cabello le explicó que la sangre de animal poseía muchas proteínas y que los Quileutes la usaban en las mujeres embarazadas para hacer sano y fuerte a futuro bebé, aunque claro, aquello no era sangre de animal.

Yo me tragaba las risas que amenazaban con salir, sin duda que Ed cuando se proponía era realmente un desgraciado mentiroso… pero me había hecho el ser más feliz del mundo al ponerse de mi lado.

Ella comenzó a calmarse y sucumbir ante el medicamento… busqué un cobertor y la arropé para que se sintiera a gusto y durmiera toda la noche… le hice señas a Edward para que saliéramos de allí y éste quitándole el peluche salió junto a mí de la habitación y tomándome del brazo me hizo bajar las escaleras.

-Gracias Edward… de veras, me sentí aterrado al imaginarme que pudiera perder a ese bebé no sabes cuánto lo quiero... pero es que…-

Edward se acercaba a mí y me decía muy cerca de mi rostro.

-Quiero que hoy seas mío-

La manera en la que lo soltó me hizo desvariar al punto de sentir que perdería el equilibrio… tragué grueso y simplemente asentí… él me dio un pequeño beso y soltándome se acercó a Alice y le susurró algo al oído tan rápido que esta vez no pude ni detectar que había sido… ésta asintió y le entregó unas llaves, Edward le dio un beso en la frente y alejándose de ella me tomó por el brazo sacándome de la casa, se montó en la nueva moto incitándome a que yo me montara detrás de él.

-¿A dónde vamos?- él volteó el rostro y entregándome el casco sonrió con picardía… yo tragué grueso y colocándome el casco encendió la moto y la arrancó a toda velocidad… yo me aferraba fuertemente a su cintura y casi no podía ver el camino… pero sin duda Edward lo veía a la perfección así que no sentía miedo.

Rodamos unos quince minutos hasta que se detuvo en un pequeño prado donde se encontraba una pequeña cabaña de madera que parecía sacada de un cuento de hadas.

-¿Y este lugar?- preguntaba yo sacándome el casco y bajando de la moto… Edward apagaba la maquina y respondía

-Es la cabaña de Alice y Jasper-

Así que eso había sido… le había pedido prestada la cabaña a Alice y aquello me ruborizo demasiado imaginándome lo que mi cuñada podía estar pensando.

Edward tomó el celular y discó marcado rápido.

-¿Rosalie?- yo arquee una ceja extrañado al ver a quien llamaba.

-Te voy a pedir un favor, trata de mantener a tu hombre mono bien lejos de la cabaña de Alice… sí… estoy acá con Jacob-

Voltee el rostro rápidamente al sentir tanta vergüenza junta.

"Si quieres publícalo por el New York Time maldición"

-Dale, muchas gracias- y dicho esto trancó el teléfono para acercarse a mí.

-Pronto tendremos nuestra propia cabaña… pero por el momento…-

Comenzó a caminar más hacia mí mientras yo me echaba hacia atrás hasta pegar mi espalda a la puerta de aquel lugar y Edward posaba ambas manos en la puerta acorralándome por completo… tragué grueso y mi corazón delataba el nerviosismo.

-Pu… ¿puedo saber donde esta mi vampiro tímido y el que se avergonzaba de todo?-

-Ese se quedo allá en la isla… ¡creo que se ahogó de hecho!- él trataba de no reírse y yo sonreía pero de puro nervios mientras alzaba una ceja.

-¿Aaahhh si?- éste me asentía y sacando el pequeño peluche me lo pegaba del pecho para que lo sostuviera.

-El… el peluche es para que duerma con él, ¿no?- Edward negaba con la cabeza y colocando la llave en la cerradura destrabando el cerrojo me decía al oído.

-Hoy te voy a ser mío mientras te aferras a ese peluche como si fueses un niño-

No sé qué cara habré puesto pero Edward solo una carcajada tipo Emmett mientras me sostenía para abrir la puerta.

-¡Pedófilo!- le acusaba yo con voz de niño pequeño y éste alzando las cejas de manera malévola nos adentraba a la cabaña alegando que solo deseaba eso porque era conmigo y que le causaba gracia y excitación la cara de bebé que ponía cuando él me hacia suyo.

Trancó la puerta con cerrojo comenzando el más excitante juego erótico del que había sido participe alguna vez… sin duda pasaría a ser una de aquellas noches inolvidables para ambos.


	16. Capítulo 16 - El alumbramiento

**Capitulo 16 el alumbramiento**

**A ojos de Edward**

Dos semanas más habían transcurrido… Bella cada vez estaba más quebrantada de salud, aunque no se podía negar que había aguantado ese embarazo como toda una guerrera.

Después de su último ataque de pánico se había comportado a la altura, tomándose sus vasos de polivitamínicos (sangre), sus buenas raciones de carne cruda y de vez en cuando toleraba un poco comida humana.

Jacob trataba de ir a visitar a Billy para que Éste no se apareciera por la casa, aunque yo deseaba liberarme de todo este embrollo, Jacob se rehusaba a soltar la sopa e incluso se mantenía alejado de la manada dejando a Sam al mando temporal de esta, algo que sin duda le daría más que gusto al lobo negro como le llamaba Emmett.

Pero no habíamos contado con una visita que llegaría de repente.

Nos encontrábamos en la habitación acondicionada para Bella cuando percibí los pensamientos de Leah.

-Jacob- fue lo único que dije y él percibió el olor de su hermana de manada.

-Ya vuelvo- me decía este mientras yo me quedaba con Bella que hablaba de sus padres y de que quería volver a Jacksonville a donde vivía su madre.

-¿Por qué no la llamas y le dices que volverás?- sabía que ella no resistiría el dar a luz… pero se me estaba ideando un plan.

Mientras espiaba los pensamientos de Leah y ésta interrogaba a Jacob sobre el porqué de su ausencia en la manada, que si era porque ahora había una mujer en esta y a él no le agrada.

-¿Qué dices Leah?, sabes que el machismo no me va y menos en mis circunstancias- le soltaba Jacob a la chica y ésta lo abrazaba encantada.

-Pero yo no me quiero ir a vivir con mi madre, yo quiero vivir contigo-

Me soltaba Bella desconectándome de los pensamientos de la joven loba.

-Yo hablo por tu recuperación, puedes decirle a René que vas a ir a pasarte un tiempo por allá, ya que pescaste un virus y deseas recuperarte por allá… mientras nosotros cuidaremos del bebé-

Ella asintió y tomando su celular marcó el número de su madre mientras yo me volvía a enfocar en la conversación que se encontraba en la sala.

Nada fuera de lo normal, Jacob le preguntaba sobre Idalí y esta le contaba todas las anécdotas de la bebé… Bella comenzaba a hablar con su madre y a comentarle que se iría a pasar unos días allá… le dio una fecha estimada y la mujer estaba encantada… mientras hablaba Leah se percataba de algo.

-¿Y esa blusa?- observaba a través de los pensamientos de la chica que una blusa roja de Bella se encontraba en uno de los muebles individuales.

-Se parece a una blusa que le vi hace tiempo a Bella- ella tomaba la blusa y Jacob se la quitaba alegando que era de Alice pero la chica lo miraba de mala gana alegando que la prenda olía a Bella por todos lados.

Bella trancaba la llamada y comenzaba a contarme lo que habían hablado aunque ya yo había escuchado toda la conversación.

Asentía cada tanto a las palabras de Bella como si le prestara atención mientras observaba como Leah le exigía una explicación a Jacob.

Jake como siempre no sabía disimular muy bien y dio una mirada furtiva hacia arriba y luego le dijo que ella había estado aquí pero que ya se había ido.

La chica no era estúpida y se dio cuenta al igual que yo, desde sus pensamientos, de la mirada nerviosa de Jacob y comenzó a subir las escaleras, yo tomé un taburete de madera y me senté a lado de Bella tratando de verme normal… le cubrí el abultado abdomen y esperaba a que entraran.

La loba entró sin tocar la puerta observando a Bella y luego a mí.

-Hola Leah- solté yo sin tan siquiera mirarla a la cara, solo observaba el rostro de Bella que sonreía y alzaba sus brazos hacia la chica Quileute.

Esta me miraba fijamente y luego observaba a Bella… podía verlo en sus pensamientos pero yo simplemente observaba a Bella que le pedía que se acercara.

Leah se acercó a la chica observando lo delgada y demacrada que se encontraba.

-¿Pero… pero que te sucedió Bella?- preguntaba Leah mientras le abrazaba y le acariciaba el cabello, Jacob se acercaba a mí y me susurraba que había sido imposible detenerla, yo negué con la cabeza tomándolo de la mano para hacerlo sentir tranquilo.

-Estoy bien, solo un poco anémica no más- le soltó ella de lo más tranquila mientras Leah nos miraba como tratando de que le explicáramos el porqué Bella se encontraba aquí y en ese estado.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?... ¿sabes lo preocupado que ha estado tu padre?- le preguntaba Leah a lo que Bella contesto que Carlisle la tenía en tratamiento para lo que le había dado.

-¿Y por qué le has mentido a Charlie?... ¿Por qué no le has dicho donde te encuentras?-

Bella miraba a Jacob y éste me miraba a mí al igual que lo hacia Leah, yo sabía que tarde o temprano se enteraría así que le corrí hacia abajo el cobertor dejando ver su vientre.

La chica se echaba para atrás tapándose la boca con la mano de manera horrorizada.

-Estoy bien, en serio… no pasa nada-

Pero Leah volvía a clavar los ojos en mí preguntando.

-¿De quién es ese bebé?-

Yo me tocaba el pecho dándole a entender que se trataba de mi culpa para sacar a Jacob de esto.

-Leah. Vamos a hablar afuera ¿Quieres?-

Le soltaba Jacob encaminándose hacia la puerta y sosteniéndola para que esta saliera… la chica no dejaba de mirarme con odio pero yo simplemente me mantenía inmutable.

Ambos salieron de la habitación mientras Bella me miraba extrañada y preguntándose mentalmente el porqué de la actitud de la chica.

-No te incomodes, es solo que ella sabía la relación entre Jacob y yo… piensa que he sido un sucio infiel, así que tú tranquila-

Me levanté del pequeño taburete y le dije que volvería luego… bajaba las escaleras dando gracias de que mis padres se encontraban de viaje, Rosalie y Emmett eran los que se encontraban en la casa pero estos no se meterían en aquella disputa que se estaba dando en las afueras de la casa y Alice aún molesta con ambos se había ido con Jasper a Seattle.

Salí hacia la parte de enfrente de la casa donde Leah y Jacob discutían.

-Cómo es posible que hayan sido tan irresponsables… cómo pudieron hacerle algo así a esa muchacha… Jacob yo te tenía en lo más alto pero ahora…-

-Pero ahora, es sin duda el ser mas detestable del mundo, ¿no?-

Le soltaba yo tratando de terminar la típica frasecita de telenovela, ella me miró seria y comenzaba a temblar tratando de controlar el entrar en fase.

-Leah, contrólate… Es una orden- Le soltaba Jacob en tono de mano pero la chica entraba en frase sin cumplir la orden.

Yo bajé las escaleras sin ningún indicio de temor hacia ella.

-Bien, ¿por qué no entras tú también en fase y le demuestras a Leah realmente quien es Bella Swan?-

La chica me rugía mientras Jacob comenzaba a sacarse la ropa y al terminar entraba en fase compartiendo con la joven Clearwater todo lo que vivimos en Isla Esme.

-Como te estás dando cuenta aquí nadie obligó a nadie a estar con el otro… así que si crees que somos unos desalmados al tener a Bella acá estas equivocada, ella está aquí esperando a salir de este embarazo y mantenernos a ambos a su lado… ¿quién es más sucio?... ¿Jacob por simplemente querer ayudarme a mí a decidir por completo mi sexualidad o Bella por prestarse al juego y de paso maquinar con cuál de los dos quedarse para su beneficio?-

Ella me volví a rugir pero esta vez con menos intensidad mientras Jacob la seguía bombardeando con anécdotas de cómo Bella lo único que desea era mi fortuna.

"Así que tienes terminantemente prohibido decirle algo a Sam, ¿está claro?"

Leah se debatía en aquella orden alfa que le soltaba Jacob, pero asintió alegando que no sería fácil esconder eso de la unión mental entre los lobos.

"Pues trata… ahora vete y que no se enteren, por lo menos por ahora"

Leah salía corriendo perdiéndose en el bosque mientras Jacob salía de fase y tomando su ropa del suelo comenzó a vestirse mientras escuchábamos gritar a Bella.

Llegué casi en dos segundos a su lado y observé el poco de sangre que salía de su entrepierna ligado con líquido amniótico que caía al suelo… Jacob llegó veinte segundos después que yo observando el panorama que se nos avecinaba.

-Se le ha desprendido la placenta- le explicaba yo a Jacob mientras la chica pegaba unos gritos atroces, le terminé de quitar el cobertor y contemplé algo que me dejo pensativo.

Varios instrumentos de cirugía se encontraban pegados al abdomen de Bella como si este fuera un imán.

-¿Y esto?- preguntaba Jacob a lo que Bella le respondía que eso se había adherido a su abdomen justo en lo que comenzaron sus contracciones.

Los despegué sin darle importancia y rasgándole la bata observe como el abdomen de la chica parecía tener vida propia.

-Lo escucho- solté para Jacob que me miraba tomándole los signos vitales a Bella y Rosalie entraba a la habitación.

-Rosie, mantente alejada- le pedía yo mientras veía en mi mente que el bebé deseaba salir.

-Se está asfixiando- yo tomaba rápidamente una hipodérmica y la llenaba con anestesia local tratando de inyectársela a Bella pero sentía como si me empujaban la hipodérmica sin poder inyectarla… empujé a todo lo que daba mi fuerza y la aguja se doblaba convirtiéndose en un resorte.

-¿Qué diablos?...- soltaba yo sin poder comprender lo que sucedía mientras la chica soltaba gritos atroces de dolor aferrándose a Jacob y a mi mientras Rosalie observaba a Bella como un trozo de bistec a causa del montón de sangre que salía de su entrepierna.

-Debes abrirla ahora o el bebé morirá- soltaba mi hermana acercándome un bisturí, yo lo tomaba en mis manos y observa a Jacob que asentía a la petición de Rosalie mientras Bella negaba con la cabeza alegando que le inyectaran anestesia antes.

-Ya ha sufrido bastante, no podemos hacerla sufrir más- Jacob rodaba los ojos fastidiado ante mis palabras mientras Rosalie decía sin contemplaciones.

-¿Qué más da?... igual se va a morir-

-¡ROSALIE!- le gritaba yo a manera de reproche mientras Bella gritaba que no deseaba morir.

-No haré esto si no la anestesio antes- les solté a ambos que se encogían de hombros pero justo en lo que pensaba dejar el bisturí en la pequeña mesita de instrumentación quirúrgica… dicho instrumento salía disparado y se clavaba en el estomago de Bella haciendo que ésta gritara revolcándose de dolor en la camilla.

-¡QUITAMELOOOOOOOO!- yo trataba de arrancar aquella cosa de su abdomen el cual ya comenzaba a soltar el fluido vital haciendo sucumbir a Rosalie la cual se disponía a saltarle encima a Bella, siendo tacleada por Jacob que la arrojó al suelo.

-Sácala de aquí Alice- le gritaba yo al sentir que Alice había vuelto y esta entraba a la habitación llevándose a Rosalie mientras Jacob sostenía a Bella y yo jalaba el bisturí hasta que logré quitárselo pero no pasaban ni cinco segundos cuando el bisturí se volvía a clavar en el abdomen de la chica haciéndola gritar de nuevo.

-¿Qué demonios sucede?- decía Jacob observando la escena mientras yo me encogía de hombros.

El instrumento de cirugía comenzó a moverse solo de manera horizontal en el abdomen de la chica que gritaba sin control ante lo que debía de estar sintiendo.

Pasó de mi lado al lado de Jacob y luego salió expulsado solo como si un fantasma lo hubiese arrojado al suelo y de golpe un gran chorro de sangre nos dio a Jacob y a mí en el pecho sintiendo aquella sed que comenzaba a quemar mi garganta.

-Edward, Edward…- me llamaba Jacob tratando de que me enfocara en él y no fuera a cometer una locura… pero ya no había nada que hacer, el corazón de Bella sucumbió ante tanto dolor y desgarro interno… no pudo aguantar como había previsto y un infarto terminó con su vida sin contar con que el bebé igual había hecho lo suyo.

Contemplé como dos pequeños brazos abrían el abdomen de la chica ya muerta mientras que una pequeña cabeza se trataba de asomar.

Le tomé introduciendo mis manos dentro del abdomen y saqué al bebé que estaba completamente bañado en sangre el cual comenzaba a llorar haciendo que sus pulmones comenzaran a funcionar.

-¿Bella?... ¿Bella?- soltaba Jacob tratando de ver si la chica reaccionaba mientras yo envolvía al bebe y acercándome al cachorro le decía.

-No hay nada que hacer Jacob, está muerta- éste me miró con aquellos ojos suyos tan hermosos como si fuese a romper a llorar pero yo le entregaba al bebé y este lo observaba fijamente sonriéndole al pequeño niño mientras yo le decía.

-EdwJake- yo reía al recordar que era el nombre que él le había puesto a aquel monigote que habíamos tenido que tratar como hijo en un proyecto escolar.

-Así es, ahora tenemos a nuestro propio EdwJake de carne y hueso-

Podía escuchar como su corazoncito latía y sus pensamientos sobre lo que sentía al momento del alumbramiento.

-Eres hermoso EdwJake- le soltaba yo y a Jacob le brillaban los ojos al ver que amaba al pequeño que semanas atrás había llamado monstruo… sin duda me había equivocado pero ya habría tiempo de redimir aquel error.

Posando mi brazo en el hombro de Jacob comencé a sacarlo de la habitación y a decirle que se encargara del bebé mientras yo me encargaba de Bella, éste asintió y se fue directo a nuestra alcoba mientras yo observaba a Emmett recostado de las escaleras.

-Voy a necesitar tu ayuda- Emmett asintió y comenzó a caminar hasta donde yo me encontraba mientras me adentraba en la habitación.

-Debemos deshacernos del cuerpo-

Éste asintió y pregunto si yo tenía un plan… le expliqué lo que tenía en mente.

-Ella había llamado a René para informarle que se iría a pasar unos días por Florida así que pudo haber tenido un accidente de camino allá-

-No digas más… me encargaré de todo, dame unos momentos para conseguir un auto sin matrícula, tu mientras limpia todo y trata de que se vea lo menos destrozada posible-

Le asentí y este salía por la ventana de la habitación mientras yo trataba de reconstruir a Bella sintiendo asco de todo lo que había ocurrido.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- la voz de Alice me hacía sentir entre vergüenza y alegría al mismo tiempo.

-No quiero involucrarte, como dijeron Esme y Carlisle… "ustedes hicieron esto, ustedes lo arreglan" así que es mejor que no te ensucies las manos y el alma… si es que tenemos una-

Pero mis palabras no la detuvieron y buscando un trapeador comenzó a limpiar toda la sangre que había en el suelo mientras yo seguía acomodando a Bella como si fuese a recibir un funeral digno… pero no seria así… no sentía pena por ella, pero si lastima, lastima de que fuera tan ambiciosa y que gracias a eso terminara como terminó.

Terminábamos de limpiar y acomodar a la chica cuando Emmett llegaba con el auto, de seguro robado… subió de nuevo por la ventana y se llevó en brazos a la muchacha que se veía como si no le hubiese pasado nada.

-Hiciste un buen trabajo- me soltaba Emmett serio, era la primera vez que todos teníamos esa cara de sepelio, la chica en cierto modo se había vuelto parte de nosotros, pero sin duda seria olvidada y seguiríamos con nuestras vidas.

Mi hermano se llevaba el cadáver de Bella saltando por la ventana mientras yo observaba a Alice la cual me decía que llevaría todas las cosas de la chica al auto… yo le asentí y ésta salió veloz a terminar de sacar por completo todo rastro de que alguna vez Isabella Swan había estado en nuestras casa.

-¡EDWAAAAARD!- gritaba Rosalie haciéndome salir corriendo hacia mi habitación.

**~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~**

**A ojos de Jacob**

**Al salir de la habitación de Bella**

Yo no podía dejar de ver al hermoso bebe que tenía en brazos… lo llevé hasta el baño y lo limpie colocándolo en el lavamanos… al terminar de asearlo lo envolví con otra toalla limpia y me encaminé hacia la cama donde lo acosté para poder secarlo… comencé a canturrearle como Edward hacia conmigo mientras observaba su tono de piel.

Era como el mío, cobrizo pero sus ojos eran azules como seguramente eran los de Edward cuando era humano, haciendo que resaltaran aun más a causa de su tono de piel… aunque el del bebé brillaba… era como aterciopelado y de seguro brillaba como la piel de Edward bajo el sol.

Comencé a hacerle cosquillas y el bebé comenzó a reír mostrándome que poseía dientes hasta los colmillos sin poseer molares.

-Wooow… sí que eres un bebé precoz ¿eh?-

Comencé a trata de abrirle los labios para verle los dientes mientras sentía como me alaban la cadena de oro que Edward me había regalado.

Yo bajé la cabeza para ver que sucedía y la cadena sola se estiraba hasta donde se encontraba el bebe.

-Así que fuiste tú pequeño diablillo- solté yo mientras sentí como EdwJake me mordía el dedo haciéndome sangrar.

-Aaauch… no bebé, eso no se hace- la boca del bebé quedaba llena de sangre y éste se relamía los labios… la mordida me comenzaba a arder y traté de limpiarla con la toalla.

Siento de nuevo que comienza a tironear de mi cadena pero sin posar sus manos en ella.

-No pequeño… eso no es para jugar- pero no había terminado de decir aquello cuando la cadena salió disparada desprendiéndose de mi cuello y cayendo en sus manitas.

Sonreí mientras observaba mi dedo que cada vez ardía más… el bebé comenzó a llorar y a llorar sin control a lo que dejé de hacerle caso al dedo que me dolía y tomándolo entre mis brazos lo recosté de mi hombro izquierdo.

En cuestión de segundos EdwJake clavó sus dientecitos en mi cuello.

-NOOOO- grité yo al sentir el ardor que aquello me había producido apartándomelo de allí pero rápidamente él mordió mi pecho haciendo que lo soltara y cayera en la cama mientras yo me frotaba ambas mordidas sintiendo como aquello ardía como el mismísimo demonio.

-No, no puede ser- caí en el suelo arrebolcándome de dolor, el bebé tenía ponzoña… era como Edward y me había mordido inyectándome el veneno de la mutación.

-Edw… Edward- trataba de gritar pero el sentir aquel grotesco dolor que ya se esparcía por todo mi sistema nervioso no me dejaba ni hablar ni moverme sintiendo ganas de arrancarme la piel.

Escuché un golpe en la ventana como cuando alguien saltaba hacia esta y la voz de Rosalie llamándome me hacia subir el brazo para que me viera.

La chica quedó con los ojos tan abiertos que parecía que de un momento a otro se le saldrían de sus orbitas.

-¡Jacob, No!- decía ella agachándose para examinar mis heridas y a penas las contempló gritó casi histérica.

-¡EDWAAAAARD!- Rosalie se tapaba la boca negando con la cabeza mientras se sentaba en la cama y Edward entraba en la alcoba deteniéndose en la puerta y contemplaba lo que había sucedido.

-No, no, no… no puede estar pasándome esto- decía Edward tomándome en sus brazos y recostándome en la cama de donde Rosalie ya se había levantado y tomado al bebé en brazos.

Comenzó a succionar la mordida que tenía en mi cuello sin detenerse.

-Edward basta, basta-

Le gritaba Rosalie y éste me soltaba observando que no podía hacer nada… que al contrario me estaba matando.

-Llévate al bebe de acá Rosalie- ésta asentía y se llevaba a EdwJake que me miraba con carita de estar arrepentido por haber herido a su papi mientras mantenía mi cadena en sus manitas.

-No, no… no lo odies Edward… por… por favor… él no, no tiene la culpa, es solo un… un bebé-

Trataba de decirle yo entre jadeo y jadeo de dolor mientras Alice entraba en la habitación y hacia el mismo gesto de Rosalie de taparse la boca.

-¡Dios mío no!- yo la miraba y ella se arrodillaba al lado de la cama y tomaba mi mano mientras la cara de Edward era la peor que había visto en toda mi vida… a cada espasmo de dolor en el que mi cuerpo convulsionaba parecía que lo sufría conmigo.

-Tengo miedo- Alice y él se miraban mientras Edward me sostenía entre sus brazos y Alice me decía que todo iba a estar bien.

-Ve y busca la morfina para hacérselo más soportable-

Alice asentía y salía a buscar lo que Edward le había pedido mientras me abrazaba con fuerzas manteniéndome acurrucado en sus brazos como lo solía hacer cuando me despertaba gritando por alguna pesadilla.

Pero en este momento la pesadilla la estaba viviendo despierto y no podía dormir para alejarme de aquel dolor que cada vez se hacía más intenso.

Alice llegaba con la morfina e inyectaba una muy buena cantidad en mí… aquello fue peor.

Mi cuerpo parecía estar dormido pero por dentro podía sentir como se me desgarraba el alma sin poder gritar.

Lo único que me mantenía feliz era que Edward no se aparto de mi los tres días de agonía en los que mi cuerpo comenzó a mutar en algo que ninguno se llego a imaginar jamás.

**Nota del autor:** yo ya no consigo como agradecer tantas palabras gratas… aún me siguen llegando review de "Crepúsculo de dos mundos" y para cuando lleguen aquí… solo tengo más que decir que un millón de gracias… espero que los que están ahora leyendo la primera parte no se sientan ofendidas con la segunda.

Los quiero molto, molto como dice Aro jeje.

Y creo que esto terminara en yuri entre Gisela y Jeimy Jajajajajaja… a lo mejor quien sabe las ponga a hacer cameo en mi escrito.

Besos.


	17. Capítulo 17 - La muerte y el renacer

**Capitulo 17 La muerte y el renacer de Jacob.**

**A ojos de Jacob**

Los tres días más agonizantes de mi vida habían llegado a su fin… no podía moverme y mi interior aún ardía… mis pulmones ya no se movían por inercia al necesitar oxigeno y mi corazón poco a poco fue sucumbiendo hasta detenerse por completo… deseaba abrir los ojos pero aquello era imposible, me pesaban como bloques… trataba de inhalar aire pero era inútil… mi cuerpo no respondía… sentía que algo fresco me acariciaba el rostro.

"Edward" pensé al sentir aquel contacto de su piel con la mía… debía ser él.

Hacía un esfuerzo por moverme pero el cuerpo seguía sin responder… era como si mi alma estuviera pero el cuerpo hubiese sucumbido a la muerte… pero, ¿por qué seguía escuchando todo a mi alrededor?... ¿Por qué podía sentir las caricias de Edward en mi rostro?... no podía estar muerto y aún sentía que la ponzoña recorría mi cuerpo y quemaba ciertos lugares de él, un dolor punzante en mi corazón fue el golpe más violento que recibió mi cuerpo haciéndome abrir la boca aspirando una fuerte oleada de aire al mismo tiempo que abría los ojos y mi corazón retomaba su ritmo cardiaco normal aunque algo más lento.

-¿Jacob?- aquella voz, esa voz dulce de mi Edward me hacía voltear a verle.

Él me sonreía mientras volvía a pasarme la mano por el rostro.

Lo miré por unos segundos y luego lo olfatee… ¡o su olor era aun más intenso que antes o mi olfato había mejorado!… él se encontraba de espaldas al amplio ventanal lo cual me hizo voltear rápidamente al ver el movimiento de los árboles a causa del viento.

Aquello era asombroso, podía percibir todo con detalles, el rocío entre las hojas de aquellos árboles que bailaban con el viento, hojas que caían y hacían surcos en el aire mientras eran atraídas por la gravedad.

-¡Tu corazón aún late!- la voz de Edward volvía a hacer que me enfocara en la razón de mi existencia.

-Lo hace por ti- le respondí aunque sabia el motivo de su exclamatoria.

Él sonrió y comenzó a buscar mi boca… mi cuerpo en seguida respondió y lo atraje hacia mi pegándolo a mis labios que comenzaron a devorar los suyos con pasión.

-Jak… Jak…- Edward trataba de decir mi nombre pero yo no lo soltaba, al fin mi lengua podía estar dentro de su boca sin problemas, aquello me trastornó, lo tomé por el cuello y lo alcé girándolo para que cayera en la cama mientras me posaba encima de él.

-¿Jacob, rey?… contrólate… ahora eres un neófito y eres más fuerte que yo-

Sonreí de medio lado y alcé una ceja de manera lasciva.

-Gracias por el dato- Edward me miraba entre asustado y sorprendido mientras otro efluvio entraba en la habitación y decía con su típica jocosidad.

-Uuuhi… ahora sí que te van a romper el trasero hermanito-

Voltee a ver a Emmett que sonreía observándonos en la cama.

-¿Te quieres quedar a ver como abuso de tu hermano?- le decía yo a Emmett el cual abría los ojos y comenzaba a reír negando con la cabeza.

-Me encantaría en verdad, pero no creo que Ed quiera que yo lo vea gritar-

Me incorporé de la cama mientras veía el gesto molesto de Edward… ese donde frunce el ceño y se veía tan hermoso.

Éste se incorporaba también de la cama y se acercaba a mí mientras Emmett preguntaba.

-¿Son ideas mías o tu corazón aún late?- asiento.

-Así es… y no sé porque- le respondo pero una nueva voz irrumpía en la habitación mientras decía.

-Tengo mis teorías, pero debo hacer algunos análisis- la voz dulce de mi suegro me hacia voltear a verle.

-Carlisle- le saludé y él me palmeaba el hombro.

-Le he hecho suficientes exámenes a EdwJake como para hacerme una idea del porque tu corazón aun palpita-

-EdwJake- solté yo como si necesitara saber del bebé.

-Él está bien rey. Pero no puedes verlo aún- voltee a ver a Edward extrañado.

-Debes de alimentarte primero- al decir aquello comencé a sentir un intenso ardor en mi garganta… era como si no hubiese bebido agua por siglos y necesitara de beber algo… pero no era agua lo que deseaba… comencé a relamerme mientras me apretaba el cuello.

-Tranquilo, no desesperes- me decía Edward tomándome de la mano.

-Con el hambre que se gastaba Jacob de humano, de seguro nos limpia el bosque por completo- yo le golpee el hombro a manera de juego… pero éste fue a dar hacia las afueras de la habitación y Edward comenzó a reír.

-Oh mi Dios, lo siento Emmett- éste se levantaba y negaba con la cabeza alegando de que había bajado sus defensas.

-Síiii, claro… como digas hermano- sonreía Edward divertido mientras me tomaba del brazo y me llevaba hasta el amplio ventanal de la habitación.

-¿Estás listo?- me decía él a escasos centímetros de mi rostro a lo que yo le asentí observando cómo este saltaba y caía con gracia en el suelo, me lancé y caí posándome de mis cuatro extremidades mientras Edward salía corriendo adentrándose en el bosque.

Comencé a correr y aquella sensación de velocidad era lo máximo… corría tan rápido que los árboles eran simples sombras que se perdían a mis espaldas… observé el cielo y podía ver entre los árboles una bandada de aves en forma de V que se perdían entre la espesura del bosque… no podía creer que Edward pudiera ver todo de manera tan distinta y que jamás me lo dijera.

Llegamos hasta un acantilado y éste saltó velozmente a lo que yo le imité deteniéndome en lo alto de una enorme roca observando a todos lados.

-¿Edward?- éste cayó detrás de mí abrazándome mientras me susurraba al oído.

-Escucha- soltaba él tapándome los ojos.

Podía escuchar todos los sonidos que habían a mi alrededor… desde la corriente del río que pasaba por el acantilado, pasando por los grillos, pájaros carpinteros y ardillas rompiendo las cáscaras de las nueces… hasta el ulular de las lechuzas y el rugir de un tigre.

Rápidamente tomé las manos de Edward descubriéndome los ojos y volteando a ver hacia donde se encontraba el tigre escuché decir a éste entre susurros casi imperceptibles al oído humano.

-Ve por el- no había terminado de decirlo cuando salí a toda velocidad… mi cuerpo temblaba como cuando deseaba entrar en fase… traté de hacerlo pero no lo logré, no podía transformarme… pero era extraño… podía sentir al lobo aún dentro de mí… esa parte estaba rugiendo internamente y estaba deseoso por salir.

Me agazapé tratando de ver donde se encontraba el tigre… este se levantó rápidamente para comenzar a correr y yo salí disparado tras él, pero un efluvio aún más apetecible me hacía cambiar de dirección.

Aspiré el aire y aquel olor me quemaba la garganta deseándolo aún más.

Podía escuchar como corría hacia mí, lo esperé escondido entre los árboles y justo cuando me disponía a lanzarme sobre él, Edward se interponía entre mi presa y yo alzando las manos para detenernos.

-No, deténganse- un enorme lobo negro se detenía rugiéndome mientras mostraba sus dientes… su olor me estaba trastornando de sed.

-¿Sam?- soltaba yo y éste comenzaba a acercarse a mi lentamente mientras me olfateaba… me apreté el cuello tratando de aguantar aquel deseo de arrojarme sobre él.

-No Sam… detente, lo estas perturbando demasiado- le decía Edward mientras dos lobos más se acercaban y aquello me hizo rugir.

-Noooo… Edward- me tiré en el suelo sosteniéndome la garganta que ardía como el mismísimo infierno.

-Él está bien Leah- le decía Edward a la loba blanca a un costado de Sam –Es solo que ustedes le huelen muy apetecible, será mejor que se retiren… ya podrán estar cerca de él y hablar de todo esto, pero ahora él es muy inestable, se los ruego-

Pero Seth comenzaba a acercarse a mí gimiéndome a manera de dolor al ver como sufría a lo que le grité alzando la mano hacia él.

-Aléjate Seth, es una orden maldita sea- le rugí y el joven lobo se apartó de mí mientras yo comencé a correr lejos de ellos tratando de contenerme, jamás me perdonaría el lastimar a algunos de mis hermanos Quileutes que de seguro ya ni me consideraban uno de ellos a causa de lo sucedido.

El olor de aquel tigre volvía a impregnar mis fosas nasales, estaba cerca… así que sin ningún indicio de detenerme me arrojé sobre éste clavando mis dientes en su cuello sintiendo como aquel liquido que comenzaba a fluir de él calmaba mi sed percibiendo que aquel fuego que quemaba mi garganta comenzaba a apagarse aunque no del todo.

-¿Estás mejor?- preguntaba Edward desde uno de los árboles saltando de éste y comenzando a caminar hacia mí.

Al sentir que ya no salía ni una gota de sangre de aquel felino lo solté enfocándome en Edward mirándolo de soslayo.

-Me odian ¿cierto?- pregunté yo sintiendo rabia de todo lo que había sucedido… como mis hermanos Quileutes ya no me miraban como antes… veía sus ojos de terror en mi mente y unas ganas enormes de llorar rompieron mi calma pero la frustración de no poder llorar cambió el dolor por rabia temblando descontroladamente.

-¿Jacob?, por favor… no me hagas sentir aún más culpable de lo que ya me siento- me levanté del suelo comenzando a echarme hacia atrás.

-Aléjate de mi Edward- él me miró con el rostro adolorido, creía que lo odiaba, pero lo estaba alejando porque sentía como si la bestia dentro de mí comenzaba a salir… comencé a convulsionar y a sentir como el cuerpo me ardía como cuando estaba agonizando ante la trasformación y sin poder contenerme entré en fase tan violentamente que terminé destrozando el árbol más cercano.

Comencé a chillar y a trastabillar como en mi primera trasformación.

-No puedo creerlo- soltaba Edward con la boca abierta, sacudí mi cuerpo por completo sintiéndome completamente ajeno a esta nueva trasformación… Edward comenzaba a acercarse poco a poco mientras yo jadeaba como si hubiese corrido kilómetros.

-Es grandioso, aún sigues siendo mi cachorro- voltee a verle y sin duda mi altura como lobo había superado la de él, sentí de nuevo aquella conexión con sus pensamientos y acerqué mi cabeza agachándola para que éste me acariciara.

"Cada vez me sorprendes más Jacob Black"

Una mueca se dibujaba en mi hocico mientras percibía de nuevo aquel olor tan perturbador.

"¿Jacob?" me soltaba Sam desde una distancia considerable, yo volteaba a verle y éste me miraba con recelo.

"Mantente alejado Sam, no sé qué tanto autocontrol puedo llegar a tener"

Edward me acariciaba el lomo y le decía a Sam que tratara de mantenerse a raya y que pronto podrían ir a la casa a visitarme pero que ahora no era muy prudente.

"Billy está preocupado por ti, le diré que estas bien y que has sobrevivido a la transformación"

Le asentí mientras imaginaba como estaría mi viejo a causa de todo esto, pero no me arrepentía de nada, tenía un hijo con el amor de mi vida y sería inmortal pudiendo vivir toda la eternidad junto a ellos.

Sam se despidió y salió a todo galope llevándose consigo a la manada… aquello me tranquilizó pero seguía con hambre, voltee a ver al tigre y sin intenciones de detenerme comencé a desgarrar el animal devorándolo ante la mirada extasiada de Edward.

-Sin duda tu apetito es mucho más grande que el de nosotros, será genial ir a cazar con mi cachorro, no tan cachorro-

Yo sonreía y le daba tremendo lametón en la cara dejándolo lleno de sangre, ambos reíamos mientras él se limpiaba y yo terminaba de comerme aquel animal dejando solo la cabeza y la vértebra.

Edward tomaba los pedazos de la camisa que había destrozado ante la metamorfosis limpiándose la cara para luego limpiarme el hocico.

-¿Imagino que tienes más hambre?- yo le asentí y fuimos en busca de un par de gacelas las cuales Edward bebió su sangre y yo me las devoraba casi enteras.

Estaba satisfecho, "por ahora" y le pedí que volviéramos ya que me moría por ver a EdwJake y que el Doc. me ayudara a entender todo esto que me estaba sucediendo.

Llegamos a la casa entrando por el garaje para no asustar a los demás, Edward fue en busca de ropa mientras yo salía de fase… aquello me costó mucho y sentía que mi cuerpo sufría dolor ante aquello pero imaginé que era como si hubiese nacido de nuevo y experimentado todo nuevamente.

Edward llegó con la ropa… me vestí y limpié mi rostro saliendo junto a él rumbo a la sala… allí estaban todos.

La primera que salió a mi encuentro fue Esme y más atrás Alice las cuales me abrazaron y besaron haciéndome sentir más que amado por esta familia.

Yo les correspondí de igual manera mientras observaba a Rosalie de espaldas meciendo a lo que de seguro era mi bebé… comencé a caminar hacia ella y Jasper me palmeaba el hombre haciéndome voltear.

-¿Qué tal tu primera caza?- le sonreí mientras le respondía.

-Alucinante, no tienes ni idea- Edward volteaba a vernos y sonreía encantado de ver como todos trataban de hacerme sentir especial.

Seguí caminando hasta donde se encontraba Rosalie y esta volteaba mostrándome un hermoso bebé de aproximadamente diez meses de nacido.

-Dios mío… como estas creciendo- el bebé jugaba con mi pequeño lobo el que Edward me había obsequiado y que Edwjake me había arrancado lo mantenía aferrado con sus pequeñas manitas y las cadena enrollada entre sus dedos.

Él me sonreía y me mostraba el lobito de madera mientras sentía la mano de Edward acariciándome la espalda.

-Hemos tratado de que juegue con el lobo de peluche pero no quiere, no podemos quitarle ese lobo de las manos- Yo le sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

-Pues déjenselo, en algún momento lo soltara- pero Edward me explicaba.

-EdwJake repite en su cabeza una y otra vez tu rostro Jacob, en el momento que lo tomaste en brazos y cuando te trasformó… sentía culpable de haberte herido-

Yo le acariciaba el cabello negando con la cabeza.

-Papa Jake está bien mi ángel, no paso nada- el bebé me sonreía y alzaba la mirada detrás de mí y sacándose el lobito de la boca decía.

-Papá- yo volteaba a ver si Edward se había posado hacia el otro lado pero me encontré con Emmett el cual me miraba con cara de asustado.

-¿Papá?- soltaba yo observando como éste se echaba hacia atrás y negaba con la cabeza nervioso mientras le decía a EdwJake.

-No bebé, el es papá… papito chucho… jeje- pero el bebé le echaba los brazos a Emmett volviéndolo a llamar papá.

Yo miraba a Edward y este sonreía cruzándose de brazos y Jasper soltaba entre dientes.

-Te van a matar-

Yo me voltee colocándome frente de Emmett caminado hacia él, el cual echaba hacia atrás negando con la cabeza alzando los brazos mientras explicaba nervioso.

-Eeemm... veras, es… es que Rosalie le enseñó a decir mamá y papá… pe… pero él me llama papá a mi… no, no sé porque men…-

Pero al llegar a la salida Alice abría la puerta a sabiendas de lo que sucedería… imagino que después del cambio ella ahora podía ver el futuro con normalidad.

Yo tomaba a Emmett por el cuello y lo arrojaba con fuerzas hacia la parte exterior de la casa pegándolo contra uno de los árboles mientras salía bajando las escaleras.

-Acepto que le llame mamá a Rosalie porque ella será su madre, ya que así lo dispuse yo… PERO ÉL TIENE DOS PADRES MALDITO Y ESOS SOMOS EDWARD Y YO-

Emmett se levantaba mientras Rosalie gritaba mi nombre para que me detuviera.

-Sabia que se pondría así- soltó Jasper acercándose a Edward alegando que le debía la apuesta que habían hecho.

-Te… te juro que lo menos que pretendo es quitarte a EdwJake men, cálmate… le he dicho al bebe que soy su tío/padrino pero él me llama papá-

La rabia me volvía a invadir y le clavaba un tremendo puñetazo en el estomago arrojándolo por los aires y al caer lo tomé de nuevo por el cuello alzándolo en el aire cuando el bebé comenzó a llorar.

Yo soltaba a Emmett el cual caía al suelo y volteaba a ver al bebé que alzaba sus manitas llamando a Emmett papá… comencé a sentirme enfermo pero Edward tomaba al bebé en brazos y lo acercaba hacia nosotros.

-Levántate Emmett- le decía Edward a su hermano y éste se levantaba sobándose la garganta y el abdomen mientras trataba de sonreírle al niño… Edward lo siseaba tratando de calmarlo.

-No sucede nada EdwJake papá Jacob…- soltaba este señalándome a mi -… está jugando con tu padrino Emmett ¿vale?- Edward miraba a Emmett y este asentía a las palabras de Edward posando su brazo sobre mis hombros.

-Así es bebé… tu padrino," PA-DRI-NO"… no papá… jeje… está jugando con papito chucho- éste me daba un beso en las sienes y yo le rugía.

Éste me soltaba y Edward trataba de aguantar las risas… tomé a EdwJake entre mis brazos y comencé a caminar hacia la casa… entré y me senté en el sofá mientras el bebé me miraba y se recostaba en mi pecho, yo voltee a ver a Edward el cual sonreía con los ojos brillantes y a mí se me hacia un nudo en la garganta de la ternura… todos tomaban asiento mientras yo aferraba al bebé entre mis brazos y mi pecho sintiendo como su corazoncito latía y poco a poco se iba quedando dormido.

Carlisle se sentaba enfrente de mí mientras Edward se sentaba a mi lado… todos los demás fueron tomando asiento con sus respectivas parejas, siendo yo quien rompiera el silencio.

-Quiero respuestas, la cabeza me da vueltas- Carlisle sonrió y comenzó a hablar mientras Edward posaba su brazo por encima de mis hombros y le acariciaba los pies al bebé.

-Bien… comenzaré por explicar la condición de EdwJake- yo le asentí mientras volteaba a ver a Edward el cual me sonreía dulcemente.

-El bebé es un hibrido de tres genes… tiene los genes de Edward… es decir es vampiro y como ya te has dado cuenta, posee ponzoña de mutación…-

Yo me enfocaba en el Doc. asintiéndole para que prosiguiera.

-Pero también tiene tus genes lobeznos Jacob… o los que poseías-

-Aun los tengo- solté rápidamente y Carlisle alzó una ceja.

-Así es padre…- le soltaba Edward a Carlisle. -…Jacob logró entrar en fase durante la caza, pero es un lobo aún más grande y fuerte-

Carlisle le brillaban los ojos fascinado y de seguro deseoso por hacerme exámenes para ver el porqué.

-Entonces sin duda son ciertas mis teorías- soltaba Carlisle mientras proseguía.

-EdwJake posee en su ponzoña ambos genes… los de Edward y los tuyos Jake-

Yo no podía creer toda aquella locura.

-Ustedes dos han creado una nueva raza de vampiros híbridos, mitad vampiro mitad lobo-

-Pero tengo entendido que la ponzoña de hombre lobo no se puede mezclar con la de vampiro-

Soltaba Jasper a lo que Alice respondió.

-No cariño, como ya te había explicado cuando Jacob y Edward se conocieron, los licántropos u hombres lobos no son como los lobos Quileutes… ellos no poseen ponzoña son lobos por herencia de genes… si ellos muerden a alguien ese alguien no se convertirá en uno de ellos… a diferencia de los licántropos, los cuales son semi-humanos con rostro de lobo… esos poseen ponzoña y no es compatible con la de los vampiros, si Jacob fuese un licántropo hubiese muerto en la trasformación.

Carlisle asintió a las palabras de Alice mientras Jasper le daba un beso a manera de recompensa por ser tan inteligente.

-Es correcto Alice y por eso creo que Jacob sigue siendo lobo a pesar de la trasformación, porque EdwJake reforzó sus genes lobeznos con esa mordida… Como si le hubiese inyectado un refuerzo de vacuna lobezna pero al mismo tiempo hizo que mutara en un semi vampiro-

-Maldita sea, sigues siendo más genial que nosotros, no es justo-

Soltaba Emmett molesto a lo que todos rieron menos yo que aún estaba molesto con él.

EdwJake se movía entre mis brazos y bajé la mirada para observar cómo se mamaba el pulgar, sonreí y pregunte a Carlisle.

-¿De qué se alimenta?- a lo que Rosalie respondió.

-Bebe sangre que Carlisle le consigue aunque hemos probado con comida humana y come una que otra cosa-

Me quedé pensando por unos minutos hasta que solté.

-Entonces a lo mejor yo también pueda comer comida humana, ¿no?-

-Es posible, habría que hacer la prueba- soltó Carlisle a lo que Edward alegó.

-Jacob después de haberse bebido toda la sangre de aquel tigre devoró su cuerpo- todos me miraban asombrados.

-Lo dicho… Jacob nos dejara sin reservas… dejará el bosque desierto y acabará extinguiendo a todas las razas de fauna silvestre de la zona-

Yo le rugí y éste sonrió divertido.

-¿Te trasformaste antes o después de beber la sangre del animal?- a lo que yo respondí

-Después… incluso intenté hacerlo antes pero no lo logré… sentía al lobo dentro de mí pero no podía salir… pero después que bebí la sangre y me comencé a sentir diferente fue cuando me trasformé y devoré al tigre-

-Mmm…. Hagamos una prueba, sígueme- soltaba Carlisle y yo me levantaba en busca de Rosalie la cual tomaba a EdwJake entre sus brazos, yo entraba a la cocina junto a Edward y Carlisle segundado por Jasper y Emmett que se quedaba en la puerta mientras las chicas se queda en la sala babeando por el niño.

Carlisle sacó un pedazo de pizza de la nevera y la colocó en un plato, la metió en el microondas por unos segundos y me la colocó en frente, comencé a olfatear el pedazo de pizza y no me parecía muy apetecible pero lo tomé y le eché un mordisco comenzando a masticar.

Edward comenzó a reír mientras me decía.

-Tu cara lo dice todo- en realidad era asquerosa, algo que antes me hubiese hecho pedir más me hacía sentir nauseas, escupí el trozo de pizza que tenía en la boca mientras Carlisle esta vez colocaba un trozo de carne cruda.

Lo olfatee y en segundo desapareció del plato.

-Jacob es carnívoro… no puede soportar la comida humana pero si la carne y la sangre, sus genes lobeznos se han incrementado haciéndolo aún más animal que humano y en conjunto con los genes de los vampiros lo hacen bastante sediento de sangre y carne-

Todos me miraban sin saber que decir hasta que Edward salió en mi defensa.

-Sus hermanos lobos aparecieron mientras el cazaba, supongo que ellos olfatearon a un nuevo vampiro y salieron al ataque, Jacob enloqueció ante el olor de estos pero logro controlarse magistralmente-

Yo sonreí complacido ante sus palabras y Carlisle me miraba sorprendido.

-¡Vaya!... un neófito mitad lobo mitad vampiro sediento de sangre y carne que se sabe controlar, sí que me sorprendes-

Soltaba Jasper palmeándome el hombro.

-Bien, vamos a la segunda prueba… espérenme en la parte trasera de la casa-

Los cuatro salimos de la casa mientras Emmett me decía.

-¿Ya estas más calmado?- yo le clavaba la mirada y negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Oh, vamos hombre!... juro que no fue mi culpa- Carlisle llegaba con su maletín de doctor y dejándolo a un lado me decía.

-Trata de transformarte- yo le asentí y comencé a intentar entrar en fase… buscaba internamente al lobo dentro de mí pero este se encontraba como enjaulado… rugía pero no podía escapar de su prisión y negué con la cabeza frustrado.

-No comprendo, logré entrar en fase antes, ¿por qué no ahora?-

Carlisle sonreía y buscando en su maletín me decía que sabía que no iba a poder así como así.

-Ten- me soltaba el Doc. lanzándome una bolsa de sangre, de esas de trasfusión– Bébelo, es la que le damos a EdwJake-

Desgarré la bolsa y comencé a beber mientras Jasper volteaba el rostro tratando de no respirar. Terminé de beber todo el contenido, sin duda aunque estaba algo fría el sabor era aun más placentero que la de animal, lancé la bolsa a un lado mientras Carlisle volvía a decir.

-Inténtalo- traté de nuevo y aunque esta vez la jaula interna se había abierto, el lobo en mi interior seguía sin querer salir.

-Nada- le soltaba frustrado a lo que Carlisle preguntó.

-¿Estabas molesto en ese momento?- yo le asentí y Carlisle observando a Edward de seguro le decía mentalmente que me alentara a lo que Edward soltó.

-EdwJake le dice papá a Emmett y a ti no-

En segundos la bestia que estaba escondida afloró rugiendo con fuerza, todos comenzaron a echarse hacia atrás observando al grotesco animal que se dibujaba delante de ellos.

El corazón me latía aceleradamente y mi garganta ronroneaba como auto de carreras.

-Madre mía- soltaba Emmett caminado hacia donde se encontraba Edward posándose detrás de este.

- Creo que ya no volveré a hacer enfadar a tu cachorro-

Yo sonreía divertido al igual que los demás mientras Emmett seguía observándome atónito.

-¡Oh vamos, solo creció unos cuantos centímetros…- le decía Edward mientras proseguía. -¿…No me digas que ya no quieres jugar a arrojarle la varita y que la busque?- yo le soltaba un rugido estruendoso y éste caía al suelo echándose hacia atrás.

Alice salía de la casa cruzándose de brazos.

-Genial, y yo que pensé que tu ropa iba a dejar de sufrir destrozos-

Ésta le daba un jean y una camiseta a Edward mientras me decía.

-Necesito que salgas de fase, quiero mostrarles algo-

Yo trataba de controlarme y saliendo de fase me vestí rápidamente mientras le peguntaba a Carlisle.

-¿Por qué cuando entro y salgo de fase siento aquel ardor de la ponzoña en mi cuerpo?- Carlisle me miraba extrañado.

-Pues tendré que hacerte exámenes de laboratorio- éste observaba al cielo y alegaba.

-Pero ya es de noche y Alice debe entregarles algo- éste me palmeó el hombro y se adentró a la casa mientras Edward tomaba mi mano y corríamos junto con Alice hacia lo más profundo del bosque de Forks, donde la maleza se hacía mas espesa y allí en aquella oscuridad se abría campo una pequeña pero acogedora cabaña de madera… aún más hermosa que la de Alice y Jasper.

-¿Y esto?- pregunté yo a lo que ella respondió tomándome de la mano y posando un llavero en mis manos.

-Es un obsequio de parte de Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y de mi persona. Es su propia cabaña-

Aquello no lo podía creer, voltee a ver a Edward y este sonreía algo apenado… abracé a Alice alzándola del suelo y esta reía mientras me golpeaba para que la soltara alegando que le hacía daño.

-Oh mi Dios, gracias, gracias, gracias- ella estaba encantada ante mi alegría.

-Bueno, vayan a conocerla y no se preocupen por EdwJake que hay de sobra quien lo cuide, diviértanse- ésta salió a toda velocidad rumbo a la casa Cullen mientras yo observaba el llavero, éste poseía el escudo Cullen y observando a Edward comenté.

-Ahora ya no soy más un Black, supongo que mi padre me odiara por esto-

Edward negaba con la cabeza y tomándome de las manos alegaba.

-Él sabe que fue un accidente, tuvimos que contarle todo lo sucedido-

Aquello me daba una punzada en el estomago.

-Tranquilo que no le dirá nada a Charlie, tendría que también soltar la verdad sobre los lobos y no está dispuesto a revelar nada sobre los Quileutes-

Me sentí más aliviado ante sus palabras.

-Pero justo hoy tenida planeado algo especial- soltaba Edward mientras nos encaminábamos hacia la entrada.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntaba yo posando la llave en la cerradura mientras él respondía.

-Eres un Cullen, pero haremos algo especial para sellar ese pacto de unión-

Yo giraba la llave y abría la puerta posándome en la entrada obstruyéndole el paso.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?-

Edward asentía mientras yo proseguía.

-Si EdwJake no quiere el lobo de peluche… ¿Puedo saber donde esta?-

A lo que Edward respondió intrigado.

-Está en la habitación que Rosalie hizo para el bebe, ¿por qué?-

Tomé a Edward por el cuello de la camisa pegándolo con brusquedad contra mi cuerpo aferrándolo por la cintura besándolo con tanta intensidad que sentía que le hacía daño.

Despegué mis labios de los suyos pero sin dejar de mantenerlo aferrado a mi le solté en un susurro tan cerca que nuestros labios se rozaban al hablar.

-Pues ve buscando el lobo que lo vas a necesitar para que te reconforte porque hoy no vas a salir muy bien parado físicamente hablando –

Edward tragaba grueso y yo reía divertido adentrándonos a ambos a la cabaña cerrando la puerta con llave.

Sin duda que hoy sería nuestra noche, pero la bestia que se debatía dentro de mi no solo tenía sed de sangre sino deseos intensos de poseer el cuerpo de Edward y hacerlo mío como no lo había podido lograr antes.

**Nota del autor: **Bien… vamos a aclararles las dudas a mis apreciados lectores que andan algo confundidos, creo que la explicación que dio Alice tanto en el capítulo siete de "Crepúsculo de dos mundos" como en este capítulo sobre los Hombres lobos y los lobos Quileutes sea entendible.

Los Quileutes "NO" son licántropos los cuales se transforman por la luna y no a voluntad como los Quileutes… los Quileutes NO poseen ponzoña sus genes lobeznos son herencia genética ¿ok?... y Meyer lo explicó perfectamente, si un Quileute era mordido por un vampiro este se transformaría en vampiro dejando de ser lobo.

¿Qué sucedió con Jacob?... muy simple… como lo explicó Carlisle, EdwJake poseía en su ponzoña ambos genes… ligados a los que ya por naturaleza poseía Jacob lo trasformaron en algo que jamás pensaron que podía suceder.

Un hibrido mitad lobo "Quileute" mitad vampiro a diferencia de EdwJake que es hibrido de tres razas: lobo, vampiro y humano.

Seguro se harán esta pregunta… ¿Entonces Jacob también trasformaría a otros en hibrido?... "NO" porque la ponzoña de Jacob es solo de vampiro… sus genes lobeznos no están en la ponzoña, solo en sus genes.

¿EdwJake puede hacer a otros Híbridos? No, salvo que sea un Quileute como Jacob, si el niño muerde a un humano este solo será vampiro, si muerde a un Quileute será como Jacob y si muerde a un Licántropo este moriría ya que no son compatibles.

La otra aclaratoria tiene que ver con algo que comento mi amiga Gisela sobre la lectura de mentes.

Meyer hizo una conexión mental entre los lobos… eso no ha cambiado aquí salvo una cosa… que Jacob es el único que puede tanto leer la mente de sus hermanos Quileutes como la de los demás a su alrededor ya que él era el único lobo antes de que los demás despertaran sus genes, este lograba tener ese don que YO le cree acá en este fic… ¿Vale?

Pero los demás lobos no poseen ese don… ellos poseen solo la conexión mental entre hermanos y siempre y cuando estén en fase… Jacob si puede leer la mente de los demás pero de igual manera solo en fase y aún lo sigue haciendo ahora que es hibrido.

Y por ultimo… ¿porque Renesme no poseía ponzoña y EdwJake si?... pues eso no es invento mío… Sra. Meyer explicó en su último libro que las hembras hibridas creadas por nacimiento no poseían ponzoña, solo los machos tienen ese don… suena algo machista lo sé, pero en muchas razas de animales la hembra no posee veneno y los machos son los ponzoñosos haciéndolos más temibles… ya que los machos son los que pelean por territorio, pareja y sobrevivencia.

Espero haberles aclarado las dudas sobre todas sus interrogantes… lamento haberme extendido pero deseo que todos entiendan el porqué de las cosas.

Cualquier interrogante no duden en hacérmela saber, ¿vale? Que yo con gusto las responderé… besos miles y sigo inmensamente agradecido por sus review.

P.D.: Gisela, quisiera darles un capitulo por día, pero lamentablemente mi tiempo libre es corto… espero tener el próximo para esta semana.

Saludos.


	18. Capítulo 18 - No puedo alejarme de ti

**Capitulo 18 No puedo alejarme de ti**

**A ojos de Edward**

Yo trataba de mantenerme tranquilo y con el rostro inmutable pero la manera en la que Jacob me miraba era perturbadora, en sus ojos se podía percibir la lujuria con la que me observaba, se relamía los labios mientras clavaba su mirada en los míos, seguía caminado hacia mí y yo caminaba de retroceso.

-Qui… ¿Quieres ver la casa?- éste negaba con la cabeza.

-Podemos verla luego- yo asentía tragando grueso mientras sentía como la espalda me pegaba contra una de las paredes… voltee a ver hacia un costado observando la chimenea encendida.

-Aammm… te, ¿te gustaría hacer el ritual ahora?-

-¿Cuál ritual?- preguntaba el de manera casual, como restándole importancia mientras posaba ambas manos sobre la pared acorralándome como a una presa.

-El…- me aclaraba la garganta –El ritual, del… del que te hable-

A lo que él respondió.

-Luego- asentí de nuevo, él chico me tomó entre sus brazos empujándome entre beso y beso que hacía daño a mi integridad física haciéndome sentir aquel deseo del que el mismo estaba siendo preso. Me lanzó a la cama y soltó alzando su dedo índice.

-Vuelvo en un segundo- y así fue, casi en un segundo se fue y volvió con el pequeño peluche arrojándomelo en el pecho, yo lo tomé sonriendo nervioso mientras le preguntaba.

-¿Es una broma no?- éste negaba con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a caminar a gatas en la cama acercándose a mí, yo por mi parte estaba recostado en el espaldar de la cama mientras posaba el peluche a un lado.

-Déjalo a un lado si quieres, pero juro que lo vas a necesitar- soltó Jacob levantándose para apoyarse sobre sus rodillas mientras se quitaba la camisa y desabotonaba su pantalón.

-¿Jacob?... espera un momento- pero éste me tomaba por las piernas y me alaba hacia él con fuerza rompiéndome la camisa en mil pedazos.

"Sin duda no voy a salir vivo de aquí"

Me decía internamente mientras Jacob besaba mi cuello posando su cuerpo sobre el mío, él seguía siendo cálido… no como antes pero si mantenía la calidez de un humano y no era frío como yo.

Acariciaba su espalda mientras él se desvivía por llenarme la boca, mejillas, cuello y pecho de besos intensos, yo acariciaba la zona baja de su espalda comenzando a bajar sus pantalones y a acariciar sus nalgas por encima de su ropa interior.

-Hoy alguien va a perder la virginidad-

Me soltaba este al oído sin dejar de besarme el cuello mientras mi cuerpo sentía espasmos, no sabía a ciencia cierta si era de deseo o temor ante sus palabras.

-Jacob, yo ya no soy virgen- pero el chico metía las manos por entre la cama y mi trasero apretándolo con fuerza haciéndome abrir la boca ante aquello.

-No te me hagas el santo Edward Anthony Masen Cullen… que hoy voy a hacer que grites mi nombre con desesperación-

Mi manzana de Adán subía y bajaba con dificultad, dejándome en evidencia delante de él… que me hacía sentir acorralado a sabiendas de que por más esfuerzo que hiciera no iba a soltarme hasta que lograra lo que quería… enloquecerme de placer y hacerme suyo.

Comencé a sentir como mi pantalón se rasgaba por detrás ante el jalón que este le daba a la prenda y de un solo tajo destrozó el pantalón arrojando los pedazos a un costado.

-¡Dime cuanto me deseas!- a lo que yo respondí entrecortadamente como si necesitara el aire en mis pulmones.

-Te deseo más que la sed de sangre que sentía cuando era neófito-

Éste sonreía encantado incorporándose para sacarse el pantalón quedándose en bóxer mientras tironeaba de los míos para sacarlos fuera de escena dejándome completamente desnudo.

-¿Te han dicho que eres hermoso?- yo apretaba los labios que amenazaban con soltar una sonrisa nerviosa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No me lo han dicho, lo han pensado- Jacob sonreía divertido.

-No lo dudo- respondió el cachorro inclinándose de nuevo posando su mano izquierda sobre la cama y con la derecha me acariciaba el rostro mientras pasaba su pulgar por mis labios… yo no podía dejar de mirarlo con intensidad mientras él iba bajando sus caricias hacia mi pecho enfocándose en mis pezones los cuales pellizcaba y frotaba haciéndome estremecer mientras jadeaba de gusto.

Siguió bajando hasta mi abdomen y delineo el contorno de mi ombligo siguiendo la línea de vellos desde mi marca de nacimiento humana hasta llegar a la raíz de mi erecto miembro que se endurecía aun más ante el contacto de su mano sobre él, comenzando a frotarlo de arriba hacia abajo con movimientos lentos pero firmes.

Yo cerraba los ojos y mordía mi labio inferior con ganas de gemir ante tanto placer junto, apretaba las sabanas mientras sentí como la calidez y humedad de su boca cubría por completo mi sexo.

Abrí mis ojos de golpe, alcé el rostro contemplando como Jacob devoraba con deleite mi endurecido miembro haciéndome jadear con desesperación.

-¡Jacob!...- soltaba entre jadeos y este sacando mi sexo de su boca alego.

-Aun no es suficiente- el chico alzaba mis piernas doblándolas hasta pegarlas contra mi pecho y sin ninguna vergüenza comenzó a devorar mi orificio anal como si aquello fuese lo mas apetecible del mundo.

Mis manos desgarraban las sabanas mientras la mirada la mantenía fija en el techo y mi boca abierta a todo lo que daba ante lo que su lengua me hacía sentir.

-No… no puedo creerlo… no… Dios mío- fue lo único que logré articular cuando el chico se separo de mí y sin contemplaciones introdujo dos dedos dentro del ano, aquello me hizo saltar pero él no dejo que me escapara aferrándome con fuerza por las piernas apretándolas cada vez más contra mi pecho.

Sacaba y metía sus dedos en aquella zona que jamás pensé volver a usar por el resto de mi existencia, tratando de separar sus dedos cuando estaban completamente dentro de mí.

-Ja… Jacob, por Dios-

Pero el chico negaba con la cabeza divertido al ver cómo me tenía de enloquecido y avergonzado.

-Aún no gritas mi nombre como deseo que lo hagas- sacó sus dedos de aquella zona y en un movimiento de lucha casi sin poder decir nada me volteo pegándome el rostro contra la almohada y el pecho contra el colchón introduciendo una almohada entre la cama y mi sexo alzando mi trasero mientras este se posaba sobre mí.

Todo paso tan rápido que no me dio tiempo a despabilar y percatarme que ya sus bóxer habían desaparecido… paso su brazo por mi cuello agarrándome por debajo del brazo… justo a la altura de la axila mientras que con el otro brazo me aferraba por la cintura y en un segundo su pene se clavaba completamente dentro de mi orificio anal haciéndome gritar.

-¡JACOOOOB!- éste sonrió, podía verlo por el espejo de la peinadora mientras me susurraba.

-Ese me gustó, pero quiero algo más intenso-

Aferrándome con fuerzas sin darme cero movilidad en el cuerpo comenzó a embestirme como una fiera salvaje, levante los brazos para agarrarme con fuerza al espaldar de la cama para lograr aguantar aquellas embestidas suyas que me dejaba sin aliento.

-Te amo, te amo demasiado y te deseo con desesperación- sin duda que no tenía que decirlo… cada golpe suyo para entrar en mi cuerpo me lo demostraba al cien por ciento.

Comenzó a bajar el brazo con el que aferraba mi cintura para comenzar a acariciar mi sexo que estaba a reventar de placer.

-Jacob… por favor… me estas matando-

Éste volvía a sonreír observándome por el espejo, se incorporó y me haló por las caderas colocándome en una posición completamente precaria, me sentía avergonzado… jamás pensé que él pudiera llegar a ser un activo tan dominante… pero imaginaba que aquel lado suyo había despertado en conjunto con su reciente renacimiento… y aquella bestia interior suya estaba destrozando mi cuerpo.

No sentía dolor, al contrario… mis gemidos, gritos y rugidos eran ante el éxtasis de todo lo que mi cuerpo comenzaba a experimentar, sin duda me había fascinado el hacer mío a Jacob, pero esto que me estaba sucediendo sin duda no lo iba a olvidar ni en un millón de años.

Masturbó mi sexo, mientras no paraba de embestirme haciendo que la cama sucumbiera destrozándola por completo.

Pero aquello no le detuvo, volviendo a tomar su papel de neófito dominante y sin control me levantó de la cama y colocándome nuevamente de espaldas hizo que colocara mis manos contra la pared, separó mis piernas y volvió a entrar en mi cuerpo haciéndome clavar las garras en la madera que crujía mientras él retomaba aquel movimiento de vaivén.

No pude aguantarme mucho tiempo en esas, entre sus embestidas y las caricias que este le proliferaba a mi sexo en conjunto con las palabras fuertes que soltaba para enloquecerme tuve el más espectacular orgasmo de mi vida.

Si… jamás pensé que un hombre lograra tener un orgasmo… pero sin duda alguna Jacob me había demostrado que aquello era más que posible.

El también había culminado, lo sabía de sobra y aquello me hizo sentir como si hubiese marcado su territorio… sin duda esa no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que aquella bestia interna suya me tomara como lo había hecho esta noche.

Y debía de admitirlo… aquello me había gustado… sin duda me costaría admitírselo… aunque supongo que él ya se había dado cuento ante mis gemidos, gritos y espasmos de placer que no había podido disimular, aunque quisiera.

Ambos caímos en el suelo completamente exhausto… no era un cansancio físico… era más bien como dejando que nuestra ser dejara de temblar ante el placer que aun sentían nuestros cuerpos.

Yo lo miraba fijamente y él a mí… por unos minutos nos quedamos así hasta que él alegó.

-Tengo toda la noche para hacerte gritar… aún no me has dado lo que quiero-

Yo abrí los ojos a modo de susto y éste soltó una carcajada.

-¿Me quieres matar?- pregunté a lo que el alzo una ceja maliciosamente y asentía.

-Esto es la gloria… no hay que dormir y mucho menos descansar para retomar un segundo round-

Tomé la almohada cubriéndome el rostro mientras soltaba un "¡Por Dios, ten piedad!" que hacia reír a Jacob a más no poder abrazándome con fuerza apartando la almohada a un lado mientras me aferraba con brazos y piernas haciendo que nuestros sexos se tocaran.

-Dime que no lo deseas tanto como yo-

Soltaba el mirándome intensamente mientras acariciaba mi cabello… yo observaba sus ojos rojo carmesí… era extraño pero le lucían… de seguro él aun no se había percatado de aquello así que no rompería la magia de aquel momento.

-Claro que lo deseo- le solté sintiéndome pleno entre sus brazos, por un buen rato entre conversaciones, nos mimábamos… no era sexual… era como el no poder estar sin tocarnos… como si cada pequeña caricia vienes acompañada de un te amo oculto, un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios que alegaba un ya no puedo vivir sin ti y un jugueteo de manos que gritaba un te deseo a morir.

Aquel momento era mágico… comenzamos a recorrer la casa completamente desnudos… solo las luces de las velas daban luz al lugar en conjunto con las llamas de la chimenea.

Jake quedó encantado con la habitación de EdwJake alegando que le gustaba que todo lo hubiesen hecho de motivos de lobos y adornos Quileute… sin duda él le enseñaría al niño sus costumbres de tribu y yo deseaba aprender con ellos.

Al llegar a la sala Jacob volvió a tomarme entre sus brazos alegando que le debía algo… yo coloqué el rostro extrañado a lo que él me susurró al oído.

-Me debes un grito- y dicho aquello volvió a retomar un segundo round que dejo destrozos en la sala de un ochenta y cinco por ciento aproximadamente… sin duda debíamos de controlar aquella hambre sexual que nos teníamos… pero era inevitable… Jacob y yo nos deseábamos de manera enfermiza… si Rosalie y Emmett creían que eran ninfómanos… sin duda nosotros dos le quitaríamos el trono.

**A ojos de Jacob**

No fue sino a eso de las once de la mañana cuando volvimos a la casa Cullen donde se encontraban Emmett, Carlisle y Jasper en la sala observando la televisión.

-¡Vaya!… Jasper y yo estábamos a punto de ver si aun seguían vivos-

Edward apretaba los labios mientras yo le respondía.

-Pues es culpa de tu hermano, no me quería soltar-

Carlisle sonreía sin dejar de ver la televisión haciéndose el que no estaba prestado atención aunque sin duda eso no se lo creía nadie y Jasper alegaba.

-Veo que Jacob aunque tiene aún genes humanos no necesita dormir-

-Pues, ¿la verdad?... me siento cansado, pero no me dio sueño-

Emmett sonrió de medio lado con picardía.

-Que vas a querer dormir si lo que querías era sodomizar a mi hermano hasta que te entregara el tesorito-

Carlisle miraba a Emmett de manera retadora mientras Edward volteaba el rostro apenado y yo me abrazaba a él muerto de risa.

-¡Emmett por favor!- soltaba Carlisle pero mi ahora hermano político no se detenía.

-¿Destrozaron la cabaña?- Carlisle suspiraba y negaba con la cabeza recostándose en el sofá rindiéndose ante las averiguaciones de Emmett mientras yo le respondía.

-Pues sin duda va a necesitar remodelación, la cama quedó inservible y la sala pues…- alcé una ceja a manera de que aquello no tenía reparación.

-Uuuhii… creo que te ganaron hermanito-

Le soltaba Jasper a Emmett el cual se tornaba serio.

-Eso ya lo veremos-

Yo me sonreía mientras le acariciaba la espalda a Edward para reconfortarlo ante tanta jodedera de sus hermanos mientras podía escuchar con claridad el sonido de la camioneta de Billy.

-Mi padre viene hacia acá- les soltaba yo a todos, estos se levantaron de sus asientos alegando que no era prudente aquella visita, pero yo soltaba con firmeza.

-Estaré bien, Edward estará cerca para ayudarme… ¿No es así?- él me asentía mientras lo demás dejaban la sala a solas menos Carlisle que iba hacia las afueras a recibirlo.

-¿Estás seguro de esto?- preguntaba Edward a lo que yo negaba con la cabeza.

-No. Pero quiero verlo… quiero saber qué piensa de todo esto-

De seguro ya Edward sabía que pensaba pero yo quería enterarme por mi mismo.

Después de darme un beso en la frente este entro en la cocina donde de seguro Rosalie alimentaba a EdwJake y Esme estaría encantada observándolos.

-Bienvenido Billy- le soltaba Carlisle con aquella típica diplomacia suya a lo que Billy simplemente asintió.

A penas éste cruzó la puerta y mi garganta comenzó a arder.

"Vamos Jake… es Billy… tu padre… no puedes hacerle daño… lo amas y jamás te lo perdonarías" me decía a mi mismo tratando de controlar la bestia sedienta de sangre que rugía en mi garganta.

Me levanté y éste llegó hasta donde yo me encontraba y me observó fijamente mientras Carlisle soltaba que nos dejaría a solas.

-Hola Billy- él no dijo nada, tan solo dejo caer una lagrima de sus ojos y rápidamente la limpió.

Tragué grueso y me senté tratando de no respirar… aunque aquello era imposible para mí.

-Mira en lo que te han convertido, Edward me sigue decepcionando, jamás cumple sus promesas-

Yo negaba con la cabeza mientras le respondía.

-No digas eso, no fue Edward quien me trasformo-

-Fue la cosa esa que mató a Bella, lo sé- lo fulminé con la mirada mientras le respondía.

-EdwJake no es una cosa padre, él es un bebé hermoso y extraordinario y te guste o no es tu nieto-

Éste bufaba por la nariz y reía con sarcasmo, yo comenzaba a irritarme observándolo con rabia mientras Edward salía de la cocina con el niño en brazos.

-¿Billy?- mi padre volteaba a verlo mientras Edward se acercaba y sentándose a mi lado le decía.

-Te presento a EdwJake Rajkumar Cullen Black-

Voltee a ver rápidamente a Edward al escuchar el segundo nombre del bebe… aquello significaba Príncipe en Quileute y sin duda me agradaba.

El bebé balbuceaba mientras Billy lo observaba detenidamente.

-Es un bebé especial… único… la liga de ambas razas… ¿sabes lo que eso significa?- Billy volteaba a verme esperando a que yo mismo respondiera esa interrogante.

-Que se acabaron las disputas entre los Quileutes y los vampiros… ya no hay que pelear mas salvo si estuviéramos en peligro contra otros vampiros pero no entre nosotros… por favor padre, debes de aceptarlo-

Él volvía a enfocar los ojos en EdwJake que jugaba con el lobito… a cada tanto se lo mostraba a mi padre y volvía a meterlo en su boca.

Éste sonreía mientras Edward le decía a mi padre.

-EdwJake quiere saber quién es Billy y porque huele tan agradable-

A lo que Billy respondió.

-¿Quieres hincarle el diente a tu abuelo?- aquello me hacia sonreír, era un comienzo entre el bebé y mi padre que lo aceptaba como su nieto.

La silla comenzó a moverse sola hacia nosotros mientras Billy alzaba sus manos extrañado.

-Jajajajaja… no te asustes, es su don… puede manipular el metal a voluntad aunque aun está aprendiendo-

Mi padre lo miraba asombrado mientras la silla se detenía. Se inclinó y acarició el rostro del bebe que lo miraba sonriéndole.

-No te atrevas EdwJake- le soltaba Edward a manera de regaño… yo observaba a Edward y este me decía que el bebé deseaba morder a Billy.

Yo volteaba a ver a EdwJake y este ponía una carita que le podía romper el corazón hasta al mismísimo Aro Vulturi.

Y en efecto… mi padre se doblegaba ante esa carita mientras le decía.

-Sin duda el no lastimaría a su abuelo… será un gran guerrero Quileute... tu padre y yo te daremos una buena enseñanza sobre la tribu-

Yo tragaba grueso y asentía mientras el bebe parecía entenderle, sonreía encantado con el abuelo Billy el cual le sonreía y comenzaba a derretirse de amor por él.

Después de unos cuantos jugueteos supervisados por la mente de Edward para que no fuera a morder a mi padre, Billy enfocaba sus ojos en mí mientras decía.

-Espero que esos ojos de demonio chupa sangre no te duren para siempre… asustas-

Yo me levantaba rápidamente y buscaba el espejo más cercano… sin duda era aterrador… mis ojos brillaban como un par de rubíes y mi piel aunque aún era cobriza… tenía un cierto brillo como la de Edwjake, y sin duda mi musculatura había aumentado.

-Mientras no beba sangre humana y solo se alimente de animales… ese rojo intenso cambiara a ámbar… no se preocupe-

Billy asentía… despidiéndose de EdwJake dándole una bendición Quileute y acercándome a mi padre comenzaba a empujar la silla pero EdwJake no me dejaba.

-¡EdwJake!... el abuelo debe irse- el bebé comenzaba a gimotear y Edward lo siseaba mientras el niño dejaba de infundir su don sobre la silla de ruedas que comenzaba a moverse con normalidad.

Lo saqué hasta las afueras de la casa mientras Edward se quedaba en la puerta atento a todo con el bebé en brazos.

Después de ayudarlo a entrar en la camioneta tratando de no respirar al estar tan cerca de él… me preguntaba.

-Dime que eres feliz siendo lo que eres y yo estaré tranquilo-

Sin duda jamás pensé llegar a ser un chupa sangre como los Quileutes le llamábamos a los vampiros… pero era lo que me había tocado… era lo que EdwJake me había otorgado y estaba feliz con esto.

-Aun sigo siendo un Quileute y sigo siendo un lobo… luego te explicaré mejor-

Soltaba al ver el rostro extrañado de Billy ante mis palabras.

-Solo diré que jamás voy a arrepentirme de todo lo que Edward me ha dado aunque tu creas que fue lo peor que me ha pasado en la vida-

Billy volteaba a ver a Edward y éste le decía desde el auto.

-Debo de admitir algo… nada de lo que has hecho hace que Jacob se aleje de ti… sin duda ya nada los separara-

Yo asentía a sus palabras, Edward sonreía desde su posición mientras Billy alzaba la mano para despedirse de Edward y del bebé los cuales hacían el mismo movimiento de la mano derecha a manera de despedida al unísono.

-Iré a visitar a Charlie, ya encontraron el cuerpo de Bella-

Soltaba mi padre a lo que yo pregunte.

-¿Y?- él me miró por unos segundos y luego alegó.

-Al parecer hicieron muy buen trabajo, Charlie es policía y pensé que se daría cuenta-

A lo que yo respondí.

-Ayudo a que Carlisle fuera el doctor encargado de la autopsia-

Mi padre asintió mientras yo cerraba la puerta del auto y Billy echaba a andar la camioneta, me acerqué a Edward que mecía a EdwJake mientras Jasper y Emmett se nos unían.

-Sin duda que tienes un autocontrol envidiable… yo jamás pude contenerme tan bien… ni siquiera ahora, a veces creo que voy a flaquear… pero tú… sin duda has superado mis expectativas-

Soltaba Jasper palmeándome la espalda a lo que yo sonreí complacido por sus palabras.

Sin duda había perdido una familia… pero la que poseía ahora era espectacular y no me arrepentía de nada hasta ahora y sabia que no me arrepentiría jamás.


	19. Capítulo 19 - Meses que parecían años

**Capitulo 19**

**Meses que parecían años para mi bebé**

**A ojos de Jacob.**

Pasaron los meses… yo cada vez iba aprendiendo más sobre este nuevo mundo… era extraño tener que beber sangre para poder transformarme, pero era mejor que no lograrlo nunca más.

Traté de averiguar por medio de Emmett que era lo que habían hecho con Bella… necesitaba saberlo y Edward se lo tenía prohibido a los muchachos hasta que logré convencerlo de que me soltara lo que habían hecho con la chica.

Emmett había robado un auto, y Alice había metido todas las cosas en dicho auto lanzándola por un acantilado… habían comprado pasajes de avión a Jacksonville y colocado documentos de la persona a inculpar.

¿Conclusión del caso?... Bella se había llevado el auto del noviecito que se había conseguido en Seattle, de seguro huyendo de éste por maltrato, perdió el control del auto y se volcó prendiéndose en llamas calcinándose todo dentro de dicho vehículo… el hombre negó conocerla pero ya Alice y Jasper habían entrado en la casa del hombre dejando pertenencias personales de Bella en ella.

El caso se había cerrado… yo traté de no pensar más en el asunto… Emmett me dijo que no me preocupara por el hombre, que éste poseía antecedentes penales más grandes que Al Capone, así que era una lacra que no merecía vivir en libertad.

Decidí no indagar más en el asunto y Bella Swan sería como Edward lo había dicho, un recuerdo que se olvidaría con el tiempo, ni siquiera el niño la recordaba… jamás hubo algún pensamiento sobre ella que él le dejara ver a su padre, así que sin duda que EdwJake no sintió absolutamente nada por ella, siendo lo que fue para todos, la incubadora donde el bebé de Edward y mío se había gestado.

El tiempo… era nuestro amigo pero a la vez el enemigo de EdwJake… el nene ya parecía un niño de ocho años cuando en realidad tenía solo tres meses… su inteligencia era asombrosa y su don lo había dominado casi a la perfección, aunque debíamos de mantenerlo a raya ya que era bastante malcriado y se le debía controlar y explicarle que no podía ejercerlo delante de los mortales y menos para hacerle daño a los demás, algo que sin duda a él le parecía muy aburrido.

Los Vulturi se habían enterado de mi trasformación y Aro había enviado un presente… un collar de can en cuero italiano con pedrería de diamantes y una placa con mi nombre en oro macizo… una pequeña broma de Aro con una nota que decía: "Sin duda cada vez te haces una joya más deseable, cuídate cachorro… espero con ansias el ver en lo que te has convertido… Atte.: Aro Vulturi" a Edward no le había hecho la mas mínima gracia tomando el obsequio y escondiéndolo en el ático de la casa, pero a mí me hacía gracia y a la vez me daba intriga… no podía entender cuál era el enfoque de Aro Vulturi para conmigo.

Jugábamos en uno de los claros que en esta época estaba cubierto de nieve… esta sería la primera navidad de EdwJake y la mía siendo un hibrido junto a Edward… nos encontrábamos Emmett, EdwJake y yo en una guerra de bolas de nieve.

EdwJake y yo en contra de Emmett habíamos construido un fuerte de nieve nos lanzábamos grotescas bolas de nieve… las peores eran las de Emmett… eran casi como la cabeza de un hombre de nieve… yo las pateaba haciendo que se pulverizaran en el aire y EdwJake le gritaba a Emmett que era un pelmazo y que no podía con nosotros.

-¿Ah sí?- gritaba Emmett comenzando a corretear a EdwJake el cual reía a carcajadas y salía a toda velocidad a la casa Cullen mientras yo corría detrás de ellos cuidando de que Emmett no se le pasara la mano en los juegos pesados aunque nunca sucedía, él siempre tenía cuidado y ¿la verdad?... siempre era Emmett que salía herido ya que EdwJake sabía defenderse muy bien de su tío y sus juegos.

Llegamos a la casa y había visitas… los Denali habían llegado, de seguro deseando conocer a EdwJake ya que Carlisle le había contado a los primos de Edward lo que había sucedido y deseaban conocer al hijo de este.

Entramos y Emmett salió muy efusivo a saludar a sus primos, EdwJake corría a sentarse en las piernas de Edward que le limpiaba la nieve que traía en la ropa mientras me acercaba con las manos en los bolsillos a los recién llegados recordando la primera y única vez en la que nos habíamos conocido, en la boda de Leah.

-Buenas tardes- les solté yo muy amablemente mientras observaba a la neófita adolescente que habíamos salvado de las garras de Jane cuando Victoria la había reclutado para el exterminio de los Cullen.

Un hombre alto de cabello negro se acercaba a mí ofreciéndome la mano a modo de saludo.

-Hola, ¿tú debes de ser Jacob?- a lo que yo le asentí tomando su mano mientras volvía a enfocarme en la joven que ya no poseía aquellos ojos rojos como los que yo también tuve… ahora tenía los ojos ámbar como todos los vampiros vegetarianos.

-Hola… Mmm… ¿Bree?- ella asentía y me sonreía.

-Hola Jacob- me acercaba a ella y esta se levantaba y me abrazaba, aquello me dejó sin palabras…

-Sigues oliendo muy bien aunque no apetecible-

Yo le sonreí mientras le acariciaba el cabello y me enfocaba en Irina la cual volteaba hacia otro lado… la ignoré como ella lo hacía conmigo mientras observaba las otras dos rubias que me sonreía y se presentaban como Kate y Tanya.

-Y ella es mi esposa Carmen- soltaba Eleazar el caballero que se había presentado de primero.

-Un placer- les respondí a todos mientras Bree se acercaba a EdwJake.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- le preguntaba ella al niño y este asentía observando a Edward y luego a mí, ambos le asentíamos y los dos se iban a jugar a la habitación de EdwJake que habían acondicionado los abuelos para él… aquello sin duda parecía una juguetería de tantas cosas que estos les habían comprado.

Me senté al lado de Edward y este posó su brazo sobre mis hombros como si nada… sabía que una de las dos rubias había tratado de enamorar a Edward pero no sabía cual… ambas nos observaban y yo me sentía algo incomodo.

-Es sorprendente como lograron crear a este niño mitad humano mitad vampiro… sin duda deben de presentárselo a Aro y explicarle que él no es un niño inmortal creado sino de nacimiento o tendremos problemas-

Soltaba Eleazar mientras Alice salía de la cocina y entraba a la sala con un hermoso ramo de flores que al parecer los Denali habían traído y esta lo había colocado en un jarrón… pero a pocos centímetros de posarlo en la mesa esta torno los ojos en blanco obteniendo una visión y soltando el jarrón que se rompió en mil pedazos.

Jasper salió de la cocina tomándole del brazo mientras yo me levantaba y me colocaba del otro lado.

-¿Qué sucede?- ella volvía en si mientras decía.

-Aro ya se ha enterado- yo sentía que el corazón se me ponía chiquitico.

-¿Cómo?- preguntaba Carlisle a lo que Edward respondió de seguro observando la respuesta en la mente de su hermana.

-Un guardia Vulturi los espiaba cuando jugaban en el claro… cree que EdwJake es un niño inmortal.

-Yo no lo percibí- soltaba Emmett extrañado.

-Yo tampoco- me quede pensando por unos segundos hasta que Alice soltó.

-Usará eso para comenzar una guerra con nosotros… piensa que somos ya muchos y muy poderosos… además… está enfocado en dos personas-

Ella me observó a mí y yo podía percibir su angustia al saber que se trataba de nosotros dos… Aro pretendía destruir este aquelarre para conseguir lo que buscaba… que Alice fuera una de sus joyas y que yo fuera su mascota y guardián a sabiendas de lo poderoso que ahora era.

Edward me abrazaba con fuerzas… yo no podía creer que volvíamos "después de tanto tiempo" a estar en problemas.

-¿Acaso esto nunca terminara?- soltaba yo molesto… -Siento que solo he traído problemas a esta familia- Edward me apretaba contra su cuerpo para hacerme sentir tranquilo mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No digas eso, soy yo quien no paro de meterte en líos- Alice había dado fecha para los acontecimientos, sería después de navidad casi a la fecha de noche buena Aro llegaría a Forks acompañado de la guardia y un montón de testigos.

-Eso es…- soltaba Eleazar. –Deben de buscar testigos ustedes también, vampiros amigos que vengan a ver al niño y den testimonio de que la criatura es hibrido nacido por gestación-

Todos asentía mientras escuchábamos gritar a Bree… salimos corriendo hacia la habitación y contemplamos que EdwJake mantenía a la joven vampira atada con cadenas de acero que la rodeaban por todo el cuerpo manteniéndola inmóvil en uno de los sillones.

-¡EDWJAKE, SUELTALA!- le gritaba yo a lo que el niño negaba con la cabeza.

-Me quería besar y le dije que no, me quiso obligar y la até para que se quedara tranquila-

Edward apretaba los labios mientras Eleazar y Carmen observaban a la chica de quince años que miraba al suelo.

-¿Eso es cierto Bree?- la chica no decía nada pero EdwJake respondía.

-Dijo que de seguro en unos cuantos meses más yo podría ser su novio- la chica ponía cara de apenada a lo que yo pregunte asustado, a pesar de que yo amaba a Edward y lo que éramos, yo no deseaba que EdwJake fuera como nosotros.

-No, ¿no te agradan las chicas Edji?- así le decía yo de manera cariñosa a lo que él respondió.

-Sí, pero ella es muy vieja para mí-

Todos reían menos la chica que estaba sumamente avergonzada.

-Bueno, pero crecerás y de seguro podrían ser novios, ¿no?- le preguntaba yo mientras le ordenaba que la soltara, éste dejaba de infundir su don sobre las cadenas las cuales cayeron de golpe en el suelo como serpientes de acero sin vida.

Él asentía mientras Bree se levanta y corría a abrazar a Carmen la cual la cobijaba como a una madre.

Todos volvíamos a la sala y nos percatamos de que Irina ya no estaba.

-Disculpen a mi hermana- soltaba Kate a lo que Carlisle respondía que no sucedía nada, que de seguro aún le dolía lo de Laurent y que jamás nos creería la verdad de lo que era realmente esa sabandija.

Los Denali se despidieron de nosotros alegando que nos ayudarían a ser parte de los testigos y que nos traerían nuevos para poder convencer a Aro de que cometía un error… aunque él ya lo sabía… estaba utilizando lo del niño inmortal para lograr acabar con un clan que al parecer le parecía más fuerte que el suyo, sintiéndose amenazado.

Nos despedíamos en la puerta de los primos mientras sonaba mi celular.

-¿Hola?- la voz de Leah me hacia sonreír.

-Hola hermosa… ¿cómo estas?- ella respondía que bien y soltaba rápidamente que Sam había pedido un consejo para que de una vez se decidiera quien de los dos iba a ser el líder… suspiré tratando de controlarme pero mi rostro ya denotaba cierto aire de molestia.

Edward escuchaba atento lo que Leah decía… sin duda podía escucharlo perfectamente.

-¿Y qué dijo el consejo?- a lo que ella respondió que Billy estaba a favor mío alegando que yo aun era un lobo Quileute, pero Sam alegaba que era un chupa sangre y que ya no podía ser el líder de la manada.

Sonreí de medio lado con aquella picardía mía cuando tramaba algo.

-Gracias por mantenerme informado hermosa, y tranquila que Sam no sabrá nada- tranqué la llamada y marqué el número de Billy… sonó dos veces mientras Edward me miraba desde el sofá y yo le lanzaba un beso… éste sonreía y me guiñaba un ojo.

-¿Billy?- éste saludaba y preguntaba por EdwJake.

-Está bien gracias… Billy, llamaba porque me enteré lo del consejo-

Éste me afirmaba lo que Leah me había dicho y le respondí.

-Pues dile a los del consejo que no pueden decidir por mí. Que mañana hagan la reunión que ya el heredero del gran Taka Aki ha decidido quien será mi sucesor en la manada-

Mi padre volvió a asentir y trancando el teléfono me acercaba a Edward posando mis manos en el espaldar del sofá para sostenerme mientras lo besaba muy tiernamente.

-Voy a salir- le decía después del beso incorporándome y sacando las llaves de la moto del bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

-¿A dónde vas?- yo sonreía mientras le respondía.

-Voy a comprar los regalos de navidad-

-¿Y no te puedo acompañar?- yo negaba con la cabeza alegando de que no sería una sorpresa, Jasper bajaba las escaleras junto a EdwJake que le mostraba como hacia girar a manera de átomo alrededor de ellos cuatro esferas de acero mientras le decía a su tío.

-La cantidad de protones de un átomo, que son representados con estas esferas de acero que giran a nuestro alrededor, son las que definen la fuerza electromagnética en conjunto con los electrones-

Edward sonreía encantado ante la explicación del niño mientras que mi cabeza daba vueltas sin saber de qué demonios hablaba el chiquillo.

-Si tu hubieses existido cuando yo estudiaba, no me hubiesen aplazado química- EdwJake sonreía dejando caer las esferas al suelo y abrazándome fuertemente al momento de agacharme para estar a su altura.

-¿Cuando iremos a ver al abuelo Billy?... aún no conozco a todos tus hermanos de tribu papi- yo le asentía alegando que pronto los conocería a todos, Sam no quería saber nada del niño y le prohibía a Leah que acercara a Idalí a EdwJake alegando que este le podía hacer daño.

El niño solo conocía a Leah, Seth, la madre de estos dos y a mi padre, los demás como seguidores de Sam no deseaban conocer a mi hijo… aquello me dolía… pero juraba que se iban a tragar todas sus ofensas y desprecios para con mi hijo que no hacía más que desear conocerlos a todos.

-Ahora debo salir con tío Jasper de compras, ¿vale?- el niño me asentía y me daba un beso en la mejilla sentándose luego en las piernas de Edward que lo apretujaba entre sus brazos y el niño reía encantado ante los besos de su padre.

-Cuida a papito Edward por mi ¿Está bien?- el niño se paraba firme en el sofá mientras respondía con el típico saludo militar.

-Si mi general- a lo que Jasper respondió con el mismo saludo mientras le decía al niño.

-Descanse soldado-

Edward negaba con la cabeza mientras yo alzaba una ceja, sin duda Jasper le estaba enseñando tácticas militares al niño… cada integrante de la familia ponía un granito de arena para moldear a EdwJake como un modelo a seguir de lo que cada uno pensaba era correcto que el aprendiera.

Choqué los cinco con mi hijo y el puño con Edward, deseaba comérmelo a besos pero aun no le explicábamos al niño nuestra relación.

-No lo sabré por ti, pero puedo leerle la mente a Jasper- soltó Edward ante lo de ocultarle la sorpresa.

-Alice me ha enseñado a ocultar mis pensamientos de ti, te mantendré loco con la canción de el rey Enrique VIII o con el alfabeto griego… algo se me ocurrirá-

EdwJake reía mientras Edward fruncía el ceño y Jasper le hacia una reverencia a su hermano a manera de burla a lo que yo sonreía divertido.

-Te ganó, te ganó… tío Jasper te ganó papito-

Canturreaba EdwJake y Edward lo agarraba a cosquillas haciéndolo carcajear a más no poder mientras Jasper y yo salíamos de la casa tomando la moto saliendo rumbo a Seattle.

Llegamos al centro de Seattle mientras Jasper bajaba de la moto y yo apagaba el motor observando la tienda a la que me había traído.

-¿Así que esta es?- pregunté yo mientras el asentía y abría la puerta… yo entraba y observaba la gran tienda musical… había de todo… desde una armónica hasta sintetizadores... pero no había lo que buscaba.

-No quiero comprarle un piano eléctrico… no será lo mismo-

Él sonrió mientras llamo a una de las dos chicas que atendían la gran tienda… una de ellas se acercó y ésta saludó a Jasper sonriéndole cortésmente.

-Le prometí que volvería señorita Gisela- ella asintió metiéndose las manos en los bolsillo… la chica parecía emo… se vestía con pantalones anchos con cadenas y combinaciones entre fucsia y negro… su cabello pintaba en la misma tonalidad… era muy linda y al parecer ya había conversado con Jasper con anterioridad.

-Tengo su pedido señor Hale- le decía la chica mientras que la que se encontraba en la caja que se vestía más a lo gótico pero muy sencilla terminaba con el cliente que tenía y salía a nuestro encuentro.

-No fue fácil, es un instrumento bastante costoso ¿y la verdad? No pensé que volvería… ¿es para usted?- preguntaba la joven gótica y yo negaba con la cabeza.

-Es un obsequio- le respondí yo a lo que Gisela respondió.

-Uhhii te va a tocar trabajo Jeimy… te sale envolver todo el piano de cola tu sola-

Yo soltaba una carcajada ante el rostro serio que le colocaba Jeimy a Gisela mientras les decía que no hacía falta… ella nos hacía pasar al interior del mostrador preguntado la forma de pago a lo que yo respondí.

-Aaammm… ¿Cheque?- solté observando a Jasper y éste asintió… saqué la chequera, todo esto de la cuenta mancomunada era obra de Edward y Alice pero yo no sabía usar nada de esto… Jasper tomó la chequera y la llenó por el monto de la compra con todos los datos correspondientes… me entregó el talonario de cheques para que firmara y volviéndoselo a entregar este desprendió el cheque entregándoselo a Jeimy la cual comenzó a llamar al banco para conformarlo mientras Jasper me decía delante de Gisela.

-¿Quieres que le mandemos a poner una dedicatoria o algo así?-

Yo voltee a ver a la chica pensando cómo hacer para ponerle algo amoroso y que al decir para Edward de tu cachorro la chica no me viera con mala cara.

Jasper me palmeó el hombro y me soltó alejándome un poco de las jóvenes que hablaban entre ellas.

-No te preocupes por lo que puedan pensar… ellas dos son pareja-

Abrí los ojos de par en par al escuchar aquello.

-¿Y tú como sabes?- a lo que él respondió.

-Puedo sentir sus emociones y debo decir que son tan intensos como los que Edward y tú sienten el uno por el otro-

Lo que me molestaba de seguir siendo medio humano era que aun me ruborizaba… eso lo odiaba, me ponía en evidencia.

-¿Vas a querer la dedicatoria?- soltaba Gisela haciéndome voltear a lo que yo le asentí mientras traba de decir.

-Aaamm… si…- observaba a Jasper el cual sonreía. –Esteee… quiero que diga…- tragué grueso. -…Para el amor de mi vida, de tus dos cachorros- ella sonreía mientras anotaba y me preguntaba.

-¿Cual es el nombre de ella?- Jasper alzaba una ceja mientras yo respondía con el rostro completamente ruborizado… era estúpido pero debía de dejar de avergonzarme por amar a un hombre… era el hombre más extraordinario y de seguros muchas morían por él y ahora era solo mío.

-Edward, se… se llama Edward- ella levantó el rostro observándome con una amplia sonrisa mientras Jeimy brincaba emocionada.

-Aaawww… que lindo… ¿tienen mucho tiempo?- yo le sonreía mientras observaba a Gisela escribir y ésta alegaba que mi chico poseía un hermoso nombre.

-Pues ya vamos para dos años- Jasper comenzaba a enfocarse en la mercancía dejándome a solas con las chicas… interrogándome hasta lo más mínimo… estaban fascinadas con el hecho de que teníamos hasta un hijo, claro yo les inventé que era adoptado pero igual estaban encantadas con mi relación con Edward.

Pagué con tarjeta lo que costaba la dedicatoria y despidiéndonos de las chicas nos confirmaron que un día antes de navidad el piano estaría en la casa.

Le agradecimos por toda la atención y salimos de la tienda rumbo a la moto.

Los demás obsequios ya estaban cubiertos, solo faltaba el más costoso y para mí el más importante de todos… el de mi Edward… Emmett sin duda pagaría la mitad del obsequio pero sabía de antemano que no se quedaría sin comprar algo adicional.

Esta vez Jasper pidió ser el conductor… le entregué las llaves y salimos a toda velocidad rumbo a Forks…. Mi corazón no paraba de latir emocionado imaginándome el rostro de Edward ante mi regalo de navidad… por unas horas había olvidado toda la preocupación de la llegada de Aro a Forks, pero con la ayudad de Jasper… mis miedos y angustias fueron disipadas gracias su don que calmaba por completo mis pesares.

**Nota****: **allí tienen el cameo prometido para mis amigas Gisela y Jeimy… espero les allá gustado... Saludos. O_~


	20. Capítulo 20 - Reunión en el consejo

**Capitulo 20**

**Reunión en el consejo**

**A ojos de Jacob**

El trinar de los pájaros y las carcajadas de EdwJake junto con las de Emmett fueron la causa de mi despertar... Abrí los ojos y contemplé un día esplendido... Había sol, eso me agradaba, me gustaba ver como la luz solar hacia brillar mi piel... Me levanté rápidamente y me metí en la ducha... Contemplaba como el agua se iba por el inodoro mientras imaginaba como seria la reunión de hoy en el consejo.

Daba gracias a Dios que anoche había sido mi noche de tener que dormir... Así estaba descansado y relajado y le seguía entregando a Eddy lo que más amaba... el verme dormir, pensé que perdería eso pero mi lado animal, mi lado lobezno me regalaba un día de sueño por cada tres o cuatro días de insomnio... Era el precio que tenía que pagar por ser mitad mortal, mitad inmortal... Aunque malo no era... Me ayudaba a tener días enteros y noches interminables con los amores de mi vida, disfrutaba cuidar el sueño de mi hijo y después de varios días era yo quien caía como una tabla en la cama... completamente agotado sin poder controlar el cansancio que hacía sucumbir a mi cuerpo y dejando que Edward disfrutara de su pasatiempo favorito.

Tomé una toalla salí del cuarto de baño con la toalla en mis hombros completamente desnudo a sabiendas de que gracias a mi olfato podía percibir que Edward estaba en la habitación dejando al niño abajo con sus tíos.

-Buenos días mi ángel-

Soltaba Edward recostado en la cama observándome de arriba hacia abajo... Yo trataba de ignorarle haciéndome el desentendido posándome frente al espejo para secarme el cabello mientras respondía de lo más normal.

-Buenos días rey... ¿Cómo pasaron la noche?-

Él me miraba de manera detallada mientras respondía.

-Pues EdwJake se durmió casi al mismo tiempo que tú, lo dejé a cargo de Rosalie y vine a cuidarte el sueño... Sabes que no pienso perderme los pocos días que ahora me regalas-

Aunque él me había dicho que era diferente, él seguía adorando verme dormir... Ya poco hablaba dormido y casi ni me movía... Supongo que a veces me monitoreaba la respiración porque Carlisle decía que parecía como si estuviese muerto cuando dormía.

-Pues por lo menos hay días para eso ¿no?... Y no se perdió por completo-

Tomo uno de mis bóxer y me lo coloco, después el jean y los zapatos... Me giré mientras me peinaba y éste me miraba sin decir nada.

-¿Qué?- preguntaba yo observando cómo me miraba a lo que respondió.

-Aun no puedo creer que un hombre que parece esculpido por los Dioses se halla fijado en alguien como yo-

Sonreí, sin duda que Edward era único... Él era el hombre perfecto, el apuesto, el ser más maravilloso, inteligente, inigualable, majestuoso... Sin duda un Dios para mi... Y él soltaba que no podía creer que alguien tan insulso como yo me fijase en él... Negué con la cabeza y terminando de peinarme me coloqué la camisa y sin abotonármela me senté a su lado.

-¿Estás hablando en serio?- Edward asentía mientras yo le acariciaba el rostro.

-Es como si un tigre de bengala estuviese enamorado de un perro callejero y me sales con que yo estoy esculpido por los Dioses ¿y te pones como lo peor de este mundo?-

-No digas eso Jacob-

Me recuesto en su pecho mientras le respondo abrazándome a él con fuerzas.

-Soy yo quien debo dar gracias por alguien que me ame como me amas tú... Ni en un millón de años me hubiese imaginado que un ser tan especial como tu Edward Cullen se fijaría en un ser como yo-

Edward cerraba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo llenándome la frente de besos.

Abrí los ojos y me levanté sobresaltado viendo el reloj y abotonándome la camisa le soltaba.

-Debo irme... Primero debo pasar por la casa de Leah aprovecharé de que Sam no está y hablaré con ella-

Éste asintió alegando que le encantaría acompañarme, pero que conociendo a Sam de seguro empeoraría las cosas... Lo tranquilicé argumentando de que todo pasaría y que mis planes darían frutos... Sonreí con picardía y éste negaba con la cabeza mientras me soltaba.

-¡Qué estarás tramando cachorro!-

-Ya lo veras a su debido tiempo... Por lo pronto solo te diré una cosa... Sam no se quedará con el liderazgo de la manada... Eso te lo juro-

Le di un beso en los labios y me despedí de él soltándole un "nos vemos luego, amor" en Quileute y este me respondió de igual manera... Me mataba de amor que deseara aprender mi idioma nativo.

Tomé la moto nueva y salí rumbo a la casa de Leah… deseando llegar a tiempo para hablar con ella antes de que Sam apareciera y más aun… que ella me diera todo su apoyo.

Llegué a la junta de consejo después de hablar con Leah… todo había salido como me lo planee y ella estaba encantada de ayudarme… sin duda amaba a Sam y le dolía ir en su contra, pero ella al igual que yo sabia que él solo quería el liderazgo para hacernos la vida miserable a mí y a los Cullen y tratar de sacar a mi hijo de Forks alegando que era una amenaza.

La junta sería en la casa de la mamá de Leah, los Clearwater… entré y ya se encontraban casi todos… solo faltaba Sam y Leah… saludé a mi padre con un abrazo y un beso… éste me palmeó la espalda para luego recibir un golpe de parte de Seth.

- ¿Qué hay hermano?- soltaba el chico asiéndome sentir aún un Quileute… no quería renunciar a mis hermanos, a mi raza, a la tribu… yo amaba ser un indio Quileute y si Edward no pretendía arrebatármelo no dejaría que alguien de la misma tribu lo hiciera.

Así mismo saludé a la madre de Seth y Leah, voltee a ver a Quil y a Embry los que simplemente asintieron con la cabeza y yo les saludé de igual manera… era como una reverencia al líder… supongo que lo harían por respeto, pero como Sam, ambos deseaban que yo dejara de ser quien comandara la manada.

Los ancianos del consejo… dos de los más antiguos al igual que lo era mi padre saludaron y hablaban entre ellos en el idioma antiguo Quileute.

Estos aun vestían la ropa típica de los Quileutes para los consejos… me senté al lado de mi padre y éste me decía entre susurros casi inaudibles.

-Los del consejo están a favor de Sam, al igual que los muchachos- señaló con la mirada a Embry y a Quil para volver a enfocar su mirada en mí.

-Sue está a tu favor al igual que Seth y Leah… así que los votos están divididos, cuatro a cuatro ya que ustedes dos no pueden votar por ser los candidatos como líderes-

Yo observaba fijamente a los ancianos escuchando lo que hablaban… estos veían al demonio chupa sangre dentro de mí y que ya no podía ser un Quileute, sin duda mi padre no les había dicho que aún podía transformarme… una sonrisa se dibujaba en mi rostro imaginándome sus caras al ver el momento en que se los demostrara.

-No habrá votación- le soltaba yo a mi padre que me miraba extrañado.

-Tu quédate tranquilo- le soltaba a mi padre palmeándole una pierna mientras escuchaba llegar la camioneta de Sam y Leah.

Ambos entraban tomados de la mano y ésta me daba una mirada furtiva mientras saludaban a todos en aquella reunión.

Tomaron asiento y Sam me miraba con una amplia sonrisa mientras que Sue le preguntaba a Leah donde había dejado a Idalí y ésta alegaba que la había dejado con Emily.

-Bien, a lo que vinimos- soltó Sam levantándose de su asiento rompiendo con la conversación madre e hija.

-Estamos aquí porque ya saben que el líder de la manada Quileute sufrió un muy lamentable accidente-

"Maldito idiota" pensaba yo escuchándolo con una sonrisa irónica en mis labios y negaba con la cabeza a cada tanto mientras que Leah bajaba la mirada apenada ante las palabras de su esposo.

-A causa de su irresponsabilidad embarazó a una humana en conjunto con su "amigo" el vampiro y crearon un monstruo…- me levanté en el acto mientras Billy rodaba la silla para interponerse.

-Vuelves a llamar a mi hijo monstruo maldito imbécil y juro que te van a tener que operar para sacarte el zapato del culo de la patada que te voy clavar en el trasero-

Leah reprendía a Sam y éste me miraba de manera retadora.

-Ok, ok… Crearon a un "niño" que al parecer posee dones muy poderosos y que en cualquier rabieta podría acabar con todos Forks sin contar con la sed de sangre que éste posee-

Billy trataba de que me sentara de nuevo y me controlara… sin duda jamás había odiado tanto a Sam como ahora… yo me desvivía por Idalí y él llamaba monstruo a mi hijo… aquello me quemaba de dolor y rabia… pero se las haría tragar todas.

Me senté y esperé a que éste terminara su alocución esperando mi turno de soltar todo lo que tenía dentro.

-Dicho niño posee ponzoña que puede llegar a crear millones como él- solté una risita siseante pegándome la mano a la cara.

-¿O no es así Jacob?... fue el niño quien te trasformó-

Soltó éste de manera irónica a lo que yo respondí.

-Sí, ¡es cierto!... EdwJake fue quien me trasformó… era tan solo un bebé y no sabía lo que hacía, pero ya es un niño grande, inteligente y le estamos educando para que sea como los Cullen y hasta ahora no ha mordido a nadie más a parte de mi persona-

Decía yo levantándome de la silla y volviendo a tomar asiento… Sam me observaba fijamente y volteando la mirada hacia los ancianos del consejo prosiguió.

-Pues eso es lo que TÚ dices… pero, no estamos discutiendo si el niño es o no una amenaza… ¡por ahora!…-

Yo fruncía el ceño y lo miraba de soslayo tratando de contenerme.

-Estamos acá para discutir el liderazgo de la manada… me parece que Jacob ya no está en condiciones de ser el líder de ésta… se supone que somos guardianes de la reserva… guardianes que mantienen a Forks limpio de asquerosos chupa sangre-

Mi padre me palmeaba la espalda para mantenerme tranquilo, yo por mi parte solo deseaba que el imbécil terminara su discursito.

-Y no podemos tener como líder a uno de ellos-

A lo que Leah interrumpió.

-Pero Sam, amor… Jacob aún sigue siendo un lobo-

Éste volteó a verle serio y le respondió.

-Pues eso dice él, nadie acá ha dado fe de eso-

-Yo lo he visto- soltó Billy haciendo voltear a todos.

-Doy fe de que Jacob aún sigue siendo en parte un lobo y no por ser mitad vampiro deja de ser mi hijo y por lo consiguiente un Quileute… heredero del gran líder Taka Akki-

Yo voltee a ver a mi padre y le sonreí apretando con fuerza una de sus piernas a manera de agradecimiento ante sus palabras.

-Pero también es vampiro…- soltó Sam en un tono acusado. -… Y no me parece prudente que alguien que ahora es un chupa sangre sea líder de la manada-

-Y por eso pienso renunciar a mi cargo-

Solté levantándome de la silla a lo que todos me miraron asombrados y comenzaron a cuchichear entre ellos.

Comencé a caminar al centro de la sala y Sam se echaba hacia atrás dándome espacio mientras preguntaba con los ojos brillantes, como si sintiera muy cerca el triunfo.

-¿Ah sí?- le asiento sonriendo de medio lado.

-Estoy renunciando a mí deber como líder de la manada no porque ahora sea chupa sangre… lo hago porque ahora tengo una nueva familia que cubre todo mi tiempo y no puedo lidiar con ambos mundos a la vez-

Sam sonreía encantado y tomaba asiento junto a Leah tomándola de la mano.

-No estoy renunciando a mis raíces, ni a la tribu… ¿está claro?... solo al liderazgo de la manada- todos asentían mientras que mi padre me observaba interrogante.

-Bien…- soltaba yo tomando ahora la palabra.

-… si el líder de una tribu o grupo étnico renuncia a su cargo, la ley indica que el renunciante tiene el poder de nombrar a otro su sucesor… ¿no es así?-

Preguntaba yo enfocándome en los ancianos que asentían a mis palabras.

-Perfecto… y que si éste no designa a nadie… quedara a votación, ¿correcto?-

-Eso es correcto- soltaba uno de los ancianos en un español algo arcaico.

-Bien… pues ya tengo mi sucesor para que lleve a cabo las leyes Quileutes, lobeznas y de hermandad de manada a la perfección-

Me giro y me poso en frente de Sam y Leah. Éste alzaba el rostro triunfante a la espera de ser señalado como el nuevo líder, yo podía escuchar los latidos agitados del corazón de Leah mientras la señalaba a ella y decía.

-Nombro a Leah Clearwater como la nueva líder de la manada Quileute como una Clearwater y segunda heredera legal de los genes del gran Taka Akki-

Ella no decía nada, simplemente observaba al piso mientras que a Sam le caía la mandíbula al suelo al igual que a Quil y a Embry mientras que Sue sonreía encantada y Seth gritaba eufórico muerto de risa.

-Tú no puedes…- pero empujándolo para que cayera de nuevo en su silla posé mi mano en su hombro apretándolo con fuerza le espeté.

-¡Oh si! Si puedo y lo haré…- sonrio con malicia.

-Es más… ya lo hice- alcé una ceja con prepotencia mientras lo soltaba y enfocándome en los ancianos del consejo, Billy y los otros dos les soltaba tranquilamente.

-No hay ninguna ley que diga que Leah Clearwater no pueda tomar el mando… pensé en Seth pero es muy joven… así que Leah será la nueva líder les guste o no-

-Pues si ella no acepta el consejo decidirá, ¿no es así?

Los ancianos asintieron y todos se enfocaron sobre Leah la cual se levantó y posándose frente a mí alegó.

-Yo acepto el cargo de líder de la manada hasta que el nuevo líder este preparado para tomar el cargo por mí-

Todos volteaban a ver a Seth imaginando que Leah hablaba sobre su hermano. Seth sonreía muy altanero mientras Sam tomaba a Leah por el brazo.

-Como te atreves a…- Pero esta se soltaba de su agarre mientras le decía en una manera que jamás pensé llegar a ver a Leah.

-Me atrevo y lo acepto… y tú como segundo al mando o lo aceptas o te vas de la casa Sam-

Yo sonreía entretenido y más que encantado al ver que por fin mi hermana Quileute tomaba las riendas de su vida dejando de ser la sumisa mujer de Sam Uley.

Quil y Embry aun no podían creerlo mientras que Billy me sonreía y asentía encantado a mi estrategia de juego.

Los ancianos se levantaban y haciendo un ritual y un cántico Quileute llenaban de bendiciones a la nueva líder y esperaban que el gran espíritu guerrero la guiara en su camino de liderazgo.

Quil y Embry se levantaron de su asiento y posándose en frente de Leah le rindieron sus respetos a la chica como la nueva al mando… salieron sin tan siquiera ver a Sam que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de ulcera mientras yo disfrutaba de todo aquello al igual que Sue que estaba orgullosa de su hija.

-¿Leah?... nos vamos- soltaba Sam encaminándose hacia la puerta… pero al ver que la chica no se movía este se detuvo en la puerta mientras gritaba.

-¡LEAH!- a lo que la chica respondió.

-No me iré Sam… me quedaré a hacerle compañía a mi madre y a conversar con Jacob- Sue abrazaba a su hija por un lado y yo lo hacía por el otro a manera de apoyo mientras la vena pituitaria se le estallaba en el cerebro.

-Tú eres mi esposa- pero la chica rápidamente le respondía.

-Pero no tu esclava, de ahora en adelante exijo respeto para con mi persona Sam, en serio… te amo, pero no porque te ame dejaré que me pisotees cada vez que se te estalle la vena machista-

Sam posaba los brazos de manera tensa a cada lado de él apretando las manos en un puño mientras temblaba como si fuese a entrar en fase, yo soltaba rápidamente a Leah y me agazapaba delante de ella para protegerla pero la chica posándose en frente de mi le soltaba a su marido.

-No te atrevas a enfrentarte a Jacob, Sam… retírate y ve a pagar tu rabia y frustración en otro lugar… ¡es una orden!-

Ni yo lo hubiese hecho mejor… el que yo lo hubiese atacado sin duda le haría sentir gozo delante de lo que el tremendo puñetazo directo al estomago le hacía sentir aquel mandato de Leah como nueva líder Quileute.

Éste salía de la casa como alma que lleva al diablo mientras se escuchaba el rugir de Sam después de entrar en fase perdiéndose en el bosque.

Leah suspiraba y volteaba para abrazarse a su madre la cual le decía que había hecho lo correcto y que por más que lo amara no debía temerle y menos ahora que ella tenía el poder.

Yo le acariciaba el cabello a Leah mientras le decía que mejor no había podido ser todo aquello… mi padre despedía a los ancianos, estos se despedían alegando que pronto deseaban ver la demostración de que aún lograba entrar en fase, yo les asentí y dejé que mi padre saliera a despedir a los del consejo mientras alzaba a Leah entre mis brazos, esta reía golpeándome para que la soltara.

-Gracias loca… te quiero a mares, ¿lo sabes, no?-

La soltaba después de darle varias vueltas en el aire mientras ésta me respondía.

-Y yo a ti mi loco, solo espero que todo sea como tú lo estas planeando-

Yo le asentí alegando de que así seria y pronto la liberaría de ese cargo, pero que por lo pronto lo disfrutara y que le enseñara a Sam de una buena vez que la esclavitud de la mujer para con el hombre es de la época medieval y que estábamos en pleno siglo XXI.

-No sabes lo feliz que esto me hace, gracias Jacob… hijo-

Soltaba Sue abrazándome y el corazón me daba un vuelco al escuchar cómo me llamaba hijo con aquel aprecio que jamás se había hecho menos de parte de ella… siempre fue para mí como la madre que nunca tuve.

-No fue nada Sue- le di un beso y despidiéndome de ambas salí de la casa Clearwater observando que Billy intentaba volver a esta.

-Me retiro señor del consejo- le soltaba a mi padre a modo de juego y ese asentía tomándome de la mano.

-Sin duda que mi hijo ha madurado, te comportaste como todo un líder nato-

Yo le palmeaba la mano con mi mano libre mientras le apretaba la suya con la otra.

-Aprendí del mejor-

Billy sonreía mirándome de manera orgullosa… sin duda esos pequeños detalles eran los que me hacían sentir aun querido por alguno de los Quileutes.

Me despedí de Billy y tomando la moto la cual estaba siendo examinada por Seth alegando que era la mejor maquina que había en Forks. Salí de la reserva rumbo a la casa Cullen mientras a lo lejos se podía escuchar los aullidos de Sam que de seguro me estaba maldiciendo en cada aullido.

Sonreí encantado ante la idea de que sufriera así como él tantas veces me había hecho sufrir.

De muchacho Sam había sido mi modelo de admiración… y me dolía en el alma que su amor por el liderazgo fuera más grande que la unión de hermanos de tribu.

Sentía un dolor en el pecho que me indicaba las ganas de llorar, pero no habían lágrimas para aminorar la opresión en mi pecho... ya se estaba comenzando a hacer de noche y de seguro Edward estaba preocupado.

El celular sonaba mientras yo me sacaba el manos libres inalámbrico del bolsillo y me lo colocaba en la oreja, virando en una de las curvas mientras respondía a sabiendas de quien se trataba.

-Dime rey- Edward preguntaba que como me había ido y yo le respondía que estaba a punto de llegar a casa.

-Te espero- me respondía él mientras yo trancaba la llamada y me adentraba a la carretera de tierra que daba a la casa Cullen observando como mi hijo y mi chico me esperaban en las afueras de la casa logrando en segundos cambiar el dolor en mi pecho por calma y sosiego… sin duda que mi nueva familia era la felicidad que en la otra no podía tener por completo.

Pero juraba que eso cambiaria y que uniría a ambas familias así dejara mi vida y mi alma en ese sueño.

Mi bebé saltaba a mis brazos a penas detenía la moto y Edward bajaba las escaleras con una gran sonrisa… nada superaba eso, tener a personas que te esperaran con tanto amor… no había dinero que lograra comprar tanta felicidad y la ambición de poder solo destruía familias, por eso había renunciado a todo… nada valía más que mis amores y eso Sam lo iba a entender sino quería llegar a perder a Leah y a su hermosa hija Idalí.


	21. Capítulo 21 - Preguntas, preguntas y más

**Capitulo 21**

**Preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas**

**A ojos de Edward**

Estábamos próximos al día de navidad, faltaban exactamente dos días y Alice no había tenido más visiones sobre los vulturi pero ya mis padres se habían puesto en movimiento junto con Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie en buscar de los testigos que necesitábamos para lograr convencer a Aro de que EdwJake no era un niño inmortal.

Tratábamos de llevar las cosas lo más normal posible por el niño… aunque este no era nada tonto y a cada tanto preguntaba el porqué de las caras largas y en su mentecita podía ver que él también se preocupaba.

Habíamos dejado a EdwJake al cuidado de Alice mientras Jacob y yo hacíamos compras en Port Angel´s… casi todo lo que habíamos comprado era para el niño… cada vez que entrabamos en una tienda pensando conseguir algo para algún miembro de la familia terminábamos comprándole cosas a EdwJake… era gracioso, pero no podíamos contener el deseo de llenarlo de cosas materiales que a la larga el niño no tomaba muy en serio.

Eran un chico bastante maduro para su edad… suponía que todos los niños prodigio eran así, y los juguetes simplemente le aburrían, pero Jake y yo no podíamos dejar de verlo como lo que era, nuestro bebe.

-¿Que dices si le compramos algo muy Quileute a EdwJake de parte de ambos?-

Le soltaba yo a Jacob observando que no estábamos tan lejos de la pequeña tienda Quileute.

-Perfecto- soltaba Jacob encaminándose hasta la tienda.

Entramos y Rachel se encontraba en la caja, alzó su rostro apenas la campanilla de la puerta nos anunciaba y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-Buenas tardes mis hermosos caballeros, me alegra enormemente tenerlos de vuelta-

Jacob saludaba a la mujer sin tan siquiera voltear a verle enfocándose en un objeto a la venta mientras yo me acercaba a la mujer.

-Muy buenas tardes, mi señora- le soltaba yo sonriéndole, haciéndole un ademan con la cabeza como los que se les hacían a las mujeres de mi época.

Jacob dejaba de ver el objeto y se posaba a mi lado saludando a la mujer que enfocaba sus ojos en el muchacho.

Ella se quedo inmóvil observando al chico… mientras que en su mente ella trataba de recordar de donde le conocía.

Voltee a ver a Jacob que la miraba de la misma manera interrogante y logré ver en la mente de la chica como una extraña conexión que había entre ellos se rompía.

-¿Te conozco?- soltaron ambos al unisonó y luego se sonrieron ante la sincronización.

-Lo siento- soltaba Jacob sin dejar de sonreír avergonzado mientras yo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Por unos segundos en la mente de aquella mujer habían pasado como recuerdos de ella con Jacob… como fragmentos de algo que había pasado o que pasarían en un futuro.

No podía ver los de Jacob y eso me frustraba… pero si mis teorías no me fallaban Rachel era o hubiese sido la imprima de Jacob si este no se hubiese trasformado.

Por unos minutos me comencé a sentir enfermo… era extraño… un vampiro enfermo… pero recordando el día en que lo había traído para que se conocieran y que él aun era humano, sin duda yo mismo hubiese cavado mi propia tumba.

Ellos hablaban de cosas Quileutes mientras yo hacía como si observara la tienda cuando en realidad trataba de contener el asombro de todo lo que había sucedido aquel día.

"Por eso no paso, por eso no se dio la imprima"… ellos jamás se vieron a los ojos como Billy lo había dicho y por lo consiguiente nunca sucedió.

Sin duda esta eran las cosas que me demostraban que si había un Dios y que sin duda estaba protegiendo esta unión… que por más que los demás la vieran como lo más desastroso… alguna fuerza sobre natural nos lograba mantener juntos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntaba Jacob sacándome de mis pensamientos posando su mano sobre mi hombro haciéndome voltear y sonreírle.

-¿Aah?.. Si, si… todo bien rey… ya… ¿ya has decidido que llevar?-

El chico negaba con la cabeza mientras observaba diversas cosas que se encontraban en exhibición.

-¿Qué te parece esto?- le preguntaba yo enseñándole un pequeño gong de plata con el símbolo Quileute.

Jacob lo tomaba entre sus manos observándolo detenidamente mientras la mujer se nos acercaba y le decía a Jake.

-Es algo que en realidad no usamos los Quileutes, es más japonés ancestral… solo que me gusto y trabaje el símbolo Quileute en él-

-Mmm… esta bonito, aunque es algo no muy infantil ¿no te parece?-

A lo que yo argumenté.

-Sí pero supongo que le gustara por el material que puede manipular a su antojo-

Jacob sonreía y asentía sin voltear a ver a la mujer que de seguro se preguntaba de qué diablos estábamos hablando.

-¿Qué te parece si yo lo compro y tu compras el lobo como el que yo te obsequié y así deja de jugar con el tuyo?-

Jake asentía y comprando ambas cosas nos despedimos de la mujer que aún seguía viendo a Jacob como si lo recordara de algún lugar.

En parte me daba pena por ella… de seguro esperaba a su imprima con ansias y resulto que su imprima era su propio hijastro y el amor de mi vida.

Sin duda la imprimación era un asco a mi punto de vista… pero, seguía agradeciendo la suerte que tenia y que no había sucedido en aquella oportunidad.

Entramos al auto y al dejar todo en la parte trasera que estaba a reventar lo hale por la chaqueta y lo abracé con tanta fuerza que temí estarle haciendo daño.

-¡Aamm!... puedo preguntar, ¿por qué el arrebato?-

Yo lo soltaba poco a poco y observándolo fijamente a los ojos le solté acariciándole el rostro.

-Te explico en la casa- le di un tierno beso y girando la llave del encendido arranqué el Volvo a todo lo que daba rumbo a Forks.

Ya en la casa Cullen después de esconder todos los obsequios en el ático bajamos las escaleras y contemplamos que Alice le leía un libro a EdwJake.

-¿Qué leen?- preguntaba Jacob pero era yo quien respondía esa pregunta al leerlo en la mente de ambos lectores.

-Leen Harry Potter-

Jacob me mira y luego a Alice preguntándole.

-¿Porque le lees eso?- a lo que ella respondió.

-Pues le explico a EdwJake el porqué debemos ocultar nuestra existencia como seres especiales y diferentes a los humanos-

Jacob se sentaba al lado de Alice y de EdwJake dándole un beso al niño mientras este le decía a su padre.

-Harry no puede hacer magia en frente de los Muggle… ¿yo tampoco puedo usar mi don delante de ellos?-

Sonreí… no era muy ortodoxa su manera de explicárselo al niño pero sin duda daba resultado.

-Así es pequeño, nosotros también debemos ocultarnos de los humanos y hacerles creer que somos normales o nos temerán y querrán hacernos daño-

Le soltaba Jacob acariciándole el cabello.

-Pero nosotros podemos hacerle más daño a ellos ¿no?-

Yo me sentaba en la mesa frente a ellos y le respondía.

-Sí, es cierto, eres un niño muy inteligente… pero es por esa misma razón que no debemos abusar de ese poder, es como ser un súper héroe-

-¿Cómo Spiderman?- yo sonreía y le asentía.

-Así mismo… ¿vez que cuando Peter Parker revela su identidad los malos les terminan haciendo daño a Mery Jane?-

Él asentía con la cabeza mientras yo proseguía.

-Pues si los demás saben nuestra identidad secreta de seguro nos querrán hacer daño y le harán daño a los seres que mas amamos-

El niño volteaba a ver a Jacob el cual asentía a mis palabras y acomodándose en el regazo de su tía nos soltaba de lo más normal levantando su manita a modo de juramento.

-Juro solemnemente que no diré a nadie sobre nuestros poderes… es un juramento inquebrantable y que me muera si no lo cumplo-

Todos reíamos ante aquello mientras Jacob lo tomaba entre sus brazos y se lo devoraba a besos, Alice se levantaba y me entregaba el libro mientras decía.

-Por cierto, ya los ayudé en eso… pero el niño tiene una lista interminable de preguntas y creo que no está en mi responderlas-

Me enfoqué en los pensamientos de Alice y aquello no pintaba nada bien, Jacob me miraba de modo interrogante mientras yo le decía tan solo moviendo los labios que se trataba sobre nosotros.

Yo me sentaba a su lado dejando el libro en la mesa mientras veía como éste rodaba los ojos y me pasaba al niño el cual acomodaba en mis piernas de frente a mí con sus piernitas a cada lado de las mías.

-¡Y bien jovencito!... ¿Qué le da vueltas en esa loca cabecita?-

Le preguntaba yo enfocándome en su primera pregunta mientras este jugaba con los botones de mi camisa.

-¿Por qué tengo dos papás?-

Miraba de reojo a Jacob que se ponía como un papel de lo blanco… yo apretaba los labios para no reírme mientras le peinaba el cabello al niño hacia atrás con mis dedos.

-Pues… porque somos tus padres genéticos… es decir tu papá Jacob puso su semilla junto con la mía en un huevito que mami Rosalie empolló y de allí salistes tu-

Jacob me daba un manotazo en el brazo mientras yo fruncía el ceño y lo codeaba para que me siguiera la mentirilla.

-Mmm… la abuela Esme y el abuelo Carlisle son tu papá y tu mamá ¿no?-

Le asiento y el niño prosigue mientras yo aguantaba las ganas de reírme ante la pregunta que se estaba formulando el niño en su cabeza… de seguro a Jacob se le iba a bajar la tensión… aunque eso ya no era posible.

-¿Por qué tío Emmett no fue quien puso la semilla en el huevito que empolló mamá Rosie ya que él es su novio?-

El corazón de Jacob delataba su nerviosismo mientras yo le respondía a EdwJake de lo más tranquilo.

-Porque tío Emmett carece de semillas en su bolsita de las semillas-

Jacob soltaba "LA" carcajada haciendo que yo no pudiera aguantarme las mías… sin duda que Emmett me mataría por eso pero quien jode debe de aguantarse jodedera… así que lo que era igual no era trampa.

-¿Y ustedes le dieron semillitas a mami para que naciera yo?-

El niño era bastante inteligente aunque tratábamos de no permitirle el internet hasta que madurara lo suficiente como para entender lo de la sexualidad… por eso se nos hacia fácil la fabula de la semilla.

-Así es- respondía Jacob mientras el niño lo miraba y luego me miraba a mí formulando una pregunta que iba a hacer salir corriendo a Jacob.

-Prepárate- le soltaba yo a Jake entre dientes mientras el niño soltaba.

-¿Por qué ustedes dos duermen juntos?-

Jacob volteaba el rostro mientras yo suspiraba como si necesitara el aire… él era quien más deseaba ser padre pero cuando cosas así ocurrían se salía por la tangente así que le solté a Jacob lanzándole el turno al bate.

-¿Jake?- este volteaba a verme mientras yo le soltaba muy calmado.

-El niño te hizo una pregunta-

Este fruncía el ceño y yo sonreía divertido.

-Aaammm… eeehh… Pues… es que papá Eddy y yo… pues…- Jacob me miraba como tratando de que yo lo ayudara mientras que yo ponía la misma cara de EdwJake esperando la respuesta.

-Mmm… él y yo… somos… somos muy unidos… si… eso y desde que nos conocemos nos gusta dormir juntos… bueno… yo duermo… tu papi Eddy no… ya sabes jeje-

Negué con la cabeza de lo más entretenido imaginando que si aún fuese humano las glándulas sudoríparas le hubiesen trabajado el doble.

-Tío Jasper y tía Alice son novios al igual que mi tío padrino y mi mami Rosie-

Ambos asentimos a las palabras del pequeño.

-La abuela Esme y el abuelito Carlisle también son novios ¿no?-

Yo asentía nuevamente mientras el niño proseguía.

-Y todos ellos duermen juntos- mis ganas de reírme eran incontrolables, pero me aguantaba aquel ataque de risa que amenazaba con salir, no por las preguntas del niño sino por las posibles reacciones de Jacob que le asentía al niño el cual soltó muy sonriente.

-Y todos ellos se besan en la boca-

Tuve que voltear el rostro hacia el otro lado al escuchar como Jacob tragaba grueso mientras el niño nos soltaba sin ningún miramiento.

-¿Ustedes dos se besan?-

Las risas de Alice no se hicieron esperar junto con las mías mientras que Jacob me codeaba con fuerza el costado y EdwJake reía igual que yo solo porque me veía a mi reírme por la pregunta.

Yo trataba de controlarme y aclarándome la garganta observaba al niño que pasaba sus ojitos de Jacob hacia mi persona mientras yo le respondía con una pregunta.

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso hijo?- a lo que el niño respondió.

-Porque me di cuenta que todos tienen una pareja pero ustedes no y siempre andan juntos y ambos son mis papis-

Yo volteaba a ver a Jacob que parecía un semáforo que a cada tanto le cambiaba la cara de color.

-¿Y qué piensas sobre eso?- le preguntaba Jacob a lo que el niño respondió.

-Que son dos varones que se besan en la boca-

Este reía pícaramente y me abrazaba cubriendo su pequeño rostro en mi pecho mientras Jacob se cubría el suyo con uno de los cojines… yo acariciaba el cabello de EdwJake mientras le preguntaba.

-¿Y piensas que eso es malo?-

Él se incorporó y volviendo a retomar el juego con los botones de mi camisa me respondió con una interrogante.

-¿Lo es?-

Jacob observaba recostado en el sofá después de haberse quitado los zapatos y asomaba los ojos por entre el cojín que aun mantenía en el rostro.

-¿Eso depende?-

Le respondía yo mientras él preguntaba qué ¿depende de qué?

-Pues depende de cómo lo mires, ¿qué pensarías tú si papito Jake y papito Eddy se besaran en este momento?-

El niño soltaba una risotada echándose hacia atrás mientras yo lo sostenía para que no se callera al suelo, Jacob se volvía a cubrir la cara y me pateaba ya que se encontraba recostado en el posa brazos y sus pies los tenia pegados a mi pierna… yo le hacía cosquillas en los pies tratando de hacer que se distendiera y dejara de sentirse tan avergonzado.

EdwJake volvía a recostarse en mi pecho mientras observaba a Jacob el cual apartaba el cojín para ver al niño… sabía que lo observaba porque podía verlo en la mente de nuestro hijo, Jake le sonreía mientras el pequeño respondía.

-Que se quieren-

Jacob volteaba a verme a mí y yo a su vez giraba la cabeza para encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos que ya estaban tomando el mismo color que los míos.

-¿Y crees que sea malo que dos papás varones se quieran?-

Le preguntaba yo al niño sin dejar de ver a Jacob con ganas de saltarle encima.

El pequeño negaba con la cabeza mientras yo le daba un dulce beso en el cabello y Alice desde arriba le gritaba al niño.

-EdwJake… ya es hora de dormir, tráete el libro para seguir leyéndote ¿quieres?-

El niño le respondía a su tía que ya iba, me dio un beso a mí y un fuerte abrazo para luego saltar a los brazos de Jacob que jugueteó con él un rato hasta dejarlo en el suelo nalgueándolo de manera juguetona deseándole buenas noches al niño el cual nos deseaba a ambos lo mismo tomando su libro de "la piedra filosofal" y al llegar a las escaleras me soltó de lo más divertido.

-No vayas a besar mucho a papito Jake… creo que le da pena-

Alice se moría de risas arriba en su habitación mientras Jacob le rugía haciendo un ademán como que le iba a perseguir y yo soltaba una carcajada siendo yo quien me cubría esta vez con el otro cojín disfrutando de aquello.

El niño gritaba mientras corría subiendo las escaleras velozmente y lanzaba la puerta de la habitación de Alice.

Jacob me caía a golpe con el cojín mientras yo no podía parar de reírme de todo lo que había sucedido.

-Eres un maldito desgraciado, lo disfrutas ¿no?- yo le asentía sin parar de reír y este forcejeaba conmigo comenzando un juego de manotazos y lucha que nos llevo al suelo rompiendo la mesa de cristal de Esme.

Ambos abrimos los ojos de par en par y nos señalamos al unísono mientras nos culpábamos al mismo tiempo.

-Le diré que fue tu culpa-

Soltamos una carcajada abrazándonos con fuerza… si aquello no era la definición perfecta de la felicidad estaba muy cerca de serlo.

El teléfono de la casa sonaba y yo lo tomaba rápidamente ya que estaba en el suelo junto con las demás cosas que sostenía la mesa.

-Diga-

La voz de Carlisle me hacía tornarme serio y sentarme en el suelo mientras trataba de que Jacob detuviera el juego de manos.

-Ok, Carlisle… los esperamos-

Tranqué el teléfono mientras le informaba a Jacob que mis padres estarían de regreso mañana con los testigos de Egipto y que Rosalie los había llamado para informarles que llegarían con un amigo suyo… un nómada americano que le debía unos cuantos favores a mi padre.

Jacob alegaba de que estaba preocupado por sus hermanos Quileutes que de seguro estarían alerta ante la presencia de tantos vampiros en la zona, pero que ya Leah estaba advertida de todo.

-¡Por cierto!... ¿No me has dicho que fue lo que sucedió en Port Angel´s que reaccionaste de esa manera en el auto?-

Yo le sonreí y acomodándome en el suelo quitándome los zapatos comencé a explicarle el porqué lo había abrazado de aquella manera… por supuesto saltándome las cosas en las que le había prometido a Billy no revelar hasta que el mismo decidiera decírselas.

Jacob no podía creer que el destino jugaba a nuestro favor haciendo que nuestra relación cada vez se hiciera más fuerte.

Así pasamos toda la noche conversando y mimándonos en la sala de la casa esperando a que la mañana volviera y trajera consigo a los nuevos visitantes.

De seguro para Jacob y porque no, también para mi, sería una experiencia única que jamás olvidaríamos.

**Nota del autor:** Sé que pensarán que Rachel es muy vieja para ser imprima de Jacob… Pero en los Quileutes con genes para procrear la edad pasa y se mantienen jóvenes.

También se preguntarán… ¿Y entonces por qué Rachel fue no fue la imprima de Billy? Pues porque los genes de Billy no eran compatibles con los de Rachel para crear lobos ya que Rachel y Rebecca las hijas de Billy y Rachel no tienen genes lobeznos… En ella se saltó el gen. A diferencia de Jacob que si lo posee mucho más fuerte que en Billy. De allí que Rachel si podía ser la imprima de Jake y no Billy Black.


	22. Capítulo 22 - Visitas no muy gratas pero

**Capitulo 22**

**Visitas no muy gratas pero necesarias**

**A ojos de Jacob**

La mañana había llegado, Edward y yo pasamos toda la noche conversando y otras no tanto… era difícil contenerse, no podíamos dejar de tocarnos y de desearnos como lo hacíamos, aunque el saber que Alice estaba en casa era el freno que lograba calmar la tensión sexual que había entre él y yo.

Nos habíamos ido a cazar después de que el niño se había dormido y luego remplazamos la mesa de cristal por otra que se encontraba en el ático… sin duda Esme se daría cuenta pero ni modo… después nos encargaríamos de comprar el cristal de la otra.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en las escaleras de la entrada esperando la llegada de los demás integrantes de la familia con los respectivos huéspedes.

-Aún no puedo creer que esa mujer fuese mi imprima, ¿cuánto puede tener?... ¿treinta, cuarenta años?-

Le preguntaba yo a Edward que observaba al horizonte.

-Creo que tiene treinta y ocho, pero según tengo entendido los Quileutes se conservan muy bien y más los que poseen buenos genes para procrear buenos lobos-

Bufé por la nariz… me sentía en realidad como un animal y no como un ser humano o vampiro… estaba comenzando a odiar toda esta basura de los genes y de quien poseía buenos y malos genes, pensaba que eso de la imprimación no tenía nada que ver con los sentimientos y en serio me daba pesar por aquella mujer.

Se comenzó a escuchar un auto que se acercaba y nos pusimos de pie tratando de reconocer el sonido.

-Son Rosalie y Emmett- me soltaba Edward mientras yo trataba de enfocar la vista y escuchaba que Alice bajaba las escaleras y salía junto a nosotros informándonos que el niño aún dormía.

El convertible de Rosalie se hacía visible y antes de que ésta se estacionara ya Emmett saltaba del auto en movimiento acercándose hacia nosotros y saludándonos con su característica efusividad.

El auto se detenía y un vampiro con look bastante descuidado salía del vehículo enfocándose en nosotros.

-Buenos días- decía el vampiro en cuestión y era Edward quien salía a estrechar su mano mientras el hombre se presentaba como Garrett.

Rosalie salía del auto y me saludaba con un beso preguntando por su principito… yo le informaba que aún dormía y ella rápidamente entraba a la casa… el nómada alzaba la mano hacia mi persona.

-Mucho gusto- le soltaba yo al extraño que trataba de olfatearme.

-Mmm… asombroso, no eres humano, no eres vampiro… aunque pareces uno de nosotros-

-Es un hibrido- le respondió Edward y el hombre me soltaba la mano aun examinándome con todos sus sentidos mientras Edward le comenzaba a explicar cómo era que yo había llegado a esto.

Al culminar Rosalie salía con EdwJake en brazos y Garrett le tocaba el rostro al pequeño y contemplaba que sin duda era muy parecido a mí.

Otro auto se escuchaba a lo lejos… eran los Denali, aunque solo dos de ellos… Kate y Tanya ambas chicas saludaban y observaban exhaustivamente al recién llegado mientras nos informaban que Eleazar, Carmen y Bree estaban por regresar de Europa.

Parecíamos una manada de fieras examinándonos entre todos deseando conocer más de cada uno y de seguro a manera que hubiese más, sería aún peor.

-Muy buenos días- soltaba Garrett observando de arriba hacia abajo a Kate que sonreía con picardía y entraba a la casa junto a Rosalie y Tanya mientras que el nómada americano soltaba sin dejar de ver a Kate como si fuese un trozo de carne.

-Mmm… creo que no fue mala idea venir, después de todo-

Entró a la casa mientras que Edward y yo nos mirábamos a modo de sarcasmo, sonriendo ante lo que sucedía.

Nos disponíamos a entrar, cuando Alice salía de la casa y decía con una amplia sonrisa.

-Jasper- la chica bajaba las escaleras y observaba al horizonte… en cuestión de segundos Jasper aparecía en compañía de dos mujeres con vestimenta indígena.

Jasper alzaba a Alice en brazos y la hacía girar mientras ambas extrañas enfocaban sus ojos en mí, me sentía extraño… pero supongo que era algo nuevo para todos ellos que jamás habían visto a un hibrido... ambas mujeres provenían del amazona y se presentaban como Senna y Zafrina.

Todos entraron a la casa y no pasó ni una hora cuando Carlisle y Esme aparecieron en compañía de Amún y Benjamín del Clan Egipcio... los cuales se presentaron ante todos aunque el tal Amún no estaba muy complacido de estar allí a diferencia de su hermano Benjamín que parecía fascinado.

Yo mantenía a EdwJake entre mis brazos mientras que el tal Benjamín me llenaba de preguntas… Edward conversaba con sus padres mientras los demás se comenzaban a conocer entre ellos.

-¿Y de qué se alimentan?- preguntaba Benjamín a lo que yo respondía.

-Pues el niño puede comer tanto comida humana como sangre, pero yo solo de sangre y carne cruda-

-¡Asombroso!- soltaba Benjamín tomándole las manos al niño el cual le preguntó.

-¿Y tú por qué tienes los ojos rojos… te acaban de transformar?- yo reía ante aquello mientras que yo le lanzaba una mirada cómplice al muchacho para que no fuese a soltar que bebía sangre humana, ya que le tratábamos de enseñar a EdwJake que aquello era malo.

-Aammm… sí, tengo solo dos días de creado y ¿tú?-

-Yo tengo casi cuatro meses de haber nacido-

Benjamín me observaba y yo le asentía ante el rostro de incredulidad del vampiro.

-¡Es fascinante en verdad!- decía el chico mientras que Carlisle tomaba la palabra colocándose en medio de la sala.

Los trece vampiros y dos híbridos que se encontraban en aquel lugar se enfocaron en Carlisle que era el vampiro numero catorce que se encontraban en aquel lugar, el cual comenzó explicando la razón de aquella reunión.

Al culminar su alocución todos se miraban las caras sin decir nada hasta que Edward rompió el silencio.

-Sé que es arriesgado, no le estamos pidiendo que luchen, solo que sirvan de testigo… Aro se ha empeñado en querer destruir mi familia sin motivos contundentes… yo solo pido que por favor nos ayuden a demostrarle de que se equivoca-

-Aro nunca se equivoca- soltaba Amún y todos volteaban a verle mientras el proseguía.

-Sus leyes y reglas solo lo favorecen a él… por eso siempre he tratado de mantener a Ben bien lejos de él y su afán de reclutar vampiros con talentos-

Esta vez las miradas se enfocaban en Benjamín el cual alzó sus brazos y comenzó a hacer que dentro de la casa hubiese un pequeño tornado… se detuvo y chasqueando los dedos encendió de golpe todas las velas que adornaban el lugar para luego culminar haciendo levitar una pequeña cantidad de agua de uno de los jarrones que se dividió en pequeñas esferas de agua que se posaban en cada una de las velas que había encendido dejándolas caer apagándolas todas.

No me había fijado que tenía la boca abierta hasta que EdwJake comenzó a brincar haciéndome espabilar mientras el niño decía.

-Papi, papi… Ben hace magia como Harry Potter-

Todos reían ante la ocurrencia del niño mientras que Carlisle les explicaba que el muchacho tenía el don de dominar los cuatro elementos.

-¿Y tú me llamabas a mi asombroso?-

Le soltaba yo en un tono sarcástico a Benjamín el cual me sonreía palmeándome la espalda.

-Créeme, no hay nada que atesore más que el poder dormir una larga siesta-

Yo negaba con la cabeza mientras Amún se levantaba de su asiento y soltaba en un tono fuerte hacia Benjamín.

-Pues lo lamento mucho pero yo no me pienso quedar y ver como Aro te arranca de mi lado Benjamín-

El chico sonreía y se acercaba a su hermano posando su brazo en sus hombros mientras le decía.

-Pues no soy un bebé Amún, y yo ya he decidido quedarme con mis amigos los Cullen-

Amún lo miraba de manera retadora pero el chico sin duda tenía un carisma nato… le dio un beso en las sienes a su hermano y le soltaba que no debía de ser tan sobreprotector.

El tal Amún comenzó a ceder mientras que Garrett soltaba.

-Pues no se ustedes pero yo me quedo, no le temo a esa rata italiana… además…- volteo a ver a Kate -…siento que Cupido me ha jugado una muy mala pasada-

Kate sonreía y Tanya le codeaba las costillas a su hermana a manera de joda.

-Pues sin duda que yo también me quedo- soltaba la rubia sin dejar de ver a Garrett el cual sonreía de medio lado.

-Yo igual- la segundaba Tanya que se recostaba del sofá y observaba a los demás.

Benjamín observaba a su hermano pero este no decía nada, no sabía si eran ideas mías o no, pero entre Ben y Amún había un cierto complejo de Edipo, sin duda que se lo preguntaría a Edward a su debido tiempo.

-Nosotras nos quedamos- soltaban las chicas del Clan Amazona mientras EdwJake alzaba los brazos para que Edward lo upara… éste lo alzó y observaba detenidamente a los del Clan Egipcio esperando lo que Amún diría hasta que este accedió y Ben abrazaba a su hermano soltándole unas palabras en árabe.

-Perfecto- soltaba Carlisle mientras le comenzaba a explicar a todos que los Cullen tenían un tratado con los lobos y que este debía ser respetado, así que debían de ir a cazar fuera de Forks.

Se volvía a escuchar el motor de un auto que se aproximaba y Alice decía caminado hacia la puerta.

-Son Eleazar, Carmen y Bree… vienen con tu amigo Carlisle-

Ésta abrió la puerta mientras que era segundada por Carlisle que sonreía ampliamente, yo me levantaba de mi asiento a ver de quien se trataba quedándome en la puerta.

Edward dejaba a EdwJake en brazos de Rosalie que comenzaba a juguetearse con el niño que era el centro de atención de los demás que lo observaban como algo único.

El auto se detuvo y Carlisle bajaba las escaleras saludando a Carmen y a Eleazar mientras que Bree entraba corriendo a la casa después de saludarme a mí y a Edward con un beso, de seguro en busca de EdwJake.

-Pues no fue fácil traerlo Carlisle- le soltaba Eleazar a mi suegro señalando al auto. –Pero lo prometido es deuda-

La puerta de atrás del auto se abría dejando ver a un vampiro alto y rubio de cabello largo… con una barba algo descuidada, ojos rojos intensos que denotaba que su menú solo consistía en humanos.

-Mi buen amigo Alistair- soltaba muy efusivamente Carlisle alzando los brazos hacia el hombre que no denotaba ningún indicio de aprecio o agrado de estar acá.

Recibió el abrazo de Carlisle que lo palmeaba mientras el observaba a los vampiros dentro de la casa y alegaba en un tono seco.

-Veo que has organizado una reunión donde nos entregas a todos en bandeja de plata a los Vulturi mi buen amigo-

Todos estaban serios ante aquellas duras y acusadoras palabras de parte del europeo mientras que Carlisle era el único que le sonreía.

-Que simpático el amiguito del Doc.-

Soltaba yo de manera sarcástica haciendo que el hombre entornara su mirada hacia mi persona.

Aquellos ojos fríos se enfocaron en mi de una manera tan intensa que comencé a sentirme incomodo.

El hombre en cuestión aspiró el aire que lo rodeaba cerrando los ojos como si necesitara el oxigeno en sus pulmones y abriendo los ojos de nuevos volvía a enfocar su mirada en mi, mientras una mueca parecida a un intento de sonrisa se dibujaba en la comisura de los labios.

Edward en cuestión de segundos se posó en frente de mí y una especie de rugido se escapaba de su garganta.

No podía entender que estaba sucediendo… la mirada de aquel inmortal era muy parecida a la que James me había lanzado cuando intentó atacarme siendo atraído por mi efluvio.

"Es imposible" decía yo observando al europeo por sobre el hombro de Edward y éste no paraba de mirarme mientras Carlisle trataba de explicarle el porqué lo necesitaba.

-Ve adentro Jacob- me soltaba Edward como una orden.

-Pero que sucede, explicarme…- a lo que el interrumpió con un tono aun más dominante.

-Solo ve a dentro, luego te explico-

Yo tragué grueso tornándome serio y le asentí dándole una última mirada al extraño que no paraba de observarme con esa intensidad con la que lo hacía, tranqué la puerta y Edward bajaba las escaleras acercándose a el extranjero mientras EdwJake me hacía voltear ante sus brincos para que lo tomara entre mis brazos.

-Papi, Papi, Benjamín dice que soy un niño muy especial- yo le sonreía al pequeño, o al menos eso intentaba, observando a Benjamín que alegaba que el don de mi hijo era extremadamente poderoso.

-Sin duda tu hijo será un hibrido asombroso-

Yo le asentía y EdwJake me abrazaba con fuerza.

-¿Y cuál es tu don Jacob?- preguntaba Benjamín a lo que Emmett respondía.

-Es un can de más de dos metros-

Jasper sonreía mientras que el muchacho me palmeaba el hombro alegando que deseaba sin duda ver aquello.

-Ya habrá tiempo para eso Ben- le soltaba yo amablemente mientras veía a Edward entrar junto a Carlisle y los demás Denali mientras mi suegro le susurraba a Edward que se controlara.

Miré hacia las afueras pero el tal Alistair no se encontraba.

"¿Se habrá ido?" pero lo que decía Edward en un tono realmente molesto me indicaba que no era así.

-Lo único que le pido es que se mantenga alejado de Jacob-

Sin duda el europeo tenía un enfoque conmigo y no comprendía porque… ya no era humano y ninguno en la sala se había perturbado como aquel hombre lo había hecho.

Edward se acercaba a mí y tomando a EdwJake entre sus brazos se lo entregaba a Emmett dándole un beso en la frente al pequeño mientras que mi cuñado lo miraba extrañado, yo le preguntaba que sucedía.

Y éste me tomaba por el brazo haciéndome subir las escaleras casi arrastrándome.

-¡Se puede saber! ¿Qué demonios es lo que te sucede?-

Preguntaba yo sacudiéndome su agarre y observándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-No quiero que te le acerques al tal Alistair por nada del mundo ¿está claro?-

Yo seguía sin comprender que sucedía hasta que Jasper subía las escaleras y nos hacia entrar a nuestra habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí mientras decía.

-Sus sentimientos son intensos-

Aquello más que ayudar a controlarlo hacia que Edward rugiera dándole un puñetazo a la mesa de noche rompiéndola en mil pedazos.

-Pero… ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE?-

Preguntaba yo asustado al verlo en ese estado, Edward se acercaba a mí y tomándome por la cintura me decía muy cerca del rostro sin importarle que su hermano estuviera mirándonos.

-No quiero que estés cerca de ese nómada, ¿me entiendes?-

Éste me abrazaba en forma posesiva mientras yo observaba a Jasper que sonreía al parecer divertido ante la situación.

-Pero, si… si a lo mejor me explicas que sucede yo…-

Edward se separaba de mí y comenzaba a caminar como león enjaulado mientras Jasper me decía recostándose de la pared.

-El nómada europeo, el tal Alistair se ha enfocado en ti Jacob-

Yo seguía sin comprender a que se refería.

-Pero… se supone que ya no le debería ser apetecible, es decir… yo…-

Pero Jasper me interrumpía soltando sin ningún miramiento.

-Su interés hacia ti no es hambre o sed de sangre, más bien es atracción… hambre sexual, le atraes intensamente al punto de desearte como nada en este mundo, a parte de la sangre, ¡por supuesto!-

La mandíbula me caía al suelo al escuchar aquello mientras la cara se me ponía como un tomate y el corazón me latía tan rápido que temí que se saliera por la boca.

-Co… ¿Cómo?-

Preguntaba yo sin poder creer lo que Jasper me decía mientras que Edward maldecía y golpeaba a cada tanto algún objeto haciéndolo pedazos.

Jasper explicaba que Alistair era un vampiro Pansexual… y que su don era el de poder rastrear sus presas… no como nosotros, sino que más bien era como si la presa fuese un imán que lo atraía hacia ella sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Y así mismo él siente esa atracción magnética hacia ti, pero no como una presa, sino como un posible compañero… él siente que tu eres su pareja ideal-

Yo no quería voltear a ver a Edward, me sentía apenado ante todo aquello… aunque yo no estaba haciendo nada para que aquello ocurriera, pero sin duda me sentía culpable… Edward volvía a acercarse a mí y me abrazaba por detrás con fuerza susurrándome al oído.

-Voy a arrancarle la cabeza si osa posar sus manos sobre ti-

Yo no podía observar a Jasper de lo avergonzado que me sentía.

-Pero… es que… no es mi culpa ¿o sí?-

Jasper negaba con la cabeza mientras Edward me volteaba tomándome por los brazos con fuerza.

-Claro que no eres culpable rey, no es tu culpa ser tan llamativo y seductor-

Yo abría los ojos como plato mientras me aclaraba la garganta dándole miradas furtivas a Jasper, dándole a entender a Edward que se controlara y se diera cuenta de que no estábamos solos.

-Tranquilo Edward, ya le distes a entender al tipo que Jacob es tu chico-

Yo volteaba a ver a Edward aun más ruborizado que antes y este sonreía acariciándome el rostro sin dejar de mantenerme abrazado.

-Que… ¿Qué le dijistes?-

-Que no se equivocara y que tú eras mi pareja, que no lo quería ver cerca de ti-

Yo me volvía a aclarar la garganta, en serio no podía creer aquello… me sentía como si fuese el hombre más cotizado de la gran pantalla cuando en realidad me sentía como un ser completamente insulso y sin gracia.

-Y… ¿Se puede saber dónde está el nómada?-

A lo que Edward respondió que había decidido quedarse en el ático para no causar problemas.

-Bien, entonces no hay nada de qué preocuparse- le soltaba yo a Edward tratando de controlarle el mal genio que lo agobiaba.

Jamás pensé que Edward pudiese ser tan posesivo, pero lo era… aquel ataque de ira suya a causa de los posibles pensamientos que el nómada tenía para conmigo lo habían enloquecido a tal grado de casi acabar la habitación ante la rabieta que este había tomado.

-Se acerca un camión-

Soltaba Jasper encaminándose hacia la ventana mientras me decía.

-Creo que debemos ir Jacob-

Pero Edward me tomaba por el brazo negando con la cabeza.

-Jacob no sale de mi vista mientras ese vampiro este acá-

Suspiré y tratando de soltarme le decía en un todo dulce para calmarlo.

-Vamos rey, ¿acaso no confías en mí?- él asintió mientras argumentaba.

-Pero no confió en él- yo le sonreía mientras Edward le soltaba a su hermano.

-¿Se puede saber por qué demonios cantas, "Soy el rey Enrique VIII" mentalmente?-

-¡Oh mi Dios!- soltaba yo al fin cayendo en la insistencia de Jasper de que lo siguiera.

El camión era la entrega del piano, le di un dulce beso después de que Jasper ya había saltado por la ventana mientras le decía.

-Confía en mi, ahora vuelvo… ve a cuidar a nuestro hijo mientras yo solvento esto con Jasper-

Y saltando por la ventana alcancé a mi cuñado enrumbándonos hacia donde se escuchaba el motor del camión que traía el obsequio de navidad de Edward.

Sin duda lo llevaríamos a la cabaña de Alice y Jasper hasta la noche de navidad.

Una navidad que sin duda seria inolvidable.


	23. Capítulo 23 - El día de Navidad

**Capitulo 23 el día de Navidad**

**A ojos de Edward**

La mañana de navidad había llegado al fin… después que Jacob fuese con Jasper a solventar lo del humano que se encontraba en nuestro territorio con un camión de carga al llegar lo primero que hice fue tomar a mi hijo y a mi chico llevándomelos a nuestra cabaña… no quería ser descortés pero no me iba a sentir a gusto en aquella casa con los pensamientos que el tal Alistair soltaba para con mi Jake.

Habíamos pasado toda la noche conversando sobre los vampiros que estaban de visita, por supuesto Jake trataba de que no habláramos de Alistair y eso me agradaba.

Tocaron a la puerta y luego una voz que decía.

-Lamento molestar tan temprano, pero tengo algo para ustedes-

Ambos nos mirábamos las caras extrañados de que Benjamín estuviese buscándonos, pero al ver sus pensamientos rápidamente me levanto del suelo y abro la puerta observando que éste estira su mano hacia mí con una nota en ésta mientras yo preguntaba.

-¿A qué hora te dio esto?- le soltaba al vampiro egipcio mientras Jacob se acercaba a mí y observaba el trozo de papel siendo él quien lo tomara en sus manos.

-Pues fue a eso de las cinco de la mañana… estaba tratando de ver los alrededores y vi cuando ambos se iban dejando algo en la puerta de una pequeña cabaña… ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia y sonriéndome volteo y me dijo que les entregara esa nota y se marchó junto con Jasper-

No podía creer aquello y menos después que sabían lo mucho que los necesitábamos.

Jacob no dejaba de ver una y otra vez el trozo de papel que terminé quitándoselo de la mano para leerlo.

"un día antes de año nuevo llegarán por el norte, en el claro entre la reserva y nuestro territorio… lamento el no poder quedarnos… los amo… Alice Cullen"

-¿Solo eso?- soltaba yo mientras en mi mente se repetía una y otra vez el rostro de Alice al despedirse de Benjamín, era extraño pero parecía preocupada, el muchacho asentía y observaba a Jacob que volvía a tomar el trozo de papel en sus manos.

-¿Creen que signifique algo?-

Pregunto el egipcio a lo que yo no pude responder… voltee a ver a Jacob que doblaba el papel con el rostro descompuesto.

-¿Rey?... cálmate, a lo mejor regresen para la fecha prevista por sus visiones-

Él asentía y decía que iría a cambiar a EdwJake para pasar las navidades en casa de los Clearwater y así mismo con el abuelo Billy, ya lo habíamos planeado ante los acontecimientos que se suscitaron con el tal Alistair así que pasaríamos esa noche de navidad con los Quileutes, así el niño seria al fin presentado a los demás integrantes de la manada para que los conociera a todos.

-Muchas gracias Benjamín- le soltaba yo al vampiro que se retiraba sonriéndome amablemente.

Entré en la habitación del niño que jugueteaba con su padre sacándose uno de los calcetines mientras éste le ponía el otro… me senté en la esquina observando el rostro de Jacob que le soltaba de golpe a EdwJake.

-¿QUIERES QUEDARTE TRANQUILO?-

El niño se le quedó viendo con los ojos vidriosos mientras el dejaba el calcetín en la cama y se separaba del niño posándose enfrente a la ventana… no estaba seguro pero por un momento sentí que lloraba aunque era imposible.

Tomé la calceta y se la coloqué mientras le ponía los zapatos rápidamente y le entregaba la chaqueta diciéndole muy dulcemente al niño.

-Papi Jake se siente mal mi ángel… ¿por qué no vas y nos esperas en la sala?-

El niño asintió sin dejar de ver a Jacob que seguía observando por la ventana.

Me acerqué a él por detrás y lo abracé con fuerza mientras le tarareaba su canción para tranquilizarlo.

-¿Por qué demonios se fue?- soltó al fin revelándome que lo que Alice había hecho lo había devastado.

-Se fue porque sabe que Aro lo que más desea es tenerla entre sus joyas, eso será peor para nosotros-

Él se volteó y me abrazó enterrando su rostro en mi cuello mientras yo seguía meciéndolo en mis brazos como si bailáramos, parados frente a la ventana.

El chico suspiró y tratando de contener todo lo que sentía me sonrió a duras penas mientras me palmeaba el hombro apartándose de mí para ir a nuestra habitación y cambiarse.

Cuando fui hasta la sala ya Jacob estaba con EdwJake diciéndole al pequeño que lo disculpara por haberle gritado, el niño lo abrazaba y le decía que no lo volviera a hacer o se lo diría al abuelo Billy para que lo castigara.

Jacob y yo reímos ante las ocurrencias del niño mientras abríamos la puerta para salir del lugar.

Llegamos a las afueras de la casa Cullen, justo en la parte de atrás donde la vegetación aun se podía percibir, allí se encontraban Zafrina y su hermana que le mostraban a Kate, Tanya y a Garrett su don.

-Asombroso- soltaba el ex militar americano observando todo a su alrededor mientras yo le preguntaba viendo a todos lados.

-¿Qué miras?- a lo que él respondió que observaba el amazonas… no había pasado cinco minutos cuando yo comenzaba a ver todo mientras el niño brincaba emocionado y soltaba a viva voz.

-Mira papi, mira… unos monos y unas guacamayas-

Yo volteaba a ver hacia donde el niño señalaba y en efecto, las veía y escuchaba a la perfección mientras Jacob alegaba.

-Mmm… yo no veo nada-

Garrett se enfocaba en Jacob sonriendo entretenido.

-¡Vaya!, así que el lobo es un escudo- yo volteaba a ver a Jacob mientras la visión se desvanecía y observaba como Benjamín se nos unía.

-¿Un escudo?- preguntaba yo a lo que Ben respondió.

-Sin duda que eso ayudaría mucho-

-¿Por qué no probamos Jake?-

Soltaba mi prima Kate alzando la mano para tocarlo a lo que yo me interpuse.

-¡NO!- ésta me tocó sin querer y la descarga me hizo caer al suelo.

Jacob me abrazaba tirándose en el suelo mientras Garrett le decía a mi prima.

-Oh mi Dios, una mujer con alto voltaje, demuéstrame que tan fuerte son tus descargas ¡mujer!-

Yo me levantaba mientras le decía a Garrett que aquello no era buena idea, pero él siguió adelante y posó solo un dedo en la rubia haciendo que cayera al suelo de rodillas quejándose pero sonriendo encantado mientras le decía a Kate.

-Sin duda eso no fue un electroshock sino un flechazo directo al corazón-

Todos reíamos menos el niño que no sabía de qué demonios hablaban, Garrett se levanto mientras escuchaba la voz y los pensamientos del Europeo que se acercaba abrazando con fuerzas a Jacob mientras yo le clavaba la mirada.

-¿Y bien?... ¿nos vas a demostrar o no si eres un escudo?- yo le rugía mientras todos se ponían serio, en sus mentes podía ver que ya sabían lo de Alistair y su enfoque con mi cachorro.

-¿Probamos Jake?- soltaba Kate a lo que yo negué con la cabeza, pero rápidamente Jacob se soltaba de mis brazos dando un paso al frente sonriendo de medio lado.

-Dame tu mejor descarga- le soltaba el chico mientras yo estaba preparado para recogerlo del suelo.

Kate se acercaba a Jacob y posó su mano en el hombro del chico que cerraba los ojos… se podía escuchar como las descargas de mi prima se producían pero Jacob abría los ojos sin poder creer que no sentía nada.

-Te estoy dando mi descarga más alta… te debería de haber hecho perder el conocimiento- soltaba Kate desilusionada mientras Garrett decía que sin duda ese era el don de mi Jacob… aunque ellos aun no habían visto en lo que el chico se lograba convertir.

Llamé a Emmett para que me trajera una de las bolsas de sangre de las que Carlisle guardaba para EdwJake y al cabo de unos segundos éste llegaba rápidamente entregándome la bolsa.

Todos entornaban sus ojos hacia la bolsa pero lograban controlarse mientras Garrett y Alistair alegaban que era mejor beberla del envase.

Jacob comenzaba a sacarse la camisa y yo le detenía.

-Porque no simplemente entras en fase y después puedes cambiarte ¿vale?-

Jacob alegaba que esa era la ropa que deseaba llevar y que me controlara, pero no podía… al quedar con el torso descubierto no solo los pensamientos del maldito europeo me atormentaban, también el de las chicas del clan amazona y hasta Tanya soltaba una exclamación de asombro en su mente al ver el trabajado cuerpo de Jacob.

Cuando comenzó a sacarse el pantalón no lo pude resistir.

-¿Jake… rey?... en serio, por… ¿por qué no vas detrás del árbol y te trasformas allí, vale?-

Las chicas reían al ver como yo trataba de que no se desnudara delante de los demás mientras Emmett soltaba.

-Sí, si… ve a esconder tus miserias a otro lado Jacob-

Garrett reía chocando los cinco con Emmett mientras Benjamín negaba con la cabeza de lo más divertido y Alistair quedaba decepcionado.

-Desearas tu tener las miserias que tengo yo imbécil- las chicas vitoreaban la respuesta de Jacob mientras yo lo encaminaba hacia el árbol con el tronco más grueso mientras Emmett replicaba.

-Mmm… dudo que ese tótem indio sea mejor que mi espada medieval, ¿quieres ver?-

Todos volvían a reír al ver como Emmett se apretaba el bulto mientras escuchábamos la voz de Rosalie gritarle a mi hermano a sus espaldas mientras se acercaba al lugar.

-Espero que mantengas tu espada medieval dentro del pantalón Emmett si no quieres que la transforme en una navaja de bolsillo-

Emmett pegaba un salto y las risas fueron tan grotescas por todo el lugar que hasta el niño soltó una carcajada burlándose de su padrino.

-Mami te dejara sin pipí tío Emmett… jajajajaja- aquello fue aún peor, Jacob y yo reíamos abrazados del árbol mientras Benjamín se agachaba para chocar los cinco con el niño muerto de risa.

Kate y Garrett se abrazaban con Tanya mientras que las chicas de la amazona se tapaban la boca aguantando tanta risa.

-Vamos compadre, en vez de ayudarme ¿me tiras a matar?-

Le reprochaba este a mi hijo al ver que en vez de apoyarlo lo ridiculizaba aún más.

Después del largo rato de risas al fin pudimos calmarnos gracias a que el europeo después de medio sonreír le soltaba a mi Jacob.

-¿Y bien… nos harás esperar todo el día o qué?- yo no quise decir nada para no agrandar más la tensión que había entre él y yo, le entregué la bolsa de sangre a Jacob y después de que este me lanzara los pantalones y la ropa interior, bebió la sangre de la bolsa y en segundos entro en fase casi derrumbando el árbol que había cubierto su desnudes.

Todos se echaron para atrás y pronto mis pensamientos se conectaban con los de Jacob que jadeaba como un búfalo.

-¡Maravilloso!- soltaba con la boca abierta Benjamín observando cómo Jacob salía detrás del árbol mostrando toda su magnificencia ante los ojos atónitos de los presentes.

Alistair no lograba contener sus pensamientos ante lo que aquello le hacía sentir… era un deseo irrefrenable, yo volteaba a verle pero Jacob que ya había logrado percibir sus pensamientos me decía mentalmente.

"Que no te altere Edward, él no es nada ni nadie… sus pensamientos son tan grotescos y asquerosos, no se puede comparar con tu caballerosidad, no te llega ni a los tobillos"

Sus palabras me hacían sentir tan calmado y tan loco de amor por el que logré contener las ganas de arrancarle la cabeza al europeo mientras percibía lo que Jake me decía y yo se los trasmitía a los demás.

-Jacob dice que porque no prueban ahora sus poderes… que no comprende porque ese campo de fuerza, ese escudo como ustedes le llaman, desaparece en su forma lobezna-

Kate se acercaba a Jacob con recelo mientras yo le pedía que lo hiciera lo menos doloroso y en efecto… el cachorro chillo ante la descarga de Kate y podía ver las visiones que Zafrina infundía en él.

-Pues al parecer su escudo solo se proyecta en forma humana porque es allí cuando es un vampiro- respondía Benjamín acercándose a Jacob poco a poco mientras este le daba un lametón y Ben sonreía limpiándose para luego palmearle el lomo encantado de ver al lobo frente al él.

Alistair intentó acercarse a Jacob y éste le rugió con fuerza haciéndolo echarse hacia atrás.

Yo sonreí divertido rascándole la oreja y EdwJake brincaba en las patas de Jacob alzando sus brazos para que lo montara sobre su padre.

Alcé al niño y lo monté sobre Jacob que me decía que iría adentro a cambiarse, le asentí y colocando toda la ropa sobre su lomo salió a todo galope con el niño que se aferraba divertido al pelaje del lobo.

-Zoofilico estás enamorado de un perro de dos metros-

Soltaba Garrett a mis espaldas mientras Emmett le palmeaba la espalda muerto de risas festejándole la broma.

Yo me giré divertido y le respondí.

-No tan sucio como tú que ya sueñas con que mi prima te ate con cadenas y suelte descargas eléctricas en tus miserias-

-Woooow- se escuchó al unísono de parte de todos mientras Garrett me señalaba con su dedo índice y asentía alegando de que aquello había sido un duro golpe pero una excelente defensiva de mi parte.

Comencé a caminar hacia la casa mientras Kate me decía mentalmente.

"Gracias por el dato primo" yo alzaba mi pulgar hacia ella mientras corría hasta la casa donde Jacob hablaba con mi padre y éste le entregaba una nota mientras le decía.

-Jasper quedó en ayudarme con esto Carlisle pero ya que este no está, espero me ayudes, léelo después que nos hayamos ido, así Edward no leerá sus pensamientos-

Carlisle le asentía divertido mientras que yo negaba con la cabeza tornando el rostro serio y le informaba a mi padre que estaríamos de vuelta en la mañana.

Nos montábamos en el auto mientras veíamos llegar a dos vampiros más.

-¿Quiénes son?- preguntaba Jake a lo que yo respondía que se trataba de Siobhan y Liam del clan irlandés, que no se preocupaba que mi padre de seguro les pondría al tanto.

Arranqué el auto rumbo a la casa de los Clearwater.

Llegamos a la casa de la madre de Leah a eso de las nueve de la noche después de pasar a Port Angel´s por algunas cosas que faltaban para la celebración… era gratificante para mí y sé que también para Jacob el sentirnos como personas normales de vez en cuando comprando alimentos que no consumiríamos pero no nos importaba aquello, simplemente disfrutábamos el momento.

Jacob bajaba del auto y le abría la puerta a EdwJake que salía corriendo hacia el interior de la casa donde Billy ya se había apostillado en la puerta al escuchar el motor del auto.

-¡ABUELITO BILLY!… gritaba el niño lanzándosele al hombre que sonreía ampliamente acomodándolo en sus piernas.

-¡Pero mira cómo has crecido!- le soltaba el padre de Jacob el cual comenzaba a acercase a la casa saludado a su padre mientras yo comenzaba a sacar las provisiones del auto y Seth salía a ayudarme después de jugarse con mi hijo.

Entramos y dejamos todo en la cocina mientras Sue me daba las gracias por todo lo que había llevado… allí se encontraba Emily con su típico rostro de molestia, no quise salir con las tablas en la cabeza y preferí ignorarla como al parecer hacían todos.

Salí de la cocina de nuevo a la sala donde EdwJake le contaba a su abuelo sobre el montón de vampiros que había en la casa… el abuelo le hacía gestos de incredulidad ante sus palabras y el niño le reprochaba que no mentía cruzándose de brazos y Billy lo abrazaba soltándole que solo estaba bromeando.

No había compartido una reunión con la familia de Jacob en su territorio desde el cumpleaños de Billy… sin duda estas cosas las apreciaba mucho y deseaba que esta vez todo fuese mejorando entre ellos y yo.

Leah me saludaba con si típica efusividad para luego enfocarse en EdwJake que le decía tía Leah con un cariño único.

Así era mi hijo… era un niño que le caía bien hasta el ser más grotesco… solo esperaba que Sam que era el más ogro lo pudiese, por lo menos… respetar.

Quil y Embry parecían mellizos siempre uno estaba donde el otro se encontraba… entraron a la casa por la parte de atrás moviendo sus cabezas a modo de saludo para conmigo.

Yo respondí al saludo de igual manera mientras Leah les decía a ambos que se acercaran a conocer a su sobrino EdwJake.

El niño se bajaba de las piernas de Billy y se acercaba a los muchachos presentándose el mismo como un hombrecito.

-Hola… mi nombre es EdwJake Rajkumar Cullen Black… ustedes deben ser Quil y Embry-

Jacob sonreía encantado ante lo despierto que era nuestro hijo, los chicos le daban la mano al niño que sonreía encantado de que lo aceptaran.

Si hubiese podido llorar lo hubiese hecho… mi hijo era noble, dulce, un ángel con carisma propia… era simplemente perfecto a mi punto de vista y no permitiría por nada del mundo que Sam le hiciera un desplante a mi pequeño.

Jacob preguntaba por Idalí y Leah le decía que dormía una siesta para que cuando despertara ya fuera Navidad y así poder hacer que la niña disfrutara de los regalos.

Este se encaminaba a la habitación de la niña… yo me sentaba al lado de Billy mientras le decía.

-A veces el destino nos juega una mala pasada y otras simplemente debemos agradecer las cosas que nos suceden aunque maldigamos nuestra suerte-

Billy volteaba el rostro observándome sin comprender mis palabras… yo sonreía divertido mientras proseguía.

-Nos topamos con la imprima de Jacob-

Él me miraba fijamente, podía verlo en su mente mientras yo jugueteaba con las llaves del auto en mis manos.

-No solo Jacob hubiese sufrido si esa impronta se daba- voltee a verlo y éste me miraba sin decir nada esperando ansioso a que yo le dijera de quien se trataba.

-Ella… e incluso usted, hubiesen sufrido si aquello se hubiese dado-

Él seguía con el rostro serio como si estuviese a punto de gritarme que se lo dijera… voltee a ver hacia la habitación de Idalí mientras le susurraba.

-La impronta de Jacob era Rachel, Billy, Rachel Chairwel, su ex-

La cara de mi suegro se desfiguraba por completo abriendo la boca mientras observaba hacia la habitación como lo había hecho yo halándome por la camisa y me soltaba en un tono bajo.

-Dime que no le has dicho nada a Jacob- negué con la cabeza mientras Billy me soltaba y comenzaba a tornarse nervioso.

-Mire, no vine a incomodarle la noche de navidad ¿está claro?... simplemente quiero que se dé cuenta que la mentira tiene patas cortas y la verdad siempre logra alcanzarla-

Me levanté algo molesto con el hombre que no dejaba de mirarme mientras yo salía a ver qué hacia EdwJake en la parte trasera de la casa.

El niño le mostraba su don a los muchachos que lo miraban asombrado, Seth le aplaudía el como EdwJake tomaba unos tubos y los doblaba en forma de lazo, una mueca se dibujaba en mis labios mientras sentía que Sam se acercaba… éste se encontraba en su forma lobezna y se le iba acercando poco a poco olfateando a mi hijo el cual le sonrió al lobo negro mientras yo husmeaba sus pensamientos.

Éste pensaba que el niño se veía muy normal y que a pesar de ser un hibrido olía como un humano… EdwJake se acercaba a Sam dándome miradas furtivas mientras le preguntaba al lobo.

-¿Tío Sami?- todos sus hermanos de tribu sonreían ante el nombre que le había soltado mi pequeño haciendo que yo también sonriera.

Sam les rugió a los chicos para que dejaran de reírse mientras no tenía que poseer el don de Jasper para saber que mi hijo lo había conseguido de nuevo aunque sin duda el no lo demostraría.

"Pedazo de enano" soltó Sam en un tono jovial, como si más que haberle molestado el nombre le hubiese hecho gracia.

El niño se le acercaba a Sam y le acariciaba el hocico mientras Sam se dejaba sin protestar.

-Dicen que un lobo negro posee un alma indomable o eso leí en uno de mis libros- le soltaba EdwJake mientras Jacob salía como alma que lleva el diablo a apartarlo de Sam.

Tomé a Jacob por el brazo negando con la cabeza y posándome el dedo índice en la boca a manera de hacerlo callar.

Jacob me miraba extrañado pero yo lo atraía hacia mi mientras le susurraba al oído.

-No hay peligro, Edji se está metiendo a Sam en un bolsillo, el don más poderoso que posee nuestro hijo es el carisma innato, sabe como caerle bien a la gente, ese es el don que no muchos poseen y todos desearían tener-

Jacob sonreía ante mis palabras y observaba a su hijo que le decía a Sam.

-Tío Sami es un gran lobo con un alma fuerte- y luego le soltó

- Chiktaxilit sisawataachit – Me quedé asombrado… era algo que jamás había escuchado hasta ahora pero la reacción de Sam ante las palabras del niño no se hicieron esperar mientras observaba como Jacob sonreía orgulloso.

-¿Puedo saber que le dijo?-

Pregunté mientras observaba como Sam le asentía al pequeño y le daba una pequeña lamida haciendo que el niño sonriera y se abrazara a él.

Ambos nos quedamos inmóviles esperando la reacción de Sam que simplemente se quedó inerte esperando que EdwJake lo soltara.

-Significa, Gran espíritu supremo señor del Clan, es Quileute muy antiguo donde cada palabra es una frase-

Le asentí observando como el niño se despegaba de Sam y éste comenzaba a caminar hacia nosotros mientras me decía mentalmente.

"No creas que por él me caes bien"

Yo sonreí apartándome igual que Jacob para que este pasara mientras le respondía.

-No espero milagros-

Éste me rugió y yo sonreí divertido mientras veía como EdwJake danzaba junto con Seth la danza del triunfo mientras Quil y Embry reían ante el bailoteo y los cánticos indios… Jacob esperaba una explicación ante mis palabras a lo que yo le respondí.

-No le sigo cayendo en gracia- Jacob se encogió de hombros mientras soltaba en un tono sarcástico.

-Como si eso te quitara el sueño- yo reí y le palmee la espalda alegando que ya la inmortalidad se había encargado de eso, y nos adentramos a la casa.

Mi hijo no dejaba de asombrarme, era… a parte de Jacob lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.

Comenzaron la festividad dando gracias a los espíritus por los favores recibidos.

Billy daba gracia a Tsikáti por la prosperidad y los favores recibidos durante este año que culminaría pronto… le daba gracias por tener a un nieto tan sabio, lleno de espiritualidad y bondad.

Sam agradecía por su esposa e hija que era la luz de sus ojos… Sue se extendió al punto de pedir Bendiciones hasta para mí, me sentía extraño pero por un momento pensé que aquella espiritualidad que rodeaba el ambiente podía llegar a salvar la poca alma que a "lo mejor" poseía.

Leah también agradeció por todos los favores recibidos, su hija, su esposo y una familia que cada vez crecía y se fortalecía al igual que daba gracias porque el incidente con Sam no dejara secuelas en su rostro al haber tenido una muy buena recuperación.

Jacob dio gracias a su espíritu guardián, sonreía mientras escuchaba como éste daba gracias en Quileute por haberse topado conmigo y porque ambos poseyéramos una joya invaluable que era nuestro pequeño EdwJake.

EdwJake también quiso dar las gracias y dio gracias por su familia Cullen y su familia Quileute… por poseer los mejores papás del mundo, algo que hizo que Jacob casi se despedazara de amor por el niño y no podía negar que yo estaba tan orgulloso de sus palabras que sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar como un globo de lo hinchado de orgullo que el pequeño me hacía sentir.

Culminó dando gracias por los regalos que iba a recibir y esperaba que fueran bastantes… todos reímos ante aquello mientras él brincaba encantado, sin duda la vena de comediante la había heredado de mi Jacob y de su tío/padrino Emmett.

Todos quedaron en silencio mientras Leah se acercaba a mí tomándome por la mano mientras Sam me miraba con Idalí en brazos aun dormida y Billy decía.

-Solo falta que el joven Cullen de sus agradecimientos-

Yo no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento, me sentía como si había ganado el Nobel y debía dar un discurso por ello.

Me aclaré la garganta mientras comencé diciendo.

-Pues… doy gracias por estar aquí hoy, porque el gran toro sentado me deje decir unas palabras en su ritual Quileute-

Todos comenzaron a reír ante lo de toro sentado mientras Billy me echaba la silla encima preguntándome que desde cuando nos llevábamos de esa manera.

Yo me disculpé alegando que solo era una broma y que me encontraba nervioso… que para mí era un privilegio que me dejaran participar de esto.

-También doy gracias por mi hijo, sin duda es un regalo que aún no creo merecer-

El niño se abrazaba de mis piernas y tomándolo entre mis brazos argumenté.

-También doy gracias por ti- soltaba observando a Jacob que comenzaba a ruborizase pero sin dejar de verme a los ojos.

-Si no hubieses llegado a mi vida seguiría muerto en vida, sería tan solo un demonio bebedor de sangre, una bestia-

Jacob negaba con la cabeza comenzando a brillarle los ojos mientras bajaba la cabeza.

-Por ti soy hombre, padre, amigo y mejor hermano e hijo de lo que era antes… por ti estoy aquí compartiendo con toda tu familia esta ceremonia tan importante… por ti Jacob Black soy lo que soy hoy en día y doy gracias a todos tus dioses por eso-

Jacob tragaba grueso mientras Quil, Seth y Embry comenzaban a vitorear.

-¡BESO, BESO, BESO!...- Jacob sonreía nervioso igual que yo mientras le lanzaba zapes a sus hermanos y EdwJake gritaba.

-¡AHORA LOS REGALOOOOOS!...- todos comenzaron a apoyar la moción apostándonos alrededor del árbol mientras Sam trataba de que Idalí despertara.

EdwJake comenzó a usar su don para ver que regalos eran de metal atrayendo el que yo le había comprado en la tienda de Rachel… estaba encantado con el pequeño gong que lo hacía sonar en el aire con el pequeño martillito del mismo material haciendo que la pequeña de Sam y Leah al fin despertara.

La niña rápidamente fue en busca de los regalos, la niña tenía más de un año o algo así y era irónico que mi hijo se viera muchísimo más grande que la beba.

Billy llamaba a EdwJake para que viera el obsequio que éste le había comprado.

Era un traje ceremonial Quileute como para un hombre adulto, le prometió que lo usaría pronto y el niño estaba encantado viendo los detalles del traje.

-Este es el mío para ti-

Le soltaba yo a Jacob mientras que este me entregaba el mío con una amplia sonrisa.

Sin duda era grato abrir un regalo sin que Alice te soltara antes de abrirlo lo que era y que reacción tendría, pero extrañaba a mi loca como jamás pensé llegar hacerlo.

Abrí el obsequio y este era un collar Quileute en oro… el dije era solo la mitad, pero se podía apreciar el símbolo de la tribu, el sacaba la otra parte que colgaba de su cuello y contemplé que la otra parte poseía el escudo Cullen.

Si no hubiésemos estado ante tanta gente sin duda aquello hubiese provocado un ataque de locura de mi parte, devorando su boca y hasta su cuerpo ante tanto arrebato junto.

Suspiré para contenerme y acariciando su rostro le solté entre susurros.

-Gracias Rey, es muy significativo para mí-

Él sonreía mientras abría su regalo.

-¿Unas llaves?- preguntaba el al ver que era un llavero con un pequeño lobo junto al escudo Cullen.

-Lamento no haber podido traer el regalo hasta acá pero no había donde esconderlo, pero te está esperando en la cochera de la casa-

Jacob abría grande los ojos abrazándome sin poder creer que le había comprado un auto.

Yo sonreía encantado mientras le decía.

-Sé que hay algo mas a parte del collar- Jacob sonrió asintiendo ante mis palabras alegando que el otro regalo se encontraba en la casa… no era una persona de sufrir de ansias pero en serio deseaba ver el misterio que este se había traído con Jasper todos estos días.

Todo estaba pasando de maravillas hasta que mi mente percibió los pensamientos de EdwJake e Idalí que jugaban en un rincón.

Cerré los ojos ante lo que estaba observando.

EdwJake podía ver las etapas de crecimiento de Idalí mientras que esta veía las de mi Edji como si fuese una película pasada a gran velocidad y de repente aquella misma conexión que se había roto entre Rachel y Jacob se afianzaban en ambos niños como un imán.

Abrí los ojos y tomando a Jacob por el brazo lo levanté halándolo del brazo el cual miraba mi rostro de seguro descompuesto.

-¿Qué sucede rey, por que la cara?- a lo que yo respondí casi sin querer decirlo.

-EdwJake e Idalí se han imprimado-

Jacob se tapaba la boca mientras que al parecer lo que había dicho se había escuchado en todo el lugar.

-¿Cómo?- soltaba rápidamente Sam y todos volteamos a ver a los pequeños que jugaban encantados el uno con el otro mientras EdwJake le decía a Idalí.

-No tengas miedo nenita, yo te cuidaré-

Leah se tapaba la cara mientras que Billy al parecer estaba fascinado ante la situación al igual que Sue mientras que los chicos no decían nada al ver la cara de Sam que se acercaba a Idalí y la apartaba de mi hijo y esta comenzaba a llorar estirando los bracitos hacia donde se encontraba EdwJake mientras decía entre llantos.

-Edji mío, mío…- Sam volteaba a ver a Jacob como si lo quisiera matar mientras EdwJake le pedía a Sam que bajara a Idalí y Billy le soltaba a Sam seriamente.

-No puedes hacer nada en contra de eso Sam, tú muy bien lo sabes, nada de lo que hagas va a hacer que esa unión que ahora existe entre EdwJake e Idalí se rompa-

Jacob tomaba a EdwJake entre sus brazos y acercándolo a Idalí ambos niños sonreían encantados el uno con el otro.

Sam trataba de controlar la rabia pero sus pensamientos delataban el mal humor.

-Sam, juro que en serio jamás pensé que esto pasara, debes de ser razonable y dejar de odiar a mi hijo-

A lo que este respondió.

-Es que yo no odio a tu hijo Jacob, ya no al ver lo que realmente es… pero en serio detesto tener que emparentar con los chupa sangre-

Yo bajaba la mirada mientras Leah respondía a sus duras palabras.

-Pues el destino te ha dado a elegir Sam, te los dio como enemigos, luego como aliados en una guerra, después como la pareja de Jacob por lo consiguiente es como un cuñado-

Sam rodaba los ojos mientras Leah proseguía.

-Por otra parte pasa a ser tío político de Idalí, eres aunque no lo quieras tío de EdwJake eso te hace pariente de los Cullen y si aún así no lo aceptas, el destino te ha dado este ultimo lazo de unión con los Cullen… ¿Qué vas hacer al respecto Sam?... ¿Vas a destruirle la vida a tu hija, o doblegaras esa soberbia para que ella sea feliz?-

Yo no podía articular palabras ante aquellas sabias palabras de Leah que al parecer habían dado duro en la integridad de Sam acercando a Idalí hacia donde Jacob mantenía en brazos a nuestro pequeño el cual abrazó con fuerza a la niña y esta reía encantada.

Sam observaba a Jacob y este le palmeaba la espalda a Sam a modo de que ya todo estaba escrito… Sam volteaba a verme mientras me preguntaba.

-¿Lo estas disfrutando no es así?- yo negaba con la cabeza alegando que jamás pensé que esto sucedería entre nuestros hijos.

Sam le entregaba la niña a Leah mientras este salía de la casa soltándome mentalmente que le siguiera.

-¿Edward?- me llamaba Jacob al ver que seguía a Sam mientras yo le respondía con una amplia sonrisa.

-Solo hará las paces conmigo-

Jacob me observaba sin poder créeme mientras yo le sonreía y le decía que volveríamos al rato.

Sin duda Sam quería más que solo hablar conmigo… pretendía ponerme los puntos sobre las íes y el cómo resolveríamos lo de la impronta ya que los niños al ser separados sufrían.

No lo culpaba, hasta yo me las estaba pensando… sin duda el destino nos estaba poniendo pruebas, pruebas muy duras que al parecer debíamos de aprender a resolver unidos aunque no lo quisiéramos así.

Llegamos a una colina donde la luna era la única testigo de la tregua entre Sam y yo.

Pasamos largo rato discutiendo pero al fin nos pudimos decir todo lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro sin dejar nada oculto.

Al final le extendí la mano la cual tomo con firmeza para luego pasarme por un lado golpeándome con fuerza el hombro.

Aquello me hizo reír… era como un "te detesto pero eres un mal necesario"

Dándome a entender que la relación entre Sam y yo aunque ahora seríamos familia era de hostilidad.

Comencé a caminar de nuevo hacia la casa de los Clearwater deseando que amaneciera para volver a casa Cullen.

Nota de autor: En cuanto a mi edad solo diré que puedo ser tío de ambas así que no pregunten JUM.

Con respecto a lo de como entendieron mi nota de autor esta correcta ambas y para finalizar... Pueden atosigarme de preguntas por el facebook que aunque no me agreguen pueden mandar Msj privados... Gracias la gerencia jejejeje...Bye


	24. Capítulo 24 - Una visita inesperada

**Capitulo 24 una visita inesperada**

**A ojos de Jacob**

Íbamos de regreso a la casa Cullen no podía dejar de ver al niño que dormía en la parte trasera del auto recordando la nochecita que habíamos pasado.

-Se suponía que pasaríamos la navidad con mi familia para que fuese "normal"- hice las comillas con mis dedos rodando los ojos de manera ironía – y resulto ser peor que el haberla pasado con tu familia y los nuevos inquilinos-

Edward me palmeaba la pierna mientras me decía que era inevitable y que si no hubiese pasado ayer hubiese pasado cualquier otro día ya que Idalí y EdwJake se conocerían en algún otro momento.

-Sí pero no quiero que sufra por amor tan pequeño-

-Pues son niños, y se extrañarán pero lograran soportarlo, la impronta tampoco es como la pensé, que eras un títere a merced del amor de otra persona, a lo mejor es diferente en EdwJake porque el niño es mitad Quileute mitad Cullen, solo espero que la nena no sufra la ausencia de Edji-

Me decía Edward calmando mi angustia, después de unos minutos de silencio él me soltaba de golpe.

-Ahora lo que soy yo, si estoy jodido- yo volteaba a verle extrañado mientras él me argumentaba.

-Sí, sin duda soy el títere de tu amor y tú el titiritero-

Yo me echaba a reír golpeándole el hombro alegando que estaba loco a lo que él respondió

-¡Por ti!, me traes mal… muero de amor por un cachorro que vuelve loco a más de uno y era, si no mal recuerdo el suspirar de todas las chicas del colegio-

A lo que yo le respondía sonriéndole entretenido.

-Pues tú no te quedas atrás- él se señalaba a sí mismo con cara de incredulidad mientras yo argumentaba.

-Sí tú, señor Cullen- a lo que el argumentaba rápidamente.

-De Black- yo soltaba una carcajada tapándome la boca para no despertar a EdwJake mientras sumaba ese pequeño detalle.

-Pues bien, señor Cullen… De Black, usted era el suspirar de la idiota de Jessica y…- me quedé callado por unos segundos y luego argumenté.

-… Y de Bella-

Él tomó mi mano y soltó rápidamente.

-Pero ninguna de ellas atrapó a este galán salvo el otro galán del colegio-

Yo reía negando con la cabeza.

-Que decepción para el club de fans-

Edward sonreía estacionándose en la parte de enfrente de la casa mientras me decía.

-Pues no sé si sería una decepción o no, pero yo soy la persona más feliz del mundo, no tienes ni idea cuanto sufría sintiendo lo que sentía por ti mientras me imaginaba que jamás me corresponderías-

Yo acariciaba su rostro observándolo con tanto amor que sentía que el corazón me estallaría hasta que la vocecita de EdwJake me hacia bajar la mano y observar como comenzaba a despertar.

-¿Papi?- yo salía rápidamente del auto y abriendo la puerta de atrás lo tomaba entre mis brazos informándole que estábamos de vuelta en la casa del los abuelos Cullen.

-¿Y dónde está Idalí?- preguntaba él a lo que Edward y yo nos observamos mutuamente mientras éste le respondía al niño.

-Idalí está con sus papas que es donde tiene que estar príncipe-

-Yo quiero que Idalí viva aquí- yo suspiraba mientras Rosalie salía de la casa buscando al pequeño que comenzaba a llorar entre sus brazos.

-¿Qué le sucede?- yo voltee a ver a Edward pidiéndole que le explicara todo mientras me adentraba a la casa donde se encontraban todos reunidos.

Voltee a ver hacia donde debía de estar el piano y en efecto, un enorme mueble cubierto con una lona cubría el obsequio de Edward.

Rosalie entraba con cara de pocos amigos mientras Edward le decía que se tranquilizara que no era el fin del mundo a lo que ella soltó a viva voz sin importarle nada ni nadie.

-¿Qué no me preocupe?... me estás diciendo que mi bebe se imprimó de la hija del asqueroso lobo negro ese que tanto nos odia ¿y me dices a mí que me calme?-

Todos quedaron como estatuas mientras Carlisle observaba a su hijo el cual le asentía ante la mirada interrogativa que este le lanzaba.

-Pues no hay de otra Rosalie, sucedió y no se podía hacer nada para impedirlo, estaba escrito-

A lo que ella me respondió bufando por la nariz.

-No me vengas con tus malditas brujerías indias a mi Jacob-

-¡ROSALIE POR FAVOR!- le gritaba Edward a su hermana a lo que yo alcé la mano para que no dijera nada más.

-Pues te guste o no, y así como Sam lo aceptó, lo aceptaras tu Rosalie… mi hijo es y será la futura pareja de Idalí y eso no lo va a cambiar ni tú ni nadie-

La rubia se llevaba al niño hacia su habitación sin decir nada más mientras la tensión en la sala se disipaba cuando Benjamín preguntaba.

-¿Qué es la imprimación?-

Amún le palmeaba la espalda a su hermano a modo de que no fuera tan impertinente mientras yo le respondía que en lo que pudiera le explicaría lo que era.

Yo suspiraba y le sonreía a todos observando que el europeo no estaba, daba gracias a Dios por eso, de seguro cazaba o se encontraba en el ático.

-¡Bien!...- tomaba a Edward por el brazo llevándolo hacia el gran toldo que cubría el piano siendo Emmett quien halaba de este dejando al enorme piano negro que se encontraba en la sala al descubierto.

-No lo puedo creer- soltó Edward mientras yo no dejaba de ver su rostro asombrado.

-Quiero que sigas componiendo, quiero que le enseñes a nuestro hijo a tocarlo mientras yo sigo desentonando haciendo changuitos-

Edward reía con los ojos brillantes y me abraza fuertemente mientras todos pedían que tocara algo.

Edward se sentaba en el piano destapando el teclado, acariciaba las teclas como familiarizándose con el instrumento en cuestión mientras yo me recostaba del espectacular inmueble y Edward comenzaba a tocar.

Comenzó a improvisar una melodía que iba tomando cuerpo conforme iba acariciando el teclado casi imperceptible… siempre lo había dicho, Edward poseía una elegancia única al tocar aquel instrumento, aunque yo lo llegase a tocar a la perfección jamás lo haría con aquella finura y porte con el que Edward lo hacía.

Al culminar todos aplaudían mientras Emmett le palmeaba la espalda disculpándose por lo que había hecho.

Edward se levantó y abrazó a su hermano con fuerza haciendo que Esme se abrazara a Carlisle con el rostro tan enternecido al ver a sus hijos hacer las paces que Carlisle término dándole un dulce beso para reconfortarla.

-Aquí lo que hay es puro talento en esta familia, ¿no te parece Amún?-

El hombre asentía sin dejar de acariciarle el hombro a su hermano sentado en el apoya brazo del sofá mientras Benjamín se encontraba sentado en el sofá a su lado.

-Ahora quiero ver mi obsequio-

Le soltaba yo a Edward y éste asentía caminando hacia el garaje, pero de repente se quedo inerte percibiendo algo… algo que yo detecté al instante.

-Hay dos vampiros que no han sido invitados-

Soltaba Edward y rápidamente todos se pusieron en alerta, saliendo de la casa.

Yo podía escuchar el rugir y el olor de mis hermanos Quileutes.

-Mis hermanos los persiguen-

Íbamos a salir a su encuentro pero mi suegro nos soltaba alzando el brazo para detenernos.

-Son Stefan y Vladimir-

-¿El Clan Rumano?- preguntaba Edward a lo que su padre le asentía.

Ambos vampiros llegaron hasta nosotros de lo más entretenidos mientras uno decía en un español bastante arcaico.

-Que buena carrera nos han dado los sabuesos que mantienes custodiado tu territorio Carrlisle-

A lo que Carlisle respondió que los lobos no eran pertenencia de los Cullen y estos alegaban que entonces deberían deshacerse de ellos a lo que yo respondí.

-Mide tus palabras maldito ruso-

El rubio platinado me observaba mientras que el otro que era quien había hablado se acercaba a mí olfateándome mientras decía divertido.

-Así que erres uno de ellos, ¡interresante!- esa profunda acentuación en la R me estaba comenzando a irritar.

-Pero…- soltaba el tal Stefan haciendo un gesto algo raro como los dueños de las estéticas que eran medio volteados.

-… no estamos aquí por los canes, sino porrque nos enterramos que el Clan Olympic o sea el tuyo Carrlisle, se estaba planeando una batalla en contra de la basurra napolitana del Arro Vulturi-

El rubio hacia un gesto de asco al escuchar aquel nombre mientras observaba todo a su alrededor mirándome de mala gana y volteándome los ojos.

-Son ideas mías o este par bota la segunda en reversa y se les enchumban las bujías derramando aceite- Edward apretaba los dientes mientras Garrett se paraba a mi lado y respondía.

-No solo eso, creo que ambos son las Drag Queen de Rumania-

Los tres nos apretábamos la boca para evitar reírnos mientras que los dos rumanos clavan la mirada hacia Garrett el cual alzaba sus cejas de manera sarcástica y Carlisle le respondía.

-No es una batalla mí querido amigo Stefan, al contrario… es lo que no queremos-

El rubio hacia un gesto de asombro mientras le decía a Carlisle.

-Perro debes de estarr brromeando… es nuestrra oporrtunidad de al fin deshacerrnos de este maldito tirrano…-

Siguieron su arduo discurso rumano sobre su imperio y el ser libre de la tiranía en la que Aro los mantenía y que este les había arrebatado el poder y un montón de idioteces que no deseaba escuchar de las locas rumanas.

Entramos a la casa gracias a que Esme nos había regañado ante las risitas que manteníamos los tres mientras escuchábamos a los recién llegados.

-En fin…- Soltaba Garrett mientras yo preguntaba.

-Dime que Edward y yo no nos vemos como ese par-

Garrett negaba con la cabeza y posaba sus brazos en nuestros hombros mientras decía.

-Jamás… ustedes dos son par de machos, el que se atraigan no quiere decir que saltaran del closet luciendo unas plataformas y un abrigo de plumas cantando soy la reina de la noche-

Todos reían ante las locuras de Garrett que sin duda era el que mejor me caía de todos a parte de Benjamín, Siobhan y Líam ni se sentían, eran los más callados y se mantenían unidos como si fuesen siameses.

-¡Y bien! ¿dónde está ese auto que te obsequió Edward?... quiero ver si es digno de una fiera como tú-

Me palmeaba Garrett con brusquedad encaminándonos hacia el garaje rumbo a ver mi segundo obsequio de navidad.

* * *

Habíamos llegado después de dar un paseo junto a Garrett y Kate en el extraordinario Camaro Coupé 2012 sin duda jamás pensé que me compraría algo como esto, pero estaba encantado.

Edward no lo disfrutó como yo a causa de la tensión sexual y los posibles pensamientos que lo torturaron en todo el trayecto de esos dos.

Guardé el juguete nuevo mientras observaba como EdwJake jugaba con Ben en la sala, voltee a ver a Rosalie la cual me soltaba que había logrado calmarlo con una historia haciendo que se olvidara por unos momento de la existencia de la niña.

Le di las gracias y ella me sonrió a modo de que no sucedía nada y que todo estaba bien.

Edward subía las escaleras alegando que se cambiaría de ropa y abriría luego los obsequios de los demás mientras yo comenzaba a sentir ese deseo de sed y hambre en mi cuerpo.

Todos mantenían una conversación amena con los integrantes de los Cullen así que decidí no molestar e irme de caza solo.

Salí por la puerta trasera y comencé a correr hacia el bosque, corrí y corrí alejándome cada vez más en la espesura tratando de percibir algún animal que pudiese saciar mi sed de sangre.

A lo lejos el efluvio de un gran oso pardo me hacia aspirar el aroma que este despedía comenzando a correr hacia donde el animal se encontraba, dándole una fuerte batalla hasta que logré clavar mis dientes en el animal sintiendo como su sangre calmaba el ardor en mi garganta.

Saqué mi navaja de bolsillo y comencé a quitar el cuero del animal y a trocear pedazos de carne que tragaba casi sin masticar mientras una voz hacía levantarme de golpe observando a todos lados.

-Sin duda eres toda una bestia, una perfecta arma de caza, no desperdicias nada Jacob-

La manera en la que Alistair había dicho mi nombre no era precisamente algo de lo que pudiera sentirme tranquilo.

Limpié mi boca con la manga de mi camisa mientras al fin podía observar donde se encontraba.

El europeo bajaba de uno de los árboles mientras caminaba hacia mí y yo me guardaba la navaja.

-¿Qué quieres?- le soltaba yo de mala manera mientras el rubio me escudriñaba con la mirada.

-Ya debes de saber lo que me haces sentir, supe que puedes entrar en la mente de las personas cuando eres un lobo-

Yo comenzaba a caminar hacia la casa tornando un rostro de fastidio mientras le respondía.

-No me interesas- el europeo sonreí divertido mientras respondía.

-Pues eso te hace aun más interesante-

Yo seguía caminando sintiendo como éste me seguía de cerca.

-Para que insistir en algo que sabes que será un NO rotundo-

El rubio sonrió divertido mientras decía.

-Jamás digas de esta agua no beberé- ahora era yo quien sonreía irónicamente.

-No me hagas reír, eres tan tosco, vulgar y sin gracia… ¿crees que me podría enfocar en alguien como tú?-

Éste me tomó por el brazo y me pegó contra uno de los árboles mientras yo lo miraba sin poder creer tanto atrevimiento de su parte.

-La cortesía y buenas costumbres terminan aburriendo y desearas a alguien como yo que te haga cumplir tus deseos más locos-

Yo alzaba una ceja y reía divertido a sus palabras.

-Pues no te creas que Edward es solo elegancia y lujo… puede ser una bestia cuando se lo propone, créeme-

Trate de incorporarme pero este volvía a empujarme contra el árbol soltándome descaradamente.

-Voy a darte tanto placer que rogarás por más y suplicarás que te viole todos los días… solo desearás mi cuerpo y gritarás mi nombre y el de Edward se te olvidará por completo-

Lo miré con los ojos desorbitados y luego solté una carcajada tan sarcástica que el europeo me miró apretando los dientes mientras fruncía el ceño y soltaba de golpe por detrás justo cuando me incorporaba para irme olfateándome de una manera tan perturbadora que casi me hace perder el control ante tal descaro.

-Mmm… sin duda hueles a hembra- la mandíbula me caía al suelo al escuchar aquello, me zafé de su agarre volteando a verlo sin poder creer lo que mis oídos habían escuchado después de aquella olfateada.

-¿Qué… que yo qué?... yo… yo no huelo a mujer maldito pervertido, PUDRETE-

Comencé a correr hacia la casa pero éste me interceptaba de nuevo mientras yo trataba de golpearlo y éste me esquivaba divertido.

-No… me entendiste mal, no hueles a mujer… sino a hembra… es decir… a receptor… eres sin duda un perfecto pasivo, el que recibe el pene de su macho dentro y lo hace disfrutar, es decir… eres una estupenda perra callejera-

Juro que en mi vida jamás, pero jamás me habían soltado algo tan vulgar como eso… no podía contener mi asombro, las piernas no me respondían, las palabras no me salían, el reía divertido al ver mi estado catatónico mientras yo no podía creer las sandeces de palabrotas que el asqueroso europeo me soltaba.

-¿Qué sucede cachorro?- soltaba él vampiro acercándose a mí mientras argumentaba.

-¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?... pues veremos donde fue a dar esa lengua tuya-

Su movimiento fue rápido y sin esperar a nada, mis ojos abiertos contemplaban inerte como el europeo pegaba su boca a la mía introduciendo su lengua en mi boca en busca de la mía hasta que sentí un empujón y luego se escuchó un fuerte golpe.

Caí al suelo cubriéndome la boca mientras escuchaba.

-¡NO VUELVAS A ACERCARTE A EL MALDITO BASTARDO!-

Voltee a ver y Edward había pegado a Alistair contra un árbol al punto de sacar a este de raíz del golpe… el europeo se levantó y sonrió divertido agazapándose para atacar a Edward pero antes de que lo hiciera yo me levantaba entrando en fase gracias al oso que había saciado mi sed hacia poco.

Edward lo tiraba al suelo y yo posaba ambas patas delanteras sobre el pecho del europeo rugiéndole con fuerza al punto de llenarle el rostro de saliva.

-Jacob, no… por favor cálmate-

Me soltaba Carlisle a mis espaldas mientras podía percibir los pensamientos de Benjamín que me controlara, que el niño estaba presente.

Yo me apartaba del maldito rubio volteando a ver a mi hijo que me miraba asustado.

Traté de controlarme y comencé a caminar hacia nuestra cabaña, pero al ver la sonrisita sarcástica del maldito que sonreía sentado en el piso relamiéndose los labios con descaro le solté tremendo zarpazo en la cara cruzándosela por completo, dejándole las cuatro garras marcadas.

Todos se taparon la boca asustado al verle el rostro pero éste comenzaba poco a poco a regenerarse, comencé a alejarme de allí mientras veía desde la mente de Edward como alzaba a Alistair por el cuello y le soltaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-Es MI CACHORO, solo yo puedo llamarle así, te atreves a volver tan siquiera a poner tus inmundos ojos en MI Jacob y juro que habrá un testigo menos… la paciencia se me agotó y ten por seguro que no me voy a detener por muy amigo de Carlisle que seas-

No escuché más, con eso me bastaba aunque me sentía asqueado, como demonios había sido tan estúpido, como había dejado que aquel vampiro me besara de esa manera, sin duda Edward había logrado ver todo en mi mente después de mi trasformación.

Llegué a la cabaña y salí de fase entrando a la habitación de baño limpiándome la cara y tomando buches de agua… me encontraba inclinado echándome cantidades de agua en la cara y cuando me incorporé el rostro de Edward me observaba por el espejo mientras me soltaba en un tono de reproche.

-¿Por qué demonios te fuiste a cazar sin mí, si lo primero que te dije era que mientras él estuviera aquí tú no saldrías solo?-

Rodé los ojos y comencé a caminar hacia la habitación en busca de algo que ponerme… él se me iba atrás y me observaba esperando una explicación.

-Todos estaban ocupados y yo…-

-…Y tu no pudiste esperarme a que yo terminara para pedirme que te acompañara, ¿no es así?-

Me soltaba Edward cruzado de brazos, sin duda parecíamos un matrimonio normal con disputas y todo.

-¡Oh vamos! Ya pasó…-

Pero Edward se acercaba a mí soltando lo que no quería que me recriminara.

-¿Qué ya pasó?... ¿QUE YA PASÓ?... ese infeliz te besó Jacob, te tenía tomado entre sus brazos mientras tú te dejabas besar-

Me levanté de la cama mientras le soltaba molesto.

-Yo no me dejé besar Edward, él me besó, no te confundas-

-¿Ah sí?, pues no vi ningún indicio de querer detenerlo de tu parte-

Me volví a sentar en la cama bufando por la nariz mientras me colocaba unos bóxer.

-Él me tomó por sorpresa y me quedé en shock es todo-

Edward se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a caminar de aquí para allá como lo hacía cuando algo lo preocupaba o irritaba.

Terminé de vestirme sin decir nada más hasta que el soltó

-Lo que él dijo es mentira- yo volteaba a verlo extrañado mientras el proseguía.

-No hueles a hembra- yo fruncía los labios mientras él apretaba los suyos tratando de verse serio.

-¿Y a que te huelo?- le preguntaba yo observando cómo este se acercaba a mí y me abraza pegándome a su pecho mientras éste me responde.

-Hueles a loba…- Yo abría grande los ojos mientras él proseguía en un tono seductor tratando de no reír. – Hueles a loba deseosa de un macho que la haga aullar de placer toda la noche-

Yo soltaba una carcajada y Edward no pudo contenerse más, sabía lo que pretendía… él había sacado toda la conversación de mi mente y probaba a ver si aquella manera de hablarme de Alistair era lo que me había dejado tan atónito como para dejarme besar por el tipito.

Después de reírnos el me abrazaba con fuerza y soltaba que aquello era solo en broma a lo que yo argumente.

-Pues… ¿sabes qué?... dicho de tus labios no suena asqueroso, suena seductor y muy excitante-

Sin duda Edward sabia llenar todo mi mundo y no necesitaba más nada ni a mas nadie, él era mi complemento ideal.

Lo empujaba a la cama mientras le decía en un tono juguetón.

-El lobo quiere su varita mágica- Edward alzaba las cejas mientras yo comenzaba a acariciarle la pierna hacia su sexo mientras caía de golpe en cuenta sobre la nota de Alice.

-¡Eso es!- Edward me miraba extrañado preguntando qué sucedía, yo me levantaba rápidamente de la cama sentándome en la orilla tomando la nota de Alice que había dejado en la mesa.

La abrí y la voltee del otro lado, era la primera hoja del libro de "La cámara de los secretos" era el segundo libro de la saga que le leía Alice a EdwJake.

-Quédate aquí rey… y no te me enfríes ¿sí?- yo le guiñaba un ojo y Edward asentía mientras yo le decía que iría a buscar el peluche de EdwJake.

Entré a la habitación y busque el libro rápidamente, lo abrí y dentro había otra nota.

Salía una dirección y al final el nombre de una mujer mientras leía aun más abajo las explicaciones de Alice.

"Búscala, ella tiene algo para ti"

Salí de la habitación del niño escondiendo la nota que de seguro Alice no quería que Edward consiguiera y que al saber que yo la podía encontrar el no podría leerme la mente.

Tomé así mismo el peluche y metiéndomelo dentro del bóxer, junto en mi entrepierna le soltaba moviendo mis caderas.

-¿Lo quieres?- Edward se tapaba la cara muerto de risa asintiendo con el dedo índice a lo que yo le decía.

-Pues ven por el fiera, demuéstrame que tanto quieres hacer aullar a tu lobo esta noche-

Edward destrozaba la almohada en mil pedazos lanzándose sobre mí como fiera salvaje comenzando un juego de lucha y forcejeo como par de sementales luchando por el dominio del premio a disputar y sin duda ese premio no era precisamente el peluche.

No podía decir a ciencia cierta si habría un perdedor, con el simple hecho de estar a su lado ya yo me sentía ganador y sabia que él sentía lo mismo.

Al final siempre quedábamos a la par, después de un gran éxtasis volvíamos a sentir el deseo de desear cada vez más y más del otro sin darnos tregua.

Mañana resolvería lo de la nota, pero hoy era solo nuestra y sin duda esta disputa de tomar posesión del cuerpo del otro se extendería hasta el amanecer.


	25. Capítulo 25 - La cita… un día antes

**Capitulo 25**

**La cita… un día antes de la batalla**

**A ojos de Jacob**

Después de la loca y muy espectacular noche con Edward, me desperté a eso de las nueve de la mañana, Edward me esperaba afuera con el niño que jugaba junto con Benjamín.

-Buenos días- soltaba yo mientras me colocaba la chaqueta y EdwJake soltaba las esferas que mantenía en el aire para correr a mi lado.

-Holaaaaa… ¿ya te sientes mejor?- preguntaba el niño y yo le daba una mirada furtiva a Edward.

-Si rey, recuerdas que ayer estabas enfermo- éste me guiña un ojo.

-¡Ahhh… sí, sí!... ya estoy mejor mi príncipe- le doy un beso al niño.

Me levanto mientras EdwJake vuelve a retomar el juego con Benjamín quien había estrechado mi mano a modo de saludo y acercándome a Edward le susurro.

-Iré a la reserva un rato, dejaré a EdwJake en casa de Leah, Billy estará allí-

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- yo negaba con la cabeza… no podía ir con él, arruinaría mis planes.

-Mmm… mejor quédate acá, creo que Carlisle te necesita y así vigilas al mal nacido de Alistair-

Éste entornaba el rostro serio pero asentía.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?... me gustaría conocer a tu familia Jacob Black-

Soltaba Ben mientras yo negaba con la cabeza y le palmeaba el hombro

-No son muy amistosos con los vampiros men-

Pero el joven egipcio negaba con la cabeza y alegaba que aquello no le importaba.

-¿Crees que Amún te deje?- ya había conversado con Edward sobre el complejo de Edipo que presentía que había entre Amún y Ben y este me lo había confirmado alegando que eso venía desde antes de ser vampiro ya que eran en verdad hermanos de sangre.

-Amún no es mi padre Jacob, es mi hermano… si, sé que es algo sobreprotector pero no es mi dueño-

Yo me encojo de hombros.

-Pues por mí no hay ningún problema-

Me abracé a Edward pidiéndole que le informara a Amún que me había llevado a Benjamín y que no se preocupara, éste asintió y encaminándonos todos a la casa Edward entró a ésta por la cocina mientras yo sacaba el Camaro del garaje.

Encendí el GPS que me había obsequiado Emmett de regalo de navidad y anoté la ubicación exacta de la dirección de la nota… se dibujó el trayecto en el mapa y encendiendo el auto con Ben y Edji en la parte trasera del auto arranqué el vehículo rumbo a la reservación.

En el trayecto le fui explicando a Ben de que se trataba la imprimación y éste estaba fascinado.

-Tu cultura es sorprendente Jacob, debes de sentirte orgulloso de tus raíces, yo soy muy devoto de las creencias de mi país… y las raíces de un pueblo son la más preciada herencia que nuestros ancestros nos pueden dar-

Le asentí a tan sabias palabras mientras EdwJake alzaba su pulgar a modo de aprobación.

Llegamos a la casa de Sue, salimos del auto y caminando hacia la puerta contemplo que Ben se queda afuera.

-¿Ben?... ¡pasa!- pero el vampiro seguía en la puerta mientras Leah salía a recibirnos con Idalí en brazos dejándola en el suelo donde EdwJake la abrazaba muy fuerte y ambos niños reían encantados de verse.

-Si la dama no me da permiso a entrar no lo haré, es nuestra costumbre-

Yo negaba con la cabeza y observaba a Leah la cual le decía sonriendo al egipcio.

-Puede entrar, eres bienvenido-

El chico le hacía una reverencia, yo entraba lentamente a la casa mientras negaba con la cabeza al ver las costumbres de Benjamín.

Observaba como EdwJake tomaba en brazos a Idalí casi sin poder con la niña, aquello me llenaba de ternura… aunque mi hijo era fuerte seguía siendo un niño y no tenía la experiencia de un adulto al cargar a una nena como Idalí.

Me acerqué a Benjamín susurrándole al oído.

-Necesito un favor tuyo... necesito ir a un lugar y quiero que te quedes acá con EdwJake, prometo que no te pasara nada, Leah se encargará de mantener a los lobos a raya, ¿está bien?-

Él asentía y decía que estaba encantado de estar allí, que fuese tranquilo… yo le encargaba a ambos a Leah la cual decía que no me preocupara y tomando el Camaro de nuevo observando como la camioneta de Billy llegaba, me despedía de este gritándole desde el auto que volvería luego.

Comencé a darle aun más velocidad al auto apreciando la maquina del vehículo… era realmente espectacular.

Tomé la nota y observaba el nombre de la mujer repitiéndolo en mi mente.

"Francesca Markgraf"

¿Qué podría hacer aquella mujer por nosotros?... ¿Por qué Alice me había dejado esa nota solo para mí? Tantos pensamientos agolpaba mi cabeza que sentía desvaríos… escucho el titilar del GPS indicándome que estaba en la dirección correcta, había llegado hasta Seattle en un lugar algo solitario… comienzo a ver las casas y a divisar los números de éstas hasta que observo una gran casona antigua con el número de la dirección.

Detengo el auto y apagando el motor salgo del vehículo observando el amplio lugar… parecía un mini castillo… toda la decoración era gótica y el techo muy a lo tipo iglesia.

Pasé las rejas y toqué la puerta tres veces con la aldaba ya que no había timbre… escuché unos pasos y luego la puerta se abría dejándome ver un joven de unos veinte años de edad aproximadamente.

-Muy buenas tardes- soltaba el joven rubio mientras yo miraba su atuendo, vestía todo de cuero… su camisa y pantalón eran de aquel material que se adhería a su cuerpo.

Me acomodé la chaqueta de gabardina y la corbata, no sabía si estaba bien vestido para encontrarme con esta mujer o simplemente me sentía que no encajaba con el entorno.

-Buenas, disculpe… busco a la señora Markgraf-

El muchacho me observaba de arriba hacia abajo mientras me preguntaba si tenía cita con ella.

-Aamm… no, la verdad que no, pero ¿puede decirle por favor que Jacob Black el cuñado de Jasper Hale y Alice Cullen está aquí?-

El chico asintió y pidiéndome que me quedara en la entrada fue a anunciarme, yo entré cerrando la puerta observando el inmobiliario.

"¿En donde me has metido Alice?" me preguntaba a mi mismo al ver aquel lugar, parecía la mansión de un vampiro de película… habían gárgolas y candelabros, todo de seguro muy costoso pero era como demasiado.

Sin duda no era un vampiro quien vivía allí, salvo que aquella mujer fuese más vieja que Aro… escucho los pasos y vuelvo rápidamente a la puerta.

-Sígame señor Black-

Aún no me acostumbraba a aquel trato pero siendo un Cullen de seguro debía de tener que acostumbrarme.

Caminé detrás del joven mientras contemplaba todo el lugar, sin duda parecía un museo, el chico se detuvo y tocando tres veces espero la respuesta que no se hizo esperar.

-Pueden pasar-

La voz de aquella mujer me hizo alzar una ceja, era una voz muy femenina pero imponente; el chico abrió la puerta y apartándose a un lado me dejaba entrar.

Era una especie de despacho pero al estilo Luis XV muy hermoso, la mujer se encontraba de espaldas y esta le decía al muchacho.

-Puedes retirarte Sebastián-

Éste le asintió mientras respondía.

-Si mi ama, con permiso-

"¿Ama?" me decía a mi mismo mentalmente pensando que a lo mejor había escuchado mal.

La mujer se da vuelta y observo que es muy atractiva, su cabello era cobrizo y ondulado, vestía de negro con un largo vestido adherido al cuerpo con una larga abertura en uno de sus lados que dejaba ver sus largas piernas blancas.

Sin duda no era una de nosotros… era humana, pero al parecer admiraba nuestro mundo.

-Buenas tardes señora Markgraf, disculpe el que no haya llamado antes pero…-

La mujer alzo la mano a modo de hacerme callar y rodeando el escritorio comenzó a caminar hacia mí mientras decía.

-Lo estaba esperando joven Black- ella señala una butaca y me incita a sentarme… lo hago mientras prosigo.

-Pues me alegra escuchar eso, mi cuñado Jasper me dio su dirección…- la mujer tomaba mi mano y la volteaba para ver la palma de la misma mientras dibujaba las líneas de esta con sus largas uñas negras muy bien cuidadas.

-Tu línea de la vida es infinita, aunque con muchos tropiezos-

"Genial Jas, me has traído ante una bruja o ¿algo así?"- pensaba mientras ella me sonreía y decía.

-Eres diferente a Jasper- aquello me hacía pensar que sabía sobre nosotros.

-Sí, soy diferente, mmm… ¿usted tenía trato íntimo con Jasper?- la mujer sonrió divertida y levantándose de la silla negó con la cabeza.

-El Mayor Whitlock es mi tataratarata tío abuelo, o algo así, soy descendiente de los Whitlock… me vine a vivir a este lugar desde que supe de él-

Alcé una ceja.

-Creo que soy la única de sus descendientes con vida, aunque soy Markgraf gracias al apellido de mi padre-

En algo se parecían, en la cara de sufrimiento que siempre mantenía Jasper.

-Comprendo- en realidad estaba aún más perdido que antes, no sabía el porqué Jasper me había llevado a aquel lugar y más aún Alice.

-Señora Markgraf mi familia tiene problemas y Alice, la esposa de Jasper dejó una nota con su nombre y dirección para que yo viniera, ¿sabe usted algo al respecto?-

Ella asintió y dirigiéndose de vuelta a la silla de su escritorio se sentó y comenzó a buscar entre sus cosas.

Sacó un sobre grande y lo posó enfrente de mí.

-Jasper me dijo que usted vendría por esto-

Tomé el sobre observando como ella se recostaba y cruzaba sus piernas dejando al descubierto la piel de sus largas extremidades mientras jugaba con sus uñas.

Abro el sobre y hecho el contenido en el escritorio.

Eran cuatro pasaportes uno con mi foto, otro con la foto de EdwJake y los otros dos eran de Idalí y Leah… no podía comprender aquello.

Leí los nombres y contemplé que los apellidos habían sido cambiados… me recosté en la butaca tratando de ponerme en los zapatos de este par que no me la habían puesto fácil.

"Piensa Jake, piensa" pero el tamborileo de las uñas de aquella mujer me sacaba de mis pensamientos.

-Creo que el joven Jasper y su esposa lo que intentan es decirle que es mejor huir-

"NO" negué con la cabeza soltando aquel no mental tratando de auto convencerme mientras me levantaba de la butaca.

"¿Qué viste Alice, que viste que piensas que la solución es huir? ¿Por qué en esos documentos no hay uno para Edward?"

El rostro se me descompuso… por unos segundos pasaron por mi mente los cuerpos desmembrados de todos en aquel claro cubierto de nieve y sangre de mis hermanos Quileutes mientras los Vulturis hacían una gran fogata para quemarlos a todos.

Sentí que me ahogaba, sentí que no podía respirar… aparté unas cortinas y abrí la ventana en busca de aire.

-No me das alientos Alice, esto no puede estar pasando-

Solté yo como si estuviera solo mientras que la mujer se levantaba de nuevo y se posaba a mi lado como ocultándose de la luz del día.

-A veces es mejor huir y sobrevivir que hacerse el héroe y morir joven Black-

Yo volteaba a verla con los ojos encolerizados y la mujer se echaba hacia atrás divertida abriéndose más el escote mostrándome su cuello.

-Mi tío abuelo jamás me dijo que el joven que vendría sería tan atractivo, pero si me dijo que usted haría por él lo que él nunca ha podido hacer por mí-

Fruncí el ceño deteniéndome mientras ella proseguía.

-Siempre le he pedido la eternidad, pero teme el no poder detenerse y matarme-

Yo rodé los ojos a modo de fastidio mientras me encaminaba hacia el escritorio, recogía la documentación metiéndola en el bolsillo interior de mi chaqueta mientras le soltaba.

-Pues temo que va a tener que seguir esperando señora Markgraf, porque yo tampoco puedo hacerlo-

Comencé a caminar mientras ella me decía.

-Pues se supone que es el pago que usted me daría por mis servicios-

Me voltee a verla y ella asentía alegando que Jasper le había prometido que ese sería el pago por los servicios prestados.

-¿Sabe?... me extraña que Jasper no buscara la ayuda del otro abogado que tenia mmm… aquel hombre de color… ¿Cómo era su nombre?-

Ella respondió divertida

-Jasón Jenks- yo le asentía mientras chasqueaba mis dedos para luego señalarla.

-¡Ese mismo!- a lo que ella respondió cruzándose de brazos.

-En el amor y la guerra todo es válido señor Black-

Respondió ella de lo más normal mientras yo podía imaginar lo que la mujer pudo haber hecho en contra de aquel hombre por mantener el estatus de única en la vida de Jasper añorando la inmortalidad.

-Y el deseo de inmortalidad, supongo- ella asintió acercándose a mí mientras me soltaba.

-Así que o paga o los documentos no salen de aquí- sonreí divertido.

-Puedo matarla si quiero, lo sabe… ¿No es así?- pero la mujer era de armas tomar y respondió como si nada.

-Si lo quisiera hacer ya lo hubiese hecho, para ser un asesino no se necesita revolotear mucho a la víctima, simplemente lo matas y punto-

Yo la miré fijamente mientras ella alegaba.

-Que le cuesta, solo hágalo y listo, se retira como si nada, mis sirvientes cuidaran de mí-

Tan solo imaginarme a aquella mujer siendo una inmortal me daba terror, sin duda se uniría a los Vulturis y me hacía la vida aún más miserable.

-¿Que garantía tengo yo de que usted no se convertirá en una bestia sedienta de sangre y matara a todos sus sirvientes y se volverá una neófita asesina y sedienta de sangre?-

Ella sonríe y agrega.

-¡Tentador!... pero ya tengo todo preparado… Jasper me ha explicado muy bien sobre este mundo y estoy segura que mis sirvientes podrán con esto y yo también-

"Maldito Jasper, si te vuelvo a ver haré que me pagues esto"

Me acerqué a la mujer que posó sus brazos sobre mis hombros y volteaba hacia el otro lado cerrando los ojos.

Tragué grueso y traté de no respirar aunque aquello no iba a servir de nada, en lo que su sangre me impregnara el paladar entraría en el éxtasis de desear más de su sangre y se me iba a ser imposible detenerme.

Si, había bebido sangre humana pero como decía Garrett… nada como beber del frasco.

Clavé mis dientes en el cuello de la mujer que comenzó a gritar y a tratar de apartarse de mí, comencé a beber sin poder evitarlo, el aroma de aquella mujer y el sabor de su sangre eran demasiado para controlarme.

Ella me golpeaba tratando de que la soltara pero seguía bebiendo de ella hasta que la puerta se abrió y tres jóvenes entraban en la habitación posando en frente de mi unos crucifijos cada uno.

Aquello me dio un tremendo ataque de risas soltando a la mujer que caía al suelo y uno de ellos la tomaba entre sus brazos llamándola ama.

Tomé un pañuelo y limpiándome la boca aun sonriendo por aquello de los crucifijos espetándoles de mala gana.

-Cuídenla y cuídense, de seguro terminan siendo su primera comida-

Estos no dejaban de escudarse detrás de los crucifijos mientras yo hacía un gesto de que iba a atacarlos tan solo por joda.

-BUUU- los otros dos caían al suelo y comenzaban a rezar mientras yo me desternillaba de las risas.

-Eso no les ayudará a contenerla, cuídense-

Y dicho aquello salí de aquel lugar adentrándome en el auto y saliendo a toda velocidad comencé a tratar de armar aquel loco rompecabezas que había en mi mente mientras maneja hasta la reservación.

Alice había tenido una premonición donde no veía un futuro para mí junto a Edward. Comencé a golpear el volante ante aquella frustración.

-No, no, no… me rehúso maldita sea, me rehúso-

Eso no iba a suceder, siempre me dijeron que el futuro estaba escrito… pero todo lo que pronosticaron no había pasado, jamás me dieron un presagio de que Edward entraría en mi vida y allí estaba, siendo la parte más importante de ella.

Tomé los pasaportes y los guardé en la guantera.

-No voy a necesitarlos, no los necesitaré… no, no- los labios me temblaban de la rabia, traté de controlarme y observándome en el espejo retrovisor vi que mis ojos se habían tornado entre rojos amarillentos… como naranja tirando a rojo, sin duda se darían cuenta, así que tomé unos anteojos negros y me los coloqué tocando corneta.

Benjamín y EdwJake salieron de la casa y mientras EdwJake se sentaba atrás Ben se sentaba en el asiento del copiloto despidiéndose de Leah Idalí y mi padre que salían a despedirse desde la puerta y el egipcio agradeciendo la hospitalidad.

Yo me despedí desde el auto y poniéndolo en marcha comencé a conducir hacia la casa Cullen… coloqué música ya que sabía que al niño le agradaba mientras le preguntaba a Benjamín.

-¿Cómo te trataron mis hermanos?- él sonrió mientras EdwJake era quien respondía.

-Todos estaba encantados hasta que llegó tío Sami y le dijo que era un demonio… por tener ojos rojos y controlar los elementos que eso solo lo podían hacer los dioses-

Suspiré rodando los ojos mientras veía como Ben sonreía entretenido.

-El gran guerrero Sam tiene muy mal carácter, pero creo que es porque esta carente de algo que le falta-

Yo arqueé una ceja al ver que Ben en tan solo un día había logrado comprender el mal genio de Sam.

Llegamos a la casa y todos bajaron del auto, yo tomé tres de los documentos dejando el mío en la guantera y me enrumbe a la casa donde no había nadie.

-Todos están en la parte trasera de la casa- soltaba Benjamín y yo le decía que se adelantara que debía hacer algo.

Éstos asintieron y salieron por la puerta de la cocina mientras yo subía rápidamente a la habitación que compartía con Edward.

Tomé un bolso y allí metí una fuerte cantidad de dinero junto con los pasaportes y tomando una hoja comencé a escribir.

"Lamento no haber podido huir con ustedes, los amo… quiero que ustedes hagan una familia juntos… sé que de seguro no me lo perdonarán, pero no podía dejar a Edward, si el muere yo moriré con él, pues ya no concibo una vida si él no es parte de ella.

Te amo hijo… y sé que comprenderás el porque he hecho esto, cuida de Idalí que ahora te necesita al igual que tía Leah"

-Eso es…- pensé imaginando el porqué había involucrado a Leah en los documentos, de seguro la manada tampoco saldría muy bien parada de este encuentro y Sam terminaría muerto.

"Los amo a los tres y jamás, jamás pensé que todo esto terminaría así… los amare por siempre.

Jacob Black"

Guardé todo en una mochila y la escondí en el closet justo cuando Edward entraba en la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?... ¿Por qué no fuiste afuera donde estamos todos reunidos?-

Soltaba el abrazándome por detrás mientras yo sentía que quería gritarle que lo amaba más que nada en este mundo.

-Nada, es solo que debía traer unas cosas acá, es todo… estoy nervioso… no sé aún que piensan los Quileutes si irán o no a apoyarnos, sabes que a pesar de que Leah es la líder Sam pues… buscara la manera de manipularla-

La visión de Alice ya me había indicado que si estarían y aquello prefería que no sucediera.

Él me tomaba del mentón alzando mi rostro observándome detenidamente.

-¿Por qué tienes los ojos rojos?-

Yo me aparté un poco de él sacándome la chaqueta y la corbata mientras le respondía.

-Las ganas de llorar y no poder me ponen los ojos rojos, amor-

Me quité la camisa y colocándome una remera negra me abracé a él con fuerza mientras le soltaba.

-Estoy algo asustado, ya mañana es el día y estoy aterrado-

Él me abrazó con fuerzas alzándome los pies en el aire mientras me decía.

-¿Confías en mí?- yo le asentía mientras el proseguía.

-Entonces quédate tranquilo que nada ni nadie va a lograr terminar con este amor, nadie… ni el gran Aro Vulturi-

Yo le asentí y al apartarme un poco de él para verle a los ojos todo en mí volvía a ser como antes, tan solo el verme en sus ojos me hacía creer hasta en lo imposible… le sonreí y tomándolo de la mano salimos de la habitación rumbo a la reunión nocturna que los rumanos habían planeado para contarnos todo sobre Aro y como había logrado hacerse en el poder.

Ben jugaba algo apartado de la reunión con Edwjake y eso para mí era mejor, que el niño no escuchara todo aquello.

Jugaban con varias esferitas en el aire mientras Ben hacia un círculo de fuego alrededor de estas girando de la manera contraria a lo que lo hacían las esferas.

-¿Qué hacen?- le pregunto a Edward el cual me responde

-Ni idea, nuestro hijo ha aprendido algo nuevo-

Yo alzaba las cejas a modo de asombro esperando a que me explicara.

-Pues logra crear un campo magnético alrededor de alguien o de él mismo y no logro leer los pensamientos de esa persona… como tu don pero multiplicado a la decima potencia-

Yo lo miraba sorprendido, sin duda mi hijo era poderoso, eso había que aprender a canalizarlo.

Trataba de no pensar en lo que había sucedido con aquella mujer y los documentos… comencé a enfocarme en la reunión tratando de pensar en nuestras posibilidades de salir airoso mientras seguía observando como mi hijo jugaba con Benjamín imaginando que él podría llegar a hacerse cargo de mi pequeño.

Volví a suspirar tratando de recobrar compostura mientras sentía como Edward me abrazaba y yo sin importarme nada ni nadie me abrace a él con fuerzas.

Podía ser la última vez y no iba a detenerme en el que dirán… era el aquí y el ahora y no lo desperdiciaría por nada del mundo.

* * *

**Nota de autor:**Allí tienes tu cameo mi hermosa novia, prometida y ama Francesca, te amo… por sobre todas las cosas.

Sabes que tú me inspiraste a seguir este Fic que había dejado inconcluso y a mostrárselo a todo el mundo, te amo mi reina.

Gracias por tantos arrebatos en cada capítulo que te entrego con todo mi amor.

Mi hermosa Edwarda y yo tu devoto enamorado Jacob Erick chucho Draven jajajajaja… besos.


	26. Capítulo 26 - Vienen los casacas rojas

**Capitulo 26**

**Vienen los casacas rojas**

**A ojos de Edward**

La mañana había llegado, trayéndose con ella toda la angustia del presagio de Alice sobre que hoy se suscitarían los acontecimientos esperados.

Lo que no teníamos muy en claro, era lo que sucedería, Alice se había marchado y prácticamente estábamos a ciegas en todo esto.

La reunión se había disipado al igual que el fuego de la fogata, Jacob se encontraba con EdwJake dentro de la casa donde el niño aún dormía, yo seguía fuera conversando con mis primos Denali, Garrett, Benjamín y mis hermanos, mientras que los demás vampiros conversaban con Carlisle y Esme dentro de la casa.

-Jacob está nervioso, sé que algo me oculta y no sé que es-

Observé a Benjamín de reojo a sabiendas de que Jacob no se había quedado con ellos en la reservación, lo podía ver en su mente.

-¿Puedo saber a donde fue Jacob ayer, Ben?- éste se encogía de hombros soltándome que simplemente le había dicho que tenía algo que hacer.

"¿Qué me ocultas cachorro?"

Pensaba mientras veía a los demás salir de la casa alegando que deberíamos comenzar a alistarnos para llegar primero que ellos.

Observé que Jacob salía junto a EdwJake que portaba una mochila, traté de ver la mente de mi hijo pero éste usaba el poder magnético para cubrir sus pensamientos y aquello me hacía dudar aún más.

Tratando de no tornar el rostro de molestia me fui acercando a él pasando mi brazo por sus hombros mientras Edji corría hacia Ben que lo tomaba entre sus brazos.

-¿Estás mejor?- le preguntaba yo a Jacob éste asentía tratando de sonreírme, pero sin duda no necesitaba el don de Jasper para darme cuenta que estaba tan o más preocupado que yo.

Le había jurado que nada ni nadie nos separarían, pero hasta yo sentía aquel desconsuelo de querer simplemente salir corriendo y dejar todo atrás.

Pero Edward Cullen no es ni será nunca un cobarde, no dejaría a mi familia por nada del mundo y sé que Jacob pensaría igual.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia el claro mientras podía sentir como EdwJake volvía a cubrir los pensamientos de Benjamín haciéndome sentir que sin duda se tramaban algo estos dos.

-¿A dónde fuiste ayer?- Jacob volteaba a verme y se quedaba por unos segundos callado… yo volteaba a ver a mis padres que me pasaban por un lado sonriéndome alcanzando a Carmen y a Eleazar que iban más adelante.

-Fui a ver a alguien que pensé que tenía respuestas-

Su respuesta me hizo voltear a verle mientras Garrett lanzaba bolas de nieve a Tanya y a Kate que comenzaban a corresponderle el ataque, Emmett no se hizo esperar para unírseles mientras Rosalie rodaba los ojos cruzándose de brazos observando cómo Bree reía al ver toda aquella locura.

-¿Puedo saber quién era?- Jacob rodaba los ojos alegando que no importaba ya y que dejara de atormentarlo con preguntas innecesarias.

Supuse que sin duda no sería buena idea atormentarlo más pero si salíamos airosos de esta me juraba a mi mismo averiguarlo.

Los rumanos comenzaron a cantar una supuesta canción de batalla rumana mientras que Emmett y Garrett unían sus brazos como las bailarinas de cancán y alzaban las piernas rítmicamente al compas del cántico y todos tratábamos de contener las risas… sin contar con que el único que no reía era el europeo que caminada cerca de los rumanos tratando de ignorarlos a todos aunque no dejaba de pensar en Jacob y en aquel beso.

Carlisle les lanzaban bolas de nieve a los muchachos para que dejaran las bromas en contra de los rumanos mientras que yo veía reír a Jacob como siempre.

Eso me alegraba sin duda y nos hacía sentir más distendidos a toda esta tensión que sentíamos.

Llegamos al claro que estaba completamente cubierto por la nieve, podía percibir los pensamientos encontrados de todos a mí alrededor, aunque las chicas de la amazona y los dos integrantes del clan irlandés no denotaban temor alguno al igual que los rumanos que estaban deseosos de enfrentarse en contra de Aro y su ejército.

Comencé a percibir los pensamientos de los tres líderes y susurre.

-Los Vulturis están aquí- nosotros comenzamos a desplegarnos en grupos.

Emmett, Rosalie y Alistair en un grupo mientras que mis padres se encontraban junto a los rumanos que no paraban de hablar.

Siobhan y Líam se encontraban junto a las chicas del clan amazona mientras que Garrett, Kate y Tanya se tomaban de las manos.

Eleazar y Carmen mantenía muy cerca de ellos a Bree la cual estaba aterrada al recordar a los Vulturi, del día de la batalla de los neófitos.

Eso nos dejaba en frente y en medio de todos a Jacob, EdwJake y a mi junto al clan Egipcio.

Yo podía percibir el latido de ambos corazones… era extraño pero el de Jacob palpitaba más acelerado que el de EdwJake, algo que debía ser completamente lo contrario.

Las túnicas negras se comenzaron a hacer visibles entre la niebla que cubría la espesura de la vegetación sintiendo como Jacob apretaba fuertemente mi mano… yo correspondía a aquello tratando de hacerlo sentir seguro.

Eran sin duda demasiados para tan solo veinte vampiros.

-Al parecer tu familia no vendrá-

Le susurré a Jacob el cual respondió.

-Vendrán, tú tranquilo-

Yo le asentía mientras podía percibir en la mente de Aro, su desconsiento al no ver a Alice con nosotros.

Mi padre se adelantaba unos cuantos pasos mientras le decía a Aro de manera cortes.

-Mi querido amigo Aro, tanto tiempo-

El aludido arqueaba una ceja a manera de sarcasmo.

-¡Carlisle!- soltaba éste en un tono cortante mientras mi padre proseguía.

-¿A qué viene esto mi gran amigo?- Aro sonreía sarcásticamente mientras respondía con una pregunta.

-¿Tú, me preguntas a mí que significa esto cuando estoy viendo el ejército que has creado en mí contra Carlisle?-

Mi padre negaba con la cabeza mientras era yo quien hablaba.

-No juegues con nosotros Aro, sabemos que estas aquí porque nos has estado investigando-

Al terminar de argumentar aquello percibo entre los Vulturis los pensamientos de mi prima Irina.

-¿Qué yo los he mandado a investigar?- éste bufaba por la nariz mientras le hacia un ademán a Irina para que se acercara a él.

Los Denali quedaron asombrados al verla con ellos mientras ella se descubría la cabeza apartando la capucha de la túnica Vulturi.

-Tú misma familia nos ha informado sobre la creación de un niño inmortal, y lo estoy viendo Edward, no soy idiota-

Jacob se soltaba de mí mano y alegaba.

-Él no es un niño inmortal, es un niño nacido del vientre de una humana, con genes de vampiro y de lobo-

Aro volteaba a ver a sus hermanos, Marcus negaba con la cabeza mientras Cayo simplemente nos miraba con desdén.

-Tú puedes leer la mente ¿no es así? Pues puedes comprobarlo por ti mismo- le soltaba Jacob mientras Carlisle alegaba.

-Todos los que están acá no están para combatir en tu contra Aro, son testigos, como los que tú has traído acá-

Aro no dejaba de observar a Jacob pensando en lo poderoso que éste se veía.

-He sabido que el niño fue quien te trasformó, ¿o me equivoco?-

Jacob negaba con la cabeza respondiendo que no se equivocaba y que estaba en lo correcto con lo de su trasformación.

Aro abría grande los ojos enfocando su vista al fondo de donde nosotros nos encontrábamos y pude observar en su mente que los Quileutes comenzaban a unírsenos.

"¡Fascinante!" soltaba Aro mentalmente, encantado.

Leah se colocaba a mi lado mientras que Sam se posaba al lado de mis padres haciendo que Vladimir pegara un brinco al ver al enorme lobo tan cerca de él, Quil flanqueaba a Rosalie, Emmett y a Alistair mientras que Embry el lado de Carmen y Eleazar, dejando a Seth flanqueando el lado derecho de Garrett Kate y Tanya.

Aro soltó una carcajada mientras unía las palmas de sus manos y las unía a su boca y alegaba encantado.

-¡Vaya, vaya!... así que hay más de estas maravillas-

En su mente podía ver lo que imaginaba, deseaba tenerlos a todos como sabuesos a su merced… custodios del castillo Vulturi, daba gracias a Dios de que Jacob no estaba en su forma lobezna o éste le hubiese trasmitido a sus hermanos aquellas imágenes.

-¿Aro?- suelta mi padre tratando de que este se enfoque en él.

-Puedes ver por ti mismo que el niño no es inmortal, creado sino nacido de un vientre materno-

Éste nos miraba por unos segundos mientras alzaba la mano haciendo un ademán para que nos acercáramos a él.

Leah se posaba al lado de EdwJake y Jacob tomándolo en brazos lo montaba sobre la loba comenzando a caminar los cuatro hacia donde se encontraba Aro extasiado observando a la loba blanca.

Llegamos y Aro alzaba una ceja y agrandaba los ojos mientras señalaba al niño y decía.

-Escucho su corazón y también el tuyo Jacob- Jake lo miraba serio mientras yo lo tomaba por el brazo y lo mantenía detrás de mí, Aro reía divertido alegando que seguía siendo el mismo sobreprotector.

-Dame tu mano pequeño-

Éste se la entregaba y Aro comenzaba a ver el momento del alumbramiento.

Soltó la mano del niño con la cara de incredulidad más expresiva que había visto en mi vida.

-Pues, no es inmortal, aunque lo parece… y posee ponzoña como nosotros-

Yo le asentí y comencé a explicarle todo sobre EdwJake mientras éste me interrumpía de repente.

-Su don es extraordinario-

Comencé a ver en su mente que también deseaba a mi hijo entre sus joyas y le pedí a Leah que se alejara.

-No voy a permitir que toques a mi familia Aro-

Éste me miraba con desdén.

-¿Es eso una amenaza?- Jacob le rugía agazapándose mientras Aro en vez de tomar posición de defensa comenzaba a ver a todos lados.

Agudicé mi don y pude percibir los pensamientos de Alice a lo lejos.

-Alice esta aquí-

Jacob y varios de los que me habían escuchado comenzaron a ver a todos lados… la diminuta figura se comenzaba a hacer visible, más atrás venia Jasper quien trataba de calmar los ánimos.

Los pensamientos de todos se entremezclaron haciendo que mi mente se confundiera, cuando percibí los de Aro ya este había dado la orden a Félix el cual me tomaba por el cuello y me arrojaba por los aires mientras Demetri y Aftón tomaban a Jacob colocándole un collar de acero en el cuello que poseía cinco puntas del mismo material en la parte interna… como para que Jacob no pudiese transformarse.

-¡NOOOOO!... Gritaba yo levantándome para correr hacia donde mantenían a Jacob entre cadenas arrodillado en el suelo mientras mi padre, Emmett y Garrett me mantenían fuertemente agarrado tratando de que me controlara.

Alice se acercaba hacia nosotros mientras le decía a Aro.

-Eres tan predecible Aro, sabía que solo vendrías por mí y por Jacob-

Éste sonreía divertido mientras le respondía.

-Pues si quieres volver a ver al cachorro van a tener que unirse a mí-

Yo rugía mientras ella comenzaba a mostrarme mentalmente sus planes para que me calmara.

-Hola cadete- Le soltaba Jasper a EdwJake el cual le respondía con el típico saludo militar mientras que los demás miraban expectantes y los lobos rugían y aullaban sin atacar ya que Leah y Sam se los tenían prohibidos.

-Creo que tu don no te mostró mucho Aro, el niño es poderoso-

Éste nos miraba con desdén observando a EdwJake que lo miraba sin ningún indicio de temor.

-Solo es un niño, está aprendiendo- yo sonreía divertido mientras EdwJake hacía trizas las cadenas que mantenían a su padre en el suelo y éste trataba de levantarse pero tres vampiros volvían a someterlo sin dejarlo ir.

Benjamín que había permanecido en silencio caminaba hacia delante y Amún le toma del brazo, pero éste se zafa y agrega.

-La grandeza de un hombre, no está en el tesoro que este posee, sino en la humildad que alberga su corazón-

Aro rodaba los ojos y le soltaba a Jane.

-¿Quieres hacerlo callar?- ella asentía divertida y comenzaba a infundir su don en el chico que cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡BENJAMÍN!- gritaba Amún arrojándose al suelo tratando de detener sus convulsiones que comenzaron a cesar de golpe.

Jane no podía creer que el joven egipcio se levantaba como si nada y observaba a todos lados enfocándose en mi hijo que se había bajado del lomo de Leah y se enfocaba en Benjamín cubriéndolo con su campo magnético.

-Ya saben lo que tienen que hacer- soltó Aro sacudiendo su túnica para comenzar a retirarse dejándome ver lo que planeaba; éste deseaba esclavizar a todos los Quileutes, llevarse a Jacob, Alice, a mi hijo y matarnos a todos.

Jasper dibujó en mi mente todo lo que se había planeado, todo lo que le habían enseñado a mi hijo y todo lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

No sabía si sentir miedo de exponer a mi hijo de esa manera o sentirme tan orgulloso de él que moriría ante tanto gozo.

-¿Ben?- soltaba EdwJake a Benjamín el cual asintió y alzando los brazos comenzó a hacer un tornado de nieve alrededor de los Vulturi tratando de encerrarlos en un círculo de hielo y viento el cual comenzó a tornarse negro a causa de la nube de humo paralizante de Alec haciendo estallar el tornado salpicando de nieve por todos lados.

Cuando se disipó todo podía ver que Jacob se había zafado del agarre de sus captores que comenzaron a perseguirlos.

-¡Zafrina!- le soltaba yo a la chica de la amazona la cual cegaba el sentido de la vista a Demetri y a Félix que comenzaba a lanzar zancadas sin poder ver a donde iban.

Los rumanos no aguantaron más y se lanzaron a luchar en contra de Aro pero Siobhan y Lían los detenían tratando de que no empeoraran todo.

Yo corría hacia donde se encontraba Jacob pero no alcanzaba a llegar arrojándome al suelo ante el dolor agudo que mi cuerpo trataba de soportar… Jane infundía su don en mí a su máxima potencia pero éste se detenía a causa del escudo de Jacob que lo había logrado proyectar fuera de su cuerpo cubriéndome por completo.

La rubia observaba a Jacob con odio corriendo hacia él pero era tacleada por Emmett que la arrojaba junto a todos los Vulturis que nos miraban atónitos al ver como los manteníamos a raya en su lado del claro.

Por fin podía tener a Jacob cerca y tomándolo por el brazo lo atraje hacia nuestro lado mientras le decía entre susurros.

-Todo va a salir bien- él me miraba sin comprender de que hablaba hasta que justo en lo que se decidieron a atacarnos Jasper le soltaba a EdwJake.

-¡Ahora cadete!- el niño cerraba los ojos tratando de concentrarse, era asombroso podía ver lo que él sentía al infundir su don de una manera única, como jamás pensé que un niño fuese a poder controlar.

Se levantó una oleada de nieve ante lo que salía de debajo de ésta y comenzaba a girar alrededor de los Vulturis.

Pude agudizar la vista y aquello eran minas de guerra, de esas que se usaban en Vietnam de las que podían destruir un grupo de soldados sin ningún problema... aquello de seguro había sido obra de Jasper antes de irse y éste le había dado las instrucciones a mi hijo.

Aro miraba las minas que giraban a su alrededor tomando cada vez más velocidad.

Los rumanos estaban extasiados deseando ver fragmentos de los Vulturis regados por todos lados.

-No quería que llegáramos a esto Aro- soltaba mi padre mientras Alice argumentaba.

-Pero nunca dejas elección, tus reglas solo están para tu beneficio propio… y tu ley no es equitativa y democrática, así que la tiranía solo se puede combatir de una manera-

Los pensamientos de Aro eran acabarnos a todos, le hizo un ademán a uno de los guardias para que atacara junto con Aftón los cuales comenzaron a correr hacia nosotros pero chocaron con una de las minas haciendo el más estruendoso eco en todo el claro que retumbo con fuerza mientras veíamos los pedazos de ambos Vulturis caer hacia todos lados prendido en llamas.

Siempre fui creyente de que en nuestra raza debía de haber unión y hermandad, pero Aro había destruido ese pensamiento al intentar separarme de mi familia, y el ver aquellos vampiros destrozados y convirtiéndose en cenizas me hacían sentir un gozo que jamás pensé experimentar antes.

Aro nos miraba atónito mientras decía de manera soberbia.

-No es suficiente para matarnos a todos-

Jasper sonreía divertido mientras respondía.

-Tienes razón… puedes lanzar tus peones menos importantes, para luego lanzar a tus guardias más experimentados, pero si las hacemos explotar todas al mismo tiempo créeme que la reacción en cadena va a dejar un enorme hoyo en esta zona de Forks y no dejará a ninguno de ustedes con vida-

Irina aún permanecía del lado de ellos y no veía indicio de querer salir de allí aunque mis primas se notaban angustiadas.

-¡Vaya, vaya!... ¿Y puedes decirme como piensas hacer para que eso suceda?-

A lo que Jasper respondió.

-Con fuego- palmeó la espalda de Benjamín el cual sonrió con malicia y alzando sus brazos comenzó a encender sus manos en llamas que se hacían cada vez más grandes y ayudado con el viento que el mismo manejaba a la perfección creó un círculo de fuego alrededor de las minas tratando de mantener distancia entre ellas y la llamas que cada vez se hacía más grande y poderosa.

Aro no podía creer el poder de aquel chico y que jamás se enterara de su existencia.

Las minas seguían girando alrededor de los Vulturi y el aro de fuego ya había crecido considerablemente, las mujeres Vulturis se encontraban aterradas abrazadas a sus parejas y otras entre ellas mismas observando aquella prisión en la que los manteníamos a rayas.

-No lo harán… no son capaces- éste miraba a Jane y a Alec gritándoles sacado de control. -¡HAGAN ALGOOOO!-

Jane trataba de infundir su don en mi hijo y en Benjamín pero Jacob los mantenía a ambos a salvo.

Alec comenzó a hacer su nube de humo pero esta no podía salir de aquella zona, Benjamín no lo dejaba creando ráfagas de viento que le devolvían la nube negra.

Comenzó a dar órdenes para que se lanzaran a la batalla pero ninguno se movía… éste de la frustración tomó a Irina por el cuello y la arrojó en contra de las minas haciendo que tres de estas explotaran mientras Jasper le ordenaba a EdwJake que las subiera… el niño lo hacía, logrando controlarlas de nuevo en el movimiento giratorio alrededor de los Vulturis mientras mis primas gritaban al ver los trozos de su hermana desparramados en el suelo, junto con unos cuantos de algunos de los Vulturis disminuyendo su número… Garrett abrazaba a Kate y a Tanya tratando de consolarlas pero ya no había nada que hacer.

-Tu soberbia te llevará a la muerte Aro, solo debes de controlarte y ceder a una tregua-

Exponía mi padre mientras Aro se paseaba de un lado a otro y le respondía.

-¿Y eras tú quien hablaba de no querer guerra?- a lo que yo respondí

-Esto lo has desencadenado tu Aro, nosotros solo nos estamos defendiendo, como te dije, no dejaré que me separes de mi familia-

Podía ver en la mente de mi hijo que estaba agotado, no era para menos mi angustia crecía pero Jasper me palmeaba la espalda como dándome a entender que me calmara.

-Ustedes han roto reglas, han creado a un niño inmortal que aunque nacido de un vientre es un niño inmortal para mí-

-Tan solo tiene meses de nacido Aro- respondía Jacob.

-Y ya posee el tamaño que vez aquí, a lo mejor ni siquiera podamos disfrutar de él como quisiéramos ya que crece aceleradamente-

Ante aquella palabras Alice se encaminaba hacia el final de nuestra fila y agitaba los brazos… dos bultos a la distancia se comenzaron a hacer presentes acercándose a nosotros mientras escuchaba decir a EdwJake.

-¿Tío Jas?- yo volteaba a ver a EdwJake y el niño comenzaba a sangrar por la nariz mientras las minas descendían posándose en el suelo y mi hijo perdía el conocimiento cayendo en los brazos de Jacob que se lanzó a atajarlo antes de que cayera al suelo.

Jake no dejaba de mantener el escudo sobre nuestro hijo y sobre Ben mientras que éste hacía aún más grandes las llamas y la ventisca manteniéndolos aún en su lado del claro acercando las llamas a las minas en el suelo.

Éstos se aterraban al ver como las llamas se acercaban peligrosamente a las minas de guerra mientras podía percibir con claridad los pensamientos de ambos seres que se acercaban a nosotros y se posaban frente a los Vulturi.

Jasper le daba la orden a Benjamín para que cesara el don y las llamas comenzaron a hacerse cada vez más pequeñas hasta extinguirse por completo.

El viento ondeaba el emblemático traje samurai del japonés que se posaba frente a nosotros junto a una hermosa japonesa que parecía salida de un cuento antiguo de guerreros ancestrales.

-Señor Aro Vulturi, al fin tengo el placer de conocerle-

Aro seguía sumergido en su prepotencia y odio observándonos a todos para luego enfocarse en el recién llegado preguntándole.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?- a lo que el joven alto de cabello largo respondió.

-Soy el guerrero samurái Reiji Furusawa… no sabía de su existencia hasta que la hermosa señorita Alice Cullen…- éste señalaba a mi hermana al pronunciar su nombre y le hacía una reverencia.

-Fue hasta mi templo el Gran templo de Iwashimizu en Kyoto en busca de ayuda al haberse encontrado con uno de mis hombres… éste la llevó hasta mis dominios y ella misma se dio cuenta que soy un vampiro nacido del vientre de una humana-

Jacob y yo nos mirábamos las caras mientras éste mantenía aún a EdwJake en brazos el cual comenzaba a despertar.

-Mi padre era un guerrero y científico, él era de su raza… y experimentaba con mujeres humanas y de allí nací yo y mis dos hermanas-

Aro lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Jane, Alec, Demetrí y a Félix… estos bajaban las miradas mientras el japonés proseguía.

-Por años hemos estado en dicho templo y jamás hemos sido perturbados hasta ahora…- El japonés aunque poseía el acento típico de su país hablaba un excelente español.

-Ella me ha comentado que existe un líder… ¡usted!… que logra hacer valer las leyes entre los de nuestra raza… puedo preguntar ¿dónde estaba usted y sus guardias al igual que sus testigos cuando mi padre cometía las atrocidades que cometía con aquella pobres mujeres humanas?-

No me había dado cuenta, pero una amplia sonrisa se había dibujado en mis labios, sin duda estaba disfrutando aquello.

-Son tantas leyes y tantos aquelarres que mantener a raya…-

Pero el guerrero samurai respondía.

-No ha respondido mi pregunta señor Aro, usted se hace llamar la ley y aún así… mi padre cometió las atrocidades que cometió hasta que yo le hice frente matándolo en una guerra que de seguro usted ni se dio por enterado-

Todos y cada uno de los que estábamos de este lado estábamos disfrutando como aquel hombre ponía en su puesto a Aro Vulturi el cual temblaba de pura ira contenida.

-¿Amo?- Preguntaba Jane a Aro esperando que éste le diera la señal para infundir su don pero Alistair sonreía divertido mientras alegaba.

-No creo que sea buena idea Aro… siento la presencia de unos trescientos cincuenta hombres aproximadamente alrededor de la zona… todos vampiros y armados hasta los dientes-

Los rumanos estaban tan emocionados que no podían contenerse mientras que todos los Vulturis trataban de ver a todos lados y el samurai alegaba.

-Tiene usted un excelente don…- observando a Alistair -esa es la cantidad exacta de los hombres que me han venido a escoltar… no vengo aquí a armar una guerra, vine a obtener respuestas de su parte, pero veo que no las tiene-

Aro se le revolcaban las entrañas de la rabia mientras que los Quileutes parecían divertidos al verle la cara de frustración.

-La grandeza de un hombre, señor Aro… no está ni en la cantidad de hombres que posee a su mando, tampoco en su riquezas, la grandeza esta en llevar las leyes equitativamente para todos, la grandeza de un hombre… esta en poseer hombres que den la vida por usted, sin importarles la suya propia y veo que usted carece de ello-

EdwJake sonreía alzando sus brazos para que yo lo tomara y acomodándolo entre los mío le solté entre susurros.

-Estoy muy, muy orgulloso de ti- Edji me abrazaba con fuerzas mientras el hombre le decía al líder Vulturi.

-Regrese a sus dominios señor Aro y estudie muy bien a sus hombres, está rodeado de puros inútiles que no son nada sin sus dones… en mis tropas, hay vampiros con dones y sin ellos… y le aseguro algo, todos y cada uno de ellos son tan valiosos para mí como yo para ellos… he allí la diferencia entre usted y yo… Que Hachiman el gran Dios guerrero lo ilumine señor Aro Vulturi, no tengo nada en su contra, solo en su manera de gobernar-

Éste le hizo una Cortez reverencia a Aro el cual se iba a envenenar con su propia ponzoña sacudiendo su túnica completamente histérico mientras daba la orden de retirada… todos los Vulturis se desaparecieron entre el amplio bosque mientras nosotros vitoreábamos felices de haber salido airoso de toda esta locura.

Jamás pensé que podría haber alguien en el mundo al que Aro Vulturi le temiera… pero sin duda sus pensamientos me habían demostrado que Reiji era el ser más temido por Aro y que éste estaba de nuestro lado.

Jacob se acercó al guerrero entre los abrazos, gritos y vitoreó de todos los presentes preguntándole muy amablemente.

-Disculpe, lamento preguntarle esto en este momento… pero… ¿puede decirme su edad?- no tenía que leerle la mente a Jacob para saber que le preocupaba a lo que el guerrero respondió.

-Poseo ciento cincuenta años- pude escuchar como Jacob suspiraba aliviado al saber que no penderíamos a EdwJake y tendríamos más de él por el resto de nuestras vidas.

El cachorro estrechaba la mano de Reiji y éste le asentía mientras volvía a mi lado y tomaba a Edji entre sus brazos el cual reía abrazando a su padre, Carlisle y yo nos acercábamos al guerrero y le hacíamos una reverencia a modo de respeto y gratitud el cual respondió de la misma manera.

-Su aquelarre es pequeño… pero posee algo que el señor Aro no… sus integrantes se aman al punto de ir hasta mi reino donde pudieron haber sido destruidos tan solo a rogar mi ayuda… eso mi señor Cullen… lo valoro… El mayor Whitlock y su hermosa esposa aman a su familia más que a su propia vida… es usted un hombre afortunado señor Carlisle-

Me sentía horrible por haberlos juzgado mal sin duda ellos eran los dos pilares más fuertes que mantenían esta familia unida a cualquier costa.

Carlisle le agradecía tan sabias palabras y lo invitaba a él y a su mujer a nuestra casa para agradecer su ayuda como era debido pero este le indicaba que debía de movilizar a sus hombres ya que eran demasiados en una zona tan pequeña como Forks.

Mi padre le asentía y volvía a agradecer al igual que yo su ayuda, observando como el hombre se retiraba del lugar junto a su consorte dejándonos a cada uno de los que se encontraban allí, vampiros y Quileutes con un sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad, abrazándonos los unos a los otros sintiéndonos triunfadores.

* * *

**Nota de autor:** Sé que a lo mejor esperaban más muertos y sangre o a todos los Vulturis muertos, pero no me pareció correcto… ya que necesito a los personajes vivos para la tercera entrega.

Espero que les haya emocionado, mas allá de recrear una guerra, quise enfocarme en algo que la Señora Meyer dejó a un lado.

Con todo respeto hacia ella… debo decir que se encargó de repartir dones a diestra y siniestra para no usarlos para nada.

Benjamín es sin duda un Vampiro poderoso… catalogándolo como lo hacen en los X-Men por decir algo… Ben seria un vampiro clase cinco al igual que EdwJake… Aro solo sería un vampiro clase dos estando por debajo de Edward que sería uno clase tres.

Así que me parece que sin duda solo debía bajar a Aro de su pedestal ya que solo es quien es por los guardias que posee.

Gracias por seguir allí conmigo entregándome sus review… espero con ansias los comentarios de este capítulo… Saludos.


	27. Capítulo 27 - De vuelta en casa

**Capitulo 27**

**De vuelta en casa despidiendo a los invitados.**

**A ojos de Edward**

Volvíamos a casa con el corazón en su sitio después de haber sentido que se nos desprendía del pecho, algo que sin duda me daba la certeza de que si había uno en el pecho de cada uno de nosotros y que aunque no latiera éste se encontraba dentro demostrándonos que de una u otra forma aún estábamos vivos.

-Aunque no erra lo que esperrabamos, debo admitir que ha sido una muy grrata experiencia Carrlisle- Soltaba Stefan estrechando la mano de mi padre mientras que Vladimir observaba de mala gana a Garrett el cual seguía con sus jodas con mi hermano sobre estos dos.

Los vampiros se retiraban de la zona mientras que los Quileutes que habían entrado por el garaje de la casa habían salido de fase y entrado a la casa observando atentos a todos los vampiros del lugar.

Siobhan y Líam eran los siguientes en darles las gracias a mis padres por la hospitalidad, se despedían de EdwJake el cual se había posado al lado de los abuelos despidiendo a los vampiros como si fuese un hombrecito.

-Tu familia es realmente admirable Edward-

Soltaba Benjamín haciéndome voltear el rostro observando cómo miraba a mis padres y a los demás con ojos devotos.

-Pensé que solo nosotros poseíamos esa unidad en nuestra familia pero sin duda ustedes son dignos de admiración-

Yo le sonreía y le agradecía sus palabras mientras Jasper soltaba a mis espaldas.

-¿Qué te ha parecido el regalo de Jacob?... sin duda hubiese deseado ver tu cara-

Yo me levantaba y me acercaba a él, abrazándolo con fuerza mientras le palmeaba la espalda y le respondía.

-Sin duda el mejor regalo de navidad que he recibido hermano, gracias por ayudarle-

Éste negaba con la cabeza mientras Alice venía dando saltitos y me entregaba una caja con un listón azul mostrándome mentalmente lo que era y la cara que pondría al saber de qué se trataba antes de que sucediera.

Era un juguete erótico para chicos, aquello hizo que soltara una carcajada dándole las gracias tan apenado que sentía que se me notaba en la cara.

-Lo abriré a solas- ésta asintió y guiñándome el ojo comenzó a repartirle a los demás integrantes de la familia sus respectivos regalos mientras veía como los Denali se retiraban llevándose a Garrett con ellos mientras éste me soltaba mentalmente.

"Nos veremos luego Primo" yo alzaba mi pulgar a modo de aprobación y este me apuntaba con su dedo índice y hacía un gesto con el pulgar como si disparara un arma y chasqueaba los dientes a modo de "estamos en contacto".

Chocaba los cincos con Emmett y Jacob mientras mi hijo brincaba en medio de los tres para que le prestaran atención y chocara los cinco con él también.

-Pues sin duda esto compensa el que te hayas ido sin decir nada pequeña tonta-

Le soltaba Rosalie a Alice la cual la llenaba de besos para que dejara de estar molesta con ella mientras admiraba el bolso de marca que esta le había obsequiado.

Los Denali se habían retirado a lo que Sam acercándose a Jacob y a Carlisle le soltaba muy seriamente.

-Nos retiramos Doctor Carlisle, debemos volver a la reserva-

Mi padre le ofrecía su mano para que este la estrechara y sin pensárselo mucho la apretó con fuerzas mientras mi padre le daba las gracias por estar allí a pesar de todo el peligro que corrían.

Leah abrazaba a Jacob y se despedía de mí con un beso en la mejilla para después enfocarse en EdwJake que quería ser el centro de todas las miradas.

-Nosotros también nos retiramos Edward- soltaba Benjamín levantándose del sofá mientras que Amún se acercaba a nuestro padre dándole las gracias por todo aunque éste no dejaba de temer por Benjamín ahora que Aro sabía de su existencia, pero yo estaba cien por ciento seguro de que él jamás dejaría a su aquelarre por nada del mundo y mucho menos por Aro Vulturi.

Yo estrechaba y palmeaba la espalda del egipcio mientras mi hijo venía corriendo a abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Te voy a extrañar tío Benjamín- yo me sorprendía al escuchar aquello mientras Ben le sonreía encantado ante el nombramiento de tío que éste le daba mientras le respondía.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar EdwJake, estás cordialmente invitado a mi castillo en Egipto, ¿está bien?- el niño asentía encantado y volvía a abrazarse a Benjamín que estaba derretido por el aprecio que mi hijo le entregaba en tan poco tiempo invocando a Allah, su Dios, para que nos bendijera.

Jacob se acercaba a Benjamín palmeándole la espalda y agradeciéndole todo lo que había hecho por nosotros y éste respondía que simplemente hacía lo que era correcto.

Edji saltaba a los brazos de Jacob mientras Amún se despedía de todos los demás y Ben estrechaba la mano de Emmett alegando que la había pasado de lujo.

El clan egipcio era el último que quedaba en la casa dejando solamente a un vampiro, al más indeseable por mi persona.

Éste bajaba las escaleras del ático y a su vez las de la primera planta para llegar a la sala donde nos encontrábamos reunidos.

Éste caminaba hacia Carlisle soltándole con su típico tono irónico.

-Gracias por nada Carlisle, me trajiste a una batalla que termino en tregua, tu hijo me maltrato a más no poder y tu maldito amigo americano simplemente era un bufón militar que le gustaba molestar a todos con sus idioteces-

Soltaba el europeo lanzando una revista porno-Gay sobre la mesa donde habían escrito con marcador en la portada.

"No podrás hincarle el diente al lobo, ¡pero ten!... aquí tienes un premio de consuelo y si eso no te ayuda puedes contactar a las locas rumanas, de seguro te sacan la calentura"

Jasper se tapaba la boca mientras Rosalie hacia una mueca de sarcasmo y Emmett era el único que no contenía sus carcajadas tomando la revista y releyendo de nuevo lo que había colocado Garrett en aquella portada le soltó aún muerto de las risas.

-Oye men, pues sin duda que es un excelente recuerdo, de seguro conseguirás muchos chicos sexis en la revista y como bien dijo… puedes contactar a las locas rumanas por si decides descargar tanta tensión-

Esme regañaba a Emmett mientras que el europeo le arrancaba la revista y la rompía en mil pedazos lanzando los trozos en el suelo, comenzando a caminar hacia Jacob.

Aquello me hizo moverme rápidamente posándome en frente del cachorro mientras le ponía la mano en el pecho y le soltaba.

-Te dije que no te le vuelvas a acercar-

-¿Edward?... contrólate- me soltaba mi padre pero no prestaba atención y le clavaba la mirada de manera retadora mientras que Jacob lo observaba a mis espaldas, podía ver su rostro ruborizado en la mente de Alistair que le soltaba sin importarle que me encontrara frente a él.

-Por lo único que no me arrepiento de haber venido fue por ti Jacob-

Sentía que no iba a poder contenerme mientras Jake le respondía.

-¡Basta!... por favor vete y gracias por ayudarnos pero será mejor que te retires-

En la mente podía ver que este enfocaba su mirada en los labios de Jacob haciendo que se me reventara la ulcera, si es que eso era posible en un vampiro.

-ADIOS Y GRACIAS- le soltaba yo en un tono de molestia mientras Carlisle se acercaba al mal nacido que no dejaba de tener pensamientos obscenos con mi cachorro alegando que era mejor retirarse y le daba las gracias por todo.

Éste tornaba el rostro adolorido… podía percibir que se encontraba algo decepcionado al saber que su posible compañero ya era el mío y que no lo dejaría por nada del mundo.

Desaparecía entre los árboles no sin antes soltarme mentalmente.

"Cuídalo, estaré esperando algún resbalón de tu parte"

Yo ignoraba aquello girándome para verle el rostro a mi cachorro el cual veía al suelo disculpándose por todo eso.

-No tienes porque disculparte rey, no tienes la culpa de ser como eres-

Lo abrazaba fuertemente contra mi pecho mientras EdwJake comenzaba a saltar alrededor de nosotros para que lo cargáramos en brazos.

Lo alce sin dejar de abrazar a Jacob mientras que EdwJake nos abrazaba a ambos alegando que éramos los mejores papas del mundo.

Esa noche decidimos festejar el fin de año como la navidad que no pudimos tener en la casa Cullen, Alice sin duda estaba encantada de botar la casa por la ventana.

**Y vivimos felices "por Ahora" pero sin comer perdices**

**A ojos de Jacob**

Ya había casi terminado el mes de enero, Alice no había tenido más presagios de desastres en contra de nosotros y eso sin duda era gratificante.

Nos encontrábamos en nuestro claro que ya estaba de nuevo cubierto de verde y violeta con toques de blanco y amarillo que lo hacían tan especial.

-¿Crees que ahora podamos ser felices?- le preguntaba yo a Edward y este sonreía acariciándome la mejilla mientras yo me mantenía recostado de sus piernas.

-Pues haremos todo lo posible por serlo, ¿prometido?- yo alzaba mi mano a modo de juramento y le prometía que así seria.

Me incorporé acercándome a su rostro y Edward tomaba mi mano sin dejar de mirarme fijamente mientras yo le soltaba.

-Tengo algo para ti-

El arqueaba una ceja mientras le sonreía y cerrando los ojos aparte el escudo que cubría mis pensamientos dejándole ver los recuerdos que agolpaban mi mente en ese momento.

Comencé a mostrarle el primer día de clases en la segundaria de Forks, el día que salvo mi vida en el aparcadero, cuando nos confesamos en el bosque sobre lo que éramos.

El día de la cena en Port Angel´s, el día que hicimos de héroes dándoles un escarmiento a los violadores, así mismo el día en que conocí a su familia, el juego de Baseball donde acabe con la vida de james, el día que compuso la nana de Jacob y la tocó para mí.

Contemplaba su rostro atónito observando cada uno de los flashes con los que le estaba bombardeando.

El día en que mi padre junto a Harry trataron de humillarlo y yo lo defendí con garras y dientes aun sin saber que lo amaba, el día que talle el pequeño lobo para él con mi nombre, mi loco y ultimo cumpleaños, cuando me dejó creyendo que era lo mejor para mi despertando al fin mis sentimientos hacia él, cuando rompí los vidrios de la casa recriminándole el que me hubiese dejado.

Aquello me hizo ruborizar mientras el sonreía brillándole los ojos.

Todo lo que sufrí en su ausencia hizo que su rostro se tornara serio y adolorido, le acaricié la mejilla mientras proseguía dándole recuerdos sin detenerme.

Enfoqué el día en que Alice regresaba y me decía que él estaba a punto de suicidarse, la angustia de llegar a Volterra, el momento en que lo empujé abrazándolo con fuerzas y toda aquella locura que se había suscitado con Aro hasta llegar al momento donde Edward me reclama como suyo, aquello me hacía saltar el corazón y él lo había notado acariciando la mano que yo mantenía en su mejilla.

Seguí con el momento en el baño del aeropuerto de Italia donde casi se da nuestro primer beso, seguido por el del avión donde tarareo mi canción y soltaba que me amaba, la llegada a Forks, el momento en que mi padre me desterraba y él me cobijo en su casa junto al momento en el hospital donde le solté aquella nalgada delante de todos.

Aquello lo hizo sonreír negando con la cabeza mientras proseguía con nuestra primera noche juntos en su habitación cuando al fin ocurrió el tan deseado primer beso y Emmett lo rompía gritándole que iba a dejar de ser un maldito reprimido. Pasando de golpe al momento en el claro cuando estudiábamos juntos.

También le mostré el recuerdo que tenía sobre el proyecto escolar y todos los momentos graciosos y divertidos que viví a su lado al igual que lo de la broma que le jugamos a Jessica y a Mickey.

Pasando por el día de la batalla en contra de los neófitos llegando a nuestra primera noche juntos omitiendo la que había ocurrido con Bella pasando luego a todo lo que vivimos para llegar a recibir el obsequio más apreciado por ambos, nuestro hijo EdwJake.

Para después bombardearlo con todas las noches de lujuria, amor y deseo incontenible entre ambos… sintiendo como de repente me abraza con fuerza soltándome al oído.

-No sabes cuánto te amo-

Su voz sonó algo quebrada mientras yo había soltado el escudo dejándolo caer de nuevo sobre mí.

Lo abracé con fuerzas mientras le decía.

-Se cuanto me amas y ahora tú sabes que nunca nadie ha amado como te amo yo a ti Edward-

Él se separaba de mí para poder verme a los ojos mientras apretaba con fuerza mis manos y me pedía en un todo de voz dulce.

-¿Puedes hacerlo otra vez?- yo negaba con la cabeza alegado que tendríamos toda la vida para mostrarle mis recuerdos y demostrarle el amor que sentía por él.

Edward asentía mientras volteaba hacia un lado haciendo que yo lo imitara para darme cuenta que nuestra familia se acercaba, le di un apasionado beso antes de que llegaran y me levante rápidamente para ofrecerle mi mano.

-Te amaré por siempre Jacob black-

Yo sonreía sintiendo que el corazón me iba a explotar de tanto amor.

**A ojos de Edward**

EdwJake corría hacia nosotros saltándome encima mientras yo lo atrapaba haciéndolo girar en el aire y éste moría de risas.

-A ver par de tortolos- soltaba Emmett lanzándole un guante y una pelota de Baseball a Jacob – ¿vamos a tener el partido o no?-

Jacob le asentía y yo montaba a Edji en mis hombros, tomando uno de los bates comenzando a caminar mientras Alice tornaba el rostro inerte ante una visión haciendo que todos nos tensáramos.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba Rosalie mientras que yo podía ver la visión con claridad.

Nos encontrábamos en el claro dónde íbamos siempre a jugar Baseball, era un partido en contra de los Quileutes, EdwJake de adulto se encontraba en el Home en su turno al bate por los Cullen esperando el lanzamiento de Idalí que también ya era una hermosa jovencita la cual le hacía mofas a EdwJake y este sonreía divertido mientras que Jacob y yo reíamos encantados al verlos tan enamorados… Quileutes y Cullen compartiendo como una gran familia, sin duda que aquel sueño de mi Jake se haría realidad.

Alice volvió a la conciencia mientras todos nos miraban esperando una respuesta aunque Jasper ya la sabia… podía sentir mi felicidad y la de Alice mientras Jacob preguntaba.

-¿Díganme que está todo bien?-

Yo le sonreí con un nudo en la garganta a causa del deseo de llorar de tanta felicidad mientras le respondía.

-Ahora todo va a estar bien cachorro-

Apretaba su mano con fuerzas mientras Alice les comentaba su visión a los demás tratando de calmar sus angustias y EdwJake decía.

-¿Por siempre y para siempre jamás como en el mundo de Peter pan?-

Yo le asentía mientras respondía.

-Por siempre y para siempre, mi pequeño-

**~Fin~**

* * *

**Nota del autor:** Gracias a todos por estar allí… A los que se quedaron con nosotros hasta el final con o sin review… Se que muchos me leían y no dejaban comentarios pero estaban allí siguiendome… A todos y cada uno de ustedes… Gracias ^u^ espero que sigan compartiendo con este montón de locos que son los Cullen y más con nuevos integrantes en la familia. Les invito a entrar en mi perfil y buscar la tercera entrega que ya se encuentra publicada y que lleva por nombre: "Lunasticio entre dos Lunas". Un abrazo. Atte: Erick Draven


End file.
